Starwars: ARC Rebellion
by ANBUAgentLiz
Summary: Ezra Bridger,a orphan that is part of something much more than anyone would realize,now he meets the crew of the Ghost. He might have some new allies on his hands possibly more... (Status:1/27/17:Updated note 4 again after uploaded so check back to it time to time)
1. Hijacking,New Allies?

** Starwars**** Rebels Episode 1:Confrontation/New allies?**

**A Long time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away...**

**IF YOU ARE NOT HAVE SEEN ALL 6 SEASONS AND 6 MOVIES PLUS THE SHOW TURN AWAY NOW. My fanfics will include terms and etc from the show that was made on Disney channel(sadly) Starwars:Rebels and The Seasons of Starwars:The Clone Wars plus a little of the movies if It can go with the storyline.I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I use both the movies and Seasons of Canon.  
**

A hooded figure covered in a brown cloak some leather color body armor among the darkness of the cloak. He was jumping off rooftops of a district of the planet known as Lothal. He was jumping the rooftops of the shopping district with different types of alien species that were shopping for foods or weapons while duos of Stormtroopers from the Evil Superpower known as The Empire that was remnants of The Republic during the ending of the Clone wars.

He had two metal cylinder handles that were on a harness that clamped themselves on the back as the wind of his cloak waving covered them. He had a reputation to be too fast for Stormtroopers to notice that he had lightsabers on his back inside his cloak.

The Jedi were rumored to be massacred at end of the Clone Wars when the Empire and its Emperor Palpatine came to power. The hooded figure was about 5'4 or (Same height in the show) in height with his cloak covering him and his combat boots only visible out of the whole outfit of his gear. He was looking through the cloak as he jumped rooftop by rooftop to then stopping by looking at a alien with fur covering his face to a beard and looked very old as he was hunching his back.

He looked on as to noticing that two Stormtroopers were harassing him and punching him asking for tax Credits.**  
**

On the streets,he would be classified as a beggar or something like that among the stormtroopers and people around him. It was the perfect cover,he then leaped off and landed behind the stormtroopers then smiled as he came in front of them.

"Who is this?"A Stormtrooper asked. The boy smirked under his hood."Do you have something to eat? The Stormtrooper looked at him then butted him in the head which caused him to be pushed back and landed on his butt. He looked up and waved his hand.

"You will leave this man alone."The Stormtrooper lowered his laser rifle and turned to his partner."We will leave this man alone."

The other Stormtrooper looked at the one that is currently hypnotised."What are you talking about?" At that moment a Officer of the empire with his grey uniform with three colored badge and a hat."He looked at the beggar."Get away you little filth."The hooded boy looked up again."You will order your men to leave this man alone."

He simultaneously still waved his hand.

The officer looked confused and then turned to the two Stormtroopers."You are ordered to leave this man alone we are of no use of his tax money."

The Stormtroopers looked at each other and raised their chest upward in a salute."Sir yes sir!"They then walked away from the old man and the "Beggar". The old man looked at him."Well those guys weren't so tough."

"I wouldn't say that my boy."He then picked up the basket of food before he arrived had dropped caused by the Stormtroopers. The hooded boy then got up and started climbing up a tent of a shop and started running up the roof.

The old man alien just looked at the hooded boy as he climbed and noticed as the cloak opened as the boy jumped over the railing that there was something attached on it._'Is that? _The old man shrugged.'_They are instinct these days good cover'_

Meanwhile on the rooftops he was following the Stormtroopers and the Officer."Ok get these crates out of here at all cost and make sure there is extra escorts to crate numbers 2223-2226 now!" He watched the Stormtroopers scramble to go and do what they were ordered. He watched the way the Stormtroopers were running around.'_Interesting'_

He then sensed something in the force."Something is up."He then noticed a man in orange clothing and a leather band with a armored plating of some sort over a shoulder. The hooded boy looked to see that he had a pistol on him.

The man had a pony tail and he saw it flinch causing the boy to crouch down of sight as the man turned around.

He then looked up again,he saw the man went by a home and patted his thigh three time then another when a larger fury man head to toe large feet wearing the a sorta same orange suit the stomach with gray along his upper torso with a drawing of a large teeth monster and a short skinny weapon he guessed was on his back.

The ponytail person then patted again to a girl wearing a helmet that he has seen before but, wondered where. She had twin pistols in hostels on her back seeing she was the same size as him(in the show).

He shrugged and continued to look through his hood as they used the same single again by patting their thighs.'_Even more interesting the "Order" __would want me to see what these people are up too,maybe even recruit them on a bigger project'__  
_

He watched as the girl as he saw judging by the figure walked by and threw something that started beeping."This will be interesting."He then back flipped on the roof as the explosion went off.

He then saw as he went on top of the edge of the roof. He watched as Stormtroopers started to shoot at the pony tailed man as he started shooting back. The Troopers on the speeders were ordered to get away the crates."Best get to my mission."He then started off after them. The furry one smashed two Stormtroopers helmets in knocking them out leaving the crates and the speeders empty. He then uses the force to land on them surprising them both. He then saluted them and started speeding away.

He looked behind him as the same girl with the helmet landed on a crate."Pretty gutsy moves!" He then backflipped onto the crate using the force on the speeder controls driver seat surprising her as she pulled out the pistol. She hesitated as he waved a hand forcing the pistol out of her hand. At the same time he controlled the speeder.

The girl realizing this was no normal teenage she shot at the connection of the two crates making them separate. "If the bigger guy catches you he will end you!" She then saluted him in the same playful manner then ran off with the separated jumped back into the drivers seat and speed up.

He continued to speed down between buildings continuing to dodge and weave. He was surprised by the squad of Stormtroopers aiming their weapons at him. He then pulled out one of the metal cylinders and pressed it making the stormtroopers see it as a lightsaber but a miniature version of one. It was blue and the boy deflected most of the laser fire headed his way.

The other two he saw earlier were surprised most of the surprised that plastered all over his face was the one with the ponytail."Who is that kid?"He then sped up after the boy who rammed the shooting Stormtroopers. They were all on a lane speeding down it. The two guards on speeders sped up after them shooting their weapons.

"This is great its a party now."The boy said as he continued to speed up. One of the lasers hit a part of the speeder he was using. "Oh great." He pulled off his hood revealing his dark lighted skinned face and purple hair. He then sped up putting back one of his small lightsabers in the harness and continued to sped down.

The other lightly dark skinned man with the pony tail raised an eyebrow as he got a good look at what he put away."I wasn't seeing thing those are..." He shook off the thoughts and then started shooting back at the guards on the speeders.

He then turned to his furry companion who took out his weapon then it expanded to two ends giving off lighting bolts of energy that were almost the same weapons that were used for sentinel droids protecting Separatist leaders during the famous Clone Wars.

He then turned on the breaks hitting one of the guards making them explode. The ponytailed man then sped up but, stopped at a enemy speeder and playfully looked at him with his hands in a handcuffed position surprising the guard "What the?" The man smirked and threw something also beeping then exploded.

He then continued after the boy who switched lanes after getting shot in the engine that launched him into another lane."If Kanaan does catch him I'm going end him."

Meanwhile the boy kept speeding when Kanaan the pony tailed the fury one was refering too caught up and was several feet in front of him."Hmm He's fast."He then looked down in a sigh."I best try to outwit this guy." He then sped up more but, surprised him as he stopped.

"Who are you suppose to be?"He said smirking.

"I was the one going to steal this crate."Kanaan pointed downward a little mad as the boy can tell."Hmm well I thought some of my colleagues would like it. He then looked up showing no emotion then smiled. "Love to chat gotta go!"He then sped away from Kanaan who rolled his eyes sensing the coming Tie fighter swarming down."Oh great" He then ran as his speeder exploded. The boy sped past him giving him another playful salute.

He sighed."Spectra 1 I need a lift." He put away his communicator."That kid."

Meanwhile the boy sped down and stopped in a field. "That was fun."He then sped up into another town. He can sense that the 5 Tie fighters still tracking him."Hmmm how can I get out of this one." He then stopped at a abandoned building.

"You get into a lot of trouble all the time,Ezra."Ezra turned to a person in the shadows and started to sense Stormtroopers amassing in front of the warehouse."We best get moving Kassir." The boy in the shadows nodded and they took the crate and ran in the other direction to the other exit. The two knowing they would be surrounded just pulled out their weapons.

Ezra it was two Shoto Lightsabers and the length of the blade was a lot shorter of the size of a regular size Lightsaber of a Jedi in the Clone Wars. He then reversed grip them and blocked the incoming laser fire.

The other boy with a hooded cloak shot from a BAW E-5s sniper rifle laser rifle and started to snipe. More and more Stormtroopers started falling from either the sniping or the deflected laser fire from Ezra's Blue Shoto lightsabers.

"We should split up after this makes them split as well."Ezra said as the two went behind some crates in cover."Alright Ezra but, stay alive I'll meet you at Outpost K3."Ezra went into the coming fire again and deflected volley more shots repeatedly shooting at him.

He dodged the next volley of lasers by tilting his head or moving his body in twists while deflecting taking out the remaining Troopers from their own laser fire. The two put their weapons down at looked at each other and nodded.

They then dashed out of the warehouse."We go as planned." Kassir now in open light and his cloak flapping in the wind whooshing by since the area was a dark part of the town.

It then revealed his full battle suit that opened had some black armored plating that concealed him in the shadows under his hooded cloak. He had a long BAW E-5s sniper laser rifle that had a scope and a symbol on it.

He had blond hair when he pulled his hood down looking more human than others on Lothal.

He was the same age as Ezra and same height.

Kassir was also having some other weapons on a belt with a pair of goggles that were like a camera that sticking out on his head. "Make sure your girlfriend meets us before she snipes the wrong people like you do."Ezra smirked at his friend's annoying expression.

"That was one time Ezra and She's not my girlfriend shes..."Ezra looked at him still smirking."The girl you have been crushing on since we met them and continued to be part of their "Order" ever since."

"Fine, I'll tell her."Ezra smiled then proceeded to run while stopping."Also tell her you have loved her since you met her!"He then used the force to jump the rooftops leaving a tantrumed look boy crossing his arms. The day was ending and the sun was setting then Ezra continued to head towards a open field knowing that ditching the container was a bad idea but, shook it off knowing if the plan went well they would be out here by daybreak by another team.

He then looked to see a ship coming up and turning around noticing it was the same small group of rebels like him as he guessed were the occupants. Ezra raised an eyebrow and pulled his arm up to communicator."This is Hunter 1-2 do you copy Motherbird?"

"Yes,this is Motherbird,what is it Hunter 1-2?"Ezra watched as the 3 other individuals he saw earlier came out and started walking towards him."I'm going to delay that extraction from that shipment I re hijacked."The communicator beeped receiving the message."Stormtrooper attack? I thought you would gotten away from some small patrols, I see on the scanners here."

Ezra smirked at the compliment."No,It seems that I got some interesting company here from yesterday that I told you about."

"That small insurgent team that took the shipments, we were going after?"Ezra heard another peep."Yes, I will contact later."

It beeped again."Understood meet again at Outpost S5 this time."

"Got it."He then pulled off his Communicator. Kanaan still not knowing his name walked towards Ezra."I saw you yesterday kid, nice moves."

Ezra looked around then pulled off his hood."Thank you I've been told of that."He chuckled and then looked at him with a raised eyebrow."What is it you want with me?"

"I know your skills cause I've seen them before..."Kanaan said which still had Ezra with a confused expression innocently to the small group."I've no idea what you are talking about but,if we are going to continue this conversation, we need to get on your ship."He ended the statement with a smirk.

Kanaan looked at him with his own raised eyebrow and questioning expression. The other two were looking at this kid and fascinated that he was in fact skilled and knew how to mess with the Imperials seeing his actions yesterday.

He then noticed that he was right they were two exposed out here."Spectra 1, He's right we are too exposed out in this open field by the market." Kanaan looked at the his furry friend and the girl under the Mandalorian helmet Ezra recognized now.

He was looking at how yes they were exposed but, didn't know if he should trust the boy and his intentions. He saw the boy having a communicator so,he had to guess he had Allies and that something he should consider.

He could be a threat to his team on the Ghost. "Alright get on."They then went inside the ship Codename:Ghost.

**A/N:That's it guys my first attempt on making the Starwars:Rebels show a little more mature and better with still the aspects of the show. The lightsabers is something I wanted to explain,IF you watched Starwars the clone wars which you should. Its a good show but, it will explain things about my fanfic. What I'm talking about and SPOILER! if you haven't watched the show. The lightsabers are the size of Ahsoka's second lightsaber in SEASONS 4-5, their about that size I guess. I just had that idea for Ezra since he's so quick on his feet during the show he would be more efficient with dagger like lightsabers. I mean he seems to be small in hieght enough to use well daggers like Ahsoka in the show though he isn't flexible as a girl but, daggers looks ok with him and what the hell i mean In the new trailer of Starwars Episode VII there was a new design in a lightsaber. The sith in both the rebels show and in the movies had different designs a double sided to a spinning one so,I will push for dagger like light sabers Blue if i didn't mention before in the fic then where he would look like a assassin. Anyway I'm done talking bye guys...**


	2. New Mission,New Enemies

**Starwars rebels Episode 2: Mission,New Sparks...**

**A long time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

**Updated:October 26,2015**

Kanaan watched as the cloaked 15 year old boy,he guessed he looked around that age as one of his teams youngest Sabine Eren same height as Ezra. Sabine had been in the Empire's Academies top of her class but, was tired about how the Empire would handle their business about never telling her anything and one day she was tired of it.

The boy seemed something he hadn't seen in years since the Formation of the Galactic Empire ruling almost all of the Galaxies there are. Kanaan also being a jedi but, kept the secret itself from his team on the Ghost. He noticed that Ezra had something attached to his wrist that was a communicator. There was something on his left wrist was something probably a weapon. He then watched as the Ghost took off to be in orbit of Lothal.

"Ok first off, what is your name?"Ezra sat back on the table where all four members now including the pilot. Ezra overheard that her name was Hera and a Astromech unit that after some yelling was controlling the ship making sure if they were spotted in the infinite space. The Empire has seen the ship before he overheard that they have been bothering the Empire a lot before they met him. He continued to overhear that they have been Hijacking and stealing weapons and selling them back to planets all over to known crime bosses etc. He smirked at the thought."Why should I tell you my name?"

"Because you took our crate we were hijacking. We would like to know who or who we are dealing with since you're are not alone."Kanaan said sitting down tapping his fingers still looking questioningly at Ezra who had a innocent look on his face."Yea, I am not alone and I will not continue talking about it."

"I'm sure you wouldn't, but seeing the little amount of trust you would want to give us."Kanaan said looking to his left seeing his furry companion Zeb was ready to pound Ezra while the youngest team was eyeing him under her helmet."Yes,you are right but,it seems that you have other agendas." Ezra looked at him with a innocent smile."I wouldn't do that or say something like...Gellbeast to nest you are clear to pounce..." The group heard a beep seeing as that this has all been planned leaving their conversation broadcast-ed."What are you..."

A sudden wailing beeping from a orange Astromech they called "Chopper in the front causing everyone in the room and Hera who started telling the team from the cockpit on the ship what's going on."Guy's we have 5 fighters and they seems to made themselves known to our scanners and it seems they weren't even be detected by the Imperial Star Destroyers that left a few hours ago."

Kanaan a little frustrated just went to Ezra."What is going on? Are those your friends?"

"They have been there for quite awhile and it's best to let them in or else they will fire their ion cannons."Kanaan looked at the boy."Wouldn't that leave you vulnerable like us since your on this ship?"

"Yes, we all take risks but, would you risk your team also if it means you complete a mission?"Kanaan was about to protest when Ezra continued.

"I forgot to introduce myself,my name is Ezra Bridger, padawan to my master that is currently on another long term mission."He said though Kanaan was still in thought but he knew the rest of them heard his name.

Kanaan looked at the boy seeing as he's got a point he wouldn't risk them."Hera make sure to let them on cause they seem to want to board us!"

Ezra having been right watched as new group started to board the ship."Welcome guys!"

"Geez Ezra,you could have made sure they won't kill you."Ezra looked at him while at the next thing the boy had a Shoto Lightsaber at his throat."I've had these since I was 8, Kassir I can take care of myself."He sheathed his Lightsaber as he then whispered into Kassir's ear."_Plus I mentioned ion cannons..._"

Kassir sighed and whispered, "_Those don't even work.."_ They both heard Kanaan speak and a look of seriousness on his face.

"That's not a way to justify the use of the Lightsaber."Ezra turned to Kanaan to argue."The Jedi would use the Lightsaber for Clone Wars before and it's being used for war now." Ezra sheathed his lightsaber putting it back into it's place on his back."The ways of the Force is to help the innocent and that is what we are doing."

"This is my team called GellBeast Squad, Kassir my second and partner,with Alysia then Chalbacca as my weapon specialist."He smiled as the Ghost crew heard the introduction to which the GellBeast bowed accordingly.(If i made a introduction before then tell me and ill delete this cause I remember that they were never introduced during the whole time i had my fics up.)

He turned to his three companions. The first being Kassir with his dark cloak and armor etc. The second was a girl with two Lightsabers on her thigh. She had her own dark grey cloak,a skirt with leggings and combat boots. She had armor along her figure with a symbol on it with it covering some parts but it was a dark color and a rifle on her back. She had blue hair in a ponytail looking human was also like Ezra. They were all the same height as Ezra(in the show). The last one was actually a Wookiee boy with a sort of mini gun on his back about his size and laser bullet cartridges in a long belt from his left shoulder in a slant going down to his thigh."Just who are you guys?"

"That won't be revealed until we get permission and...but, the only thing we can reveal are our names and that what we did."At the moment Ezra's communicator peeps a tone for contact."Hold on a second."

"Yes this is Gellbeast 1,what is it?"The voice answering was robotic.

"Gellbeast 1-4 we got multiple Tie fighter we are going to re-cloak in minus five minutes you guys are stuck till the coming Star Destroyers leave this planets orbit."Ezra sighed."Fine fine just be around when we come back we will rendezvous later."

The communicator beeps again receiving. Ezra looked up and went in front his his three companions."We are guessing,we are staying or else the Imperials will know about the Stealth Tech we stole from them."

Kanaan looked at him."The Empire has made Stealth Tech productively now?"The four nodded."Alright we will keep you on here."The four nodded and walked away towards the back."Where are you guys going?"

"We scanned the schematics of the ship to its original blueprint so,we were able to have see you guys have a room for us four to talk."The girl said crossing her arms. The second boy then went forward."Also we want to communicate privately on a set plan."

Kanaan was dumbfounded. He can see their operations were more complex than the crew of the Ghost was doing. He knew the boy Ezra and the girl were Jedi probably apprentices. "Alright there's a kitchen is what the room you three are thinking of is that room." The three nodded and then walked away closing the door."

"What do we do Kanaan?"He turned to the girl in the helmet as she revealed her tanned face and short three different colors in the strands of her hair."The thing is Sabine I think we should help them we don't know how big their operation is and the fact they have stolen tech that we dream of taking from the Imperials means that our own intel on the shipments that are unreliable."

"Well you're are half right,"The four turned to Ezra and his Wookiee friend. "Why aren't you with the other two?"Kanaan asked raising a eyebrow. This caused Ezra to smirk."Hmm well those two had some business to intend too."

After a few moments, The Ghost crew heard yelling. Sabine was the first to want to go but,was stopped by Ezra who shook his head. The yelling stopped and was silent causing Ezra and his Wookiee friend to smile. Sabine was confused then decided to give a better look to Ezra. He was cute and good looking in her mind.'_Did I call him cute? Why do I have a feeling that I've heard his voice that is so familiar?' _She asked herself dumbfounded that she would think that way."You could take a picture it will last longer." Sabine snapped out of her trance in which she spotted Hera giving her a smirk and Kanaan giving her a rolled eye expression, Zeb was just messing with his weapon."Ok guess you guys will be staying how about you guys help us with something."_  
_

"Oh? With what?"Ezra said as he heard the door open and saw that his friend Cassir and the girl had blushes on their faces. He knew that was a cue to tease his best friend but, subsided it since this Kanaan guy is talking. In retrospect he wouldn't care but, that changed with the girl in the armored colorful gear there was just something about her and the way she looks as does things. She would spray-painted Imperial fighters he saw her do showing she had style which he always like to do with his fighting."There are Wookiee prisoners on board a ship."

The wookiee boy got angry roaring in his language. Ezra came to his friend as the rest of the guests to the Ghost crew."Hey hey calm down Chalbacca." A little background on the Wookiee boy is that his name was made among the Clan of the Wroshyr his name the prefix "chal" deprives of "hidden or shadow" which his suffix means "Ally or friend". The name suits him because he cares a lot of his friends."Yea,we will get them free in no time."

"That's right boy you will be able to free your kind soon enough." Zeb said getting up patting the Wookiee boy on the shoulder then went back to cleaning his weapon.

"I'm guessing that means you agreeing to come."The four nodded while some of the three turned to Ezra."What?"

The girl then spoke directly."You need to get in touch with "Her" again for Intel..." Ezra then was plastered with annoyed expression on his face."Why can't you guys do it?"

"Because she likes you more."Ezra smirked at the comment but it turned to a annoyed expression."I don't like her...and never gonna..." He then started heading for the kitchen of the ship.

Hera was then the one that spoke into asking what was going on."Who are you four talking about?"

The three all laughed."Trust me,you don't want to know."Ezra gave them a look

"We do if it's a source."Kanaan explained."Fine it's a known slave girl we know her and Ezra had a history before we joined the..."Her mouth was covered by the Kassir."The Organization will remain secret as always and on the Ezra's business, she's someone who can listen in on Imperial Officer meetings or able to get Empire political figures to talk especially on prison transport matters in case they want slaves or guards."

"Interesting.."Kanaan said he was about to elaborate when Sabine interrupted."What history do they have exactly?"

"Oh,someone is interested?" Hera teased behind her caused her to blush red then she put on her helmet."I saw that Sabine."Hera said chuckling.

"I think she shouldn't bother that kid is trouble."Zeb said speaking first in this conversation

"I'm saying would she be a cause for bad information if we were run into a trap."The girl looked at her."It's not that type of History if that's what you're implying but, if you want to know Ezra doesn't want to well get close to any girl cause he doesn't want too and his master has tried and succeeded but,he wouldn't get close to anyone else. That girl we are talking about is one of those few that tried."She then looked at her."If you want to try, be careful not to mention..."

"My parents you mean,Alysia?"Alysia turned around."Oh Ezra,how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough from the part when Sabine here blushed for her interests."She was ready to shoot Ezra but was concealing the angry blush plastered on her face and with luck it was away from teasing eyes."I was just saying I want to fight and stay alive." The boy smiled at her."And I trust my source because her parents were murdered by the Empire so,she will not stop to fight against them even will die for that cause..."He said with no hesitation in his voice."I will say that I want to free them for Chalbacca and only him we have no relationship whatsoever."Pointing to his friends and the Ghost crew as he finished his sentence."We are all fighting against the Empire."

Ezra looked at Kanaan in reply."Yes yes we are but,we are part of something else and we aren't going to let some insurgent team order us not to mention blow our cover now we are going to go after something else anyway mostly someone else."

This caused confusion among Ezra's group. Ezra looked at them with a very serious expression. They then knew what he was talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the area of the warehouse where Ezra and Kassir fought. A man approached and remaining Stormtroopers saluted in attention and the Officers looked at him with grim expressions."What else did they take?"

"Three crates of blasters."The man put a finger to his chin in a thinking expression."This will be something that Imperial Security Bureau was made for. They have been tracking a Larger Organization in the works that have been hitting The Imperial transports all over the Outer Rim sector. The inquisitor and his master are not pleased by this..."He looked at the Officer who was startled."The last thing we need are any more Important transports to be hijacked,I need you to contact the Imperial Commando Special Unit. I want some snipers for a operation. Bring in some some Imperial Intelligent agents on this new organization for surveillance, if this continues it might cause a spark of Rebellion among other planets."

"At once Agent Kallas.."The Officer then orders Stormtroopers they then scramble.'_The plot thickens..'_

* * *

In a giant tanned palace on the planet Tatooine,a man with long eel like ears with a whitish skin and a dark black robe walking into a room with a large slug holding a chain around the neck of a almost naked girl with a hard bikini of gold covering her chest and thigh.

"Lord Jabba.."

Jabba started speaking in his language. The C-3PO unit in a silver color started talking for Jabba."Lord Jabba wants to know what is happening?"

"The Empire is in need for your best Bounty hunters."

Jabba started speaking and the C-3PO nodded and turned to Jabba's servant."Lord Jabba said you are to give them cooperation since the last incident with The Imperials...Make sure you get a Bounty hunter that can finish the job...Lord Jabba wants no incidents to be happening from the Empire.."The servant continued."Jedi Shadow of the ARC Rebel Group wants some Info."

Jabba started yelling in his language."Lord Jabba does not want to get involve with actions that would affect his Empire along the Outer Rim and would cause tensions among the those Imperials."

"He says that he might know where a competitor of Lord Jabba are holding one of our best Bounty Hunters has made lots Credits in the past."Jabba stopped yelling at the same time was pulling the girl's chains making her moan in pain. He started to speak again causing the Droid to translate again."Lord Jabba wants to know what Bounty Hunter you are talking about?"

"Boba Fett sir..."

Jabba started to think while still pulling the girl's chains. He then spoke calm and carefully."Lord Jabba will provide Intelligence the ARC Rebel Group needs on the Imperials. Lord Jabba also says to make sure the spies we have aren't killed or they will be personally responsible."

The servant bows and leaves. A few hours later Jabba hears ships go off in the distance.

* * *

Ezra puts down the Communicator."Geez they are persistent"

"What you expect Ezra its Jabba the Hutt."Kassir said wiping his BAW E-5s sniper rifle.

"No, the servant and yes Jabba is willing to give us the Information as long as they aren't killed again like the last time."Ezra and Alysia looked at Kassir."What?" He rolls his eyes at their stares."It was by accident I didn't aim correctly."

"Well if we didn't have leverage we wouldn't have been able to get Info on Agent Kallus and The..."Ezra covers her mouth and pointing a finger in front of his mouth to a signal of silence. He tilted his head towards the door."Let's not talk about our enemies just yet around this crew unless it's necessary..."Alysia nodded and then went out of the kitchen seeing Sabine was standing there."I know you would listen on us but, we have a right to be cautious with our secrets."

"No,It's just what about Ezra?"Alysia raised an eyebrow."Oh...What about Ezra?" She smiled at Sabine who turns a little pink."Well what were you saying about his parents?"

Alysia had replaced her face with a saddened expression causing her head to lower."That's something I can't explain for him, he needs to do it for himself."

"Oh right I'll ask him."Alysia looked at her and giggled."Ok, If you like Ezra then talk to him."Sabine choked on the drink she picked up.

"I do not like him,it's just..."Alysia laughing while swinging her head a little pulling her blue hair out of her eyes."Oh my God you're are like ten other girls that said the same thing but, he turned each of them down to continue his work on against the Empire."

Sabine had a saddened expression of no emotion."Oh really.."She looked at Alysia."What?"

"I think you could try to get into on Ezra's life just don't push so much ok you just met us but, that also means you might not be able see us again for a while."Alysia said as she gave sabine a half-hearted expression.

"Guys!" The two girls turn to Ezra without his hooded cloak that he was holding it in his arms. He had a light tannish jacket with a species of bird on it and a harness Lightsaber holders horizontally on his back lower thigh for his twin lightsabers for easy access to a reversed grip drawing. There was black straps that went over his shoulders that went X shape over his torso/jacket. He had shoulder pads with a unique symbol on them and under the straps of his Lightsaber holders was thin body armor inside his jacket that had a rebel symbol on them .(A/N:I mean the Rebel Alliance symbol in the show and 3 movies the other symbol will be explained later.)

The two girls looked at him."What?" Ezra smiled."Sorry to interrupt your conversation about me."This caused Alysia to roll her eyes and Sabine to turn a little more pink and wanting to punch the smirk off his face like her friend Zeb would."We are getting close to the ship with the Wookiee prisoners, it's almost show time!"

**A/N:Ok guys Second Chapter on the Second day I'm excited that there are a lot of numbers growing on this fanfic I've had so many ideas since the Original show is still well updating I guess for New Episodes. So, I want to give fans more Chapters on this since its my version of Starwars:Rebels anyway till Next time!**


	3. Rebels and Informants

**Starwars:Rebellion Chapter 3:Mission,Trap**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy far far away...**

**Updated:March 23,2015**

"Permission to Dock bay 1.."The Officer said among the communication.

Ezra started walking down towards the hanger heading to the kitchen."Kassir try not to shoot any spies when we get there."Kassir looked at him."Ok,it was that one time!"Ezra started to chuckled at his childish expression."Yea yea, anyway.." The plan was to sneak onto a Imperial Star Destroyer to rescue Wookiee prisoners and not get killed doing. The Ghost crew was going to use Zeb as a way into the Imperial Transport. Ezra,Kassir,Chalbacca and Alysia had come up with a plan of their own. While they waited for the plan to continue they were in the kitchen talking once again."Ok we should wait until they get the Wookiees out before this causes a major battle."

* * *

Meanwhile,Sabine,Zeb in a closed handcuff position with Kanaan on the other side were waiting for the transport to open itself up to them.

The Stormtrooper looked at Zeb."that's no Wookiee."

"Hey have you ever seen a rare hairless Wookiee before?"Zeb then does a standard Wookiee roar. Zeb rolls his eyes and just punches of the with a swing of his fist.

* * *

Kassir looked at Ezra and his serious expression. This would always happen when they are about to forward a major operation."The fact that we found them is all and good but, we need to find the Informat prisoner immediately before he decides to or forced to link our involvement with Jabba."The other three nodded and started towards the cockpit."Is everything going well Hera?"

"Yes they are on board and everything is going smoothly."

"No...Troopers *static* security is soft...*static*"The transmission was replaced with lots of static. "Spector 1 come in!"She started trying to get the comme links to work. "Alysia this is your specialty! Kassir,Chalbacca with me!" Ezra sensed something while Alysia went at the control panel."Something is coming."All five of them saw a coming Imperial Star Destroyer coming out of Hyperspace."That's a Imperial Star Destroyer."

Ezra then dashed past the four staring at the Star Destroyer,with them following seconds later. Ezra took out his short sword size lightsabers in a reversed grip.

They charged into as they saw Kanaan and Zeb in front of a Prisoner cell."IT'S A TRAP!"Kanaan and Zeb looked annoyed at was the first to roll his eyes."Oh great the kid will mess with this rescue.."He opened the cell in which saw a squadron of Stormtroopers."Out of instinct he closed it then Ezra coming closer."I said"Its a trap" for a reason!" He went in front of them deflected the coming shots. Kassir started to snipe while Chalbucca just pulled his small size Z-6 rotary blaster cannon to shoot at the more coming Stormtroopers."We need to go now!" Ezra yelled as he continued to deflect more lasers.

"Alright lets go!" Kanaan said as he and Zeb started to dash for their ship. The two boys and the Wookiee boy were still fighting and nodded to each other."Ok we find the Informant and quickly before the coming Star Destroyer can come in with more Troopers."

The three split from the corridor they were fighting and started for Prison cell they were looking for causing Ezra to turn to Kassir."Ok what prison cell is he in?"

"Prison cell L435."Kassir said he looked at the scanner with the intel coming from Alysia on the Ghost ship."Ok we go with the plan I'll stay in the ducks."Ezra took a deep breath."Ok with the others are they in position?"Kassir and Chalbucca who was loading his Z-6 rotary Blaster Cannon with a cartridge."They have said they are powering up the Ion cannon but, it's still a prototype there's no guarantee it will work. "We will wait and see."

Kassir and Chalbucca broke off from Ezra after a nod of understanding between each other who dashed away. Ezra crouched pulling his hood over his face sneaking around towards the vents taking out some Stormtroopers and leaped into the vents after using the Force pulling off the cover. He started going through the vents looking through each Prison cell.

* * *

Meanwhile Kassir and Chalbucca both rendezvoused with Kanaan and Zeb that was fighting towards the Ghost. Kassir was sniping while Chalbucca was shooting with his Z-6 rotary Blaster Cannon. Kassir looked at Kanaan with her helmet."We need to go now!"At the next moment a second later they were floating in the air."Ok it went with a plan with the Anti-Gravity."He and the Wookiee started shooting at the coming man and another squadron of Stormtroopers. The man had a different uniform than most Officers. He had small armor with a dark blue color and the rest were gray. On top of the armor was a badge with 4 different colors instead of three on most Officers. Kassir looked over him causes a serious expression made on his face."That's Agent Kallus..."

"Where are the Wookiees?" Sabine waiting with the R2-D2 unit."No Wookiees,Sabine man the nose guns,Chop tell Hera to get away. Kassir hearing this sent the recording of the order to Ezra."Uh right."Sabine and Chopper headed into the Ghost.

"Get them don't let them get away and take the Wookiee boy!" He then started firing a rifle he took from the Stormtroopers also started firing their weapons. They were still floating so Kassir pressed something and his boots were then attached to the roof then he started to snipe more effectively. Chalbucca was firing while holding onto Kassir. Kassir was running and shooting then as they headed towards the Ghost then the hanger door closed.

Hera after closing the Hangar Door."Ok here we go Airlock Shut!"They all let out a breath."Sabine!" A explosion is heard as the ship went into hyperspace.

"Oooo...How was it I couldn't see it."Talking about the small explosion under the Star Destroyer in a playful manner.

* * *

-Five minutes earlier-

Ezra had been in the vents while the chaos was moving towards the Ghost. He had found a way using a vent that lets out air and since the small transport had been made inside the Star Destroyer Ezra and his team had been after with Agent Kallus according to their Intel and the fact he heard his voice."Get them and the Wookiee."Ezra thought as he went into the Vents of the Star Destroyer.'_Geez this is more troublesome than I thought hearing the Explosion well It seems till the Informant is found I won't be leaving this stupid bucket of bolts just yet.'_ He proceeded to head for the holding area.'_Ok so,the servant said something along the lines that the Informant was captured by a Imperial Intelligence Officer, heh figures'_ He continued to go down using the Communicator he stole earlier but decided to just used a helmet. So, while putting his hood down he used the helmet for any means to know about his Enemies in case anything occurs. _  
_

* * *

The three guests to the Ghost Ship all nodded to each other as the situation was normal again."So, he got in?"This caused Kassir and Chalbucca to nod in reply. She sensed a presence and turned to Kanaan with Zeb and Sabine on the rear."Where is the Ezra boy?"

Kassir,Chalbucca and Alysia all looked at eachother for a excuse."We don't know we thought he was with you guys..."Kanaan raised an eyebrow. He was about to respond."Wasn't he following Zeb?"Sabine said."The boy was with the Wookiee and the three of them turned to the three guests to their ship."Well Ezra could have been captured..."A silence went over the room."What!"Kassir looked at Alysia and Chalbucca."Fine fine I'll tell them stop with the Death Glare.."He turned to the Ghost cree."Ezra is on the Star destroyer."

"We have to go back."Hera said turning everyone to her."That's not necessary just get to these Coordinates."This crossed confusion on the Ghost crew. Hera didn't argue and motioned for the Ghost ship to head to those coordinates. "He can handle himself, he is a great at being a shadow so he's fine." Kanaan looked at him."This had been you guys is plan all along? Hasn't it?"The three Rebels(A/N:I'll call them that now.) smirked."Aren't you clever it's like this girl here."Kassir said while grunt ended that smirk from a jab of the elbow from Alysia who he was referring too."You are quite impressive."Alysia then walked forward."Yes,Ezra is on a mission for our little Organization." Kanaan looked them before replying till Sabine interrupted."What is suppose to do on a Star Destroyer?" Kassir looked at Alysia with a serious expression."We need permission from our leader..."Chalbucca gave a roaring nod in his Wookiee language. Kassir was just wiping his BAW E-5s sniper rifle. "Are you guys even worried?" Sabine asked looking at that at the end of the conversation was just simply seeing all three of Ezra's teammates just went to fixing their weapons or messing with their gadgets that she didn't notice before.

"We are worried but,it's Ezra he would get mad if he didn't went solo on the mission plus the fact that the person we were looking for works for Jabba the Hutt."Kanaan,Zeb,Hera and Sabine all looked at them as if they were crazy."You guys talk to Jabba the Hutt."A loud beeping of the Droid caught Hera's attention as she ran towards the cockpit.

"Guys! you might want to see this!"The crew of the Ghost all went for the Cockpit and watched as a giant ship came out of hyperspace behind had a giant base with different cannons along the nose of its stomach of the ship."Ok,looks like they are here."The Ghost crew looked at the Teens with major confusion."You guys are with that large ship?"

"Yes that's.."Kassir covers her mouth."Not to be revealed unless we have permission. He then motioned her to start contact."Go and greet them before they shoot this ship out of the sky."Alysia nodded as the Ghost piloted by Hera moved out of the way of the Cruiser."This is Gellbeast squad, to mother ship we are on this vessel please respond."

"Mothership reads all you may board the ship to docking bay 4."The robotic voice said through the Communicator."Are you sure we can board that?"Kanaan asked."Yea it's fine as long you have us plus your ship is small compared to the battle cruiser."Kassir said turning around. "What type of ship is that its a beautiful ship."Hera replied staring at the ship.

"Its a Viscount-Class Star Defender,One of the best battle cruisers around but,lets not spread that around."Alysia said as a while later they docked at the appropriate area. The Ghost opened its hanger and the three ARC rebels came out (A/N:Only you guys aka my readers know the name as I used it before But, the Ghost crew still doesn't know.)

The Ghost crew followed behind till they all started drawing weapons as armed teenagers with helmets, full-face visors, neck scarfs and armor-plated shirts and trousers. The Ghost crew were all ready to take out their weapons as well.

They had different colors classifying them as different individuals. All of them had blasters or sniper rifles all were most issued DH-17 blaster rifles or A280 blaster rifles.

Kassir being a amused by the situation as their friends were pointing weapons at the Ghost but, went in front of the Ghost Crew."Lower the weapons guys its fine they are with us."

A lead individual came."Oh Kassir you know, I hate when you bring uninvited guests to us."Kassir chuckled."Well we stumbled upon this Rebel Cell and they helped us on our operation."

"Where is Ezra!?"A voice behind the 20 Rebel troopers in front of the Ghost crew and Kassir,Alysia,Chalbucca. "Sorry Drexel,he's not here Jabba had us to find the Informant.."

"I see."A man in armored clothing with the rebel symbol on his back with two guns,a sniper on the back with Chalbucca's gun strapped to his thigh. He had red hair and more human. He had a bandana over his face with a eyepatch on one of his eyes. He was next to a older man who had a hood covering his face."Ezra will be fine now explain why you are bringing outsiders to our operation?"

Kassir went up to Drexel."Well,Ezra got involved in an earlier operation that these guys made."Drexel put his fingers on his chin looking at the Ghost crew."Hmm interesting well that's good."He then motioned for the Rebel Troopers in the room to lower their weapons."Alright they can be let in as soon as master..."Alysia who was behind the Ghost crew shook her head."Our leader comes in."

Kanaan looked at Drexel with a raised eyebrow."I thought you were the leader?"Half the Rebel troopers plus Gellbeast squad started laughing. This caused confusion among the Ghost crew.

Kassir still chuckling at Drexel's expression of frustration."Oh my god Drexel as our leader,HAHAHA!"Drexel rolled his eyes."Alright alright anyway our leader is on a separate mission right now."

"So these guys are the ones that wanted to sell the crates to a trader?"Kanaan went forward."Yes for some credits,but my question is what is my crew to you guys?"Drexel looked at him."This crew can join and be part of something greater or be on your way."He then walked away as the crowd of soldiers dispersed. Kassir looked at the Ghost crew."You're welcome to get some food if you guys are going to be here."His communicator started to beep."Yes Ezra?"

"Are you guys ready on pickup? I don't wanna be here any longer than I should."Kassir chuckled."We are on Star Defender and waiting for the go from you which was about 20 minutes ago."Kassir said hearing the beep."Sorry,got held up.." Another beep later."We are trying to get through the vents without being noticed but,this idiot is drawing attention."

A angry voice started yelling but, a Lightsaber sound made the man silent."Anyway we need evac immediately."Sabine went forward and went up to the communicator."We will be there with the Ghost."

"I'm guessing you guys are on the Star Defender 1 as well yay it's a party."Ezra's laugh covered the communicator."Ok I will rendezvous with you guys with the ghost in 0600 and..."Laser fire was heard."Oh great...I'll talk to you all later!"The communicator was covered with Static.

"Ezra? Ezra!?"Kassir then turned off the communicator and started to walk away.

* * *

30 minutes before rendezvous

"Geez this is some operation."Zeb said as he messed with his Bo-rifle."I know I've seen Separatist Tanks from the Clone Wars."Kanaan replied."It's impressive how these guys operate and the amount will be a match for the Empire,I can say that."Hera walked over to them."Their ships are impressive as well."

"Thank you this operation has been going on for the past 8 years but, this won't be public to the Empire till a long time from now when we have Systems on our side so we are in the shadows against the Empire's Supply Depots or anything that would seem important to the Empire."Kassir explained he was about to continue when someone went up to him and whispered something in his ear."Excuse me for a moment."He then started running along the runway.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cafeteria-

Sabine was currently getting some snacks from whatever she saw. The part in which is that the youngest out of the ARC Rebels which they still don't know that is the Organization/group's name was trying to score something with her. Kassir now with Alysia after she threatened him was amused by those turn of events."Hey Sabine over here!"

Sabine wanting to get away from a couple of boys both named Dash but, different last names with one with the regular Rebel Uniform and the other same uniform but with red hair instead of the one with the blond hair."Thank you..." Kassir went up to the two Dashes'. "Guys Ezra got dibs on Sabine."

"Oh really?"Dash Corra said with his crazy red hair."We don't wanna get on Ezra's bad side."The second Dash named with the last name Tavers."Yea,that's why back off of Sabine."

* * *

Ezra was having the time of his life. If the fact that he was currently running towards end of the prison block with a Neimoidian named Judro Frey that is a Informant that for Jabba the Hutt along the officials of the Imperials. He was being transported after a Imperial Intelligence Officer had looked into him and spied on him then deemed him to be a traitor to The Empire.

He was then was confronted by Agent Kallus to be sent to someone higher than him. The problem is the Stormtroopers guarding his holding cell were killed making chaos around the whole Imperial Star Destroyer."Find the Neimoidian now!"

"Sir yes sir!"The Stormtroopers yelled as they start running around with the alarm loud throughout the Destroyer. Ezra sighed as he pressed the helmet he had as the two were in the vents of the Destroyer. He pressed the helmet."This is trooper 5467 Sir Agent Kallus Sir?"

"Yes have you found him?"Ezra smirked under the helmet."Well sir "using the robotic clone voice."If the Informant is escaping then he would head for the Escape pods."

"Have Squads 5-11 to be on alert down below and Squads 1-5 with me to the hanger! I want a transmission to move the Wookiees."Ezra flinched at that."Sir I have a transmission open what did you want to say to Officer Jared who is transporting them."Agent Kallus on the Ship's bridge pressed the button to communicate."The Wookiees will be transported to the space mines of Kessel." Ezra started thinking._'Space mines of Kessel?'_ He then said"Transmission has been sent sir."Agent Kallus that was on the bridge pressed to stop communication. Five minutes later an explosion shook the Ship."What's going on? Report!"

"Sir there is a squad of...AH!" There was a sound of laser fire and it then was covered with static. Ezra hearing the order to move in on the hangar then headed for the hangar nodding of understanding from the Informant."Ok,let's go!"

They then were by the hangar bay as members of the Ghost Kanaan,Sabine with her helmet,and Zeb shooting with his Bo-rifle from the Honor guard of his planet Lasan.

Ezra having already unsheathed his two Shoto lightsabers was defending the Informant as they headed for the ship. He lost his focus for a second and got hit in the shoulder."Ah!" He kneeled and heard Agent Kallus coming in shooting at them with blasters."Get them!"

"The fact you a Rebel Jedi decided to come in to rescue this Informant makes suspicions all right about it being a spy for the Rebels."He then started shooting more and more at Ezra who started deflecting till he turned to Sabine holding him up and pressing a button as they entered Ghost with the Judro close behind.

Agent Kallus was watching went wide-eye then looked down to the Rebel Spray painted symbol on the ground where a Stormtrooper was shooting. "Move!"

BOOM!

The explosion covered the hanger blowing a hole to outer space sucking a couple Stormtroopers screaming for their lives."Raise the Ray shield!"The moment the wind sucking of space stopped as a two solid blue energy covered the open hole that opened for ships. Agent Kallus looked out as the Ghost left the Star Destroyer.

He didn't see a cloaked ship also leaving close behind the Ghost.


	4. Sparing,Second Mission,Padawan

**Star Wars:Rebels:Sparing,Mission,Padawan**

**A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far away...**

The Ghost safely onto the Star Defender Battle cruiser. They got off after the crowd of Teen aged soldiers greeted them with a congrats on their mission. It had been 3 days and the Ghost crew mostly Sabine was walking through the Giant Cruise. She then spotted Ezra with his Shoto Lightsabers walking towards a room followed by paint shooting out of the room that she dodged."Whoa!"She forced her body to move more as the paint-balls started shooting rapidly out.

"Look what you did you idiot!"She heard Ezra yell from inside the voice she recognized as Kassir arguing back."Well you forgot to close the door!"

"Whatever just close it and lets get back to doing it."She peeked into the window of the door as it closed."She saw that Ezra was wearing a T-shirt and started to blush when he noticed the muscles as they were shown when he dodged the Colored pellets to the wall full of splatted colors. She didn't notice a girl behind her."You could take a picture it will last longer..."Sabine tensed as she saw Alysia behind her in which caused Sabine to fall backwards into the door opening it stopping the two boys.

They each were wearing training kind of T-shirts and looking at the two girls looking through the door."Hello Ladies If you wanted to see our shirts off you could have asked.."This caused evil smiles to plaster on their faces.

This caused the girls to blush and yell,"Hey! We weren't going to ask something like that!"Sabine then yelled with a smirk of our own."You guys need to have something for us to stare."

"Says the girl who was watching before Alysia arrived."Ezra said with a chuckle as the blush on her face deepened. Ezra shrugged then he put his Shoto Lightsabers down using the Force to leap and then started a high punch at Kassir."Hey! I wasn't ready!"Ezra then did a kick with his bare feet swinging it towards his head."Well our enemies and blushing fangirls aren't going to let us wait!"Kassir chuckled while blocking the kick and then the two proceeded to hit each other with kicks and punches.

Ezra blocked a punch then did a leg sweep in which caused Kassir to backflip using the wall then kicked and proceeded to give a couple more jabs when he was behind Ezra who started dodging them. Ezra then spinned while forcing his body back while using the force to launch his body upwards using his two feet to hit Kassir straight in the chest. Ezra then used the Force to grab one of his Shoto Lightsaber causing Kassir use the force for his.

"Kassir is a Jedi too?"Sabine asked with a confused look. Alysia smiled before replying."Yes,he is for close Combat but, Ezra and I use the Lightsabers openly even though this causes danger to us so we mostly take on Stealth missions or occasional sabotage missions. Also Kassir prefers using the Sniper he loves so much."

They then watched as the two boys had smirks on their faces as the two collided Lightsabers with a sizzling sounds as they parried each others attacks perfectly in synced with each other.

They were blocking each others moves while using the Force to move things in the room at each other like enemies of theirs would do if they were face to face with them. Sabine saw them use boxes in the room to force the other to dodge. This helped them re-enact Members of the Empire rumored to be Darth Vader that had the Force Abilities. She knew that this would help prepare such scenarios.

The two just then collided with while Kassir only having one Blue type Lightsaber would dodge occasionally second Shoto Blue Lightsaber Ezra had while slashing away the other one. He then started to use Both of his Shoto Lightsabers on Kassir. The girls didn't hesitate in the lightest that this was a fierce battle causing the two boys to rip each others clothing.

Kanaan having wandered around notice a growing crowd by a training room that he was told it was. He shrugged he knew this was a rag-tag bunch of Rebels so,he can see there would be a Training room.

He was watching Ezra and Kassir with ripped clothing then smirked as he looked at the young girls among the crowd blushing and in awed. He was also in awed then noticed Sabine was in awed and blushing red when their shirts were showing their toned-muscles in just the right places. He smirked,'_These kids are something they almost got every girl falling for_ them.' He eyed them again.'_I need to ask where they got their Jedi training though no one knows I'm a Jedi except Hera but, I'm curious how they got their training.' _He thought to himself.'_With Darth Vader and the Empire hunting Jedi it'll be a challenge to try not to be killed.'_

He then continued to watch as the rest of the crowd and the older Rebels in around their late 20's who came after noticing some of the younger female division of the Rebels were deep red. The men chuckled while the women smiled seeing good events of normal things beside the tyranny of the The Empire.

In the sparring match, the two boys were chuckling to each other."This caused a crowd."Ezra said stopping to see that he indeed ripped Kassir's shirt in which cause a evil smirk to plaster on his face."Geez we are going to be in trouble when we are done with this."Kassir gave him a smirk back."How so?"

"Well the fact that we have ripped shirts have something to do with it."Ezra replied as they continued to spar. They continued to make sizzling sounds as the Lightsabers collided with each other. They were crossed Lightsabers then they slid to opposite sides of each other panting."Ok we should just get rid of these."He was indicating the shirt pointing at their shirts to prove his point."I don't know...I think we have to pick up the fainting girls."

The two stopped hitting each other and turning to the crowd smirking."Ok shows over ladies and some gentlemen."The two walked to a bench and took off their shirts causing Alysia and Sabine to blush. Sabine being the first one to see this was just staring at how Ezra having a very small six-pack that had very good muscles in just the right places. They were something that was drawing in for her to stare at. Kanaan smirked at their blushes.'_If only it was the same around the Jedi Temple 15 years ago..'_ He then watched as the girls went up to them.

Ezra turned to the girls as he was wiping the sweat."Hello,is there something you need ladies?"The smirk never leaving his sweated face.

Sabine was raising an eyebrow but, she couldn't control the movement of her eyes on Ezra's six-pack that just memorized his 15 year old figure."You can take a picture or draw a drawing it will last longer?"Ezra said smirking at the now fully red Sabine which made Kassir laugh at his best friends antics."Ezra now's not the time to hit on a girl like you always do."

Kassir said chuckling at Sabine who was having a hand on her laser pistol. Kassir backed away arms raised in defense."Hey now lets not start shooting it was a joke Ezra has only have eyes for you..."Ezra then blushed red himself while giving a glare at his best friend ready to kill him."I'm going, I'm going!" Kassir said leaving the room with the crowd motioning them to leave.

Sabine stared at Ezra as he looked around nervously then he felt something grab his leg smiling down at the small figure."Big Brother Ezra,you said you were going to help me train with my Lightsaber...!"

Ezra was looking at a small boy in a helmet and small mini rebel suit with a Shoto Lightsaber like Ezra's at his thigh."Yea I know Little Mako I'm coming let your big bro rest for a second would ya."The little humanoid boy nodded then turning to Sabine."You're pretty."This caused him to turn to Ezra."Big brother make sure you make this one happy as you did the others..."Ezra rolled his eyes and blushed angrily then sighed as he started to walk away with a shirt over his shoulder."C'mon you!"He had a hand behind him lifting the little boy by the shirt he was wearing and started floating away.

"C'mon you don't need to lift me like thissss...!"The little boy said twisting around and fidgeting as he floated out the door behind Ezra as Sabine chuckled sounding like a giggle. Alysia was just giggling at the sight of the two."They are close trust me."Sabine turned to her friend."Who was that kid?"

"A orphan that is a Force Sensitive Child of the galaxy and as others of the children of the force,they are hunted within the Galaxy by the Empire."Kassir then interrupted her."So as little Jedi we are called around here,we are trying to sense more children of the force as we can so, we can start a new Order of the Jedi."

"That is impressive you three have been doing."The three turned to Kanaan."The fact that the Order is being restored..and..."Kassir chuckled at Kanaan."The Order will not be restored because if the real threat Darth Vader were to sense a large amount of individuals with powers of the Force, we all die causing this group to be targeted."Kassir said leaving the room."Yea I can see that."Kanaan watching him leave.

"Kanaan,we are keeping most of the Sensitive Force Children we have to different ends of the Universe as a precaution of course we wouldn't want to make this too easy for the Empire."Alysia explained. Kanaan turned to Sabine."Sabine go with Hera on a scouting mission to the Mines would ya?"Sabine nodded and left the room.

"So Kanaan when are you going to run by your team that you're a Jedi?"Alysia said as she pulled a speeder from the corner of the training room and started looking at it."I was wondering when one of you three were going to ask me."

"Well our masters wouldn't have taught us to not sense other Jedi then we might as well hang up our lightsabers."Alysia said as she went under the speeder and starting to work on it."You are right about that,but who are your masters?"Alysia rolled out and looked at him with a evil smirk."I'm sure you will remember them but,it was a by The Force that we met all of them while My master was on her mission as the others were in hiding from Darth Vader."

* * *

-with Sabine walking towards the ghost a few hours later-

She was heading towards the Ghost when she saw Ezra eyes closed and in a meditative position on top of a pillow in a room next to a boy she saw earlier same position with a frustrated fidgeting look. She saw there was a symbol she has seen before and then a bunch of circle pillow shaped seats around in a circle."You know he can sense you right."

"I am sure but, he seems more relaxed."Kassir was leaning against the wall."It seems it's because of you.." He then walked away as Sabine approached Ezra but, then turned away."You don't have to go if you don't want too."Ezra said as he still had his eyes closed while the boy was in a state and currently went in the air floating for a second till he fell causing Sabine to chuckle as the boy fell with a frustrated look."Mako,don't try that trick till you're a little older."Ezra said as Sabine still noticed he had his eyes closed as he talked. Sabine looked at him with a smile."You're leaving?"

"Only for a little while."She said the smile never leaving her face."Alright just make sure to erase any coordinates of this place we can't have Imperials coming in with Star Destroyers."Ezra said with a smirk as he started floating in the air still eyes closed. Sabine backed away and then raised an eyebrow."Why would we give you guys away? we want to get back at the Empire as much as you guys do." Sabine said leaving the room.

"Big Bro Ezra?"Mako said as he opened his eyes watching Sabine leave the room."Why did you question her?"Ezra floated down."It's because some of us are hesitant to believe them because of our own agendas."Mako looked at him with the same questioning confused look."We all want to destroy the Empire."Ezra smiled."Yea I know that Mako but, we don't want to be noticed just yet and that Rebel Cell wants to show themselves so,much it will draw attention to our own operations."Mako nodded hearing his reasoning. The little Mako was a bright young little Jedi. He was a little Padawan to Ezra in a sorts.

Ezra had rescued him when Scout troopers ordered by Darth Vader found him and watched as he had Force Powers. He then was targeted since after the raid of the Jedi Temple, the Holocrons were found and used to find other Force sensitive Children of the Force throughout the Galaxy. Mako after a trip to the secret place of the now destroyed Jedi Order and the Fall of the Republic. Mako had gotten his Lightsaber as the other younglings during the Clone Wars.

Ezra looking at his well Mako would call himself Ezra's Padawan. Ezra was at first nervous about the whole idea I mean he had a master that had trained him since his parents went well missing at age 8 then he was on his own for the next 7 years after that. Ezra wouldn't think about having a student which he had to teach and keep alive when he would be responsible for him. Ezra really didn't want to have that responsibility. He eventually got into the idea then decided to teach him a couple lessons he had known from his own master."Ezra, Big Brother Ezra you there?"Ezra turned to his well student he would say in his mind but, never out loud."Yea,I'm here."

"What were you thinking about?"Ezra smiled at his well Padawan."Look Mako I know you call yourself my Padawan why?"Mako smiled greatly at Ezra who just gave him a confused look."Well you saved me and since I am a youngling like some of the older kids call me I want to be under someone that is a experienced Jedi."Ezra smiled."Alright, Mako you will be my Padawan as the Will of the Force wills it."He then got a hug from the little mini Jedi which Ezra returns it.

Kanaan who had come a couple of minutes before. He was smiling at the sight but, questions filled his mind about who trained these kids to be almost Jedi Masters of sorts. He did think that these kids were essential for the road of destruction ahead for the Empire. He smirked at the thought. He then walked up to the two."I'm guessing the meditation is done for today?"

"Well Kanaan,you should mention to your team that Jedi's like us are more focused when we meditate with the Force."Ezra smirked when Kanaan gave him a confused look."Oh c'mon I wouldn't be a Jedi if I didn't present with a known Jedi right here I mean please Mako could sense you."Mako looked at his big brother master of sorts with a weird look."Well I would notice if a youngling was around."

"When Master Yoda would be around training them?"Kanaan gave him a shocked look."Yea I know who that is most Jedi would even Darth Vader would know."He patted his little Padawan."My master told me of days before the Empire but,it was the time of the Clone Wars so,it was something about the same with years now during the Empire's reign."Kanaan took the information that Ezra was presenting as well as showing Mako some history."Yea,it was somewhat the same I can see your reasoning."Kanaan nodding.

"The Republic was the power and the Separatist Alliance was rebelling in which ignited the Clone Wars and the first uses of the Clone Troopers before their reign and destruction as Stormtroopers."Mako then screamed himself in the conversation."Ezra never lets me go fight Stormtroopers."Ezra rolled his eyes and kneeled."Mako you may have some skills but,since you're my Padawan I don't want you getting hurt at the same age as I was and still am a Padawan. The last thing I need is you fighting when you're not ready getting yourself a face full of laser."

Ezra seriousness never came off his face as he looked at the 8 year old Jedi."Do you understand that I want you to be skilled to protect these Rebels when we fight them openly?"He took a deep breath."You and possibly more Padawans we three will train eventually will be the spearhead of changes throughout the Galaxy and we need to be able to fight off Empire troops the best we can thats why the Jedi are around."Mako nodded in understanding.

"The Jedi as Mako has seen were well the skilled on major skirmishes with Stormtroopers and their had seen that Ezra,Alysia were the spearhead alright. They took out Stormtroopers and Walkers that even a small group of Rebels at their base on some planet he didn't remember since he was 7 at the time."I understand Master."

Ezra smirked at the fact he liked being called Master but,shrugged it off since girls will look down upon him if he thought that way. Sabine would just roll her eyes.'_Sabine? Where did that come from?' _He didn't think that he would think of her that way but, shrugged it off since he was daydreaming again getting looks from his Padawan as he will never get used to the idea and Kanaan the fellow Jedi Master."Huh what?"

"I said Sabine is coming in with Hera.."Ezra then dashed past them leaving smirks on their faces.

* * *

-In the hanger-

"Welcome back!"Ezra said not realizing his excitement."Did you have any luck finding them?"Ezra saw Sabine look at him with a weird look."What?"

"Don't what? Me I was wondering when you were going to tell me about them?"She pointed at the Rebel Elite team coming out holding their helmets and full body armor."Well they were to give back up and.."The captain looked at the scene between smirked as Ezra figured what to say."Ezra was making sure you got back up and to leave a scout to monitor when the Wookiee Prisoners come to the mines."

Sabine being a top academy student knew Ezra just got a save but..."Also He wanted our team to make sure you were safe."That comment caused a blush to appear on her face."Really?"She turned to him also having a blush on his face."Yes,really anyway I'm going to go now."He then walked away. Kanaan having a blast of laughter at the sight when Ezra left the hanger hearing the other rebels smirking and chuckling as well."So,are the Wookiees going there as Ezra said?"

"Yup they will be going there soon."Sabine said as Hera came out of the Ghost."We will get them."

A/N:Well this is done hope you guys like my twists so far and attempts of sparking something between Ezra and Sabine. Anyway till next time..please review and not too well mean I mean I'm trying my best so stop flaming then.


	5. Rescue,Stowaway

**Star Wars**** Rebels:Chapter 5:A rescue and discovery...Stowaway...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Away...**

Ezra was currently walking towards the bridge of the Battlecruiser. He was remembering something so he headed for an open hangar pressing buttons on the side of a large door. He did sense he was being followed by Kanaan again. He turned around but,shrugged then went inside the large room. Kanaan saw the light slowly turning on to reveal nothing."Ezra,I know you sensed me?"

"I know I did Kanaan but,you best step back."Ezra watched as Kanaan looking up at him in the air standing as if Ezra was standing on something."What? How are you floating up there?"

Ezra smirked at him when he turned his head as a nod and then Kanaan watched as a StarFighter materialized that covered a portion of the whole room. It was a ARC-170 starfighter known during the Clone Wars."It's a work in progress."Kanaan stared at the ship. It was like smaller versions of the ships that used stealth technology to surround the Ghost."It's impressive."

"Thank you after the ships weren't able to use the Ion Cannon before,we as well as the Engineers thought of using Ion Missiles with a damaged explosion and a electronic pulse the Clone Troopers of the Republic before the Galactic Empire Stormtroopers used to use that disabled Battle Droids."Ezra said as he leaped again onto the fighter. Sabine following Kanaan was in the corner with crates of missiles that she noticed as she peeked."That's a nice Fighter could be better with some paint on it."Ezra smiled from his position above her."Glad you think so.."Sabine startled fell out of her position knocking over the empty crates instead of the ones full of missiles. She looked up to Ezra with his arms crossed while chuckling."Hey don't scare me like that,Ezra!"

"Well I was a Assassin for a couple years."Kanaan chuckled then gave Ezra a look after he said Assassin."Assassin?"Kanaan asked causing Ezra to shrug and have a guilty expression but, he turns around and leaps on top of the fighter. Ezra then looked down."These Ion cannons are on some other fighters we have like those.." He pointed H-Wing starfighters six of them in three in two lines on the other side of the hanger to a open hangar door."Impressive they look like quite the catch."

Ezra chuckled."Some companies sell it to us but,some have used their productions to the Empire as well."Kanaan nodded in understanding. Ezra landed in front of them."The newest weapons were Ion Pulse Cannons which were prototypes and was going to use one on some Star Destroyers."He then heard the door open."Ezra! The mission is a go!"The three turned to Kassir entering with his gear."We are to go with three teams as soon as they are ready there's a couple of Rebel groups are actually there."

This caused Ezra to walk up to him with Sabine and Kanaan at the rear of him with a confused expressions plastered on their faces."Who are there?"Ezra said with arms crossed,leaning against the side of the door.

"Well,there are a couple groups but, they are unknown some are the nefarious Death Watch members that didn't agree with the Empire's uses on Mandalorians and their planet which they wanted for themselves."Kassir said but then continued."We will see if they want to join us but,people know our group well."

Kanaan took his time into account to ask his question."What is the name of this group I would say you are a army by now."The two boys looked at him with a raised eyebrow."We aren't a army until we have a thousand planets to our cause to rid ourselves of the Empire."Ezra shook his head also in reply."We are just a small group compared to the Republic Army during the Clone Wars."He then looked at him with a happy expression."We are the ARC Rebellion Group."Ezra then walked past him to Kassir then the two started talking about mission plans.

Two hours later the Ghost Crew and the ARC Rebels:Ezra,Kassir,Chalbucca and Alysia were around a hologram table for mission debriefing in front of a Kanaan didn't know but as he entered he found out that there was a Jedi here and she looked familiar. She was someone he had seen before and knew quite well. Kanaan noticed the man in front of them and thought he looked like someone like a Clone from the Clone Troopers but, didn't know who it was.

"Ok Gellbeast squad we are going to have you accompany the Ghost crew on this mission to save the Wookiees, according to intelligence the Wookiees were about to move here."The Man pointed to a prison marked as the Citadel during the Clone Wars."They will now be heading for the Mines as Ezra had said and we are going get them as soon as they arrive.

The scouting that these two have done."He pointed at Sabine and Hera next."Has also ensured us that we put a couple of our Stealth Rebel troopers to monitor their arrival or any traps. There are now two to monitor them but, our window is small so we need to go as soon as the Ghost is ready."

He turned to Hera who nodded her head in reply."Ok,So good luck and return to us to bring more hell on the Empire."The man took his leave into a office. The ARC Rebels and the Ghost Crew headed for the Ghost while Kanaan had followed the leader flanked by Rebel guards who then stopped him by aiming their weapons.

"It's alright let him in."Kanaan then entered the Office."I was wondering if you would recognize me?" The man turned his head revealing his eyepatched face Kanaan saw on the briefing."Well, you look like."

"A Clone?"He smiled."Yes I am I was ARC trooper that was liberated by my Commander and both of us sought to get some Clones and in turned got us to get some Stealth Tech from our prototypes."He took a deep breath and continued."We then tried getting more of the Chips.."

"Chips?"Kanaan asked with a raised eyebrow."The source of the Order 66 on the clones was a Microchip in our clone DNA that manipulated us to not serving the Republic to serving the Emperor Palpatine."He had a annoyed angry expression that covered his face after the explanation."That in turned ordered my brothers to turn on the Jedi causing their Extinction of them and the Formation of The Empire."

"Who are you?"Kanaan asked."I was a clone that a chip was taken out of."He sighed."My old name was Commandeer Fox but,a fellow Clone named Fives saved me and we started our own rebellion on my birth planet of Kamino."Kanaan heard about that incident on Kimino about some Clones that weren't being made into Stormtroopers became Anti-Stormtroopers with the original Helmets started a rebel attack but, was thwarted by a Stormtrooper Battalion known as the 501st under the hand of Darth Vader during the Clone Wars."I heard about that then what happened?"

"We sought to make a rebellion of our own."He then looked out the window."And a new Army of the Republic without the Corruption of those Sith but, It can't be helped."He sighed."We tried but failed."

He turned to Kanaan."We were able to get some amount of troops and we are thinking in the future is getting a new Army to be made to counter the Empire but, that dream was killed off when the Empire controlled Kamino per their occupation."He then smiled half heartedly."We did however get some Some clones in which helped trained the Rebel Force we have now. We were to get a rough one Thousand units to be liberated after the five hundred thousand were overrunned."Kanaan nodded in reply understanding.

"That explains why you are here now?"The Commander nodded."Yup most of the Anti-Stormtrooper units are the Elite that have the Stealth Technology to their Armor."He had a smile of pride plastered on his face. He really was admiring the theft of the Stealth Technology of the Empire."The Armor Stealth Tech has helped Infiltration missions that have gone unnoticed by the Empire thinking it were just documented wrong during the first era of the Empire."Kanaan was dumbfounded on how this Operation has gone back down years before now.

"Kanaan!"The two turned to Ezra with his battle gear and hooded cloak with his hood down."We are all waiting or else we will leave you here!"

Kanaan sighed and left the room after getting a nod of understanding from the Commander.

* * *

Kanaan entered the ship to Zeb and Alysia having a arm wrestling match which caused him to raise a eyebrow but chuckled as heard a arm crack and Zeb falling into the ground. He shrugged and walked towards the room that was occupied with Kassir and Ezra who were talking with each other as he approached he saw Sabine looking out of her room on the Ghost."You could talk to them."Sabine gave him a look as they heard their conversation.

"No!"Ezra stated after looking away and turning his attention to the cockpit that connected with the table they were sitting at."C'mon Ezra you really have just been a boy scout you should get close to someone why don't you let Sabine in!"Ezra blushed and covered his mouth."Lets not talk about this!"

Sabine blushed at the sound of her name but, continued to eavesdrop."When we are off the ship I'll continue to ignore you."He then got up pulled the hood over his face and went into the cockpit to Hera who smiled at him as he closed the door to the cockpit.

With Kassir he sighed,"Geez that boy."Kanaan took this moment to walk in."You shouldn't force him."Kassir looked at him with a raised eyebrow."That boy has been acting like a boy scout and I know he ..."Kanaan raised a finger to his mouth to silence him and a thumbs up in a way to show the direction Sabine was hiding in. Kassir understood replied in a nod but was about to head to Ezra when they all heard Hera."Everyone! we are closing in on the Mines!"

Ezra exited the Cockpit and then wind was heard. Everyone else started to head for the hanger when it opened. Sabine caught up and everyone had all were by the hangar door. Ezra opened the door as Kassir and Alysia were flanking him on the side with cloaks covering their figures and faces with hoods. Sabine was first to react.

"What are you guys doing!?" Sabine said covering her face with her hands to blow away the exhaust and wind coming from the air blew into the Hangar."We aren't close enough of a thousand kilometers from the ground to land!" Ezra now turned to her and smiled."Who said we will be landing..."He then leaped out of the Ghost."Ezra!"Kanaan yelled as he then watched the other two friends of Ezra also leaped out."What are you guys doing!?"

"I said those guys are crazy!"Zeb said as he watched with Hera flanking him to the left with a chuckle to his comment."Well Zeb it's not like you don't do something crazy once in a while."

Sabine looked out as the three friends all were shooting down towards planet."Ezra! You could have told them this plan to well Sky jumping towards the Mines!"Kassir yelled as Air was loud as they popped through the clouds and started to use the force as they got to a few meters from the ground. The Three looked up with smirks on their faces under their hoods that covered their faces. They saw were Wookiee Prisoners flanked four Stormtroopers who aimed their weapons."Well at least the security is small."Ezra gave Kassir a look as Imperial TX-130T fighter tank Tanks rolled out of two hangars specifically to with AT-DP Walkers flanking them by the Prisoners."Really?!"

The two turned to Kassir who shrugged with a playful smile plastered on his face."What?! how was suppose to know that tanks would come for our arrival!"Ezra sighed then the three went to work.

The three charged as the Ghost started to come from the sky shooting and it turned to reveal Kanaan with Zeb and Sabine dashing to free the Wookiee Prisoners.'_Well this is more better with the more amount with us.'_He then started firing his pistol and Sabine her twin pistols with Zeb all shooting behind the crates at the Stormtroopers shooting back while they were trying to get their own cover giving the Ghost crew to move forward. Ezra,Kassir and Alysia all were engaging the Tanks/Walkers. Ezra who was to the left of the Ghost Crew swerved back and forth dodging Tank cannon blasts as they made burned marks on the prison landing pad.

He then leaped while igniting his Shoto Lightsabers slashing making burn marks on the giant tank making it back up a little confusing the driver inside. Kassir and Alysia to the right with her lightsabers now deflecting Laser fire from Stormtroopers while they were swerving X shape to dodge the Walkers firing their cannons combined with the Tanks fire.

Kassir was sniping turning a dial on his rifle using more compatible to firing with the power of cannon fire. He then started sniping at the Walkers legs making it uneasy while running between cover of the crates. Alysia then charged to cut the legs then sliding back using the Force as a push when the Walker crashed in the others taking out the Tank which exploded when it tried to fire but shot when the weight of the two walkers made its gun shoot at it self.

Sabine,Kanaan and Zeb all motioned the now free group of Wookiees from their cuffs to move to cover behind some other crates at their position.

Sabine watched as Ezra then leaped in the air at the gunner slashing at the Trooper's neck making him scream while collapsing dead. Ezra didn't waste any time to back leaping to the ground seeing as the Tank was closer to the edge of the Landing platform so he took a deep breath and then while putting his Lightsabers to his back making it click to its holders.

He then waved his hands upwards and then pushed his hands in a thrusting motion forward using a huge amount of Force energy making the tank fall out into a Explosion at the cliffs below the platform.

Ezra then leaped back to see another ship emerging behind the platform behind all the Combatants with Tie fighters."We are hit!"Hera yelled as she motioned the Ghost to swerve out of the way of the Ties.

It was a Imperial Shuttle then it opened to in front of Ezra who moved a couple feet away to get into cover with the Prisoners and Ghost crew.

The same man on board the Imperial Star Destroyer before in a previous mission came out within a platform coming out of the shuttle with four bars attaching as it wen downward to reveal him and the more Stormtrooper Squad reinforcements."Did you really think we would let you leave with the Wookiees!"He yelled as he started to fire the blaster the same as the Stormtroopers at the surrounded Ghost Crew with the Wookiee Prisoners.

The ARC Rebels Ezra,Kassir and Alysia all dashed from their sides of the platform while surprising Agent Kallus as he noticed the girl was having a pair of Lightsabers.

He then saw that all three of the ARC Rebels had Jedi Cloaks covering their figures not to mention their hoods recognizing their clothing was the same as the survivors of Stormtroopers that said they saw with their description.

"I can't hold position!"Hera said on the Ghost was in the air above the clouds being chased by three Tie Fighters. Kanaan turned to his Comlink device."Go!Lead the Ties away and give yourself maneuvering room!"

"I am not leaving you guys behind!"Kanaan looking around to see a larger crate in front of him as he was sitting behind the laser barrage hitting the crates he's using as cover."You won't have too we are going to do a 22 pick-up!"He turned to the Three ARC rebels who nodded in understanding.

The three ARC rebels at the moment were not using Lightsabers putting them away before the Imperial ISB agent arrival when they got into cover with the Wookiee prisoners focusing and using blasters at the Stormtroopers and Agent Kallus. Kassir was sniping but, he nodded when the three all looked at each other.

"Seriously?!"Sabine said in reply to Kanaan's order."You got a better idea?"Kanaan replied back.

"Get into the pit and get it over with?"Zeb said as he sat down in cover."It's not over yet!" Ezra said as the three ARC rebels stood in a line dodging laser fire by tilting their heads side to side walking forward in front of the crates surprising Agent Kallus and the Newly arrived Stormtroopers. This also surprised the Wookiees who weren't paying attention to the three hooded ARC Rebels. Kanaan as well as the enemy watched as Ezra,Kassir putting his rifle on his the back of his cloak and Alysia pulled out their Lightsabers.

Agent Kallus was in shocked and wide eyed.'_There were no reports about those individuals on Lothal being Jedi! I will court marshal those Officers for not warning me.'_ He then watched as Ezra pulled out blue Short sized twin Shoto Lightsabers in a reversed grip. Alysia also pulled out her twin green Lightsabers which were full size ones reversed grip.

Kassir going to his back hip pulled out a blue full size Lightsaber.

"Stormtroopers Focus your fire!"The Stormtroopers all aimed."On those JEDI!"The Stormtroopers all fired while Ezra,Kassir and Alysia all started to twist and turn to deflect shots and etc.

Kanaan also took this opportunity to yell orders."Get them into the Container!"He then walked up started dodging lasers too. He then pulled out two ends of something that in turned ignited into a Lightsaber causing more surprise on Agent Kallus as well as the Wookiees and Ghost crew."Shoot them down!"Stormtroopers all doubled their efforts to shoot and aim faster at the Jedi but,two or three at a time start to fall to death from their own laserfire.

The Wookiees also firing with their stolen weapons from the dead Stormtroopers started falling into the crates while on a older one started to get his young into the Container when he realized he wasn't there. Ezra had looked around but noticed a hooded boy was behind the Stormtroopers then one of the Stormtroopers chased after him. "Could that be?" He turned to the others and Kanaan."Guys I think we have a stowaway get the ship of prisoners away as soon as possible.

"I will go after our stowaway you get to me as soon as you can!" He then dashed around the fighting then chased after the boy who was actually chasing a young Child Wookiee."Mako!" He then charged the Stormtroopers who turned to shoot at Ezra who easily deflected the shots.

They then were shot off the thin bridge by their own laser fire and Ezra dashed in front of the Wookiee and His padawan."What are you doing here?!"The little boy pulled his hood down while igniting his Lightsaber again. It was a Green one that was perfect to his size.

"So a Master and a Padawan as well hmm this is interesting."Ezra smirked while going in front of his padawan."How so? You know as a ISB agent you can't fight me!"He had a fighting stance reversed gripping his twin Lightsabers."Well you little Jedi."He pointed his rifle."I'm not some Agent!."He fired only for it to be deflected and he falls off as the laser hit his armor. The two plus the Wookiee looked to see the Ghost coming up to their other side."Well here's our ride!"Kanaan was on top."You guys need a lift?"The three nodded and leaped onto the Ghost.

* * *

-Inside the Ghost.-

The older Wookiee hugged his young son and nodded to the Boy max who had a hood over his face as well as Kassir,Alysia and Ezra who also had hoods but, pulled them down. "We are happy to be of service."They bowed while Ezra just pushed Max's head down forcing him to bow.

The Wookiees all did their goodbyes and saying they will be happy to help if they are needed again. They walked into another ship connected to the Ghost that is a ship of a Wookiee design of their planet...

* * *

A/N:MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY AND WHAT BEST TO GET IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FROM ME! I am sorry if some parts don't make sense but, I wanted to make a Chapter right away for a Christmas present to you my readers! I will as always make tweaks to my stories as I said I'm sorry for my grammar and my story is well confusing and all over the place.

PLEASE READ iMPORTANT!-P.S:Hi guys I think this will get attention than my note at the end of my new chapter

PLEASE READ iMPORTANT!-P.S:I will be changing the height of the ARC rebels Ezra,Alysia,Kassir and Chalbucca. They will all be the same size as Ezra in the show. Sabine will be the same size as Ezra I'm sorry but It seems better that way for a idea I'm thinking of and people want my Fic the same as the show so For the Episode"Breaking ranks" Ezra as well as Kassir would need to be the same height of a Cadets... So I will be changing heights thats all... Its not a big deal Right now they are about Sabine's height so for the whole "Breaking ranks" I will change the height for new readers on my Fanfics for old fans then just imagine hes the same height in the Show... if you haven't already...

If you guys have comments PM me as well my phone is always open...


	6. Disappearance,Fighter FlightV2

**Starwars:ARC Rebellion Chapter 6:Disappearance, An unlikely Alliance, Fighter Flight V2 part 1**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Far away...**

**A/N:This is not finished but,I'm currently editing this, as I said in the last chapter I've made changes to their Sizes. I've also deleted the A/N but, The message is in Chapter 5. I wanted to give you guys a Chapter even though Its half please check tommorrow for any updates thanks! I will be going to sleep for more ideas plus I'm Sleepy anyway bye guys! :P**

Ezra with the ARC rebels within the Ghost all headed back to the mothership "The Star Defender".As they approached,the crowd of Rebel soldiers greeted them."Welcome back guys! Good Work!" The night on the ship was a festive one they all were enjoying themselves. Zeb had been stubborn at first but, he relaxed and enjoyed himself.

Hera was working on her ship. Sabine was currently going through the ship asking some of the Soldiers where Ezra was.

"I'm sorry I don't know why don't you ask Kassir?"Sabine then started for Ezra's quarters after asking where it was."Ezra?"

Kassir hearing her sat up."Hello Sabine I'm sorry but, Ezra had some business to intend too."Alysia came out of the bathroom in pajamas."He will be back don't worry. He would well go on solo missions sometimes."She then heard clanking in the kitchen of the quarters."Yea,My master."

She then saw Mako coming out in Jedi youngling gear levitating a box in front of him."Likes to disappear...once in a while."Sabine gave them a look."He just leaves without telling anyone not even your leader?"The three ARC kids looked at her."Yes,"Kassir then got up."He does tell the ARC commander you saw during the briefing but, Ezra has contacts that require security in secrecy cause he was well a dark past."

Sabine was more confused on this and gave him a look."Like a assassin?"The two older kids looked at her with a raised eyebrow wondering where she got that information?"Um Sabine how'd do you know that?"

"He told Kanaan but, at first I thought he was joking.."Alysia turned to Kassir and smacked him on the head."You idiot!"Kassir rubbed his head."Hey ow! I didn't mean to make her suspicions correct and I didn't know Ezra mentioned it."Kassir said still rubbing his head."What ever."Alysia replied."We will not continue talking about Ezra's past..."She then was interrupted by Mako's curious look."Big brother Ezra was a Dark Assassin?"The two ARC rebels sighed causing Kassir to walk forward.

"Mako,you know you're master has had a dark past but, he will no doubt not take care of you as a little brother as well as a teacher. He would never let his dark past get in the way to help in your Jedi training."Mako had a grimed look but, nodding in understanding as well plaster a smile of pride for his master.

This caused a raised eyebrow throughout the older kids in the room."What?"Mako said."My big brother as well as my master was a cool master assassin so that means I will be so awesome!" Kassir started chuckling. Alysia just shook her head putting a hand at her face."Geez."Sabine smiled warmly at how the little boy admired his master even with a dark past.

She then walked away from the room to stumble upon Kanaan who looked at her from outside the room leaning against the wall."Did you find him?"Sabine shook her head in response."No,They all say he tends to disappear ever so often."Kanaan was curious on that response.

* * *

-With Ezra-

He was on the rooftop of a building. Ezra had a robe consisted to his size of a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with the hood over his head. He had it with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather footwear.(A/N Reference from Star wars forced unleashed 1 and I've played them both... It was the Jedi Adventure Robe that was my favorite ) "I'm liking this new suit."

The Lightsabers were in a pair of holsters on his back where the brown leather strap was around his waist. A white mask covered his mouth to cover the cold against his face. He was glad he found this Robe at the old Jedi Temple he had stumbled upon. The Jedi Adventure Robe was a unique robe worn by a sect of Jedi Knights that explored the Galaxy searching for, and fighting, evil and injustice. The robe was small for his size but, It made him more agile as he used his twin Lightsabers that was a shorted size in a reversed grip.

He then leaped onto the next building. He was looking inside the window as it rained. He saw a girl talking with another girl he smiled as he knocked on the window. The first girl in a tunic and brown skirt and humanoid species as Ezra gave him a curious look till she walked up to him pulling down his hood and mask.

This caused a squeal to be a heard from within the apartment as she opened the window."Ezra!"

Ezra put his feet down as he shook his body a little then turned to the girl."Hello Keilara, how are you?"He brushed off the rain then looked up at the other girl who was obviously from Ryloth from the color of her skin.

She was as well as Keilara the same age as Ezra but, she was wearing a cut off tunic and a small skirt that had a orange color and light fabric. She did however had a jacket over her figure. Keilara walked forward with a towel."Ezra not that its not ok for you to be here but, why are you here and this is my friend she was recently been made free her name is..."

The Twi'lek girl moved forward to introduce herself."My name is Trisha Jadeonar."She bowed."I used the last name of my former master when she released me of my services."Ezra bowed as he dried himself off."My name is Ezra bridger of the ARC Rebellion group."The Twi'lek girl raised an eyebrow."Are you a Jedi?"She then motioned herself around Ezra to look at him all around as he was standing."You are quite the looker for one, I mean I've heard about what they looked like before the Empire."

Ezra sighed."Well the two Lightsabers on my back could give it away."He said pointing at the two Shoto Lightsabers in holsters on his back."Anyway I'm here for a visit for one and the second is information on someone I need to find."Keilara sighed."Well it's always finding someone with you just how many girls do you know out of all of your friends?"

Ezra then started thinking covering his face with a thinking expression."Well three princesses and political officials daughters then 7 others that are servants then you and maybe her."Pointing to the Twi'lek girl who giggled and nodded causing a smirk to appear on Ezra's face."Well that answers some things."He sighed."Anyway as I was saying."

He then sat down at a table of the little Apartment building."Geez I'm guessing you are avoiding all those girls that apparently you know ."Ezra gave her a look."I am busy than push on a relationship with someone now that is not why I am here Keilara..."Ezra said as he crossed his arms.

Keilara sighed but nodded."Alright I think if we continue to have a Jedi here we will certainly be hunted by the Empire's Scout Troopers or Jump Troopers on patrol."Ezra sighed at her comment."You know well that I will sense troopers as soon as they arrive and get you two out of here alive. Now I am here looking for a Rodian."

The girls then grabbed a pad and showed it to him. He saw on the face it was the same Rodian he was talking about."Is that a wanted poster?"

The girls nodded."We only have a pad to look out for any Empire troopers looking for wanted men so that we can earn bounties off them. This Rodian has been wanted for a couple weeks."Ezra thought as much the Rodian has been making the news and today as well as for a few hours now been carefully on a search."I'm also looking for actually is also a Twi'lek."The Twi'lek girl Trisha raised a curious expression."Who are you looking for?"

"It's a servant that has ties with the old Republic before the fall, a Senator."Ezra then let the request sink in."Well there are tons of servants and I am just from a brothel I highly doubt someone from the Old Senate would be around those."She then looked at him with a serious expression."Who are you looking for exactly?"Ezra got up and went into the kitchen which was in the same room. He grabbed a cup and poured himself a drink."Her name is Mara I was not told a last name but, she had said that communication between us will be off for a few days but, It's been weeks almost a month. We the ARC group have used her to get some shipments that are now very useful now. The Information has now gotten us Stealth Gear for our Rebel Commandos."He then saw smiles on their faces.

"Yes,I can see how she has helped you."This caused a smirk to appear on the Twi'lek."It's not like that I take care of my old contacts that are now helping this group. I want to make sure they are ok and they aren't caught. As you said I am a Jedi but,now that I am not a Assassin."This caused a raised eyebrow on the Twi'lek Teenager.

"Yes, I was a Assassin for the highest bidder but, I am now part of this Rebel Group. As part of the group, I am part of the group to make sure the Empire is forever gone and a rise to a new Republic."This brought smiles on Trisha and Keilara."Well I am Impressed Ezra bridger,you used to be so cold before you joined the group and now you are someone that is like a new beacon of hope though you were once a Jedi Assassin when you only 10 years old. You are a new changed person showing a new hope in this time of age."Ezra smirked at Keilara's compliment and nodded."Well I want to also want to help you."She then went into the closet for another pad."The servant you're talking about? Who did she serve exactly?"

Ezra drunk the drink in his hand."The senator that was Orn Free Taa but, the servant went to another politician of the Empire on political affairs on Ryloth."Ezra then put his cup in the sink."Calman Jinn of the Jinn family rose in power,they are good people but, in secret."Keilara gave herself a thinking expression then started pressing buttons on the device in front of her in her hands.

"They are scheduled for a hearing on the planet Christophsis my home planet so you're going to need to get out of here and head for that planet to look for her."Ezra nodded while giving her a hug as well as the Twi'lek teenager.

He pulled his mask and hood over his face. He nodded as he went on the balcony on the Apartment on the known planetary moon Nar Shaddaa. He did a smirk and saluted to the pretty girls then leaped using the force to get to the roof of the next building.

Ezra was leaping by building by building but,using the force to reach a landing platform on top of a giant turned to something that was looking at him. He looked up then shrugged and then went into the Tie Fighter parked on the platform.

* * *

-In the tall building overlooking Ezra's location-

"This is quite interesting."The man in the Officer uniform."We are the Imperial Intelligence, we must Inform Command."Another person stepped forward."We will continue the tail make sure he doesn't get off the planet without someone following him. He has a stolen Tie Fighter but, we must find out where he is heading."

"I will follow him."The three Officers of the Imperial Intelligence turned to a young man wearing Mandalorian Armor that looked like the famous Jango Fett."You are rumored to be dead."

The man pulled out pistols then aimed at the Officer in question."I am not my father The Name is.."The Second Officer coming into the room finished his sentence."You are actually Boba Fett the famous Bounty Hunter that has made a name for himself over the years. The Empire has released you from the Imperial Prison that was called the "Citadel."The helmet wearing young man nodded. The Armor was a shorter version of the Real Jango Fett.

He had the same colors but, He was definitely a long way from the Reputation of his father."We want you to follow that Young Jedi."Boba Fett walked to the window while watching Ezra going into the Tie Fighter."Hmm ok I despise Jedi."He then opened the Balcony doors. He then activated his Jetpack and then stayed low altitude to avoid the detection of the Stolen Tie Fighter that went above the Clouds.

"Should we even trust the Bounty Hunter?"The Imperial Intelligence subordinate said to the Imperial Intelligence Officer with the darker uniform."Of course not but,it makes the Job easier for us and we have Jump Troopers on standby by his ship as well as Imperial Commandos and Scout trooper Snipers."This caused a evil smirk as he turned around towards the Computers of Intelligence equipment.

* * *

-With Ezra-

"This seems too easy..."He was then swerving through the Imperial Tie Fighters doing their rounds."I need to try to get another Imperial Transport."He then started to land on top of the platform. He had only minutes before Stormtroopers would be suspicious of the Stolen Tie Fighter. "He leaped out of the Fighter. He then turned his hooded face to see laser pointers."Oh great!"He then leaped into the air and avoiding the first few shots."This will be one long night..."He then started to dash.

* * *

-On the Star Defender-

"Sabine I know you are worried but, Ezra can handle himself..."Kanaan said as he was also told the same thing. "But,Kanaan he is all alone who knows where and with the Empire..."Kanaan was starting to get annoyed but, he knew this girl has gotten quite attached to Ezra these past few weeks. She has been impressed to the point of developing a crush for the young Jedi. Though in all respect she doesn't want to pursue him because of this opportunity to not be broken hearted by the fact he is being pursued by some many pretty girls. She doesn't even realize that she gets worried about Ezra's well being.

"Sabine I didn't think you would care about him."Sabine blushed."I am not I think it's dumb that the kid would..ugh who am I joking, it's just that the boy is all alone on some mission with no backup."Sabine said with arms crossed and frustrated expression. She didn't finish when she put on her Mandalorian Helmet and went into Alysia's quarters. The group of Kanaan,Zeb,Hera and the two ARC rebels Alysia and Kassir. Alysia having made a quick friendship with Hera and also Sabine followed her new friend into her quarters.

"You are amazing since I've met you. You are someone that keeps her emotions in check but, will not be all playful and serious when it comes to your great art that you give our Grenadiers a run for their skills of Explosives."Alysia said with her arms crossed."Sabine why are you worried about him?"

Sabine sighed."I don't know...It's like we have some sort of connection. I want to help him he's someone that is really making a difference in the Galaxy. He brought us to something so big that The Empire will be in trouble for once with this Rebel Alliance. He is someone to admire..."Sabine watched as a look of admiration came on Alysia."Wow Ezra really has that effect on girls." She sighed as the look of distance appeared on Sabine."Ezra is someone that is dedicated to his work and also wants to repay the lost of life he is responsible for." Sabine looked at her with a questioning look and snapped out of the look of distant on her face."He has killed before?"

"It wasn't always the Imperial officials he has taken Innocent life. He was a..."Kassir then took this opportunity to enter the room."Alysia lets not say things like that out loud."Alysia gave him a look but, nodded in reply followed by crossing her arms in frustration."Fine but, she as well as Kanaan and the rest deserve to know what he was...If they are going to trust him."Sabine beat Kassir in a response."I'll say something about that. Ezra may be a bit reckless and cocky but, he is definitely trustworthy."

Kassir and Alysia looked at each other then at Sabine."Well I'm glad you still do cause he deserves to be trusted. He has been betrayed and hunted so many times he deserves someone like you."Kassir said with an evil smirk. He then took his leave taking Mako who was waiting for him.

-A few days later-

Sabine had been wandering around with Hera who wanted to also explore the giant battlecruiser."This is a incredible ship."Hera said admiring the Engineers and Pilots working on the fighters in lines of 5 to their amount of 50."Yea, how about we go check out Kassir and Mako he said he was training him."

Hera nodded and the two headed for the training room 1. What they didn't expect was a room full of robotic orbs that were shooting at Mako on top of a moving platform that was levitating with a Shoto Lightsaber trying to deflect on the incoming shots. They also saw a crowd of Rebel Troopers and Commandos with their helmets under their armpits.

They were all in awe as the Little youngling as well as the others that were also on board the ship but, they were only 5 of them and Mako being one of them was just using the training room. The other four students of the young Jedi were in their studies with the Teachers/Engineers on the ship.

The Students are all open to different fields and Kanaan being one of the oldest Jedi was impressed. He was glad the Rebel Captains and Rebel Troopers as well as the Commandos try to help in their own way on the young Jedi. Kassir,Ezra and Alysia are glad because the Rebels help in their own way.

They keep the students in check as well as they keep them out of trouble when their teachers aren't looking. They also make sure they clean their rooms. They give encouragement in the times when the younglings are well frustrated.

"You're doing great Mako!"Sabine and Hera heard some of the older troopers yell as they watch Mako balance on the small boards that were being moved by the force by Alysia and Kassir who were on top of circle pillow seats in mediated positions.

Sabine watched as the agility in the small 8 year old boy with his Green Shoto Lightsaber dodging the laser fire of the robotic Orbs that were moving side to side as well as moving up and down as the droid and there were about 10 orb droids total shooting at the little boy who dodged and weaved and holding his Lightsaber with two hands slashing and holding the Lighting of the blade to deflect the laser fire and as soon as the laser would hit the orb it would short circuit it making it crash.

The rebels in the room were cheering for the little boy as he started leaping tile by tile as well as dodging lasers and deflecting them to the best of his abilities.

They were being controlled by a teenager in glasses laughing evilly."This is so much fun!"The rebels were looking at him as if he was crazy. He then got a bunch of bumps in the head."Stop that would you we are helping him train not kill him!"The technician rubbed his head and nodded."Fine I just wanted some fun."

* * *

-With Ezra present time-

"Geez this has been quite the week." He then dodges another laser and hit with a elbow and stabs another with one of his Lightsabers."I thought you wanted to help me?"He turned to a man in the mandalorian armor and Helmet."I was double crossed Jedi and those Imperials wanted to cross a bounty hunter like me. They are going to pay."

Ezra then deflected another shot from a scout trooper who screamed in pain in the distance as the body fell with a thud as the laser hit the trooper in the face."We should get going I know Jabba will believe me when I say they held you for a couple years in their Citadel."The bounty hunter turned to the masked Jedi.

"Its the Hutt clan they are something on stubbornness when it comes to their bounty hunters who would rather betray them than not getting paid for their service."They continued to either shoot or deflect with Ezra on his two lightsabers and Boba Fett who shot with perfect accuracy with his twin pistols. Ezra was thinking to himself.'_I hope I do get there sooner than expected..'_

* * *

_A/N**: There you go guys finished the chapter I will be making more soon as I told the person who pms me and others to be specific to when you guys ask when I should make the next chapter. I am trying my best but, I would love reviews of feedback and pms as I said my phone is open to all...Bye guys! Peace!**_** :P**


	7. Fighter Flight Pt 2 and Return

**Starwars Rebels:Chapter 7 Fighter Flight part 2 and Survival...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Away...**

"This has been a fun day."It's been six days since Ezra and The Bounty Hunter Boba Fett had been put themselves together."Jedi! Heads up!"Ezra snapped out of his thinking and looked up then put his Lightsabers into his holsters.

He raised his arms palms aimed at the Tie fighter as he then motioned his hands in a crushing movement and the Tie Fighter was then crushed in the Sky then he used the force to be sent into the Air in and landed in a incoming Imperial Military Transport.

He did a kick and Force push on all the Stormtroopers inside then used the force to jump out. He landed then used the force in a way to smash the transport into the building. With a explosion in the background Ezra landed in front of Boba Fett."We need a ship to get off the planet."Boba looked at the young Jedi and agreed though he despised the Jedi,he needed to get off the planet since those Imperials double crossed him and shot his ship down as soon as he took half a day to track this little Jedi.

* * *

_-Flash back 6 days ago-_

_Boba fett in the Bounty Hunter Class Slave 1 ship was following Ezra as he went through the city on a speeder. Boba Fett continued on his jetpack. He knew the Empire wouldn't him do all the work but, a job was a job. He continued to track the Little teen Jedi but, he lost his trail about four times and he was getting annoyed. This Teenage Jedi knows how to disappear from a tail."He continued being in the shadows of the Dark Metropolis on the Moon by Coruscant the home planet of The Empire. _

_He saw that he was being followed himself. He saw behind him were Imperial Commandos that were tracking him in the shadows. He knew that he was being looking at since Scout Trooper Units were having laser pointers on him. He made their presence known that they are around. He then continued to follow Ezra as he stopped and went into a motel. He was in his room that the bounty Hunter noticed. He then used his jetpack through the window._

_Ezra was in a meditated position."Welcome Boba Fett."The Bounty Hunter spinned his two pistols and aimed it at Ezra."You do know that as soon as you hand me to the Imperials we will both be going to the Imperial Citadel to die right?"The Bounty Hunter then looked out as he saw Jump Troopers flying closer."Hmm I can see that you are right,Jedi."He then put his pistols away."What's the plan?"_

_"I'm glad you asked, by any chance do you have some cuffs?"The Bounty Hunter looked at him with a confused look even though he had a helmet covering his face."Yes,I do Jedi..."Ezra did a evil smirk as he pulled the electro cuffs he used on bounties."Good you can figure out my plan."The Bounty Hunter nodded in reply. _

* * *

_-40 minutes later-(still a Flashback)_

_"This plan might actually work."Ezra rolled his eyes."Yes don't doubt a Jedi like me."He then continued to walk forward with Cuffs on his wrist but they weren't locked Ezra had been using a small essence of the force to keep them looking together. Boba Fett was having a sort of light gray small rod with a red button on the tip. It was made to be electrifying the Prisoner though he was told by the planner to shock him to make it look convincing._

_"Ahhhhhhh!"Ezra screamed when the electric shock went through him when Boba Fett pressed the button. He then fell to a knee and gave him a look. The Jumptroopers then landed as well as a Imperial Dropship Transport. The Imperial dropship transport was similar in design to the Republic dropship transport was smaller in size than its Republic cockpit was elongated in a similar vein to that of the Lambda-class T-4a internal troop bay was opened by doors on each side that folded up into the ship upon landing. _

_It possessed two large wings, like the LAAT, and two smaller wings on the was then a group of men walking out of the transport and one of them saw the hooded Jedi and was giving him a weird look."Interesting Outfit for people that are instinct."Ezra looked up alittle to give him a smirk but went against it and kept his head down. He then heard Tie Fighters coming in and landing. He then turned his head with a nod to her captor. _

_The very second later a huge amount of force was released and all the troopers surrounding Ezra and his captor all were pushed back and landed in thuds. Ezra then uncuffs himself and while using the force of getting the Shoto Lightsabers from Boba Fett's belt then he used the force while throwing his two Lightsabers that spun aiming straight at the same time and took the heads of two Jumptroopers who landed in front of them. _

_He then caught them and then put them to their holsters and after that the unexpected happened three more Jumptroopers floated around the Jedi and the Bounty Hunter but they were then shocked when bolts of purple Lighting came out of Ezras hands that then each hit them making each one them as Ezra aimed the Lighting at each other them. _

_Each trooper was shocked with visible Electricity and their jet-packs started short circuiting and smoke came out of it making them start flying out of control. Two of the Jumptroopers started flying and what was expected was that The Imperial Dropship Transport was then targeted when the Two troopers at the same time hit either the pilot and the engine. The jet-pack exploded making wing explode. _

_The Dropship then crashes into the nearest building causing a explosion making a perfect distraction of the Enemies around the Jedi and Bounty Hunter alike. The two then start to dash for the nearest Tie Fighter. They both leaped into the Tie Fighter. The Tie Fighter after much arguing of who's going to fly the little Fighter was then launched into the air._

_"Go left past the building."Boba Fett that was flying after rolling his eyes twisted and turned through the Dark city of the Moon of Coruscant. Erza then pulled the lock mechanism to the hatch of the Tie and then put his head out to check the Enemies now changing. The ironic thing and unexpected thing to happen was his communicator started beeping."Who would be calling me now?"_

_"Hello?"He asked as he pressed to receive."This is restricted."He then heard Sabine's voice."Ezra!"Ezra was surprised but, as he started to listen to her he pulled out one of his Lightsabers in a reversed grip and started to deflect the incoming fire of the Jumptroopers on their jetpacks that started to fire their __Heavy blaster rifles which he struggled against panting as he tried to be precise and then the third one would fire their Rocket Launchers attached to their Jet-packs. _

_Ezra however would either use the force to throw the little mini rockets back at each of them till they exploded. He then turned to the communicator he forgot about."Sabine..."A explosion is heard as one of the Jumptrooper exploded."This is really not the right time."_

_He then saw another Tie fighter as well as two more coming around the corner of the next pass."Ezra,where are you and was that a ex..."Ezra then put his Lightsabers back in their holsters raised his arms and then started to cover one of the Tie fighters with the Force stopping its Advance but it still followed since the Stolen Tie was still going at top speed. _

_He then with a little force slammed his hands into a ball imitating that he crushed it while then spliting it apart and slamming the crushed fighter into the one next to it. There was a Explosion later leaving only one surviving Tie fighter to chase the Stolen one."Ezra! Ezra!"Ezra went back into the Tie Fighter."Yes Sabine?"He then heard a beep."I'm asking where are you? And What is with those Explosions?"_

_Ezra sighed since getting Sabine onto this ship has really had an Impact on him. He might be even thinking to finally get close to someone."Huh oh those Explosions were um just some Tie Fighters no biggie."He then was interrupted by a angry yell."Yo Jedi! We got more Ties Incoming!"_

* * *

-This is still a Flashback and With Sabine on the ship-

_Sabine at the time was hearing a new voice."Ezra,who is there?"_

* * *

_-With Ezra-_

_"Well that is the Bounty Hunter...and...Hold on I'll contact you guys when I am heading back Bye!"He then pressed his a communicator on his arm and hung up. He turned to the Bounty Hunter."We will need to crash this bird." The Bounty Hunter then turned to the hooded Jedi."You are a Crazy Jedi but, I can see the idea you are thinking." He then pushed the controls forward and then turned the corner to a open platform that was heavily populated by Stormtroopers making a blockade. He then turned towards a alley and then there was a Giant Explosion a few minutes after._

_On the Ground the Imperial Officers and Stormtroopers all watched as the Tie turned into the alley and a explosion was heard soon after."GET ALL UNITS ON Survivors now!"_

_"YES SIR!" The Stormtroopers then scrambled with AT-DP with Imperial M2 Tanks hovering and walking behind them._

_-five minutes before-_

_The Jedi Ezra Bridger then used the Force to leap out of the Fighter while Boba Fett used his Jetpack before the Fighter crashed into the alley. Since the Tie Fighter was too wide in width the side wings were smashed and the cockpit exploded was all the Imperial Units saw a few kilometers away from the scene._

_Lucky for the two, there was a balcony on the building and the Ezra used this as leverage to use the Force to be lifted to the roof. He wasn't met with just the Bounty Hunter but Jumptroopers. Ezra using the powers known of the Sith of using but, his Jedi Companions Kassir and Alysia only with knowledge of this then shot Force Lighting out his palm blasting a Jumptrooper who got smoke out of his Jetpack then screamed as he flew out of control. _

_Ezra wasn't done he then took out three more while dashing and leaping to the next building with Boba Fett shooting with his pistols at the Stormtroopers using grappling cables up the building._

_Ezra continued to dash.'This has been a some day.'He then leaped again as well as taking the head of the Stormtrooper who peered over the railing. He then landed while jumping off the building and being the largest out of the buildings he was leaping. He used the Force to be ignite his leap to reach it. He then leaped off it only to be landing in large intersection of the City. _

_Since the city has now been put under a lockdown ordered by the Imperial Leader Officials of the City. There were no Civilians in the area besides the Imperial Military Units as well as Tanks hovering in air coming between the buildings._

_Ezra then was behind some crates of supplies in the middle of city then sensed a presence knowing it to be the Bounty Hunter."Jedi! When do you want to go to next part to this plan of yours."Ezra smirked."You have the trigger I gave you cause I knew you were the one that wouldn't be shot at too much."Boba Fett then smirked under his helmet then pulled out the detonator and pressed the red button on it.  
_

_One thing can cause uproars is the fact that when the Imperial Troopers were realizing their walkers and Tanks suddenly exploding cause casualties as the Troopers beside the tanks were caught in the explosions. That didn't stop the amount of Explosions after at the buildings beside them and buildings going off throughout the city."I thought you Jedi don't involve innocent people!?"Boba Fett said as he watched the explosions caused disarray among the surrounded enemy troopers."Who said those were buildings with people I made sure that the buildings were abandoned or either Imperial Officials. _

_"When you followed me you didn't notice I asked around where Imperial officials offices were and also getting a rumor I was targeting them among the servants to stay away incase they get hurt plus most of those Explosions were mild distractions!" He explained in a loud voice as the next five explosions were heard around them._

_The two started to dash away from the scene. They were followed but the amount of troopers were little. The two were using things for cover as well as climbing buildings for Ezra and using the jetpack for the Bounty Hunter. They were now wanted in the City but, thanks to the chaos the city leaders were in disarray to invoke orders among them all._

* * *

_-Before a explosion and inside the City Officials Office-_

_"We must find the Jedi! There will be signs of Rebellion and we have already taken care of Rebellious Acts already around the City we can't have a Jedi running around! One official said and he was in a Imperial Officers Uniform and his race was of a Twi'lek of Ryloth known Occupied Imperial Planet. The Offcials started talking among themselves till a explosion covering the room and the source of the Explosion from a Recon Probe droid showing images. The Officials were all knocked into the wall or either being caught into the explosion killing them instantly. One of the Officials that survived was the one that was invoking a order and explaining that Jedi running around was trouble for controlling the City. _

* * *

-With the Jedi and Bounty Hunter present time (End of Flashback)-

That was Approximately three days ago when Ezra had caused a uproar in the city. This has also caused uproar among the Empire causing this to reach the ARC Rebels because the news of the uproar was spreading."Jedi, the Imperial Shuttle has arrived we have found our way off the planet."

The two after much thinking they thought of stealing a Imperial Shuttle. They made their way to a Imperial Stronghold base that would surely be having a couple Shuttles lying around. The two were using the shadows as cover as they tried to get to the platform without alerting the security Droids scanning the area. Boba Fett being in his fathers gear used his jammer as one of his gear on his armor to disrupt the droids scanning system. So, to the droids there was nothing on the scanners of any life forms moving around the base heading for the Imperial Shuttle Landing. The two watched as the inhabitants of Imperial Officers walked out of the Shuttle.

There were Stormtroopers pushing crates that were on hovering soon as they saw the Imperial Pilots come out with their helmets connected with breather tubes extended from the helmet to the front of the chest plate, where controls for the suit's portable life support system were located. The same pilots came out of the Tie Fighter Escorts.

The two silently moved around silently took the two pilots out as they passed a couple of Turrets and crates. The two then went inside the Imperial Shuttle.

The two entered the Cockpit and started the Shuttle powering it up."Someone is stealing a Shuttle!"The two heard outside the ship as it then lifted into the air towards the sky. Imperial Officers came out ordering pilots but then to see two unconscious Tie Pilots and one headless one in front of them."Get Fighters after them now!"The Stormtroopers as well as the Officers scrambled to abide his orders.

* * *

-With Sabine and the rest of the Ghost present time-

"Kanaan anything?"Kanaan rolled his eyes as he turned to Sabine with her helmet under her armpit with her colorful artful gear and twin pistols on her back with holsters. She was one of the few people that was asking about Ezra Bridger."No, Sabine we have is the only information about his whereabouts is the little small conversation and this news report."He said giving her a pad and she looked at it with a interesting playful expression to show she was indeed excited.

**BREAKING NEWS OF THE EMPIRE:Multiple Explosions among the one of the Moon Cities of Coruscant**

**There are rumors of sightings of a Jedi to be responsible of to the recent explosions. The Galactic Empire has informed the Media they were offering the service of a Known Bounty Hunter known as Boba Fett rumored to be the Son of the more famous Jango Fett. This man was known to be the Template of the Known troopers of the Empire. The Jedi has caused a major Uproar amongst the Empire since known Jedi were rumored to have all massacred on Coruscant at their Jedi Temple. The Jedi Order is still unknown today during the Days of the Galactic Empire. With these new developments of the this Rogue Jedi there are saying that the Jedi will indeed cause changes amongst the Galaxy.**

Sabine giggled like she never has done before and she laughed."That has to be Ezra."Kassir took this moment to enter."Yes that is definitely him he likes making the news. He likes making a big bang when hes on a Imperial Planet as well as a Moon of Coruscant."

Sabine nodded."Though we have known you guys for just a couple weeks it shows that he will do grand things time to time."Kassir with Alysia nodded in reply."Did you guys find my Master?"The four all turned to a boy in the small mini Jedi Robe covering his figure."Yes we did he has certainly made the empire very angry!"

"Awsome I took all the neccessary ensentials when we go to him!"Mako said pulling out a backpack with a "Do Not Touch" sign on it he then pulled out a pic of Alysia. Kassir was fuming and then yelled."Hey! That's mine!"

He then chased after the boy who used the Fighters as leverage to run away from his Master's best friend. The girls being curious went into the backpack and blushed but, the one that blushed the most was Alysia. Kassir knowing that he left it made the backpack levitate and he then soon after resume his chase after the boy.

* * *

-With Ezra and Boba-

"Jedi I've gotta hang it you really do deliver when you say you deliver us a ride."Ezra rolled his eyes as he prepared for hyperspace."Just hang on would ya with those Imperial Star Destroyer Fleet we will need to go between them just man those turrets on this thing before those Ties make us a Target."The Bounty Hunter nodded in reply and started to head for the Turrets. After a couple of Explosions from the turret taking out Ties. Ezra pulled the lever and ignited Hyperspace between the Incoming Star Destroyers.

* * *

-A few hours later-

The Bounty Hunter then said He would take his leave and Ezra nodded then said in reply that he should get Tie Fighter to get to Tatooine and to Jabba the Hutt explaining that he arranged to get his best Bounty Hunter back."Jabba said I was one of his best even though he was just a Client?"

Ezra shrugged."I offered to break you out of the Citadel since I've done it before."The Bounty Hunter after taking off his helmet gave him a curious Expression."Alright but, make sure you get their alive when you return to the giant slug."The Bounty Hunter nodded."But,you just came to me so it helped taking care of the hard part of the plan just contact with the Information I'm looking for."The Bounty Hunter nodded."A deal is a deal you will get the Information you're looking for as the deal for me to be returned to Jabba.

"You will get the Information on the Girl as well as the Empire's troop movements on Tatooine and Lothal as well in a bonus from helping me out since I'm a honest guy and hate to be in debt to you. I will give you Shipment movement about something going around about Disrupters starting to be used by the Empire."Ezra gave a raised eyebrow."Hmmm that is interesting my group will make use of it anyway good luck."The Bounty Hunter put on his helmet and went into the Spare Tie Fighter. He then opened the Hangar and it went through the rayshield and flew away into Hyperspace.

Ezra yawned and stretched his arms."Man It's been a long week."He then headed for "Star Defender" ship.

* * *

-In the unknown coordinates where the Star Defender home of ARC Rebels mother commandship-

"Star Cruiser Star Defender requesting permission to land this is Agent 145 landing code 786."Ezra said on the Communicator. Before arriving knowing the Imperial Shuttles blueprints having used one before he took out the tracking device and cloaked the ships signal to any Imperial Star Destroyers tracking him.

"Ezra is that you?"Ezra yawned then replied."Yea It's me now get me to land this ship before I'm out of fuel."The communicator beeped then a voice was heard."Ok,you are cleared."Ezra nodded and then he saw two Y-Wings flanking him as escort.

* * *

-Inside the Ship-

Ezra walks out and then Rebel Troopers went in squads as well as scanner teams."Welcome back Ezra."Kassir said as he approached him did a handshake and bro hugged."So, the did she give any good Information?"Alysia approaches the two."I highly doubt the girl Ezra was looking for will be any useful to us."Ezra rolled his eyes at his friend."You always hate my contacts."Alysia gave him a grinding face."Because I'm for you to like Sabine..."Ezra spitted out the drink he was given and gave her a face of confusion."SABINE!?"

"Yes?"Ezra turned to Sabine walking towards them talking with Hera."What Ezra and welcome back."Ezra then tightened up and look at her."Well I am sorry for hanging up on you and... Can we talk in a more private area?"Sabine blushed but turned away to hide it though she turned to Alysia who gave her a thumbs up and a little small smile and chuckle when she turned to Hera.

"Alright I think that might be a great idea it's too crowded here."They both turned side by side and started heading for Ezra's quarters on the ship.

"Don't be making noises!"Kassir yelled laughing."You wouldn't want the whole ship to hear you guys!"This caused a Lightsaber starting to spin rapidly at his head in a boomerang motion which he barely dodged. He then got a elbow in the gut and a sudden whoosh of the Force hit his legs caused him to fall back forward on his head causing him to hit a Fighter. This then called for a whole loud laughter to the Engineers and Troopers in the room.

Ezra as he was walking with his arms crossed behind his head caught his Lightsaber and puts it into his holster and the two walked away. Sabine playfully Giggled at Ezra's actions that turned to full on laughter as she followed him.

* * *

-Within Ezra's Quarters.-

(A/N:It was almost the same as Ezra's house in the outskirts of Lothal.)There was a bed with the Starbird Symbol on the wall but, there was drawings everywhere and some Holograms of Jedi Robe Combinations. There was his old gear when he was a big younger."Nice room."Sabine said."Needs a little ART."There was of course a Bed in the corner of the room.

Ezra chuckled."Yes,I'm sure you would love to put in your ART of your room here."He then pulled down his hood."You have a nice robe, you weren't wearing that before."Ezra unwrapped the wrap around his waist then took off the Outer white colored part of the robe."It's a gift from my master she said it was a Robe for the Adventurous of the Jedi."

Sabine giggled which caused a raised eyebrow from Ezra."What?"She turned to him with a smile and a chuckle."Well you certainly are Adventurous of Jedi."Ezra flopped on his bed and chuckled in reply."So Ezra Bridger what did you wanna talk about?.."Sabine asked with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N:Well That's it guys! I made a Chapter but I'm sorry but this is a cliff hanger and Happy New Year for people around over the pacific since I have Family in the Philippines and I just got this done before the New Year In America! Review would like to see feedback or things I missed as well as Pm me for ideas and you will get acknowledged. My phone will always be open and notifies if you message me. **


	8. Disrupters,Agents,Terror

**Star Wars**** Rebels:Disrupters,Agents,Shadows**

**A/N:Hi guys I just watched episode 10 of rebels before continuing _half_ of this story so PLEASE MAKE NOTE it might be a Spoiler.**

**P.s:This chapter been edited to make sense and also I made the last part clarify is that Kassir is the name I'm using so if you see Kassim in previous Chapters I want to clarify that I have been trying to find all of them.**

**A Long Time Ago In a Galaxy Far far away...**

Ezra yawned as he heard what Sabine asked."I am talking about asking you guys whether you would like to join our little group?" He then watched as the question sinked on the girl."That's all?"Ezra looked at her as he went to a meditation position."Yea unless you wanna tell me something?"

Sabine sighed."Well..."She then smiled that was a playful one."Your Explosions weren't half bad."Ezra raised a eyebrow at her."Half bad huh? That is something out of the Weapons expert of your Team."He then got up walked forward and elbowed something that then groaned causing a confused look on Sabine."Nice try Kassir take off my Stealth suit."

Kassir held his stomach and then pulled off a hood then the suit materialized. Sabine chuckled while being in awe a little at the look of the Stealth suit."Thats so cool!"She was feeling the suit fascinated by it. Ezra rolled his eyes as he pulled off the curious girl off the boy."Ok It's a nice suit I get the picture now get off the boy."

Sabine giggled."Well it's so cool if we join will we get them since we are called the Ghost Crew?"Ezra looked at her confused but, then smiled at the excited girl."For one, I don't think you will be getting those unless you are our Commando Teams."He said with a smirk.

"Awww I always wanted a Stealth suit."Ezra rolled his eyes."Yea yea but, you are not part of us just yet and Kanaan..."Kanaan took this moment to enter the room and the three turned to him as the door opens."We will gladly help you as well join the ARC rebellion."

Ezra smiled."Well I am glad you ran through with ARC Commander about this?"Kanaan smiled."Well I was just headed there."

Ezra nodded in reply as he then started heading for his tool box."Hey Sabine wanna help me on something?"Sabine shrugged and nodded playfully in reply then the two started heading out leaving Kassir and Kanaan alone."Those two will get close."Kanaan watched and nodded."Yea I agree but, they will be a couple sooner than we think."

"The problem is with Ezra as I've said before."Kanaan turned to Kassir."About how he is silent and distant type? He won't get close to people?"

Kassir nodded."Ezra is scared of getting close to anyone so he trusts nobody.

He thinks that no one would get close to him to be let into his heart and the way things go around here he usually takes solo missions that are mostly suicide missions. He being a Old Assassin..."Kanaan raised a hand."By old assassin you mean he was a Sith before joining the Jedi?"Kassir nodded."How'd you figure that out?"

"He has a dark presence sometime when I met him I thought it really was Dark Sith Assassin but,he is a Jedi."Kassir sighed and crossed his arms."He was but,now he has changed as well as Sabine has..."Kanaan raised a eyebrow."You backgrounded her?"Kassir nodded."We need to protect ourselves from any outsiders whoever they may be..and we know the history of Sabine in the Imperial Advanced Student Academy."Kassir smiled that reassured Kanaan."Lots of out Rebels used to be a part of the Empire or refugees.

We all hate the Empire and if someone were to pull away we welcomed them but, with some precautions of course."

He smirked at Kanaan's confused reaction."We will of course block all communications as well as have Fighters on standby if we have spies within our ranks."Kanaan sighed."Well I can now understand why the Communications that Hera tried have been taken to just plain static."Kassir chuckled at Kanaan's explanations."We knew the Empire would certainly try to track us here which is the reason for the Mothership to be in a asteroid Field on the Outer the Empire finds our locations they will be in trouble within the Asteroid Field. They will be crushed and the numbers will be reduced to a small amount in a few hours."

Kanaan smiled at his explanations."Good plan of defense."He nods then the two walked out of the room.

* * *

-With Ezra and Sabine-

"Are you happy we will be joining you ARC Rebels?"Ezra smiled as he was under the X-Wing Fighter with the Rebel Star bird brightly painted with fresh paint from Sabine when they arrived."Yes at least there will be more people my age around here than the adult rebels also you are smarter than ones here and since we are like parents to the younger orphans here you will be liked among them I'm sure."Sabine blushed as soon as he said that embarrassed turned away for him being modest."I'll be glad to help we usually get food for some poor planets under the tyranny of the Empire."Ezra rolled out on the board he was using with wheels to be under the Fighter."We all have pasts with the Empire."Sabine watched as Ezra rolled out and wiped himself with a towel."Ezra,can I ask you something?"Ezra then looked at her."Shoot."

"Where are your parents?"Ezra gave her a emotionless expression."Well I never knew my parents,so what about you?"Sabine gave off a distant expression."My family has been affected by the Empire in which case I never want to be part of them ever again. They will not recover from what the Empire has done to them."

Ezra gave her a smile."We will get the Empire back for what they did."He walked up to her seeing as they are the same height. They were looking at each other's eyes getting lost in each others eyes. They both have dark pasts but, they have some interconnection that was something they both needed."Well you two are getting close."The two blushed and separated while walking fast to do what they were doing. Ezra went under the Fighter and Sabine went into the cockpit after spray painting the sides of the Fighter then started working on the systems of the Fighter.

The ARC Commander Fox chuckled."You two can stop the act I know what I saw but, that's not important I'm am glad you Lothal Rebels have joined us and our cause as Kanaan said. I will be assigning you Sabine to Ezra's team and the rest will be going in into others teams as well as a extraction team."

"So the crew will be handling Extractions and thats it?"ARC Commander Fox smiled."No,I will not let them do just that but, I wanted to ask if you are ok with me assigning you to Ezra's Gelbeast squad?"The ARC commander crossed his arms."I wouldn't want to take you away from your previous Team."

"I am ok with it Commander..."She stopped seeing as she doesn't know his name."My old name was Fox that was given during the Clone Wars."Sabine nodded in reply."Alright Commander Fox I will join his team because the way I see it they need another weapons Expert plus the help they can get."Ezra rolled out of his position under the Fighter giving her a raised Eyebrow."What do you mean by that?"He was giving he a really confused look."We have been doing fine thank you and also..."

He got up and went to her face to face."I am glad you will be on my team."He smiled that was actually a real smile she has seen on his face since most were evil smirks of him being playful that made her giggle sometimes. She then uncontrollably blushed red as he got close not to mention his cute first looking smile since they had met."You're welcome..."She turned away and walked towards her ship.

"Wow Ezra for a silent type Jedi you have finally gotten close to someone."Ezra rolled his eyes in annoyance."I am not getting close I am being friendly as I always would with girls."He then walks away to his room while locking as soon as he enters. The ARC Commander sighs this has been a difficult ride ever since recruiting the Former Sith Assassin and since after much trusting he had accepted the newly made Jedi as one of the Jedi apprentices.

They all became older brothers and sisters to the even younger kids that were orphans after all the holocrons were saved somewhat. He was glad he had Jedi under his arsenal.

They were great for espionage as well as assassinations well for Ezra's case anyway who wasn't afraid of taking down boy was skilled with the stealth and since he had a successful operation for the Stealth Technology a few years ago Ezra has been even more deadlier.

The Stealth suit helped with the Former Clones to be the Elite teams that are effective today. Ezra was another story he was a captain of Stealth Squad once he appointed the role but,when he did a few years back he declined to be part of the all Jedi squad though there was a wookiee which they accepted as the best heavy machine gunner of the team.

He was happy Ezra completely trusted Kassir and Alysia as well as the Wookiee on the team who is currently on a mission with the heavy assault team. Though it was known as the Jedi Squad,they all didn't accept that so for their teammate that was a beast on the battlefield they chose to be called the GellBeast after encountering the beast in the Outer Rim Territories.

Gellbeast were also known were semi-intelligent creatures native to Gellefon which could grow to roughly 2.4 meters tall. They could be extremely vicious when hunting or when pushed into it. To those they bonded with such as the Human settlers of Gellefon they could be amazingly gentle and affectionate.

Because of this, several of the creatures were used by the Imperial forces which were garrisoned on the saw how the beast was really intelligent.

When fighting, they liked to leap at their opponents and rake them with their sharp claws. Once they got closer to their target, they would use their bite to finish the battle were able to defeat the beast before more but it was really hard so they wanted to be known as the Gellbeast squad a razor claw to the Empire.

The ARC commander was proud of his Best elite squad. He was chuckling after the squad on its first mission blew up and crashed a Imperial Star Destroyer. That really changed the ranks of his Army as some would say.

They gotten reputation amongst them as the razors to the Imperial or to Rebels as Star Destroyers. As they encountered the beast they became like the beast from four Teenage Fighters. They were gentle to their fellow mates of the ARC rebel Group at the time and affectionate with each other. Gellbeast were known Hunters of the Wild so the squad lived to the reputation as Hunters for Imperials.

The Lightsaber skills were claws waiting to decimate any Imperial Trooper or Sith would dare try to fight any of them. The Heavy machine guns and weapons the Member Chalbucca would use on occasion would decimate anything showing power of a beast as well as the firepower of the squad. The fact they acted like the beast as a team when they would battle with precision and strategy.

The reputation that they finish a battle before it even started was something that grown amongst the Outer Rim planets when they decimated a band of Pirates working for Hundo the famous leader of Pirates during the Clone Wars that the Jedi have encountered and few survivors lived to tell the tale of their encounter with the young squad at ages of 13.

Fox was glad Ezra was the Captain he was taken by the Empire and was made a Assassin till he said a Jedi as he referred as his master saved him and trained him in the Lighter side of the Force. He was then made a Assassin of the Rebels instead of the Empire. He rather have his power and skill to be a new future for the Galaxy so they are able to make a new Republic better than the old one.

A Republic that was such a illusion during the Clone wars will never be formed again he hoped. Once the Chips inside each Republic Soldier were activated the Galactic Empire was formed and dark days was made. He sighed and went to his duties as the Leader of the Group.

Ezra was in his room looking at the roof of his room. He was thinking about days ahead and since the Ghost crew has joined their little group it has been quite exciting now than ever before. He thought about how his master had taught him lots of things ever since she defeated him those years ago. After being the Age 10 then years later he became a Jedi. He remembered times of the Jedi Temples he's visited with his master. She had said that Jedi have been known to be having temples all over the Galaxy since not just one temple was on Coruscant.

The Empire of course destroyed most of them. As he was a Sith Assassin for 2 years after he was taken when his parents were taken. He was confronted by a Sith Agent in front of him but, the agent was skilled with the Dark Side of the force and sensed his powers with the force using a Holocron that was found off a Dead Jedi. He was ordered to search out Jedi as well as destroy Jedi Temples once his training was complete. He then took over the Role as a Jedi Assassin some survivors would say when describing him.

When him and his master parted ways from each other,they agreed that it was ok since he can be on his own learn and the Empire would have a hard time to try to hunt him since after all he was a knew that he has gain lots of experience and when he was sent to the Dagobah system.

The training he had with the famous Master Yoda that he heard on one visit to a Jedi Temple on Lothal which surprised him that there would be one had greatly helped his progress.

He had turned into a very capable silent monster Jedi among the Old allies he had among the Imperials soldiers he once ordered around. He knew during the years he wasn't some vile person as well as the vile deeds of the Soldiers and his superiors but,he did what he was ordered to do.

* * *

-Time skip 2 weeks.-

It has been two weeks since The Ghost Crew of Lothal Rebels have been turned into ARC rebels. There has been exceptional missions till now but, the mission that has been selected next with considerable time of getting reconnaissance on the shipments of disruptors. The shipments are to be used on a planet that has been difficult of overthrowing for the gain of the Empire.

Sabine being being the youngest of the Ghost crew has officially been made a member of Gellbeast squad. The squad has been even having a even greater reputation ever since Sabine has been on the team. They are now on Naboo with Queen Kylantha and her power over the planet. Naboo has been a Imperial planet under the rule of the Queen after the previous queen had hidden Jedi as some Imperial records of spies have gathered have said. The objective that was placed was to find the records to the shipments of the Disrupters that were being shipped from the planet to another location.

The squad were now currently in a Safe House that was made by a Old Naboo Military Commander. Kassir,Alysia have been using regular Naboo civilian clothes with their weapons still visible. Ezra however in Combat gear(The Jedi Adventure robe) have been using the rooftops as a way to look after his team also stopping to using MB450 macrobinoculars. Sabine in civilian clothes with her blaster pistols in holsters as well using the speeder well stole though in the boys case they borrowed the speeder.

"You are impossible."Kassir said on communicator."What it's not the girl's fault I am irresistible."Ezra said in his position overlooking the warehouse. He was on a rooftop across from the warehouse to be exact. He was looking through MB450 macrobinoculars."Both you bozos shut up and stop talking about the girl already."Sabine said with a attitude that was clear in her voice.

Sabine changed channels to just Alysia."Geez boys are such morons sometimes."She said rolling her eyes under the helmet."Someone's jealous?"Sabine heard Alysia and blushed."Ok one I am not Alysia it's just those two are mostly idiots on every mission it's amazing..."Alysia laughed."That we complete missions from the rate of mission success that you saw in our records?"

Sabine had a confused look."How'd you know about that?"Alysia was looking through some of her own MB450 macrobinoculars."All new members go through the records to see what squads are best to join and see if the group is worth it. The records have all members to look over their families as well as any to find corruption among our ranks."She then stopped to look up again on surveillance."Our fleet is made of a good amount of troops so we are pretty much a military now and will be expanding in years to come."

The two stop hearing Ezra's voice."Also ladies if you guys are going to talk make sure both of you are on the same channel."The girls blushed as the two boys chuckled that was heard through both channels.'Boys' the girls thought as the four continued their mission.

The four have seen the once beautiful peaceful planet now turned to a military planet under rule. The once beautiful lands of Naboo as well as monuments have been either destroyed or have a vibe of destruction than of enjoyment. The way Stormtroopers were walking around in pairs to show off their occupation. There were hundreds of Imperial bases around. There were tanks placed outside the city. The speeders were in dislocated areas to spring when chasing fugitives around the city.

The Imperial drones as well as Tie Fighters and Tie Bombers at Air platform bases were either flying around or stationed to attack any Rebel the Empire would come across. The Imperial droids were hovering around the alleys for hiding places. Jumptroopers were floating above buildings and Imperial diplomatic buildings were stationed with Scout Troopers ready to snipe.

The planet was of course inhabited with Imperial Intelligent Officers as well as Imperial Officials that controls all actions of the Empire. The planet had two Star Destroyer orbiting the planet. The ARC rebels had used Stealth Tech to cover their Three StarFighters and X-Wing then get past the blockade.

The ARC Rebels had used a spare old Naboo Warehouse for the Fighters Dock after a little trick with showing some old Imperial vehicles hovering into the warehouse for showing the purpose of opening the doors. There was also a Safe house that the Naboo Security Guard had gotten for them they would occasionally switch. Naboo has always helped the Jedi though some officers have doubted but since they have heard of the ARC rebels as well as the incident on one of the moons of Coruscant.

The squad when they arrived were embarrassed when Kassir mentioned that is was Ezra that caused the uproar on the Moon. The group of little guards and some were sons and daughters of some of the original guards during the Clone Wars. The leader was fine with it seeing their Stealth Technology in action and impressed.

The three little Jedi they saw with the Lightsabers had StarFighters. Ezra and Kassir had Delta-6 Starfighters with one in orange and black as well as the other red and black. Alysia had Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor that was red and white. They had forgot to mention to Sabine that the X-wing Fighter that Ezra had worked on was actually for her when they would go on these type of missions. StarFighters were used by the Jedi as single and if a ship were to pass by it would definitely be suspicious.

Ezra had explained that the three of them had stumbled upon badly destroyed Jedi Fighters so they paid and fixed them to their own images as well as put Stealth Technology on them to get past Imperial Blockades of Planets.

The Nabooians were fascinated by the Tech since only good uses of such tech were rare. Ezra then explained the negative things to the leader incase any spies among the Royal Guards as the Leader had said. He had said that Stealth Tech on a Fighter had minimum time to stay in Stealth Mode at all. There was about a two hour window without draining too much out of the Fighters energy. The ARC engineers have tried to work around it for years seeing the Tech has helped so much over the years.

* * *

Hera,Zeb,and Kanaan during the weeks have been assisting the ARC Commandos. The Ghost was a remarkable ship and has helped in spying and attacking good targets of the Empire. Zeb has been made a great warrior among them and were impressed by his skills of his Royal Guard past. Kanaan had been made a very great leader.

The Squad at first was ok with Kanaan taking a little in charge of the squads since he was a Jedi. He wasn't very liked since the Rebel Commando leader was really in charge but,what really surprised them was when the ARC Commander Fox made Kanaan the Rebel Commando Operations Commando Leader.

He was reluctant to get such a commanding position but, took the offer then as Zeb to be his Second in Command. The two during the next two weeks after were such a impact. The Commandos were a little stubborn to just let a new Outsider whether they were a Jedi or not to just walk in and become leaders for them.

Zeb had turned into the ARC Rebels ground forces leader after a week seeing he liked being on the Field more but, he took missions on Commando to get some action. The ground Forces weren't going to be going into open battle just yet with the Empire. Zeb being stubborn saying."These Rebels are so prepared I think they can handle and with me in charge I'm sure we can beat those tin-heads."

Kanaan rolled his eyes."Zeb though you were made ARC Rebel Front-line Commander. I still think the ARC commander is right seeing he is a old Clone Commander from the Clone Wars and seeing that the Army of the Galactic Empire was Army of the Republic he knows when we should start battling openly."Zeb growled a little and knew he was right. The elite army was indeed skilled having had skirmishes with the Imperials gaining experience.

The ARC rebel army wasn't ready to try to pour it's resources unless they have those resources again to continue fighting in years to come. The ARC Commander knew he wouldn't have the resources during the Clone Wars so Tanks,Men as well as Resources. He just had a handful of Commandos taking out Imperial Targets as well as Assassinations to disrupt the Governments of the Imperial occupied planets. This would cause more of a uproar as well as opportunities of the natives on the planet to start Rebelling against the Imperial Forces.

In recent years this strategy was working and he wanted to have faith the planets real forces would amass and hit as well as aid them once he gets his own Forces on the ground. There were only little Planets that have started rebelling that benefitted him. The lucky part was some of the Planets though puppeteering as Imperials to ensure no suspicion.

The planets have helped in the industry department. The way the Rebelling planets have helped build Separatist Style tanks and Old Clone Wars Tanks seeing that they have been in service for the Old Republic during the Clone Wars. The other ways were making ships as well. The Imperials think the Factories of planet are making Imperial Ships for the Empire but really these ships were used to Infiltrate the Empire through their Defenses for Commando units.

* * *

-Back on Naboo a few hours later-

"Kassir you are a idiot..."Ezra said as he unsheathed his Twin Blue Lightsabers. Kassir had Night-Vision Goggles on his head as well as his battle gear and the Rebel symbol on it in Orange on his back_** (A/N:Star Wars Force Unleashed 1 or 2 Training Gear combo Outfit but with a hood attached to his shoulders and shoulder pads also for armor going to his lower thigh)**_ and the Sniper in his hand."I didn't think it was a trap"Ezra rolled his eyes."Yea it was especially if "He" was here the point is,We are in trouble here."

The two looking in front of them was nothing but a empty room till something appeared. The Troopers appeared to have a cloaking ability similar to that of their predecessor as Ezra said was the known Shadow Troopers.

The helmets resemble the faceplate of General Grievous, while the tips of the boots resemble his talons. The chest armor, codpiece, and knee pads are similar in appearance to those of clone trooper armor.

The metal claws on the hands resemble clawed fingers of the Sith stalkers. Ezra blocked but slashed only to hit nothing."Shouldn't we get girls here Kassir?"Kassir had then a cocky smile cover his face."I'm sure we can handle..."He then put his Sniper on his back then Blocked with his Green Lightsaber single in a reversed grip blocking the claws."Yes we are in trouble...and they are Terror Troopers..."

* * *

_**A/N:Well that took a while sorry guys for not updating but, I really had lots of ideas plus I've been playing this new game since getting a GameStop Gift card. Anyway I will be looking over sometimes on my stories for grammar changes as well as fixing them to make sense or better. The recent Episode of Star Wars Rebels have given me new ideas. So bye guys till the next chapter...**_

_**P.s I will add regular Star Wars Rebels eps as always don't worry I just wanted to expand things in my way.**_

_**May the Force be with for Next time...**_


	9. Terror,Naboo,Elite

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 9:Terror,Elite of the Elite...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

Ezra saw a Terror Trooper appear which he then swiped at but saw that his Lightsaber didn't hit anything but whispered to Kassir"This is bad ok stay close combat and you tell me through the night-vision."Kassir nodded put the Sniper gun on the then reversed grip his Shoto Lightsaber and the two were then back to back spinning."This is the same as the last time?"Ezra and Kassir were in defensive positions."It's not like you have done this with a former Sith Agent that can do this!"

Ezra then slashed while adding a Little Force magic that was of pure Lighting Energy that covering the room hitting the stealthy camouflaged of invisibility but they were visible to Ezra he then dashed into opposite sides in a well as Kassir did with his Night-Vision that can track Heat signatures.

"There are about 5 possibly more of them."Kassir said to Ezra as the two were back to back once again."Let's start taking them out."They then dashed forward as 3-5 materialized in front of them in a chase. They were each deflecting claws not being cut by their lightsabers not sure what they were made up and it still a mystery now cause Ezra mentioned them to be unknown for intelligence security then put one of his lightsabers to his back and then raised his arm as he was dashing towards the side of the room and igniting Lighting from his fingertips he shocked about 5 that were surprisingly in front of him dashing as well.

They were being shocked with visible Lighting keeping them stuck until then Kassir back flipped using the force for a higher leap seeing the room being a giant warehouse and while in the air he started sniping at the stuck Terror Troopers who without screaming anything fell to the floor with a thud.

Ezra continues igniting Lighting from his Fingertips while dashing and got more. He then dashed forward using the Force for a better push. He then pulled both his Lightsabers slashing then spinned to stab another while using a foot as leverage to push upward while spinning and slashing at another one while the Lighting shock was keeping them immobile.

"Ezra!Kassir!?"Their comms screamed while the two Fighting."What's going on?!"Ezra slashed at the last one he can see."A little trouble but, maintain surveillance on the shipments!"He then used the force to dash more quickly forward to block another Terror Troopers claw."We need to track the Shipment and..."He then was cut off."Dam it...Sabine we gotta go!"He pressed his comm link and then ignited both his Short sized Lightsabers reversed grip and defensive stance.

Kassir ignited his own Lightsaber in a reversed grip and defensive stance."Kassir?"Kassir turned to Ezra."What Ezra?"Ezra looked at the entrance of the warehouse then at him."You have gotten us to some real trouble!"The two enemy Elite had a appearance that was identical to the Royal Guard, except that their armor and visor colors were inverted, with the full body armor and robe being black and the visor black. The armor provided them a great deal of protection making it both functional as well as ceremonial in purpose as Ezra explained.

Their primary weapon was a lightsaber pike with a red beam extending from the tip of the weapon. In addition to this, their equipment included a heavy blaster pistol as well as a utility belt which Kassir and Ezra saw included a possessed a comlink which was long range, encrypted and miniaturized as well as including holo capability from intel that Ezra had continued saying as the two stared at them through the entrance.

"What do we do Ezra?"

Ezra took a deep breath."Just work on the Intel I just said and hope we get out of here alive then we keep the girls back so they can track the mission objective."He as well as Kassir Dashed as the Shadow guards ignited their Lightsabers.

The Two clashed with the Guards who were living up to their name as the Elite Shadow Guards. The Guards were a handful with their skills being the best to protect the Dark of the Sith Lords that were currently ruling the Galaxy.

Ezra was swiping with both his Lightsabers in various combinations toward the dark red colored ones on the pikes that were deflecting as well as trying to slash at the Jedi. Kassir was backflipping as he deflected the thrusting of the Guard he was fighting with his Lightsaber then continues to deflect the slashes the Guard switch to then started slashes of his own.

He then leaped back using the Force while pushing which the Shadow Guard then deflects while creating a orb around himself.

"So they are good with the Force...figures..."He then leaped still using the Force for the Higher Jump then landed on the one of the Beams while using the Force after clipping his Lightsaber to his waist. He then used the Force and started to use it to make Items within the Warehouse at the Shadow Guard.

The Shadow Guard then spins his Lightsaber Pike and then uses his free hand to deflect most of them while using two hands to use the Lightsaber to slash at the Boxes,Barrels or other things Kassir launches at the Guard. The Guard Leaps at the Jedi on the beam and with Kassir igniting his Regular while the size was right for his size Lightsaber the two started a series of slashes at each other with the sizzling sounds heard as they clashed.

* * *

Ezra was using a one of his Shoto Lightsaber to deflect the pike while cartwheeling and backflipping then sending Lighting Energy of his Old Sith Powers that bounced off the Force Orb same as his companion that protected him. He then used a free hand to change Ezra's Lighting Force attack away to hit the ground.

Ezra bit his lip."This is not working."He then heard blaster fire that hit the guard but it made the Guard turn to Sabine and Alysia while deflecting the Blaster laser fire."Sabine,Alysia we can handle this track the shipment."Alysia as well as Sabine charged."Ezra these are the Shadow Guard you mentioned?"Ezra using the Force leaped over some Containers then landed behind some crates that they were using as cover."Yes,they are and you two should stay with tracking the Shipment because we know where it is heading."He then leaped on top of a empty crate and took a deep breath and then gathered Force energy then launched it into Force Blasts.

The Shadow Guard then had his pike in one hand then gathered the Dark Force since he was The Shadow Guard of the Sith and using those powers started to deflect the constant Force Blasts.

He then turned to the Girls."Ezra that won't work let me help."Alysia said as she went on the crate."No,from the last mission we still need to fix your Lightsaber and we can't have use using a bad one just focus on helping Sabine they seem to be here to distract us."Alysia bit her lip and nodded seeing that his reasoning was correct."But, Ezra."

Ezra turned to the voice of Sabine."Sabine your blasters will just be deflected because they guys are the Elite of the Sith and we need to go after the Shipment before it leaves on the next Imperial Cargo Ship."He then started to leap and dash while turning them."Go!"He then ignited both his Lightsabers and with a X-shape he crossed Lightsabers as the Guards pike was in between putting pressure.

The Girls not liking the idea then dashed out of the warehouse."Guys! The warehouse is in the South District that's what my contact said..."Then Lightsaber sizzling sounds of Fighting were heard through the Comm Link."Got it Ezra be careful!"Sabine said then the two went into a X-34 landspeeder then hovered away towards the South District of the city.

Ezra then pulled away from comm device on his arm to dodging Lightning blasts that came out of the Shadow Guards free hand. He rolled as the Lighting blasts continues to hit objects in its way blocking the hooded Jedi who was then dashing through the cover. Ezra then leaped out to be a fresh target of the Lighting attacks to which he landed on a crate.

The Shadow Guard wasted no time to Launch Lightning at the hooded Jedi who was using one Shoto Lightsaber to absorb the Lightning. He then used his other Shoto Lightsaber in a reversed grip as well in a boomerang fashion that launched into the air straight at the Guard using the Force by his free hand. The Shadow Guard flinched and then halted his attack to swerve out of the way and turned around. The Guard turned around to using both hands on the pike and deflected the spinning Lightsaber. The Lightsaber spined while unignited itself in a distance from Ezra.

Ezra then took the opportunity to dash forward while the Guard was still turned around for a fraction of a second. The Guard thinking the same thing that he left himself open turned around as the two clashed Lightsabers. Ezra reversed gripping the Lightsaber slashed in a way of the infinity symbol shape to deflect incoming thrusting the guard was doing using both hands on the pike.

He then backfliping while using the Force to pull his other Lightsaber to his hand. He ignited both his Shoto Lightsaber and infusing Lighting to them he Slashed both of them towards each other while the hands were on top of each other and the Lighting Force energy came out and launched itself at the guard making him electrocuted.

Ezra didn't stop the assault so he used the Force to dash forward faster and kneed him in the gut while launching him in the air and then putting his Shoto Lightsabers to his thighs and in fast motion to aiming his hands upwards using the Force converting it into Lightning that shoot out of both his hands hitting him straight in the air.

The Lighting was visible while it was electrocuting him. He then leaped into the air and slashed him to a kick to the ground and stabbing both his Lightsabers into his chest as Guard landed with a thud on the ground. He released a breath."That was tiring..."He then dashed towards the Lightsabers colliding sounds.

* * *

Kassir after colliding with the Guard then getting some good distance by leaping away and running he switched to his Sniper and took a position that was best distance while still getting a lock on the Shadow Guard he was Fighting.

He then started firing lasers that was the Guard easily Deflected. The Guard flinch and didn't realized the position he was in was surrounded by some energy cells in crates that was made to power ships. He forgot and that was highly unlikely in the Shadow Guard and as he Deflected the shots by spinning the Lightsaber Pike but, by instinct instantly regretting it as the lasers hit the crates causing it to exploded giving off a Energy Explosion.

The Explosion Knocked him back into the wall creating a crater in the wall. He then using the Force leaped into the air putting his sniper on his back and igniting his Lightsaber and clashing as the Shadow Guard regained his posture.

The Guard igniting his pike collided with Kassir's Lightsaber as it was in a backwards. Kassir also took this time to launch a Force Blast while then Launching his Lightsaber into a Boomerang fashion towards the Shadow Guard as he was launched back.

The Spinning Lightsaber hit the Shadow Guard creating a Burned Slash across the Guard's armor. Kassir continued his onslaught as he then caught his Spinning Lightsaber then did a dash while leaping into the air using the Force and as a missile with the using both hands on the Lightsaber in a thrusting as well as the tip went through the Shadow Guard making him scream a little till he slid down with a thud of his lifeless body and Kassir slid on his feet to a stop.

He was breathing hard and then turned to someone landing causing him to ignite again and dashed but the assailant moved out of way as well as yelling."Kassir relax it's me!"Kassir fell and had his back on a crate."That was fun.."Ezra turned to him and gave him a smug look."Well that was a pain!"He then released a sigh."Let's go help the girls."The two exchanged a nod and the two dashed out of the warehouse.

* * *

-In the Imperial Star Destroyer orbiting-

"That plan was doomed to fail."A man said."I knew those two were dangerous..."

Another man with the uniform of a Imperial Commander."He said to keep them distracted long enough now launch the Cargo Ship.

A boy with a mask walked out of the shadows and used the Force that caused the Officer in the Room beside the Commander to start clawing at his throat."Those two will take the bait as planned now sit down and follow orders."The Officer fell to the ground of the Bridge causing for Stormtroopers pulling the

"We have other things to deal with..."He watched the Security Drone displaying a speeder heading down."Get Stormtrooper Battalions 105st and 301st and Armor Squad 1-3 to converge on them immediately and how goes to contacting our spy?..."

The next to speak was a man in the Imperial Admiral Uniform."The spy has said that with the constant moving he can't determine the Rebels base.

"The Rebels think that we will spread our Forces out too thinly. Bring out Commando Teams as well as Scout Teams 1-5 to track them now!" The Officers nodded to the Masked Boy in the Hooded Dark Sith Cloak with the Lightsaber Pike on his back.

* * *

Sabine and Alysia they were still wearing civilian clothes as they were in the speeder speeding down the street."You sure those two will be ok?"Alysia kept driving."Those two have been fending off Imperials by the time they met as well as they learned to be Jedi."Alysia sighed."Kassir will most definitely be fine or else."Sabine smirked at this."Or else what?"Alysia blushed red."You like Kassir!"Alysia blushed red while trying to maintain her focus on the road."No I don't he's a idiot that always finds trouble as well as Ezra though you like Ezra that way..."Alysia smirked when a blush appeared on Sabine's face as she didn't have her helmet on her head."Ezra is fun to be with when he's not dense about things."Sabine said with a smile.

Alysia gave her a evil smirk."Oh is that right? Ezra for the first time is being fine with you hmmmm that's something I never knew would happen."Sabine blushed more."Well he is actually fun to spend time with and brought me to cool places when we hung out.

"Hmm that is something I never expected from him."

"Why not?"Sabine asked with a confused look."Well you don't know is that..."She then turned to the road that was currently in front of them occupied by Imperial Stormtroopers and Troopers on speeders."Stormtroopers!"The Troopers turned and started firing."Sabine open fire with her twin blasters. The girls as they were speeding down saw a Ship that was a Imperial Cargo Ship. The ship was shaped like a Star Destroyer, with a ridge going up to its bridge and had at least two thrusters and it was leaving and heading out of the Domed city."Guys the ships are about to leave the city!"

* * *

Ezra and Kassir were in their StarFighters then heard Sabine."Yea we are on it just get out of their cause we are above you!"The Two Jedi then motioned for their Fighters while in Stealth Mode. The two then followed the Cargo Ship going into outer Orbit."Ok,Kassir you sure this tracking device will work?"Kassir swerved to be beside as Ezra watched the signals of their Fighters go next to each other."Yes,Ezra it may be a test run but, we did work on it together."

Ezra then uncloaked and launched the tracking device from his StarFighter using a missile and it splits apart from the tip that was a flat cylinder that magnetised and the rest of the missile falls back to orbit and descended to explode in the atmosphere ."Ok cloaking..."He then cloaked his Fighter again and turned towards the planet again with Kassir still cloaked but his signal still visible and following Ezra.

"We best go help the Girls."Ezra said on the comm link as they descending towards the planet."Ezra?"Kassir asked through the comm link with a beep."Yea,Kassir?"s

"Where did you take Sabine last week did you finally let her in out of the other girls?"Ezra rolled his eyes as he pressed to answer back."Well for one I thought someone would ask."Ezra answered back."Oh c'mon Ezra you are totally against being close to anyone you need to let someone in and forget about your mission for once."Ezra had a scowling look though being in the cockpit of his Fighter Kassir didn't really see."Kassir I was just being friendly with our new Teammate..."

"Yea right Ezra just admit that you like her...already..."Ezra leaned back in his seat."Can we focus on the mission?"Kassir chuckled."Well once we get back you will be on your personal expedition missions."

"I can't hear you I'm in the Atmosphere!"Kassir rolled his eyes as he heard static."Geez that boy."He then followed with his own Fighter.

* * *

The girls and Kassir both were meeting at the base under the old security warehouse of the old Naboo Royal Guard that used to use it for vehicles and now being used for imperial vehicles. The Naboo Rebels had also made a Underground base under the warehouse for uses if the Separatists during The Clone Wars since the Invasion of Naboo and ever since the fall of the Republic the bases have been used by the Naboo rebels that survived the massacre when the Empire was first formed.

The Naboo rebels have been secretly wearing Stormtrooper gear then using Speeders and Tanks that have been made to take over the district as cover to avoid suspicion among the Imperial Leaders as well as the Queen ruling this planet as a puppet.

The Warehouse would be a cover as a Imperial supply base as it was already and to avoid friendly fire The Rebels have made sure to have signals for a comm link of the Rebels in Stormtrooper Gear to distinguish them from the real Imperial Soldiers.

Naboo Rebels would be having the orange spray paint lining on their Stormtrooper Helmets/Armor on permission of the Queen to signify the Naboo Origin of the Legion or really Naboo Rebels in disguise from the foreign Stormtroopers to come to the planet .

The Rebels will back up the Gellbeast squad if they need it or when the time has come the planet is to be officially liberated. The amount of Rebels were a total of 100 from the 1000 amount it used to be as of late in this city alone since the beginning of The Galactic Empire. There were a few bases around the city and the Gellbeast Squad were now in the Rebel Outpost.

"Where's Ezra?"Sabine ask as they saw Kassir staring up at the large Computer Screens with some Naboo Rebels at the controls and keyboards."He said something about scouting around our area for any tracking Scout Troopers and Commandos since we are moving too much."Kassir said as he watched the monitor.

There were 100 Signals of Dark Colored Orange either clustered to be showing them inside a Imperial tank or fast moving for speeders. This indicated each Rebel Agent of Naboo there were going through a map of the City on the screen. The Blue colored signals were indicating all real Imperial Stormtroopers. Sabine was impressed by the Equipment that was around her gave by their new allies to the Ghost Crew the ARC Rebels."Are you guys sure that Ezra will be alright?"

Kassir and Alysia smiled at each other then looked up to say."Yes,he will be fine."The said it at the same time causing them to look at each other then blush in which they looked away from each other.

Sabine rolled her eyes from the exchange. She knew Alysia had a crush on Kassir. He saved her from some Beasts when they were kids. She felt guilty to have been part of the Empire's Advanced Students then helping people like Kassir,Alysia and Ezra.

They all had to survive and when she had everything handed to her. The Empire completely ruined them and she found out the hard way. She then got captured by a Death Watch Commander then got trained by them until she was now 16 where she joined the Lothal Rebels.

Ezra then took the moment of her distant lost look in her eyes to walk into the base. Kassir walked to him after exchanging a certain handshake."Well I'm guessing there were some Scouts and Commandos following?"

Ezra in his Jedi Adventure Robe pulled off his hood."Yea,there were a couple Scout Trooper Squads following some of the Rebels not disguised so they weren't suspecting the ones with the Stormtrooper disguises. They were more coming so I used a blaster to cover that they were shot by Rebels not taken down by a Jedi using the Force.

The Commando Squads have been trained to fight Jedi so they were harder but nothing I couldn't handle."Ezra turned around from the three of his squad and started walking down corridor of the Underground Base.

Kassir followed him as soon as Ezra turned around he was actually clutching his side with a arm."You suck at faking."Ezra turned to Kassir."Yea yea and ugghhh.."Ezra clutched his sides more."Did you tell Alysia about the person we saw?"

"We don't tell her she'll be devastated."Ezra looked at Kassir Expression change."Oh c'mon Kassir she needs to know he brother is in the city..."

Kassir gave him a smug look."I know Ezra but,her lightsaber still needs work on and now that we have the time we should get to fixing it before she runs off."

Ezra sighed seeing his best friend is right."Ugh fine lets go."They then walked back and with Ezra trying to cover the burned mark on his gear from a laser fire.

"Alysia..."

Alysia turned to the boys and well Ezra peeking to cover his wound."Yea..."

"Lets get to fixing your Lightsaber.."

Alysia eyes light up at the blond boy."Oh right lets go I was thinking of a new Lightsaber model..."

* * *

-Three hours later-

Alysia in full battle gear was walking away from the table she used to construct the handle Lightsaber handle that was much longer that a regular handle of the Lightsaber."Thanks for the help guys."

Alysia then ignited it to be a Double-Bladed Lightsaber with its Green colored of the Force Masters who she was after some lessons from her Master and Ezra. She using two hands twirled it around with its Lightsaber Sizzling sounds as she did some practice slashing and stabbing as the Lightsaber Blade was on both ends as a couple Naboo Rebels were seeing.

"Yea no problem Alysia that Saberstaff is not bad it works for you..."Kassir said walking away from the table with Ezra watching as she held the Lightsaber long handle in front of her face while a blush appeared on her face."Thanks Kassir."

Ezra was smiling as he was working on his own Lightsaber Handles on the table the Naboo Rebels gave them in their Engineer Room of the base.

"Kassir also has something to tell you..."Alysia gave them a confused look.

* * *

**A/N:Alright got this done and just thought for Alysia instead of the two Lightsabers like Ezra she should have some thing different. So to sum up:**

**Alysia has the Double Sided which is Green for Master of the Force Abilities instead of two Lightsabers like Ezra.**

**Kassir has One Lightsaber that is to his Size and Blue for Guardians of the Force Both him and Ezra used the Blue Lightsaber always in the Reversed Grip... **

**Ezra has Two Small Sized of Ahsoka's second Green Lightsaber called the Shoto Lightsabers and Blue because it has to match his size as well as fit with him better relative to his Size in the Show. I still like the dagger rogue like idea for Ezra in the Forced unleashed Jedi Adventure Robe as his look also the Blue Lightsaber means Guardians of the Force **


	10. Surrender,Disrupters

**Star Wars Rebels:Old Teammate,Sith agent,Disruptors part 3**

**If I hadn't said this I don't own Any Star Wars Rebels...**

**A/N:Yea I'm back sorry for the slow update been working on other Fanfics and playing a new game I just bought. I will also look over sometime and make changes if some parts don't make sense when I have the time. I wanted to update right away as I am writing this message to you guys. I will give you guys a chapter for waiting now enough of me talking now onto the Story... :P**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

"What's with that look on you guy's faces?"

Kassir stepped forward."While we were scouting the Imperial warehouse I spotted...Alen...

Alysia froze right there and then for a second everything was really tense and lots of emotions shot through her."What! Why didn't you tell me this now when we could be looking for him!" She screamed as the two boys winced. Kassir held his hands out that in turned cupped hers without realizing it.

"Calm down Alysia!"

Alysia waved her hands out and started pacing."We need to find him!"She continued pacing and her Lightsaber was still ignited which was starting to frighten the boys."Alysia that is crazy we can't just find him without a plan...I mean we can't just walk up to him he's...

"HE" THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT IS MY BROTHER!"Alysia yelled the the two who were having their hands up in surrender."He is the one that was also taken by you know who..."Kassir said trying to give out valuable and very sensitive info that he as well as the new squad member shouldn't be knowing as well as the Naboo Rebels.

"He's still my brother..."Alysia said relaxing while sitting down."We need to find him right away..."Ezra took the moment to step forward."We all agreed that if we faced him again we had no choice but, to fight him Alysia. He's a Sith Agent after all seeing from our last fight probably with those Sith Shadow Guards that attacked us. He would be ready since with the recent findings these past weeks."Seeing that they were still inside the Naboo base and by talk of Spies he would cause the Naboo's Moral as well as their insanity to be questioned when they would start not trusting each other.

"I don't care I'm going to get my brother back if it's the last thing I do he will remember that he did everything to not be seperated when we were slaves once upon a time I mean we are Twins...

"You have a Twin?"The three Jedi teens turned to Sabine walking in with her battle gear armor all colorful as it usually was. Alysia had switched to her own new gear. She had Red chestplate that covering down to her waist as well as around to her back but, showed off her curves. She also had on the back with a holster to clip the new Saberstaff she made of her new Double-sided Lightsaber. It was like this-/ on her back. She had a skirt with leggings to her combat boots.

Kassir was in the his own battle gear (A/N:as I described in Chapter 8)

Ezra had the Jedi Adventure robe but,inside was a thin chestplate but had a burned mark from his injury that Kassir only knows about. Ezra bit his lip to the pain. He moved back to the chair by the table and held his sides as he pulled off the outer white cloak after unwrapping the wrapping to hold the outer part of the cloak and hood.

Kassir turned to him and walked up to him."You should get to a Medical Droid..."Ezra rolled his eyes."It's not that bad.."Sabine and Alysia were talking to eachother. Kassir put his arm around his shoulders and the two went out of the room."Kassir,I'm fine."

"Yea and I'm Darth Vader...Let's go."Kassir said as the two were walking down the hall till they crossed with a girl their age in a miniature Royal Guard of Naboo uniform but with a Skirt and combat boots with a laser pistol holster."Excuse us but, where is the medical bay?"The girl looked at them.'_They are cute...'_The boys looked at her with a smile in which caused the girl to blush red."Oh umm... It's down the hall and to the left."The boys smirked noticing the blush. The boys walked into the Medical Bay."You know Kassir maybe we should get old team together for this mission."

"Ezra it's been two years since we were a team and the galaxy doesn't want the team together..."He chuckled at the thought."C'mon all of us haven't been together in a long time we might as well go for it..."

"Geez you and your crazy ideas..."

Kassir then turned on the Medical Droid."Hello how may I be of assistance..."Kassir turned to the droid."Hello,we need to treat a burned laser fire wound on Ezra."He said pointing to Ezra."That won't be a problem please follow me to the table..."

* * *

-3 hours later-

Ezra with bandages around his his waist puts on a shirt then his thin chest plate."Geez those medical droids are not delicate though I wouldn't mind a Nurse."Kassir hearing him entered the room."The girls are still talking about weapons and stuff though that's normal for them both."

"As long as Sabine is comfortable I really don't care."Kassir smiled at this that turned to a evil smirk. Ezra who was putting on his armor and had his back turned."Wipe that smirk I am saying that its great for Alysia to connect to a girl instead of connecting with you..."Ezra said with a laugh as Kassir smirk disappeared and turned to a annoyed look with his arms crossed."Also as I've seen is that though when we met the Ghost Crew Sabine seems to only around a girl older not her age so it will be good for her to actually talk to teens her age."He then grabbed his two Lightsabers and put them to clips on each side of his waist since he only had the under uniform of the his Gear and not the white part of the Robe.

Kassir still had his sniper on his back and Lightsaber clipped as well to his waist."Do you want to use that Beacon for resurrecting our old Crew?"Ezra had stretched his arms out as he heard him."We will surely remember this day."He then took the comm device that Kassir handed him and pressed the red button causing it to blink rapidly."We will give all two of them a couple days if they are still alive and going..."

* * *

-On a distant Planet of Teth-

A hooded Boy was leaping through the trees."This is something that rarely happens." He said sarcastically then saw red laser pointers at the trees."Damn..."He leaped again while igniting a Yellow Double-Sided Lightsaber Saberstaff that then used the Force as a huge push that pushed off three Scout Troopers off their Speeders. He was having some binoculars attached to his head that can be pulled down. He had a armor that was camouflage of green and lighter green that covered his body. He pulled his arm up to his face and started pressing it. The second later more Scout Troopers were speeding down the forest that started to fire their snipers as they stopped.

The Boy in the hooded cloak that covered his figure started to twirl his saberstaff in a circle as very rapid speed that deflected all the sniper fire from the three Scout Troopers. He then pressed the computer on his wrist."Drax this thing isn't working."He said on the Comm link.

"Hold on Eden it will work I'll just remotely reset it."Another voice said as then the boy named Eden ducked as droids came out with that was had metal wings and a gun barrel shooting out of it with a mask on the front. Eden then took a deep breath and whistled that went through the Forest.

The Scout Troopers were running from the Droids but, then their troubles weren't done yet when two large Nexu Beasts with Yellow and Orange lining along their fur leaped out and started clawing and biting at them. A few minutes later the bodies were there all covered in slashes while the Nexu Beasts were all purring to their master that was the boy as he landed by the Scout Troopers lifeless bodies. He put his Lightsaber on his back. He then pulled up his hood over his head and rubbed his Nexu beasts on the back of their ears."Knorde it worked great that was the last patrol for today.

"Good cause we might need to try fixing that two seating Fighter."Eden stopped as he only heard was the Purring of his two little Nexu Beasts pets of the Planet of Geonosis but their homeworld was Cholganna.

The Nexu appeared to be feline in nature, with claws which could slice a Human in half. They had quills along their back, and a long tail that in the wild allowed the Nexu to swing from tree branch to tree branch. The tail also split into two equal sections for a better grip on the tree branch they were swinging from. They had extremely sharp instincts and reflexes, although they were known to tire easily, and often used swift movements to finish an enemy quickly, biting down and thrashing their head about to break their victim's neck. Cubs were born pure white.A particularly stealthy variety was the black nexu; this species was also one of the rarest.

Eden was one of the lucky few that had found and raised a Black Nexu Beast but the really think that was amazing was he found two. He had found them when he was a slave on Geonosis and finding the mother dead he took them in and raised them.

"Hey Eden we got a beacon from channel 3 and it's coming from Ezra."

The thing is he met with Drax then met two other kids and those names were Kassir Adras and Ezra bridger on the same planet."Yea,it's been 2 years since we were all together ok I'll meet you at our third Outpost."He whistled a long tune in which caused a third Nexus with a was regular kind but it was great for riding with his small body.

It was the youngest out of the three but,the beast was the important one so the little Jedi can take down the Scout Trooper patrols hunting him and his companion hacker and Tech master at the base Drax. Drax a Cerean was currently in a seat with three keyboards at his hands. He had goggles around his head with computers on his wrists and Probe Droids that was stolen from the Empire.

"Got it Eden..."Drax said as he walked. He was a Cerean from his large skull that raised. He was a average short height to Ezra but, he had a leg that was all metal with a armor as well as a Lightsaber on his thigh.

He had the standard Robe of the Jedi but with a chestplate seeing times have changed. He had a computer bag in a back with a strap over his upper body to his waist. He had a gun to the left while the Lightsaber was on the right. He walked inside the Underground base that was positioned from a intruders point of view inside a series of caves. Drax was one of the known bright students of the Imperial Academy.

The binary structure of Cerean thinking helped them to ponder two sides of an issue at once made him perfect for diplomatic classes. It also enabled them to process information and solve problems rapidly and provided a highly advanced capacity for concentration made him suspicious of being a Jedi in turned caused problems among the Imperials. Though the quick-thinking Cereans had equally quick reflexes he had thought of the caves would give Scout Troopers some trouble for a quick get away and they would think they are hear by displaying their voices perfectly through the intercom he had set up.

* * *

-With Ezra and Kassir-

Ezra sighed."It's been a while since we were all together you sure they can get here in time for us hunting the Shipment."Kassir then grabbed the bag."I asked the Clean up crew of the Rebels to get these for the four of us."Ezra looked up from the bed of the second Room his squad was using in the base."Weren't those the masks?"

"Yea those Terror Troopers were using so we could use them ourselves."Ezra smirked."Yea,it seems to be a nice look when we go hunting..I think it looks like General Grievous and he was a beast to the Jedi so we will be beasts when they cross us."They chuckled and high fived each other.

They each put on the mask that covered their faces."These will bring the Empire real Terror."Kassir nods as they took it off."What about our old masks?"

"Well these are the same ones just more darker? remember?"Ezra nodded."Those old ones were destroyed when we went our separate ways."

"Let's hope they can get here when we start hunting."

* * *

-With Eden-

He was on top of the Nexu beast on all fours going through the forest and arriving at the caves."Ok boys now we need to get to Drax."He turned around to the Speeder sounds coming closer."We best do it now guys!"The Nexu beasts around him then growled in a response and the three beasts then rushed into the caves. He got through a series of caves with lots of twists and turns till he stopped when he saw Drax with a cloak covering his face as well as his figure.

"About time Eden..."He was mending to a StarFighters that opened to a giant hole to the Outside of the cave. There was a rock covering it and only by the Force the person was able to use this Jedi Temple base on the mountain. The boys being Jedi Found these series of Tunnels and Caves to be used by the Jedi."We need to go soon. This was a nice place for the Jedi we should use this place again."

Eden using the Force leaping into the Delta-6 StarFighters as well as Drax who remotely opened the Cockpits.

Eden raised one of his hands and the boulder started to move and the Bright Light of the sun within the System."Are you sure the Twilight still even works?"

There was a Ship in the far side of the Docking bay of the Jedi Temple they were in with their StarFighters. The Twilight was the broken old ship they both worked on for the past 2 years. Drax looked at him through the glass of the cockpit."You will not doubt my abilities on hacking."He then started tapping on the little Computer he had and the Twilight opened then Drax turning on his StarFighter Goes into it Followed by Eden's Nexu Beasts.

"I'll take the Twilight and you take your StarFighter."Eden nodded giving him a smile and a thumbs up. They then flew out of the hole within the Cave. As they were leaving the Caves Closed and boulders closed all the holes within the Tunnels.

They were now leaving the Planets orbit."I think you should ignite that Stealth Tech Ezra gave us a year ago."Eden said within his Cockpit. Drax turning to the R3 unit they had build for helping around the Temple."R3! Get the Controls while I get to helping Eden."The R3 unit beeped and then opened itself and connected with the Twilight.

Drax took out his mini Hacking Computer."Ok Eden we only got a 3 minute window."He started pressing on the keyboard rapidly. Eden then saw the Hyperspace Ring materialize and then motioned his Fighter to connect with it. "Ok Drax I'm in."Drax nodded and then turned to the R3 unit again."R3 pinpoint the Coordinates to Ezra's beacon while making three different pinpoints to get any Imperial ships off our tail and hurry."the R3 beeped again and started turning the dial he was connected to."Ok Eden Lets go!"He then pulled the lever for Hyperspace and with a sudden activating sound they both at high speed left the System.

* * *

The two had left on behind the planet which had on the other side a Imperial Star Destroyer."They have left?"A Officer said as he turned to a Military Tech officer."Yes sir we should tell Agent..."A new voice was made across the room that interrupted the Tech Officer."Enough! We will follow them but,until we are sure it's them we will not be making our move I will let that kid Alen take care of Disrupter project."The Officers turned to another boy about 15 but with a Dark Cloak covering his figure."We must get to the project Lord Vader is working on immediately."

"Yes sir!"The boy smiled and then walked on the Platform."Get us out of here to the Main Fleet."The Officers and Technicians scrambled. In moments time the Destroyer then went into hyperspace."

* * *

-A day later-

The Gellbeast Squad were now raiding a Base alone. There was constant Laser Fire everywhere from Stormtroopers that looked all were the same. Ezra had serious order that he was going to do this raid and making sure there won't be any Rebels in the crossfire. There were no signals of any Rebels so they figured these were the Trooper Battalion that was escorting something important."Ok start making for the Shipment their Protecting!"Ezra yelled as he dashed towards the Imperial Tanks Hovering closer."

He then did a somersault in the air landed on top of the tank. He then stabbed his one of his Shoto Lightsabers into the Hatch and after hearing a scream he back flipped while slashing downwards on the front end of the Tank following a cross shape Slash that hit the gun turret making it fall with a thud.

Sabine,Alysia and Kassir were going for the Warehouse they were dashing towards. Sabine was throwing her Explosives at the surrounding Crates and Barricades in front of the Warehouse Base. There were Speeders of Imperial Security but their lives ended when Accurate Laser Fire was hitting them square in the heads as they passed by shooting at the girls.

The Girls were being pushed back while the guys had circled around meeting eachother and then were on the girls left flank being pushed back but, too far away to not hear the boys."Shouldn't they have made their move by now I mean we did tell them around about 30 minutes ago."Kassir asked."Didn't I tell you to tell them 4 hours before the operation."

Ezra then saw the girls being pushed back."Well we could go to plan B."He said as Kassir raised a eyebrow. Ezra then went out of his cover and walked very slowly through the middle of the crates that caused the Officers to raised their hands to hold fire to the Stormtrooper units that obeyed. Ezra had his hood still over his head. He sheathed his Lightsabers to his back and raised his arms but, never losing the smirk he had on his face.

He looked around to see that the destroyed tanks were replaced with AT-APs with Empire insignia's on them that followed the Tanks that were now destroyed by Kassir who had sniped out with very heavy powered laser fire he had invented and Ezra who hit them with his Shoto Lightsabers. The AT-APs were turning their turrets to aim at the surrounded Hooded Jedi.

Sabine and Alysia were stopping their shooting and deflecting to look oddly at their squad leader."What is he doing?!"Sabine asked hesitantly surveying that there were lots of odds against him with the surrounding enemy units."I don't know we usually would be this crazy."They were about to charge when Kassir had reappeared dashing in front of them stopping their advance."Stop guys this is Plan B as Ezra calls it we can trust he has a plan."

Sabine was hesitant but, then again she was the newbie member and her squad leader not too mention her new found crush was very resourceful and cunning all aspects of a leader in the future. The girls were ready for Ezra's next move so Sabine aimed her pistols while Alysia ignited her Lightsaber. They both got ready till the unexpected happened was a series of roaring and laser fire that caused screams among the enemy units.

The Officers started screaming orders but a Lightsaber slashing sound was heard. The girls saw some shadows that were emitting a roaring sounds. Ezra had his Shoto Lightsabers out but, he was still smirking as he watched the Imperial Probe droids were shooting at the Surrounding Enemy Infantry of Stormtroopers. He then dashes which was followed by Kassir as well as Alysia and Sabine who realized the situation was in their favor.

The girls were especially on guard when they all halted their dashing when a Twilight and a Fighter landed manned by noone as the girls could see then they saw a boy come out instantly recognizing that he was a Jedi no doubt and a Cerean by the shape of the hood that was higher alittle.

They went into Fighting positions when a corpse of a Stormtrooper was flown past them causing them to duck and cover. The thing that was most odd was a pack Nexu Beasts came out with a boy their size on top of it in a saddle with a Double-Sided Lightsaber Staff. The boys had hooded cloaks over their figures but, the one with the Lightsaber Staff was ignited with a yellow color that they have never seen before.

Ezra not wasting anytime looked at Sabine with a nod."You may do the honors."Sabine nodded in understanding that it was time for her speciality and pressed the detonator.

The group flinched a little as The Walkers as well as the crates beside them with missiles as well as fuel cells exploded in a loud Shockwave that took out incoming speeders of Imperial Units.

Ezra turned to the newcomers as well as pet the very excited large Nexu Beasts that went along side him showing off their excitement as well as for Kassir who was rubbing behind their ears. The girls however still had their weapons drawn and gave them all confused looks.

The girls continued to be confused how Kassir and Ezra were petting the one of the most vicious Beasts in all of the Universe and the Beasts were purring and excited to see them."Um Ezra who are these guys?"Sabine asked which got a nod from Alysia who confirmed that she was asking the same question.

Ezra chuckled a bit which earned him a punch on both of his shoulders as well as Kassir who chuckled."Sorry girls."They both said as all four boys went in a row in front of them with the Beasts in the middle."These guys are our old Teammates Drax *pointing at the Cerean* and Eden *pointing at the boy on the black Nexu Beast we met all when we were all well Slaves.

"Kassir said turning to Ezra who nodded."Yea, Sorry but, Ezra was the one that wanted to make our old group a surprise though now not the time we need to get the shipment."Kassir finished cringed as well plastered a nervous look at the girls faces of anger.

Sabine and Alysia sighed seeing now not the time to be angry and walked into the warehouse. The guys not far behind had split to cover the exits. Drax had gone into the Twilight and the Girls saw then the Ship landed into the warehouse and opened it's doors. Ezra and Kassir were at the Warehouse Exit on the South end looking over the Dead Stormtrooper corpses as well as the destroyed Walkers and tanks with the Officers they pulled into the warehouse."How long till we got till they notice the I don't know billion of Explosions."Ezra looked at the time on his wrist and looked at him."Like 30 seconds max."

The boys dashed into the warehouse and started to help opening the crates."Found them!"Ezra said opening the fifth crate. Alysia and Sabine also yelled they have found more crates with Disrupters.

"Hey guys...you want to see this..."Eden said as he opened another."The group turned and ran over to him."Ezra that's..."Ezra was staring at the crate opened to his eyes."Kyber Crystal..."He sighed as he turned to the group."Alright this is something unexpected and we need to get these crates and move!"He turned to Kassir and Sabine."You two cover while Alysia and Eden get the crates inside the Twilight."Ezra then watched as his group of Teammates scrambled."This is turning out to be a good day."Ezra said as he then walked to go into more crates which were just more fuel cells.

He then places more Explosives as soon as he found them and walked as his Squad as well as his old Teammates finished moving the crates of Disrupters and Kyber Crystals into the Twilight.

As they finished they all scrambled with the Nexu Beasts that were acting as Guard Beasts sniffing out trouble then after the group was done they dashed into the Twilight as well. Ezra being the last one tossed the detonator to Sabine who smiled."I thought you would like to do the honors."Ezra said going into the cockpit.

Sabine smirked as she pulled off her helmet and pressed the detonator. A series of Explosions later as the Twilight and The Jedi StarFighter which had Eden in it flew out of the now Exploding Warehouse.

* * *

-After the squad left-

Imperial units started hovering in and a officer comes out of a Transport."That was a Twilight ship."He then heard Laser fire behind him. He saw the units that the queen provided with the Orange lining were aiming their weapons to the Stormtroopers with the regular colors that were on the ground with laser burns."What's the meaning of this?!"One of the Stormtroopers shot him before he can pull out his laser pistol.

The Stormtrooper with the Commander look turned to the others."Get the bodies out of here as well as getting those tanks to go on patrol before we arouse suspicions." The ten men as well as some on speeders all nodded as they scrambled."

The Commander Stormtrooper watched as the troopers scrambled. He then turned to the Gellbeast Squad's handiwork."Man those kids are crazy..."He can see the explosions were a good advantage in a way to get Rebel Stormtroopers to burn the bodies of the Real Stormtroopers that can be sent to investigate. He was watching some of the Rebels in disguise burn the bodies with Flamethrowers."They planned this perfectly."

The Rebels in disguise can say there was a secondary explosion which there was a few minutes ago before they arrived that took out the secondary units that came after the GellBeast Squad attacked.

He would say the Imperial Units were taken out and when they arrived as the third wave of reinforcements but, they were really the Rebels. They would come and take out the secondary units responding to the explosions and then destroy the evidence.

"I have to say sir those kids were impressive than any of our elite."The commander turned to his second and nodded."Yes,they have a reputation among the whole rebel connections throughout the galaxy.

* * *

-On the Twilight-

"This is bad they have found Kyber Crystals."Drax said leaving the R3 unit to run the ship. He turned to Ezra who was thinking."What are we doing next Ezra?"Ezra sighed and then looked at the group looking at him questioningly."We are going to report to Commander Fox for one and then return to the Rebel base then rest after this Operation." They all nodded in understanding with each other.

* * *

**_A/N:Ok done Sorry guys again for the slow update been playing a game as I said also running out of ideas... anyway review,favorite and message me what you think of this new chapter I'll try to update more frequently if it's getting more reviews and viewers after this chapter. IF some parts don't make sense tell me by message and I'll fix them... _**


	11. Return of the Sinister Sith

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 11:New Developments,Old past Rivals..Trust issues**

**A/N:Hi guys I am back sorry for the slower slower update just working on other fanfics as well as reading books and looking for a job anyway to the story...**

**P.S I will be adding more so best to recheck again tomorrow or later today cause I wanted to add alittle more to this chapter...**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far away**

The Twilight was using a Imperial signature as it went into towards the warehouse that was imperial but, with the Rebels using it.

"This is something we didn't even sense."Kassir said with a frustrated expression. Ezra taking off his mask and putting it on the table. He after giving Drax and Eden their own Masks sighed in response as he looked at the devastating masks that might get a reputation."I felt something odd about the crates but, since I was well Fighting and surrendering."He then saw Eden and Drax walk into the room. There was a exchanged smiles between the two pairs till they both hugged each other and a special handshake between each other.

"It's been awhile guys how you guys been?"Ezra said as they all sat around the table."We have been fine Ezra you called us right when he fell asleep in a tree."Drax said pointing a thumb at Eden who smirked and shrugged."Hey,I was relaxed and I knew my pets were around."The other three boys rolled their eyes to his response."Anyway.."Ezra started getting their attention."I called you guys out here for a permanent reunion as well as a way to get this squad to be even greater as it will be."Drax and Eden gave him a look but, smiled."Well we would gladly be of service to this squad but, what about other members?"Ezra nodded in understanding."Yea we will of course discuss with the girls before.."

"They kill us?"Kassir answered. Ezra turned to him."No,I wouldn't go that far but, I wanted to show off those two of their skills."Pointing at Drax and Eden."Kassir sighed."You are going to be in so much trouble..."Ezra turned to him."What do you mean by that?"Ezra turned to Drax and Eden who were smirking cause they have already guessed it. Ezra was giving his best friends a look of confusion.

* * *

-In the cockpit-

"That boy he is full of surprises."Alysia said at the second chair. She looked over to Sabine who was silent and focused."Um Sabine you ok?"Sabine was motioning the ship to enter the warehouse."I hate that Ezra doesn't have trust in us especially me..."She said while landing the Twilight while the R3 unit to land the StarFighter behind them.

* * *

The four boys with masks at their waists walked out while Eden was inspecting his Fighter. Ezra had walked towards his room that the Rebels have given to them and getting his outer robe off and harness holding his Lightsaber handles on his back lower thigh with leaving his under armor and combat pants with the combat boots.

He sensed someone behind him."I know you are angry you best spill.."He said still having his back turned to the other person in the room."Well I think you should have told us your plan or else we would have died out there Ezra.."He sighed and turned to her as he fell on his bed of his quarters."Well I wanted to surprise plus the plan I thought of helped the situation greatly."He was looking at her with a smile that was indeed making her nervous and she really doesn't understand why.

She was looking at him with arms crossed."Ezra,I left the Academy for a lot of reasons and one of them is that way they didn't tell anything when I went on assignments like they kept information that was vital using me as tools which I am not I wanted to..."

"Restore your reputation of your family?"Ezra finished which caused a confused look."I was curious so I had my contacts explain and so they told me that your family has been banished for different crimes they didn't commit as the rumors were spread about the fact that the Imperials wanted the prime minister for his dealings with Rebels after his son was accused."

* * *

Kassir and Alysia were with Eden and his nexu beasts talking with the base commander."So we should have your beasts sniff each rebel so that they can distinguish between a intruder?"

Kassir and Alysia nodded."Nexu beasts have a way of being a great guard for imperial bases. A rebel commander and his squad were found out by a Nexu Beast protecting a energy base that stores energy fuel for Star Destroyers."He said with looks on their faces of discomfort. The leader was about to say something till a girl walked up to them as the same age.

Eden eyed the girl for a second then started a scared look.'Uh oh'

The girl handed a pad to the commander then looked at Eden in turned confused Alysia and Kassir who just sighed recognizing the angry look on the girl.

"You!"Eden took the opportunity to run for his life."Ahhhh!"He then dashed over some tables as the girl then started shooting with her pistol.

Kassir chuckled at the scene."I actually didn't see that coming..."He then started full on laughing and rolling on the ground getting confused looks from everyone around him. Alysia was still eyeing the scene as well as giggling seeing as it was funny to watch Eden run for his life. Kassir stopped laughing then headed for Ezra's quarters to tell him.

* * *

"So you checked me out?"Sabine said starting to get a frustrated and irritated look on her face."I thought no one else would know of that incident that wasn't my father or my mother's fault."

Ezra looked up at her from the bed."Relax I just wanted to see if the rumors were true."Sabine crossed her arms then turned and left. Ezra then put himself in a mediated position."I told you not to tell her about you snooping around in her business."Ezra sighed."Why do I sense trouble from a girl other than Sabine right now..."

"Because Eden has gotten another girl again really mad at him."He pointed at the door as Eden and the girl ran past it."Shouldn't we help him before the shadows arrived?"Ezra asked. Kassir turned to him with a raised eyebrow."We haven't seen them since we fought that battle with them?"He answered with a confused look.

Ezra got up and walked out of the room."We don't talk about that battle in this squad as well as here or talk about anything about that incident."He was looking at Kassir with the most serious face as he turned with balled fist visible to the soldiers around her. Alysia was looking at the scene and was approaching Kassir who sighed while turning to Drax."How's tracking that squad?"

Alysia stopped and went into cover."Ezra was right they are on Naboo looking for us."Kassir pinched his nose and sighed."And I thought that war we fought wouldn't follow us..."

"It's something we don't have control with the fact we were soldiers of the Rebels on that planet."Kassir leaned against the wall while replying."We fought against the Government's Forces as well as Imperial Forces."Drax nodded."We fought for months on end though so Kassir we should hunt them before they make contact with real Imperials on this planet."

Kassir was lost in thought as Drax continued talking to him.

* * *

_-Flashback 2 1/2 years ago-_

_Ezra was with a hooded cloak blocking laserfire."Hold position!"He turned to the soldiers with the blasters. There were tanks rolling in and a clear sounds of walkers were heading their way. _

_Ezra and Kassir were deflecting or sniping. There were screams of the men and some women being decimated by the laserfire. Ezra turned to Eden on top of his Nexu Beast deflecting with his double-sided Lightsaber Staff. Drax was on a small version of a Laptop. He was hacking while controlling the Imperial probes that also were decimating the rebel humans on the planet as well as some Rodian volunteers in favor of the Rebel cause to be away from Imperial role._

_Kassir continued to hit marks of other humans bent on the radical choice of Imperials to be in control. There were many supporters to the cause and those with their own private guards so many of them were hell bent against officials for the Republic Cause during the Clone Wars. They were officials that were in very high stake families that merge their forces as well as asking for Imperial help to sustain the planet after Order 66 that split the Planet into two parts. The Imperials do have a large presence but, ever since Ezra's squad had joined the fighting. The squad have greatly turned them to have a reputation as "Night Raven Assassins." _

_The name greatly went through the Imperial attention greatly. The way that Imperial presence on the planet was reduced to just two battalions of the 401st and 301st while there were about 10 originally that increased since arriving to help. The Imperial Admirals as well as some generals were shocked that these "Night Raven" whatever has reduced the Forces on the planet to so little. There were a series of reports that systems as well as weapons under Imperial use have been used to destroy bases from the inside. The reports were stating that in the Night some Troopers were saying that they were like ravens with red eyes killing them fast in the night. There were some Troopers that survived to describe that they flew through the air taking out alot of the guards without trying causing Rebel Forces to take the bases and pulling a new battlefront in a way to cripple forces as well as use the Captured Tanks and weapons to keep the fight going and crippling Forces of the Empire forcing them to send even more Troops. _

_-With Ezra and Kassir-_

_Kassir turned to Ezra with some of the Human rebels."I'm out of energy Ammo and the rest I gave to the Left flank of us. It has been months now and though they were just 13 year olds. They made quite a reputation as any Rebel Commander or Rebel Soldier that are under their command. _

_Ezra turned to Kaul Saleem now named Commander Kaul of the Rebel Forces. Kaul was a young male that doubted having these Padawans aged 13 or not though skilled in being a Jedi that inspired him since people around him say they are instinct."We are being pushed back again as the second time this week we have been doing!" He turned to the battlefront of the forces being pushed through the buildings of the city that had been evacuated but, had been made a battleground for the past ten months now. The residents have either joined or headed for other villages for refuge._

_Ezra turned to the young commander in Rebel Armor. He liked the stubbornness but his inexperience as well as recklessness is what endangers his men time to time."Calm down Commander even though I am 13 I am still more experienced than you as well as my team that have been in charge of your revolution against the Imperials. We have been taking out most Imperial bases taking tanks as well as some Ammo crates and Droids. I was a Sith before as I told you 3 months ago."Kassir leaped into the barricade the two were using."We lost about four to five tanks. Three were the stolen Imperial tanks and two were the Separatist old tanks." _

_The Jedi Padawan and Commander turned to the Jedi sniper after looking at the battlefield that were swarming with Imperial Stormtroopers and AT-AT Walkers that were slamming on the second line of defenses that the rebels had set Imperial forces were swarming on their left and right Flanks of trenches that were placed on the outside of the city. The Rebel Cannons that the Ezra's Squad had provided were a great help on slowing the Imperial Tanks and Walkers advances."We use the remaining tanks to push the troops back and have mortar squads and machine gun squads to push back the infantry while I'll take my squad to take out any remaining Scout Trooper squads taking out some of our men."Ezra said turning to Kaul for the final permission."Alright Ezra I like the idea for once."He was still stubborn with getting war advice as well as battlefield advice from a 13 year old. Jedi or not with the matter in fact he couldn't handle keeping these kids in a war but, he couldn't keep their talents that can save lives._

_Ezra in Rebel armor but as well as Eden,Drax and Kassir they were all in Jedi Cloaks and masks over their mouths to cover from the burning obstacles around them. He turned to Drax and Kassir."Ask Eden to pull back with the Rebel units on the Right flank we will regroup and then we start this retreat operation as quickly as possible."_

_-End of Flashback-(for now)_

* * *

"Kassir! Kassir!"He then started to shake the blond boy."Huh oh sorry."Drax looked at him with now a serious face."You're remembering the revolution on Christophsis. Kassir nodded in response."It was very bloody so to say there were so much Death and Destruction." Drax gave him a raised eyebrow."I think you were worried about Nika that day when she tracked us and attacked you."Kassir gave him a look."We also agreed not to mention her ever again since I did though betrayed her." _  
_

Eden having a black eye with Ezra chuckling at the scene on his friends face."You also wanted to date a Imperial General's daughter..."Kassir turned to the black eyed boy."Says the boy with the black eye from a girl that he peeked on as well as asked after using her as bait."The three Nexu beast flanking the two were chuckling as well at their master and chose not to help him with the girl chasing him. Ezra was actually holding off the Nexu beast pack saying it was their master's fault in making the girl mad as she was.

Kassir sighed as he went into the Quarters of Ezra and him that was now made for all four of them. They then followed him into the Room. Alysia went to the door that caught the eye of Sabine walking closer to her."What are you doing?"

Alysia puts a finger to her mouth."Shhh listen."

"Ezra we should use your contact here."Ezra grunted in annoyance."The last thing is another girl mad at me especially the daughter of the senator."

"C'mon I'm sure she won't remember anything."Eden said while Kassir turned to Eden."Won't she remember the date he had with him?"Drax smacked his head."Can we talk about this on the go while there is still light out?"

* * *

The boys nodded and headed towards the door. Alysia heard their footsteps as well as Sabine and the two leaped back and dove into cover behind some crates and continued to watch them. The boys all had masks on as well as cloaks and they had hoods over their heads."Why do we look like grim reapers?"

"We Kinda always act like ones?"Drax replied to Eden."Ok one we are Jedi so we kill now lets get going!"They after getting permission got on some Captured Speeders of the Imperials from the Naboo Rebels."Eden we best try a map this time since its been 2 years..."

Eden looked at Ezra annoyed."I will not get us lost again!"Kassir leaned to Drax."The last time we got ourselves getting attacked by plant beasts."Drax turned to him."That's nothing we tangled with girls that were worst when he accidently barged ourselves into a girls bath by accident and some were bounty Hunters so they sniped at us.."

Eden turned to the two."Ok that time..."Drax looked up at him."Wasn't the time where you got us stuck above a acid pit?"Eden fumbled to talk. "OK The map was made poorly."Kassir chuckled."As well as the time when we were chased by Scout troopers after we ran into that patrol."The three chuckled while Eden rolled his eyes. The four then ignited their speeders after they waited till the platform raised them."Is this a good idea?"

Ezra turned to Kassir."We need to hunt them before they make contact with the Imperials."

Ezra stopped and looked around as the others were looking at him. He looked around and saw that the area was abandoned and deserted."Dodge!"They all leaped out of their speeders as Imperial Walkers then came from the behind the buildings. He then pulled out his Shoto Lightsabers to block a boy that collided with his that were Red Shoto Lightsabers. Eden and Drax pulling out their own Lightsabers blocking the incoming fire and Kassir moving his Sniper rifle from his back. Kassir took cover and started sniping."Scout troopers and them!"He yelled as he continued to snipe at them. Draxx was blocking a Girl who had her Lightsaber pressing on his. She had the skin color of a twi'lek and Eden had his Double-Sided Lightsaber to block with one that he recognized from the records looked like a young Darth Maul.

He was a smaller version but, he had the Lightsaber. The Fourth one was looking on at the Sight he was bored to say the least but all Four enemies had Cloaks over their bodies and hoods covering their faces. The only way to see their facial features were to close combat with them. The boys having cloaks had their hoods off because of the colliding of their weapons caused the wind to blow them off.

Kassir started sniping but, instantly went into cover when a laser shot hit the wall next to him. Ezra had gotten a kick forcing his opponent to slide backwards. He then charged colliding and the wind from the charge forced the hood to reveal a boy in a mask that was pure red and a Knights look of a grilled pattern but, Ezra had no time to admire their new masks as their Shoto Lightsabers they both had collided. They were matching each others moves at top speed and then the sizzling sounds of Lightsabers bouncing off each other were heard on the abandoned neighborhood they were in.

* * *

Drax was parrying with the purple haired girl behind the mask seeing that her skill was similar. They then crossed-Lightsabers then Draxx started using the Force to manipulate some crates to hit at his opponent."My my...is that anyway to treat a girl."She said pulling off her hood revealing another mask that was of pure red but had a face of a Knight as Ezra's opponent as well as long black hair. Draxx smirked at his opponent."Well a girl like you wanting to kill me I best try to keep my survival in tact."He then thrusted Lightsaber and she Deflected with her red Lightsaber.

* * *

Eden had slid to a stop using the force slightly to cushion himself from crashing into the wall."You seem better than the Last time..."The young Last standing Dathomirian was in armor under his cloak and he had no mask to show off. The rest of the battles the members of Ezras team had the masks of the Terror troopers on them. The Dathomirian was staring at Eden with a grimmed expression and then charged then collided their lightsabers. They were then twirling their Lightsabers both bladed ends to get openings of attacks. All that the Imperials was hearing were sizzling sounds of Lightsabers in the abandoned area.

* * *

The Troopers in cover were also ordered to watch the new allies they claimed to be for the Imperial officials. The Scout trooper leader watched as he was ordered to accompany them.

-Flashback-

"I can't believe the second unit was wiped we can't keep asking the admiral for more troops since the incident on one of the moons of coruscant!"A Official said as he paced back and forth. He had a Twi'lek slave behind him in revealing clothes of a small skirt and a smaller tunic but,wasn't fazed by the Officers looking on. He was annoyed to say at least and he had summoned the last of his scout commanders in a way to use their specialties to investigate what was going on.

He was taken out of his thoughts were he heard safety clicks go off from the scout and Imperial trooper guards in the room. He turned to Dark colored cloaks of Teens materializing. The Scouts recognizing but some of his brothers decided to shoot only for their lasers to be deflected killing the captain winced a little as some of the Stormtroopers outside started to storm in or fell with thuds and they were halted when the general raised a hand.

The officers also had their pistols out to shoot but the four individuals in the dark cloaks had their hands raised and was raising almost all of the occupants in the room clawing at their throats. They were gasping for air as well as impressed that they all are getting choked normally with their other master he would just a hold of one of them. One of the members had his twin Lightsabers similar to Ezra's but,he then used the force to enhance his feet and then sliced the heads off the Stormtroopers that were now counted to 10 that entered and then stopped as the bodies fell with a thud."Listen to one thing you Imperials."He turned to the man who was struggling to move."We know the group that has been terrorizing this planet as well as part of something you would want to tell your emperor..."He then sighed."They are the group known as the Night Ravens that have been a problem for the Empire so I have seen."

"I've heard of the that group they led a couple of revolutions on some planets that are growing how do you even know about them?"The general said still struggling against being lifted by one of the teens in the hooded cloaks. The one talking turned to the one holding him. The numbers being reduced to just the Officers when there were only three of them. The Official of the planets affairs to the queen of Naboo. He was struggling but, it was released when the one that was talking raised a hand to halt.

"We are here is to hunt them to death and if you want to try to go against us."He then turned to him pulling off his hood revealing his mask as with its grilled like pattern of black lines. It was way to show they were Sith Knights."We are the _**Sinister Sith** (I will think of a new name or feel free to make a review of a name please...) _group and we will hunt them while you stabilized the planet because you will have more problems. The point on the matter is whether you want our help.."He said turning to the Official with the most Ranked in the room who was shivering. The girl had taken herself to the corner of the room to keep herself out of the fray.

The Official gotten up from holding his throat."Well it seems that you do have the skills and knowledge of the group that is manipulating this Resistance against My..I mean The Queen's Forces?"The boy in the red mask looked at him with a smirk only seen under the mask. He then sheathed his Lightsabers to his sides. He then motioned for his group to follow him out of the room leaving the mutilated bodies in their wake. The official sighed and grabbed the girl by the throat overpowering her making her struggle then slammed her away. She was holding her throat sobbing at the pain."Minorous, you should take his offer he may have been a 15 year old little Sith but, it seems he can handle the problem."The Imperial General said causing Minorous to look at him with a frustrated expression."General Kath you have been leading the Forces off of this planet so you have no jurisdiction here so you will be a good soldier and clean up the messes of the Soldiers here as well as that warehouse then after investigating."

He then turned to the Scout Trooper Squadron Leader,"I want is for you to watch and back up if they don't get the job done then you take your assassins that you Scout Trooper Division are known for and assist them as well as watch them to see if their own agenda but, if it is then you will then take commando units to take them out.."He then turned around and walked out.

-End of Flashback-

Ezra was breathing hard through his mask."Well it seems you have gotten good."The Teenage Sith then smirked under his own mask."We have gotten better and we are going to be the destruction of you..."Their Lightsabers collided again to start of a battle of his life.

* * *

**A/N:Hi guys been a while since I updated but, I am back and no this is no it's not the end of the chapter I might add a couple more words like maybe 900 but, I best give my readers another chapter before they forget about me seeing that I am one of the few people to expand the horizon of Star Wars. Please message me the ideas(DEATH TO SPOILERS) and review what i need to fix that's all I ask. I will expand on their battles do not worry I will eventually look over to fix things.**

**I have changed the name from Four Horsemen to Night Ravens until I think of another name if anyone has a better name please say.**


	12. Battles and Outcomes

**Starwars Rebels Chapter 12:Battles fought and outcomes.**

**The changes are now here :P and I will be also changing the final scene of this chapter if anyone had scene the first scene at all. **

**A long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far away...**

Kassir took his time to dodge then spun his sniper blaster rifle to his back and ignited his Lightsaber in a reversed grip when a Boy came out and collided with his and his face covered in a dark shroud of his Hood. He then flinched at the chuckle."Well well I didn't think I would find you so soon after your attempt to try to "Rescue me."

Kassir was face to face with another blond such as him and a dark look of his dark eyes that were the opposite of Alysia and had a robe of a Dark Sith Knight. Kassir can feel the dark Aura residing from him."Well Alen how dark you have fallen to the dark side I hope I can save you in time."The boy looked at him with a confused look."Well Kassir you think you can save me well I best kill you before you get far!"He then charged as well as Kassir. They collided in Lightsabers and Alen was having a dark smirk."I will follow my master to end all JEDI starting with you!"

He continued with his thrusting and slashing with his Red Lightsaber in a reversed grip as Kassir was swerving side to side and Dodging with using his Lightsaber to deflect the Slashes.

Alen was chuckling."I am glad for this groups invitation since they are the Sinister Sith Knights, I am glad I joined such a group after getting permission if I am able to kill you."He then did a thrust with his Red Lightsaber causing Kassir to use his Blue Lightsaber in a Horizontal way downward in front of his face to swerve it away from his heart. He then took his opportunity to slash at the boy.

Alen at the last second leaned his body backwards to dodge and then spun using two hands on his Lightsaber to slash to a series of Slashes back in Forth. Kassir struggled to deflect the slashes but,he was continuing to deflect and using any opening for a Counter strike.

"How are you going to get me back to Alysia if you seem to want to kill me!"He then twirled his Lightsaber to a Vertical Slash making Kassir hesitate and deflect making him slide backwards. He then sheathed his Lightsaber to use the Force to cushion himself then around his body as he went through the wall of the warehouse in a loud crash.

Kassir groaned as he got up."Dam I hate using that technique."He looked around then at the hole in the wall. He saw Alen walking in."Well I have to say most warriors would be dead right now."He then used the Force using two hands after clamping his Lightsaber to his waist."I best kill you the other way then!"He then used the Force to blast through the Roof and uses the Force to pull down some of the Wooden material together and makes it crash down on Kassir crawling backwards groaning.

* * *

"Alysia are you sure we should be Following them?"Alysia stopped when she landed on a rooftop and felt dark powers at work."This is..."She motioned for Sabine to stop."This is something unreal I have even sensed. There was a shiver and a scream of someone she recognized."Kassir!"She used her top speed with using the Force and with Sabine struggling behind."Alysia!"Alysia had then landing on top of the warehouse with a giant hole on the top of it. She looked down to see Kassir to the left with a wooden splinters in his left leg."My my you used the Force as a leverage from the concrete wall to slide out of the way impressive."

Alen said chuckling as he unsheathed his Lightsaber."I will enjoy killing you."He then charged only to be collided with a Green Double-sided Lightsaber."Well Hello Sis?"He smirked at her pushing on his Red Lightsaber.

Alysia struggled against the killing intent that her own brother was giving off."Alen stop this! Come back to us! To me your sister away from the Dark side!"Alysia said tears threatening to fall. Kassir took the moment to ignite a Force Blast and then using the Force to launch himself into the air igniting his Blue Lightsaber in a reversed Grip and colliding with his and leaping backward in a backflip to land with a grunt from the pain in his left leg.

Alen took the opportunity to launch a Lightning Force Attack at him which Kassir using a hand after grunting more at the force of it to deflect off of Alysia where he landed in front of."You have the worst timings you know that,"He said groaning a little in pain causing for concern to cover Alysia."Kassir! You Idiot!"She had her tears falling freely now."You shouldn't be so reckless you are injured."4

He then smirked and turned to her planting a firm kiss to her lips completely catching her off-guard until she relaxed into it which he in turned pulled away with Silvia between them causing a smile upon both of them. He then turned to attack he sensed igniting his Lightsaber to absorb the Lightning Force Attack being sent their way."Hey! We were having a Moment!"This caused Alysia to snap out of her daze feeling her lips. She heard what Kassir said and it caused her to giggle.

"I'm sorry I think it's best I kill you!"He then charged killing the space between them. Alysia blocked using only one side of her Double-Sided Lightsaber. She then ignited the other half and forced him back a little giving her the edge to then go into a twirl of slashes at him at a speed being enhanced by the Force to her arms.

Alen was deflected on instinct trying to deflect and he didn't think he would have to be serious on his own took each opportunity to counter attack through the twirling slashes. She was definitely skilled now.'_I didn't think I would have to be serious on you Alysia, you have improved impressively. _

Kassir was struggling to get up and looking at the battle between the two siblings. He groaned as he pulled out the splinter and ripped his cloak a little to cover the single large splinter of wood he pulled out. He wrapped the fabric around the wound and lifted himself out and leaped into the air shooting a Force Blast at Alen causing him to collide with the wall. Alysia was caught in the Force Blast a little but,it was definitely aimed at Alen. Alen then ignited his Lightsaber again to deflect Kassir who had landed in front of him colliding with Kassir's Lightsaber.

"Kassir!"Kassir ignored her and continued to thrust and parry with Alen's Lightsaber who was Countering each of his attacks. Kassir spun himself around and did a roundhouse kick with the bad leg him into the gut but, it caused Alen to let go of his Lightsaber.

Kassir sheathed his own ignoring the pain throughout his counter attack and then sheathed his Lightsaber and the two went into a using Martial Arts. They countered each others jabs,kicks and elbow or knee attacks.

Alysia on the ground from the Force Blast could see that the person that kissed her as well as the her brother were very evenly matched.'_Or I could call him my boyfriend *giggle*definitely..'_ She giggled at her thoughts. She always liked Kassir he has saved her and been there for her and now in front of her he was doing everything with a injured leg to get her brother back means he would do anything for her. Their feelings had definitely evolved into they were madly in love with each other.

Kassir slid as Alen hit him square in the chest and then shot a Lightning Force attack. Kassir used both his hands on the Force and absorbed it as would Master Yoda. He grunted a little in pain. He was not a Full Jedi master elder as Master Yoda so, he would have some burns but, he then ignited his Lightsaber causing Alen to use the Force to get his own and they made themselves parry each other with their blades sizzling at each other.

Alysia got herself out her thoughts when Kassir grunted in pain when Alen took the chance to kick him in the injured leg. Kassir screamed in pain and he fell letting go of his Lightsaber to hold his leg with a hand keeping the other hand to keep him up looking at Alen. Alysia used a Force blast to hit her brother which he waved off but, she already sent another forcing him to slide back.

Alysia took her chance to collide with his Lightsaber and started to in a series of parries at him then spun her self around to thrust with the other half of her saberstaff which he did to respond was flip his Lightsaber in a reversed grip and swerve it towards the left of him and spun to do a straight kick into her gut then sheathing his Lightsaber to then follow it up in a series of martial arts attacks. He then enhanced his movements with the Dark-Side of the Force. He moved at high-speed and elbowed her in the gut then used a Force Blast at her to send her backwards. He then launched a Lightning Force attack which then she used her Lightsaber to absorb it.

Kassir still holding his leg."Dam."He knew one of his legs bone was definitely broken. He also knew he enhanced his kick with the force to do extra damage and if you were under a good master of the Force whether Dark or Light you can be taught to manipulate the Force to surround parts of your body to make the force of a kick or punch to hit more than intention.

He then got up using the Force to get his Lightsaber getting up on pure will power and used the Force to a back flip to the wall and using it again to launch himself from it to collide with Alen who was still cross-swords with Alysia who turned to see her lover in the air at her and her brother. She moved out of the way and they crossed swords but, he had the Force on his movements then still ignoring the pain parried him and then swung his Lightsaber like a bat with the Lightsaber swinging a Force Blast on it.

Alen not seeing the swung with a Force Blast not coming collided with the wall."Ugh! well I didn't see that coming Kassir that was pretty good."Kassir groaned loud in pain looking at him with now a smirk plastered on his face."Well I do things to impress as well as Impress someone."He said turning to Alysia who had worry on her face as she ran over to him as well as a smile that would make his heart beat even faster whenever she saw him.

She had him on her lap as she sat down. He looked up as Alen took himself out of the crater in the wall that he didn't think would be there from the force of the blast.'_Hmm if he didn't have a broken leg he would have killed me.'_

Alen then pulled himself and walked towards them causing Alysia to put Kassir to the side get up looking at him with a death look and ignited her Double-Sided Lightsaber Saberstaff...

* * *

-With Sabine-

She was blushing from Kassir's and Alysia's moment but, She wanted to jump in when She heard someone land behind her."Huh?"She pulled out her pistols from her back then aimed them then she found out the people in front of her were Kanaan and Zeb."What are you two doing here I thought the Commandeer sent you guys to another planet on a rebellion mission leading revolutionary Forces against the Imperials?"

Kanaan wearing the same outfit as well as Zeb but the Symbols of The ARC Rebels that was a Fire Bird. Sabine turned down to the Fighting then saw Alysia now getting up she was about to attack when Kanaan stopped her."No Sabine they will be fine." She bit her lip and then looked at him."We should..."A explosion was heard and Ezra appeared on the rooftops and was blocking away a boy the same size as him. He had his Shoto Lightsabers in a reversed grip blocking and deflected each others strikes.

He then flipped them and then crossed swords. There was a shattered mask on the other one with his Dark Cloak hood covering Ezra's opponent's face. She turned to Kanaan then back at the fight."What is this feeling?"

"Its the feeling of the Dark Side of the Force...also one of the reasons we are here. We were sent to see what you four were up too?"

Ezra and his opponent used their Lightsabers in a regular grip and since both of them had two Shoto Lightsabers so they parried each others attacks. They were slashing at each other but all was heard was sizzling sounds. From the three of them on a higher position they also saw Ezra sneaking a kick that his opponent regularly dodges.

Kanaan can see that Ezra was indeed skilled but, they looked evenly matched. Ezra spun flipping the grips to a reversed grip making them like claws when he then landed. They turned to Lightning being blasted out as well as Eden twirling at his Opponent.

"We seem to have ressurected a group Ezra used to be a part of..."Sabine said causing both Zeb and Kanaan to look at her."What group? Zeb asked."I think it was called"The Night Ravens as some Naboo rebels called them."Kanaan rubbed under his chin. He then snapped his fingers."I've heard of them.

They were a group that is not known in the records because they are known underground that have made themselves known. They are something the Empire doesn't want to spread around because they have taken down some many Imperial Targets." Zeb continued looking at the battle."Well It doesn't seem the Brat needs our help if he's part of a group like that?"

* * *

-with Ezra-

"You seem to have gotten better?"He said as he thrust his one of his Shoto Lightsaber while motioning his other to a reversed grip to do a swipe slash which his opponent both blocked."Well Ezra, It has been a while seen we trained on Mustafar."

They then flipped their Lightsabers and they were then slashing at each other. They were using both that were hitting each others in fast motions. Ezra swiped with one that was deflected then stabbed but his opponent used his Lightsaber in a reversed grip to swerve it away.

He then slashed at Ezra using a regular grips on his Lightsabers. They were moving as they were attacking each other while Zeb,Kanaan and Sabine as well as some scout troopers and their commander of the planets Scouts watched and observed the Sinister Sith Group.

They had their twin Shoto Lightsabers one Red and the other Blue hitting at each other while at each opportunity to do a Roundhouse Kick in which at a time Ezra leaned back while raising his Twin Shoto Lightsabers to block his enemy's Lightsaber."Jaren..*KSCHHHHHHHHHH* why do we have to fight at all.*KSCHHHHHHHHHH* They collided again forcing each other back making them sheath their Lightsabers.

"You abandoned me at the arena left for dead!"The teenage Sith now named as Jaren. They continued to attack each other with their Lightsabers in a regular grip they at a few moments at a time they would spun their bodies to get a Maneuver over each other when the opportunity came up. Ezra twirled his two Shoto Lightsabers in his hand then they collided again.

Jaren got a kick into Ezra forcing him back. Jaren then continued by shooting multiple Force Blasts straight at Ezra who was leaping on buildings rooftops to dodge them as they made cracks and imitations into the walls.

Ezra clamping his Shoto Lightsabers to his thighs he then leaped over a rooftop to do a leaping charge and sent a Lighting Force Attack. Jaren took his own Shoto Lightsabers to a X shape to absorb the attack. Ezra didn't let up as soon as Jaren's Lightsabers were in a X shape he sent a Force blast knocking him back to the ground.

Ezra unclasped his Lightsabers and ignited them as soon as he landed to slash downwards at his opponent. Jaren on the ground spotted his Lightsabers and saw they were on either side of him then used the Force to grab and ignite them and block Ezra downward slash. Jaren then used his upper shoulders to Launch himself into a kick using both feet hitting Ezra straight in the chest.

He sheathed one of his Red Shoto Lightsabers and then used the Force to send crates or any metal Object at Ezra on the ground from the kick he used the Force that strengthened it. Ezra had no Lightsabers in his hand so as soon as he spotted them used the Force to grab them and sliced right through the metal pole then moved his body to a swerve to swerve out of the way of bricks in the foundation of the rooftop he was in.

They were on a rare flat surface building so Jaren after clasping his Lightsabers to his own thigh gathered up Force energy and in turned made some abandoned buildings windows shatter but, he had his eyes closed and aimed his hand at Ezra. The Broken glasses of the windows turned themselves to glass spears straight at Ezra. Ezra clasped his Lightsabers as well and started to use the Force to make a shield around himself stopping the glass shards from killing through his Adventure Robe and mask.

Ezra had his eyes closed the whole time and then waved the shards away. They clattered on the floor. Ezra used the force to grab his other Shoto Lightsaber and then unclasped the other one. They made a sizzling sound as he twirled them around in each hand as Jaren did as the two stared each other down."I didn't leave you to die but, you said if any opportunity were to come up that we can escape the gladiatorial planet then we should do it before those slavers put us against each other.

They collided again their cloaks flapping as the wind picked up. They slashing at each other using both Lightsabers and both attacks would only collide with a Lightsaber making them so evenly match the onlookers on a circular rooftop over looking the battle knew there would be no winner. Ezra and Jaren were crossed swords till Ezra did a round house kick to Jaren gut forcing him back and letting go of one of his Shoto Lightsaber.

Jaren had then used the Force to speed up and Elbow Ezra in the ribs then spun to do a kick of his own into Ezra's gut. They were each without a Lightsaber in their hand so they started in a Hand to hand combat styles.

Ezra blocked some kicks and punches as the two were simultaneously moving now backwards off of the building of a warehouse for the imperials.

Ezra after using the Force to grab his Two Shoto Lightsabers as well as Jaren did his own they both leaped into the air to collide again. Ezra was leaping backwards while Jaren was leaping forward they collided then Landed on another building but the surface was glass so they went through the circular glass ceiling.

They landed on the ground groaning for a couple minutes. They stared at each other then thrusted their Lightsabers that flown into their hands. They were slashing or thrusts or twirling the two Shoto Lightsabers simultaneously and all the sounds heard were them bouncing off each others. They were parrying each other as well using Ezra to parry with then using the other in a reverse grip in a horizontal slash that Jaren would use his second to deflect the slash away and then use his own first that was parrying Ezra first in a stab.

Ezra then twisted his body in a dodge while using the Force to his hands into a back flip landing with both Shoto Lightsabers in a reversed grip. They were panting, vigorously at each other seeing this was indeed a fierce battle with no one backing down that would give another for an advantage.

Jaren sheathed one of his Lightsabers to send a Lighting Force Attack at Ezra who absorbed it using one of his Lightsabers but, never changed his fighting stance with both of his Lightsabers in front of his face while he crouched slightly.

Jaren kept his Lightning Force Attack while Ezra flipped both his Lightsabers to form a X shape. Ezra spun letting the Lighting Force attack to pass by him. While he gathered Force Energy to slash both his Lightsabers in a slanted Slash. The Slash unleashed both Lighting and Force energy straight at Jaren making him straight into the wall.

He was shaking a bit from the also Lighting Force energy on him. Ezra knew he must have used a Force Shield on himself or else he would be dead.

Jaren's mask was fully destroyed. Ezra was exhausted but, he kept himself up then in turned in a kneel sheathing his Shoto Lightsabers to just handles in a reversed grip. He then saw Jaren crawl out of the crater in the wall.

Ezra was about to get up when was launched back as well of a Force Blast straight into some crates that were surrounding them indicating a construction site for a imperial base cause of the Imperial logos. Ezra was on the ground groaning as he got up.

Jaren walked slowly igniting his Shoto Lightsabers till he stopped to laser fire. Ezra sensed a presence behind him."Well you do know how to make a entrance."He turned to a girl with the Mandalorian helmet."Well Ezra it looked like you needed help?"Ezra turned to her."Well there is that thing of I had him where I got him..."He then saw that she then made herself into a aiming position."Wait don't!" She then fired multiple shots before Ezra could stop her and was then going into a dash jumping over objects in her way.

Jaren was having his Shoto Red Lightsabers in a reversed grip deflecting each shot she would send her way."That is impressive girl... for a Mandalorian...I can see why they are called the Jedi's Arch enemies."Jaren said watching her flinch at the way he said it in which a laser was deflected straight at her.

Ezra took this chance to leap and then lifted his body up to throw his Lightsaber in a boomerang in front of her that deflected the Laser fire. The Lightsaber then spun and he caught it with precision. He then dashed towards Sabine as a Lighting Force attack from Jaren made her flinch watching that Lightning that was so visible head towards her.

Ezra scooped her up bridal style and then leaped using the Force as the Lighting hit the wall making it splinter as Ezra did a flip in the air landing swiftly turning around."Well Ezra it seems you have finally gotten close to someone that you like..."Jaren said acting in a different mood of an evil Aura surrounding him.

Ezra replied while looking at Sabine without her helmet that fell off. She was the same size as him so it was easy to lift her up as well as do a somersault flip in the air."She is special...Alright" She was taken by that statement when he then did something that surprised her even more. He then kissed her full on the lips when she was on two feet as his heart can consent sending every emotion he could into her lips.

She was reluctant to kiss him back but, she did with a small giggle as he was indeed smirking as his mask was now gone when he pulled it off to look at her straight in the eyes.

He then leaped again picking her up bridal style when a Lighting Force attack and a Force Blast Ball attack that seemed to be combined from the Lighting surrounding hit the object they were on destroying it instantly."You always hated my moments with girls."Ezra said turning around still having Sabine in his arms."Well I am a Sith I take advantage any moment."

"I'll be with you in a sec."Ezra said turning to the girl he just kissed. She was still dizzy from the movement."Well Ezra Bridger you do know how to show a girl a good time..."Sabine said as he then closed the gap by connecting their heads while giving her a good smirk."Well you did decide to jump in..."Ezra rolled his eyes as he put her down. "I think I'll handle this."She rolled her eyes at him."You know I can fight."Twirling her one of her pistols."Yea I know but,this is between me and him..."

He got up and ignited his Shoto Lightsabers and twirled them around in his hands. He had a killer intent aura that anyone that could feel it. Sabine was taken by it seeing this is one of the first ones she's ever felt though there were some other times she knew this time Ezra was more serious since she arrived.

* * *

**A/N:There you go guys and I would like to point out that sometimes when I put changes to the chapter sometimes it doesn't show on the actual uploaded chapter. **


	13. Enemies,Outcomes,Training

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 13:Outcomes,Training**

**A/N:Hi guys I wanted a little pull from the Fighting and just go straight into student under Ezra's wing so lets get to Mako.**

**IMPORTANT READ THIS!:I HAVE UPDATED THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST SCENE THAT YOU HAVE SEEN IS DIFFERENT AND IT WILL BE SEEN LATER ON IN A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WAY OR DELETED PERMANENTLY.**

**A/N:I also just finished Star Wars Rebels episode 15 so expect something from the recent things that happen to be in my Fanfics and future chapters. The Episode was really good and for those that don't know the Star Wars Clone Wars series should watch to know whats going on at all cause the Star Wars Clone Wars is the foundation of Episode III:Revenge of the Sith. Some things are significant to the movies of Star Wars Episode III-Episode IV:A New Hope are shown through the 6 seasons as well.**

**A Long long Time ago in a Galaxy Far Far away...**

The Little padawan that was age 8 was currently in his room playing with the latest video game with monsters and ancient stories. The thing is when a boy is surrounded by soldiers that are there to help as well as make sure he takes his studies seriously he tends to need to be secretive.

"Mako!"He flinched at his name."Oh hi Big brother Jako... Big brother Marious and Big brother Seeth Big sister...Elayne.."The four Rebel soldiers were eyeing the little padawan very seriously."Didn't we tell you to well get into your studies as Ezra asked us to keep you from slouching from them. Jedi are known for their wisdom and the reason why they were around for so many years."Elayne said the one with the Rebel Rifle on her back in the Rebel armor and blond hair with a human face since her origin from human planet first taken over by the Empire.

"Ok Ok I'll go study..."He lowered his head in defeat when one of the younger Rebels that was also among-st some of the civilian population of the large Ship came into the room."Hey Mako..."The funny thing as well cute to the female soldier the situation in the room was but, that the civilian was a blond girl who was waving at him."Oh hi Julie..."He blushes as he got up and brushed off his Jedi Robes.

The Older Female Soldier smirked while the Older Soldiers were smirking evilly as the little padawan was blushing. Elayne was giggling.'Aww Mako likes her...'

Jako and Marious both went behind Mako and pushes him forward to her."You go with her and hang out but, we all want you back to get to your studies."Jako nodded to Marious's statement."We want is for you to be able to impress your master when he comes back? Don't you want that? Mako?"

Mako smiles proudly."Yea I want to impress my Master on the information I learned from the recovered books we got a few months ago from that Jedi Temple."

They watched as the Padawan and Civilian girl walking away and laughing at each other."So innocent..."Jako said while the other two Rebel Soldier Captains nodded."We should also get to..."Elayne then heard sounds of monsters to seeing the two young adults were actually on the video game that Mako was playing on. She sighed as the two were then making their characters attack each other on the screen."Boys..."They were then so focused on the game they didn't even hear her."Good plan Jako we should do that more often."

Marious said as Jako nodded and the two were then going at it. Elayne was having her head down and pinching her head but, was staring as more of the Male teen population among the Rebels came in after hearing the cries of the two boys in front of her.

She then sighed and shrugged then to walking away then was stopped when she saw her squads explosive and Sniper expert and her hacker. They were both from human populated planet of Christophsis.

One had blond hair and a full battle suit and a sniper on the back while the other had a regular blaster and thick computers on her wrists for hacking.

The other had black hair and goggles against the computer screen to protect her eyes.

"So Did you get Jako to admit he loves you."Elayne rolled her eyes at her best friends comment."Ok one no and two you guys got the reports in to the Commander on our latest Scout Mission?"The Two nodded.

* * *

-Back on Naboo-

Ezra had ignited his Shoto Lightsabers when Jaren came out of the Crater in the wall. Jaren smirked as he pulled out his broken mask out of his face. Then a Communicator Beeps. Ezra and Sabine Froze though she was a few feet away there as Jaren then saw on his communicator he activated was someone Ezra didn't expect it showed someone rumored to be feared among the entire galaxy.

The person was none other than The Infamous Darth Vader."Yes Lord Vader..."The sound of breathing was heard."Your Squad is to report back at once, My master is not pleased with these developments."Jaren nodded in reply.

He looked at Ezra was sighing."I guess out match is postponed but,If you would like to continue how about in a real place that we met."He then pressed something on his wrist and then the cloak as well as his gear then started to turn invisible making the scenery behind him in front of him not in a Force powers way a technical way then Ezra felt no presence of him anymore.

He turned to Sabine with her helmet she had lost during his battle and saw that she found it while they were talking."That was interesting..."  
Ezra said as he turned to feet landing behind them.

He saw Kassir being help up by Zeb and Kanaan while Alysia was watching with concern. He turned to also Drax and Eden holding each other up."They did a number on you guys too?"

Drax,Eden and Kassir nodded."They were as skilled as us as always.."Kanaan raised suspicion on that."You guys fought them before."

Ezra groaned alittle at the burned marks of a Lightsaber to his thighs."Yea, they have quite the reputation with us when we became known as the "Night Ravens." He walked alittle and then stared at his old squad together then at the girl he fell in love with as well as his new allies."We will return to Headquarters on the ARC Mother Ship."They all nodded in response.

* * *

-4 hours later-Military time

The "Night Ravens" members with the Gell Beast Squad and Kanaan with Zeb took the time to ease the matter of the boys injuries then prepare to head back to their ARC HQ Mother-ship of their rebellion on the Empire. They also wanted to take the Disrupters to be used on the battlefield or destroyed to cripple the Empire and their ability to transport weapons they are experimentally using.

Ezra and Kassir were the one with the serious injuries of some small burn marks with some bruises. There was the thing with Kassir's broken leg but, He was lucky to ease the pain by blocking the blow with using the Force keeping him able to recovering in a couple weeks.

The thing and problem is the limited Bacta Tank invention that helped injuries almost completely so that have rumored to happen. Since the formation of the Empire they have been using the Healing tank more. The rest of the Galaxy weren't so lucky the most that would have one would be some Wealthy man of the Imperials.

The ARC Rebels have made deals and the Night Ravens' and the GellBeast Squad with some of the Ghost command crew of Kanaan and Zeb were now in the Briefing room of the Naboo Rebel Base on the South end of the city under a old Political building for the use of a evacuation tunnels underneath.

The tunnels were made to evacuate any Political officials. They were also made as a precaution to the formation of the Empire and now being used as a base in the city of Theed. After the formation of the Empire they were used to make ways to get regular supplies to the sufferings that the Empire was known for on Theed.

The way things started with the Clone Wars was drastically changed during the start of the Empire. The way things went they new the Tunnels are now used to escape Imperial Troops as well as a way to pass information about Imperial Officials as well as Military exports and supplies that can be used for the Naboo Rebels.

The ARC Rebels are now in the tunnels heading for the base under the Political Building.

"So how do we get off this planet now commander?"Ezra asked to the area's commander. He was looking at him oddly too cause he was sensing something wasn't right about him."Padawan Ezra,your group should leave when things are less on fire as of now since the explosion and theft of the Disrupters that you have gathered are something of a great impact on the Imperial troopers here that there are more Imperial Star Destroyers on the planet."

Ezra could sense the concern and worry in his Voice.."I can understand that but, we need to get back to look over the matter with these disrupters and as well as go on with the mission against the Empire which is one of the Goals of the ARC Rebellion as you know. We do not know who can we trust on the planet now they the Imperials are on high alert."

Zeb rolled his eyes and grunted."We should just make our move based off this Rebellion and it's size."

Kassir turned to him."I would understand your eagerness Zeb from what I hear about you. I want you to think if we make a move the causalities and there was already reports of the Gungan Rebel Leaders being hunted by the Scout Trooper Division. We also have to consider that the Empire would make a Fleet to attack this planet with taken over the planet in a time of Days."

Zeb looked at the ARC Rebel with confusion."You been on this planet for three weeks and where did you get that information?"Kassir sighed."The Informats and connections we have here on the planet are very reliable not to mention the Jedi Temples we use to spy and surveillance since the Imperials knowing that most Jedi are dead or in hiding would use a Jedi Temple out in the open."

Zeb was looking dumbfounded. Kanaan then spoke up."You know of some of the Temples there are on Naboo?"The Four boys and Alysia nodded."We Found them while we were here the first time,Ezra showed us cause the Imperials were checking them for Jedi Survivors of the Purge."

Kanaan knew all too well of the Jedi Purge. It was a line of Dark Days for the Galaxy that the Jedi were now instinct since Order 66 was executed.

Ezra had learned as well as the four Jedi Padawans. They each heard of the great Jedi Purge. Ezra and Sabine were side by side. Ezra had his Shoto Lightsabers on clips on his thighs from inside his cloak part of his Jedi Adventure Robe.

The white outer cloak was replaced by a regular Jedi Cloak.

The other four Padawans were also in Jedi Cloaks to avoid being spotted.

They were the only ones in cloaks as Sabine,Zeb and Kanaan were just in their regular attire. The commander was in a security uniform that Nabo Security Forces would use during the Clone Wars.

The part was new was the Rebel Symbol that Sabine notice was her symbol and can see that it was spreading around."That symbol?"She said with curiosity in her voice."The Symbol was made throughout all the Rebel Cells through the galaxy connected to the ARC Rebels."

"Hera told me the symbol from a person called "Fulcrum."Ezra smirked at that as well as Kassir,Alysia,Drax and Eden."Fulcrum huh I would like to meet who that person is."The all nodded either chuckling and giggling."We should focus on getting off the planet."

They all nodded in response.

They proceeded into a large room with bunches of Nabooians all around on computers and all. There were all of different species as different planets.

Kanaan,Zeb and Sabine were in awe watching the Naboo Rebels are even as side as the ones they saw in the city of Keren(if it was another city I said please tell me). They were curious how far this ARC Rebellion was was a person walking up to them."Welcome "Night Ravens!"

The four boys bowed then Ezra stepped forward."It's been awhile Commander Felan,how are the Rebel units in Theed?"

The man then spun to point towards the working Nabooians and Gungan Guards."There are some Gungans from the swamps and Nabooians from surrounding cities all going up on the cause since we have gotten a new Queen and after the other one was Murdered by the Empire. We are now growing."

Sabine was fascinated with the Base of operations they had here."We need a way off of the planet then get us out of here."

the commander Felan turned to her and the rest of the ARC Rebel Group."We have plans to sneak you off the planet using some Imperial transports. The problem is the support for our cause against the Empire since it has a vast army already."

He sighed."We are lucky we have support from our late Queen had caused more Rebels to join our cause but, since the Empire knows that the problem is the Spies we have among our ranks which is why we are so small now. The Empire knows people will start rebelling among the Nabooians and they know that there will be also the Stormtrooper units terrorizing the city."

He sat down at the chair as well as the others around a hologram table map."We are keeping our rebel units smaller among Theed since this is the capital and Rebel Cells are just using this place as a hiding place as well as some Jedi."The Padawans nodded clearly knowing that information."The way is the Empire would think since this is the capital they would think more rebel cells are here and place more spies and agents on our trails. The real thing is there are some here but very little then they would expected but, only as a way to by the heart of all the rest in the surrounding cities all over the planet."

Kanaan and Zeb nodded as well as Sabine, they all seem eager to listen more on this Rebellion growing so highly.

"We will be leaving out of your hair then commander we need to asses the situations among other planets too especially get the disrupters off the planet."

The Commander nodded."We will be handing you the Imperial Transport that is in a warehouse base that was taken over. We will then use the transport to also move the StarFighters you four used as the Twilig..."

"No the Twilight can stay with you guys as you see fit cause another ship would help We do have a Imperial Transport so we can hide all five StarFighters in there."

The commander nodded."Yea that seems to be a good idea."

Ezra turned to his old group."Well we will rest but first how about some Lightsaber practice guys?"The boys nodded and they all took off their cloaks and put them on the seats then headed for another tunnel. Kanaan shrugged and followed them. The girls watched them go with Zeb shrugging too and following.

Kanaan watched as the boys entered what seemed to be a large room."This is a training room?"The Boys nodded and Ezra and Kassir then walked towards the wall as Drax and Eden took positions at either side of the room.

Ezra stepped forward seeing as the two boys seemed to be ready to start.

"Alright boys same rules of sparing making sure its real as possible but,not to kill each other."Ezra got a nod from each boy. Ezra turned to Kassir who had two metal rods that looked like Lightsabers."What are those?" Kanaan asked walking up to them with Zeb."These are something we invented."

He tossed one to Drax and Eden who used the Force to fly into their hands. "Their called Training Lightsabers."They each ignited them and what surprised Kanaan was the color of the blade was pure dark grey."They are for training only."

"How so it looks like a regular Lightsaber to me."Zeb said watching him twirl the blade in his hands."The Blade on impact."Drax said as he then hit Zeb's leg full on."ah!"Zeb fell clutching his leg."It's Numb!"

"Yup,right answer."He then twirled it more in his hand."We found a Lightsaber Crystal that can actually just stun their opponents for a time being."Eden said as he ignited his own Lightsaber which was a Lightsaber Staff."We can spare with our Lightsabers without actually hurting each other..."

Drax said but then ducked as Eden swiped over his head."Hey!"He then blocked another swing."I wasn't ready!"He then continued to block incoming thrusts Eden was doing while also watching him laugh evilly."The last time we spared you embarrassed me in front of a girl now you will pay!"

The two then were in full on Lightsaber Sparing match. They were fast moving around the room exchanging blows with their Grey Lightsaber and Lightsaber Staff."Oh c'mon! That was hilarious!"

Eden then used the Force to launch him back. Drax had a moments to spare as he was launched in the air straight at the wall. He had his SaberStaff in one hand and spun to use the Force to cushion his impact making him just slid to a stop.

He then used Force to shoot Lighting off his fingertips to then in which Drax having studied Force Techniques and learn himself some Dark Side powers used his palm to absorb it. He didn't go unscathed though,he felt the burn on his hands and knew he would have to assess it later. He then charged as did Eden.

This caused another clash of their Training Lightsabers.

Kanaan was facinated with their invention and was chuckling as Zeb was now sitting along the wall clutching his leg since it was still Numb."Carabast!"(A/N:If i spelled that wrong tell me)

The two then continued to move around exchanging blows after blows with their Training Lightsabers.

* * *

After the training session,The Nabooians had gotten the ARC Rebels including the Drax and Eden who were also ARC Rebels into a Imperial Transport that the ARC Rebels use and they then headed for the ARC Mother Ship. They had gotten their Fighters into the Ship as well.

They had gotten into Hyperspace letting after letting go of the Transport in another system to have the Imperials not be on their trail.

They arrived at the Mother ship and went into their Fighters. Kanaan and Zeb had used the Phantom. They had followed the Fighters and gotten on the Mother ship range."Mother ship this is the Phantom and Gellbeast squad with a package."The Phantom was pulling a container that had Disrupters in them.

"Ok Phantom enter landing code of the hour."Kanaan nodded and replied."Code 1555-B."

"Ok the code is great you are clear just be careful..."

Ezra looked at Sabine with a odd look."Um what does he mean by be careful."

They entered the ship with their fighters being moved to land in specific spots with engineers moving and guiding them.

They each came out of their little ships and with the Phantom attaching to the Ghost who Hera was not using for another Stealth Mission.

Ezra,Sabine,Kassir,Drax and Eden all came out to see Three of the Rebel Captains chasing Choppy who was laughing in a series of beeps.

The whole scene was then headed their way. They moved out of the way."Get that Droid!"

Ezra was smirking at this."Yea,this is home..."He then saw his Padawan with one of his friends that was a girl."Hmmm this will be fun after all having a apprentice."Sabine noticed this and was then looking in the direction of his gaze."Ezra don't tease your pupil."

"Aw c'mon Sabine it will be fun."He then used the Force to move very fast behind his pupil."Aww does my pupil have a girlfriend..."

Mako jump at a "EEP" as he turned to his master who was standing their in a cloak and chuckling but had his hands on his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing.

Mako gruffed with a frustrated blushing red expression."Hello master.."He then smiled and hugged him."I am glad you are back I was just..."

"Calm down my little padawan I do want to see how you are doing since I left for Naboo."He then wrapped his arms around the little padawan."Also, we can also use the things I was planning to get while on the mission on Naboo."

He then opened the bag he had and pulled out Lightsaber that looked like any other."What are they Master?"

He ignited the two small ones."I made them on Naboo. The Queen helped develop them from crystals that she was keeping from the Empire. They are called Jedi Training Lightsaber."Mako was analyzing the Lightsaber."This is so cool by why is it a training Lightsaber?"Ezra smirked and ignited the two Training Shoto Lightsabers."They stun pieces of our body in battle instead of cutting them."

"That is so awsome!"

"We will first get some rest then you can train with me with these."

Mako nodded unable to push back his excitement."Ok Master!"He was smiling widely. Julie was eyeing everything that happened. She was giggling at the sight of Mako being so happy.

* * *

-A few hours later the two were then in the training room-

"Keep your form up Mako!"

Mako was currently fighting a Training Robot Drax had made years ago that would still work since turning it on. They were on a long platform"Use the Force to keep you steady on the balance."

"Ok.."

He was balancing on the platform midair with the Training Droid trying to multitask in a battle as if it was for real.

"Master when do we go on assignments?! Mostly me...!"The little padawan said blocking blows by blows very easily because Ezra had instructed on the lowest difficulty setting first before pushing his padawan more.

Ezra smiled."I'm glad you asked I was looking for assignments for us to see if any other planets can be visited on their own rebellions but,I found a interesting one.."

Mako smiled though it made him distracted but, he spun on instinct to duck under the droid's Lightsaber while then using the Force to unleash a Force blast launching the droid off the platform but, he was exhausted from the energy to fall off the platform that was being lifted by Kassir and Eden.

Ezra on instinct used the Force to launch himself in the air and grab him."Nice work padawan now that you learned Force Blast I think you deserve some rest good work I won't trouble you any more today."

* * *

_**A/N:This is what i have for now I will add more later but wanting to give you guys a chapter right away. **_


	14. Feelings,New Mission,Slaves

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 14:Feelings,New mission...**

_**A/N:UPDATED! March 23,2015**_

**A/N:I am back with another chapter. I know some of you are wondering on Ezra and Sabine but,you question on elaboration has been answered. I will try now just to elaborate on them a lot more.**

**P.S:If I made something not really make sense I'm sorry I really am not good at romance moments. **

**Theres also a problem on this site like i've said its uploaded but some things are taken out maybe a bug or something. Anyway :P to the Story :) also i will put dates on updated notes which is on this fanfic or on future author notes so read my little note at the end of chapters or just refresh the pages sometimes. Anyway, to the story!**

**A Long long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far away...**

Ezra was coming back from training his Padawan. He had his padawan on his back after the third day of training since he was back. He also had alot on his mind since he deliberately kissed the girl he had started to get a crush on.

He was shocked that these feelings even existed. He didn't think he would fall for someone like Sabine but, since he did it on pure instinct.

He knew the first time he met her and felt a connection than any other girl he's been with. He remembered when those feelings he had were really known to him that he was sure he had those feelings especially for her.

* * *

_-Flashback a week ago-_

_"Why are we here Ezra?"_

_Sabine asked looking at him as they were by the city of one of Naboo's cities that had a lake as well as a forest near it._

_"Well while Kassir and Alysia watch our package ."He said turning to her. They both had gotten civilian clothes with packs with them to avoid suspicion on the Imperial control planet. _

_Ezra had a T-shirt underneath a jacket with a Phoenix Bird symbol on the back with black pants that showed him as any other teenager._

_Sabine walked along with him and what surprised him was she was wearing a sundress but with a little of her painting artistic magic to it._

_He was staring at her till he grabbed her hand."Ezra?"_

_"We have a Task to get some plants for some antidotes for poisons that need to be restock."Sabine eyed him then shrugged."Oh fine since it seems important but, what about the rest of the Team?"_

_"They are on surveillance so it's the two of us."He said as he led her into the jungle part of the planet."Why did you choose me?"_

_"You are still new aren't you to are little rebellion."He said with a smile that made her blush a little more.'That smile.' She thought in her head. _

_"You should get used to being on a mission with me as well as any of us to see how we operate so you can adapt and evolve with the rest of us against our Fight against the Empire and on other planets besides Lothal__."He said snapping out of her thoughts. He was entering through the Forest with her close behind."Did you bring your blasters?"_

_She lifted her dress a little to reveal her blasters on her legs above her knees."I never you to even expect for you to choose a dress?"_

_Sabine giggled at that."Oh because I'm such a gunslinger?"_

_Ezra shrugged and smiled."If I said yes? Would you shoot me?"He met his answer as he pulled a Shoto Lightsaber from a pocket of his jacket and deflected a shot on instinct."I'll take that as a yes."All he heard was a giggle."Geez girls."_

_He said as he used the Force to leap onto a tree then looked down."Well if you can keep up then follow me."He said smirking from his challenge to her."If you can keep up Jedi then be my guess you should be saying that to yourself."_

_He then saw her dash away and leaping using her regular agility and went on a vine then started swinging."What am I getting myself into..?"_

_He then leaped using the Force started sliding on some branches in the direction she was swinging. She was going from vine to vine."Hey! Sabine do you even know where you are going?"He said leaping next to her going branch by branch."_

_"I may be a girl but, I know how to find Herbs in this jungle."Ezra back-flipped and shrugged and then landed to leaping again."We are looking for a plant about five clicks away."_

_She nodded then started to slide down too. They being also soldiers had combat boots for their appropriate situation. The boots didn't go with what they were wearing but, they couldn't use regular shoes for a journey they were on. _

_They then stopped to their destination."Hey Ezra?"_

_"Yea?"He said using a shovel to dig out the plant they were looking for."How did you came to be? I mean a Jedi?"_

_"Well it started out me having no parents since the Imperials took them but, there was someone else that was there trying to check if I have Force powers."He looked at his hand."It was someone that I think looked at some recovered Holocrons from some Jedi master that were killed."_

_"They knew I had Force powers so, I was made a apprentice."_

_"You worked for the Empire than?"_

_He nodded."Yea for a while."She looked at him with grimed eyes."So you are like me?"He nodded."Yea,We both have something we regret doing."_

_"I didn't think that someone else would leave the Empire like me?"Ezra smiled at her."I think someone that would leave would be dead but,you're not that type of person to die so easily."He replied but,continued to look down to avoid a reaction._

_It was her turn to smile at the boy. _She blushed at the compliment. _She knew these feelings were growing since he met this character of a person._

_He was just like her being a traitor to the Empire and sick of their methods on the galaxy__. _

_She thought since the Empire was such a thing of a new era but, her excitement was destroyed from their oppression._

_She was a bright Academy student and was glad she's now on the side of the Rebels but, there was something different in Ezra that she didn't know. She continued to stare at the top of his head while he was trying to get samples of the plants the Naboo Rebels needed..._

_-Flashback interrupted-_

* * *

Ezra's thoughts were interrupted when he sensed someone behind him. He knew it was also dangerous.

He leaped back and put his padawan down to look at a man with a hooded cloak."How'd did you get here?"

The man was with a armor covering under his cloak that opened a little."My my you still remember me?"

He ignited his Lightsabers that made every soldier around him start pointing their weapons that were at their backs or sides including the people escorting him."You have guts to come here when no one knows where "Here" is!?"

The man smirked evilly that made his Zygerrian look even more menacing since he wasn't armed but, he knew that the chances of him surviving is low.

Ezra couldn't control his anger and used the Force to launch him from the position straight into the wall. He heard ribs crack upon impact but, he didn't care he kept pushing and holding his hand in a open grip choking way as the Zygerrian was clawing at his neck trying to get some air.

"Kid!"

"Ezra!"

The voices crowding his mind as he continued to choke the life out of the Zygerrian not caring of the tears flowing out of his eyes."I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Ezra! Ezra!"Ezra turned to Kanaan now launching him back and Zeb holding him."CALM DOWN KID!"

Sabine watched him trying to break free of his Zeb's grasps violently losing control of all his emotions."EZRA!"

Ezra looked around and was starting to feel the grip Zeb had on him and that he was struggling by how his hard breathing was heard to him. Ezra looked at Sabine and regain his composure.

He looked up at the man now being tackled by a group of his Rebel Brothers and putting a bunch of cuffs on the Zygerrian.

"Ezra! What was that?!"Kanaan and as well as the now Rebel Chief Commandeer looking at him with sincere and worried eyes. He saw Sabine having the same look as well as pointing her pistols at the Slaver as well as the other Rebel Commandeers there as well.

"Are you ok Ezra?!"Sabine said watching him now being let go from Zeb."What was that kid?!"Zeb asked with his own worried glance."You never acted that way before!"Ezra was not answering and that was worrying them more.

The Chief Commander moved forward in front of the group of Rebels that were apprehending the guest."Take our guest to interrogation room 1!"The soldiers without hesitation and with vice grips dragging the Zygerrian away.

He turned to the worried group."I'm fine he was someone that shouldn't have been allowed on this ship. He turned to the commandeer."He was captured by a group of Imperial Spies but since he was unarmed he was escorted without cuffs."

Ezra nodded.

The Chief looked at him."Who is he to you?"

Ezra looked at him."He was my slaver..."He turned to pick up his Padawan who was still sleeping with a emotionless face as he carried him though he wondered how his padawan could sleep through the whole ordeal.

"Poor kid.."Zeb said with grimed expression. He turned to Kanaan who was rubbing his chin with his fingers."Let's all just leave Ezra alone for now."

Sabine not listening instantly went after Ezra. She was close behind then saw him go into his padawan's quarters.

He then came out of it to find her waiting for him."Ezra...Wanna talk about it?"He looked at her sighing."Fine my quarters."She nodded and they walked away side by side.

* * *

-Meanwhile in interrogation room 1-

"That was quite a scene you started and you are lucky to be alive."

The Zygerrian smirked."I knew someone would stop that little brat..."He said with a chuckle but, he was then launched back by Zeb who entered the room with a rage and slammed into the wall."Commandeer!"

"That brat would have killed you with no hesitation at all!"Zeb said not caring that the man was now groaning in pain. This caused more Rebel soldiers to now pull the angry Zeb back."Calm down Commandeer back off let Halos take care of him!"A soldier under Zeb's command said as Zeb grunted and let go of the Slaver and walked out of the room to look behind the glass again.

"Here I thought The Imperials would be worse."The one with the last name of Halos had a Rebel suit on and no other weapon just a tech pad in his hand while another was writing the conversation on another pad. He was a great interrogator for the ARC Rebels."Now we can continue and no the Imperials are even worse than me."

"I would have thought so..."

Zane that being his first name looked at the Slaver in front of him. He knew he would need alot of tricks to get through a slaver."So why were you meeting with Scout Troopers that are now dead so, you won't be getting any assistance from them anytime soon. We are moving our location and you have been scanned for any device and if you did have any you would be burned by now."

The Zygerrian smiled still trying to gain a hand in this interrogation."I think I won't need that much resistance against you ARC Rebels."

"Oh and how are you suppose to be having any assistance when you already been scanned for any devices of location and Scout troopers that you met are dead."

The Slaver looked at him with a smile."I had was getting information on a Imperial Spy that would go into a Rebel Unit that is going after slavers."

He flinched at that in which the Zygerrian smiled.

* * *

-Meanwhile in Ezra's room-

"Are you ok Ezra?"

"I really am not Sabine he's one of the most vicious people in the galaxy as well as his whole kind."Ezra said grunting trying very hard not to explode in anger in front of her."Ezra... lets not think about him right now you let me hear your story so I'm all ears."

"Ezra."He turned to her with a smile since though whole incident."Ok, He's a slaver from the Arenas from all kinds of planets to break me to submission as well as the other kids."

"He made sure we starve to make us fight harder."He was trembling from the talk of the story."As long as we starve and we all had food thrown in front of us but, was taken away until we all Fought."

"We got was a life or death battle with Droids,Beasts,Pirates and all kinds of vicious things that came out of the cage doors that kept me to fight or else I will die with my brothers and sisters."He said as he sat down on the bed.

Sabine walked up to him caressing his face with her soft hands that wasn't covered in gloves. She was looking at him with sincere eyes."Ezra do you remember yesterday that you kissed me?"

"Yes."He blushed."Of course I remember."He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist looking at her with a passion in his eyes."Why did you kiss me."

"I think it was the right moment to stake my territory to my old Rival."She smiled as well as he smiled."Well I liked it very much."She was smiling, seductively now."Oh I am glad for that.."

He was getting closer and closer to her face their smiles never leaving their faces. Their space was closed as they kissed as passionately as possible.

Their tongues were swirling at each other for dominance.

Their bodies were molded into one straight onto the bed. Their hands roamed each others with love and passion filling their hearts desires.

They pulled back for some air."Well that was amazing Sabine I didn't know you had it in you?"

She smirked seductively like a seductress completely taking over him like a wave. He had all the training in the world of his Jedi training but, nothing could save him from her."I am full of surprises Ezra Bridger..."She was in her under shirt,combat pants and, boots that were being kicked off. He looked at her,"We are going to be together no matter what..."

She being Ezra's size had the same weight so Ezra had the strength to keep her up and hands on her waist that then started to roam on her body still covered by her under shirt and tight combat pants. He looked up at her."I would love to be together with you for a eternity."

He knew he was crossing in dangerous territory especially if that place was something he didn't think Sabine would give him. They had no control on their emotions when moans started to come from both of them as they started to kiss each filling all their emotion into each other.

They stopped and regain composure when a knock was heard. Ezra groaned and Sabine got off him as he went into sitting crossed leg position to show he was meditating.

Kassir and Alysia were looking at them as well as Kanaan and Zeb who all had smirks on their faces."Well it seems something happened in here."He said looking trying very hard not to chuckle at the boy and girl who was bright red ever since they entered.

"What is it?"Ezra said,annoyed of the new inhabitants in the room."The commander said to be in the briefing room as soon as possible."Ezra nodded then went back to meditation.

They all turned closing the door."That was close."He said as he sensed the group had walked away."Yes now where were we?"

Ezra opened a eye at her."That's something we need to clarify where are we in this?"Sabine looked at him with a confused look."I meant to say what are your feelings for me?"

Sabine thought this very carefully."Well Ezra,we have been together for weeks now and I think we can established we have feelings for each other."

Ezra nodded at this."Though,we are fighting a war I think I am in love with you that I can be ensure of. It's something I wouldn't think of happening in my life since the Empire still rules but, I am with you no matter what."

Ezra smiled at this while still having his eyes close so he can lose the nervousness he was sensing from her."Sabine we will work on getting to know each other while we have this relationship and I would guess that is spreading among our ranks already thanks to Kassir."

He sighed."I am for sure to be in love with you too."He said with no hesitation at all."I have something with you that I haven't felt for any girl I've met or been with."

She was now radiating some jealousy. He then smirked at this."I can sense you hating the idea of me with other girls that are my contacts."

She crossed her arms gave a angry pout."I will shoot anyone that tries anything of mine."She said smiling seductively that had a evil look that made him get a chill down his spine.

He the grabbed her hands."I am thinking I could enjoy that but, you should realize that I just like you only Ok?"He raised her chin to his face then went towards the door."You coming?"

She looked up at him and nodded so then they opened the door.

* * *

-In the Briefing room with Ezra and the Gellbeast squad with Night Ravens Eden and Drax-

"Ok now that everyone is here."Kanaan said as he turns to the Chief ARC commandeer Fox who stepped forward."We have interrogated the slaver as Ezra called him and he says the Imperials have started to use slaves to mine a special crystal that the Jedi in this room knows. They are called Kyber crystals."The Padawans and Kanaan tensed up.

"Kyber crystals? Who would know about that?"Ezra said,looking at the commandeer.

"Agent Callus knows where."They all flinched at this."Its about time we meet him again."

"Who exactly is Agent Kallus?"

Ezra sighed and turned to Sabine."Well he's a agent of the Imperial Security Bureau."He was silent and the girl didn't want to pressure someone that she was in love with and together with."Ok what else do we need to know?"

"The fact he knows a lot of things."

* * *

-Somewhere-

"It's amazing how things are shown so differently when a plan comes together."Agent Kallus said as he looked down at the two prisoners cuffed. It was a man and a woman staring at him with furry in their eyes."You won't get away with this."

"Oh didn't I tell you that your son has also looked into you.."

The two were both dark skinned and purple hair but their outfits was of Imperial prisoner uniform and cuffs that were shown to shock them as soon as the man got up and lunges at agent Kallus. Their anger was clouded from the Imperial guards ready to shock them anytime they were a threat.

The woman pulled the man that was her husband with a sincere expression in their eyes. The man looked at him as he groaned a little from his scream he let out when he shocked him."You leave Ezra alone he doesn't have anything to do with this."

Agent Kallus looked at them with a humph and smile that was of pure evil."I have someone that knows your son pretty well."

The two looked at a new person coming in flanked by Stormtrooper guards with a orange shoulder cloths."Hello Bridgers' you are very persistent as your son still that Rebel spirit that has definitely gotten to your son when he was my apprentice."

The couple of prisoners looked at him."He was a perfect apprentice at a time to the "Inquisitor" and that is me."He smiled at them with his fanged teeth blaring."I wouldn't want my master to have problems with anymore Bridger's.."

They were looking at him with still the same furry as he turned to leave."The perfect way to break a "Bridger" is using another and two for the price of using one."He then turned and left.

* * *

**A/N:Thats all I have so far but, I will look over cause sometimes when I do remember I put that it changes or gets deleted and I tried my hardest on their moment it took a while though cause it is hard to coordinate something like that when I'm used to writing action scenes and I do love cheesy scenes. **

**I did my best and Pm me if you guys see a error or something that got deleted on uploading. **

**P.s:I will now continue to update this chapter but, as I always do, I give you 1/2 or 3/4 of a chapter cause there will be more and want to give my fans a chapter for all their waiting. Look for the Word:_Updated_ on the top of this chapter in large letters. When I'm finished I will update but sometimes it changes 30 minutes after updating.**

**Update March 23, 2015:I am now at 10k views! :P so happy right now and will be updating soon just cause of this occasion that ive reached 10k views with this fanfic thanks guys very much! **


	15. Breaking Ranks,Pasts lives

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 15:Mission,Reunion**

**A Long long Time ago in a Galaxy Far far Away... **

**A/N:Hi Guys I am back with another chapter. There are more to this chapter coming and I will put the date when its updated for you guys to know the difference.**

**Updated:April 4th, 2015 Time:7:01 pm City:Chicago**

Ezra was currently eyeing the tower of the imperial academy. He was along a ledge that can be used to oversee the academy."Ok it seems agent Kallus is here today but, I am already a former Sith Agent so the two that will go in are Kassir and Alysia who are inside so we best look over things out here."

"I'm hacking the best I can but,they have a high encryption for this facility."Drax said as he turned to Ezra."We need to get a hacking droid to be attached without anyone noticing."Drax and Ezra looked at each other and smirked evilly and those looks turned to Eden."No! No!"

Drax turned to Ezra as he put his little laptop down and they tackled him."C'mon guys!"Eden said fighting against their grasps."Can we not do this again!"

"You're the lightest one."Ezra said as they put him in position."I for one think this idea was bad from the first time!"He yelled as they put him on the ledge. Ezra turned to Drax."Um..Are you sure this will work from the distance we are in?"

Drax turned to him and nodded."Yea we should just launched him with all three Force Push techniques at a angle."Eden look down."Wait I thought.." Ezra and Drax didn't let him finish when the two closed their eyes and positioned their footing to then launching him in the air towards the academy building.

Eden was trying to hold back screams as he was hurled in the air by the Force he used to be lifted in the air and the other two summoning their powers to launch him in the air.

He was also trying to stop himself from colliding on the railing he was headed in. He used the Force as he was heading for the ground and then launched himself again reaching the railing and then launching himself again to be standing on top of the edge of the railing.

He saw Stormtroopers aiming their weapons. He already ignited his Saberstaff then leaped off the railing his cloak that were covering his features and hood covering his face he then started to twirl the Saberstaff around to deflect the barrages that killed the Stormtroopers easily with no effort at all.

He then looked around for anymore then used the force on their lifeless bodies to place them in crate they were hauling away.

He then started to dash around for a ventilation shaft which he found while running then quickly using the Force to pull off the cover then slid to a stop and dived into it. He pulled the cover back on and replacing the screws with fresh ones so that it won't be suspicious with ones they brought with them as planned.

They had used old schematics on the academy from some informants inside. They were able to get hands on some screws and that's when Ezra thought those can be used to infiltrate while Kassir and Alysia will be on the inside. They easily passed by as academy students giving their size(as ezra in the show).

They took the time to be full on recruits and continued through exercises.

Eden was to be inside the base in a way since he was the lightest and he was able as well as the rest of the group to be able to go around in vents without anyone noticing. He then continued down to wait for the signal. Ezra,Sabine and Drax would be outside to extract them. He knew of Ezra other agendas when he asked Kassir and Alysia to be on this together.

He knew that had a argument before they left about something and he'd think Ezra would come up a plan right away as he always does to keep his group and team happy no matter what. He smirked under his hood and then continued.

* * *

-with Kassir-

Kassir was currently leaping from the moving blocks that the recruits had leap from each time as well as avoid the electricity giving off them. He was already sensing where the blocks would come from the wall so that he could leap faster than the others.

He was more worried about Alysia since they separated girls from boys. He knew she would be fine but,with both of them not having Lightsabers and not using the force would cause suspicion. He knew she would be fine but, he couldn't help but worry for her and not be able to protect her.

He knew the feelings that shown when he kissed her are still in her cause she did kiss him back pushing all doubt he had before. He was still off from the recent argument with her.

* * *

-_flashback-_

_"What did you wanna talk about?"Kassir asked worried on that expression on her face that clearly show she was mad."Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Well..err...well I wasn't really thinking at the time."_

_"Wasn't thinking is your answer for kissing me with that amount of passion?"Alysia said not thinking about the blush of embarrassment that appeared on her face. _

_She was getting more furious at him by the moment."So you have feelings for me?"_

_Kassir blushed mad."Well...errr...I um..."  
_

_Alysia looked at him very furiously."So that kiss was a fluke this whole time?"He shivered at the killing intent she was giving off."Then,you decided to just not tell me about my brother was here at all."  
_

_Kassir rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly at her."Why is it that you have to be so reckless and a idiot so much?!"_

_"So all I am is a idiot to you?"Alysia was still furious at him with tears threatening to fall."You can be so reckless all the time."_

_"So I am just a reckless idiot with no emotion at all."Alysia realizing something that she didn't mean to say was thrown at the boy. She was about to say something when he was the one with the look of anger that was aching her heart."Wait Kassir I didn't mean that..."_

_"I thought we were past all the rivalry and that I would catch up."He said remembering their time as students for their Jedi Master."Then the time we separated to joining me again but, I guess you never were going to like me like that ever."He then walked out of her quarters. Alysia who he didn't turn back to was already having tears flowing._

* * *

Kassir flinched at his name being called and then proceeded to do what he was told.

Alysia also was currently with the rest of the teenage girl recruits going through the studies when she rather just train.

* * *

Ezra was currently eyeing his padawan that was excited to be on his first operation. Mako was completely for being too excited to pay attention to what Ezra was saying to him. Ezra did the natural thing to was smack him on the back of the head."OW!"He also quickly covered his mouth."Well that finally got your attention."

"Sorry,Master."Ezra smiled patting him on the head."Would you focus my young padawan I may be 15 but, I am your master as per you calling me that so pay attention on your role of this mission."His padawan nodded wearing a stolen cadet uniform."Ok,you are to place these bombs around and try to stay focused and look around your surroundings.

Sabine made these so they can be quite the distraction while we place them on any vehicles."

The boy nodded and turned to jump off the watchtower they captured and using the corpses to prove the Stormtroopers were still alive. They only had a couple more hours before officers knew there was something wrong.

He then watched as his padawan as he was taught used the Force to then land safely. He looked around his padawan to see no guards and he would be fine without his Lightsaber as all Jedi would.

* * *

Mako was currently sneaking around planting explosives that would give small explosions from a bag.

He then saw Stormtroopers coming around on their patrols. Since there was a batch of new recruits he wouldn't be suspicious being lost in the giant Academy.

He then leaped going in a zigzag between the buildings to the roof. The plan was him to meet Eden inside the Vents of the Academy while Kassir or Alysia would cause mayhem inside drawing everyone's attention.

Mako had the denotation trigger since he was in the cadet suit and with Eden flying he would accidentally let it off. While Eden would then get a disk from intelligence that agent's Kallus little laptop military computer having on the coordinates on a shipment of Kyber crystals.

Mako was currently going through the vents after placing new screws on the vents covers. He then went through after memorizing the plans. He continued until he spotted Eden.

A few more minutes he spotted him his back to Mako."Good work Mako.."Mako nodded smiling."Thank you Big brother Eden."Eden nodded his cloak dragging as he and Mako close behind till they reached a vent looking down Eden knew it was Kassir's room.

* * *

-With Kassir 3 hours earlier-

Kassir leaving the room when he spotted a girl eyeing him from around the corner."You can come out..."

The girl came out and smirked at him."You been eyeing for a half a day now,"He smiled back at her. The cadet had a standard for females and long blue hair that made her a very pretty 15 year old."Well you are cute."

Alysia not knowing and just following the plan turned around the corner to see Kassir talking to a girl she thought was more prettier and clenched but, was still listening.

"Yea I've been told I can be a idiot but, never cute."Alysia clenched her fist harder and about to turn."I think that girl would be dumb not to pass on you? I like you though you are interesting..."She gave him a smirk to be reflected on his own face when he sighed.

"Well I am sorry I am interested in someone already but..."She turned and eyed the situation more closely."I think she would rather pick someone else."

The girl giggled at him."Kassir,you are heck of a guy cause I heard of the commotion you started to protect another cadet. I would hate to not pick you its something I would regret."He laughed when he remembered what he did.

* * *

-in the lunch room 5 hours earlier-

"Ah!" A cadet when he was pushed."I can't believe our recruiters would try this kid."He was then punched down to the floor resulting his food to splat on the floor.

Kassir after his performance met another recruit and they became instant friends. He had instant go into a good crowd but, he would then get up and prove something else to his new friends temporarily.

He knew he will be leaving soon anyway. He remembered the time when he was on the front lines with Rebel Groups against the Empire that only just started.

He then got up and was in front of the boy laughing."He seemed to do well in training."Kassir said running a hand through his hair with a smile on his face as he looked at the boy with dark skin and Red hair.

He looked around Kassir age as they looked at each other."You are one of the new ones, would you like to try?"He then threw a jab which Kassir caught as if he already predicted it will happen. Kassir tilted his head again to dodge another to then spinning and hitting him in the head by a elbow.

He stumbled back to the two boys behind him with one blond hair and another purple hair. They all looked at Kassir with anger till they heard of a loud voice."What are you cadets doing!?"

They all stood in attention."He attack..."

"Kill that lying tone,Cadet I saw the whole thing from the moment our newest cadet just man handled you, a second year cadet without even trying and if you think that manipulating is part of within the Empire you got something coming!"

Kassir was helping the recruit that was on the floor and looked to see who was looking sternly was a Imperial Officer and talking to then looking at him."You are dismissed and take this Cadet to get a new tray, I want all recruits to be not starving on another round of training drills to see who can be going to another level."

Kassir and the boy stood at attention and saluted to when then shuffled to clean the food on the floor and Kassir followed the boy away.

The boy looked at him."You are something taking a gamble like that here within the Imperials."

Kassir smirked at him."It's one of my many talents."

* * *

-With Ezra and Sabine-

"You sure he is Ok in there?"Ezra looked."I am sure that one will survive."

Sabine looked at him with a confused expression. He turned to her sensing her confusion."That was you..."

He smiled."Well you figured that out from one saying from my past."

"You saved me before."

He smiled at her."Yea I remember that well It was one of the times my master gotten me out of his training facility and actually be around other kids."

"I had a feeling I've seen your mask but, I thought it wasn't the same."He smiled and looked at her."You remembered what I did?"

* * *

-_Flashback 5 years ago or more-_

_Sabine 11 was in the imperial academy wearing the standard uniform. She was currently eyeing the agent that was looking over the academy though she thought he was a bit young to be those rumored Sith Agents that were under the emperor. She also knew the Jedi were all gone thanks to them and the rumored Jedi Purge. _

_The agent had a dark cloak over his figure and was eyeing the training exercise for future agents of the Imperials. They were suppose to go through a jungle in-case they were tracking any Jedi. _

_The problem is there were monsters and vicious animals. Sabine didn't notice a Nexu beast was headed for her when it was 2 hours into the exercise. She was blasting but her laser fire was not hitting it's mark._

_Ezra wearing a mask that she didn't recognize with a dark cloak and hood covering his entire face."That girl has guts."He was feeling something that was drawing himself to her but, couldn't think of the slightest thing about it. He then leaped without thinking though his master was smiling as he watched his apprentice jump off the balcony to watch and use to overlook the academy students. _

_He then used the Force to sped himself through the air to send a Force Lighting Attack completely on the Beast that instantly killed it as he landed. Sabine looked up and saw Ezra had landed in front of her with his mask now facing her. She noticed her partner was someone there with blond hair and had a sniper attached to his back and mask as well with a hooded cloak covering his figure."What about him?"Sabine said as Ezra smirked under the mask._

_"I'm sure he will survive..."_

_She saw him get attacked by even a Gellbeast that could have taken her. The mask boy wearing the same Shoto Lightsabers as Ezra and mask looked at him when he came from behind the rocks on the terrain they were on."You are too reckless Agent 235..."_

_"Agent 234, you know our master will kill us both if you join me to save this one."Jaren looking at him smiled even though he had the same mask."I guess he would want us to go against another one."_

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

"That was a time a long time ago,Sabine."He smiled at her."Me and my master's second apprentice before saved you but, I felt something as a darkness in him when me and Kassir with him altogether under our masters. He was dangerous and was headed for a dark path except now we are finally on different sides. We can finally settle something for a long time past."

Sabine felt a shiver course through her body as she was eyeing his serious expression to want to end things with that Jaren boy she saw him fight before.

She then kinda wondered what would happen if he didn't hold back before. He felt his power was much more than that as well as his killer intent. Then she felt was a difference when she appeared and his expression changed to a protective force that she could actually feel within his emotions.

She was thinking more and then got the courage to speak."Hey Ezra, you were fighting seriously against him right?"

Ezra sighed as he looked at her."At First I was or else I could have easily defeated him till you appeared and assisted me."He eyed her expression of response."No,it isn't your fault but, I then realized something at that moment my emotions sky rocketed into protecting you at all cost."

Sabine blushed but looked at him till he got closer to her face as well as she did closer to hers."Hey,you two enough of the lovey-dovey..."Kanaan on a holovid was then blasted at by a Lighting Force attack."Hey!" Then the connection was destroyed. Drax was blushing and chuckling at the Jedi was blown off and was happy his team leader was happy with this girl.

He was surprised Ezra would get close to any girl and Sabine looked like a skilled girl since he recognized the Mandalorian Helmet and he has clashed with the Death Watch since they were essentially Jedi killers.

He remembered the time when the Ravens encountered the Death Watch that was

"Anyway, it should be time for those coordinates to be sent to us then to Hera."Sabine nodded placing her helmet to carefully cover her blush.

* * *

-In the Imperial Academy 30 minutes later-

Mako looking out and Eden were then using the Force to ease the disk they saw Agent Kallus put into his little laptop waiting till he leaves. Kassir and Alysia were going to hack using the disk that Drax made to hack and wipe their existence from the records. Kassir would be on watch as Alysia would get into the tech room.

Mako would head through another vent to come out and distract Agent Kallus with his helmet on of course as he got up to a knock and opened the door."Hello Agent Kallus sir, you need sign for a package."Mako said with his helmet covering him."Alright put it."

"Uhh the admiral expects to be confirmed its arrival."Agent Kallus eyed him suspiciously."How'd you know that cadet?"

"I was told by a officer to give this to you right away that were orders from a admiral. I'm also a new so they knew I wouldn't know that much to ask me. I have this helmet so noone wouldn't know which cadet if a spy were to find me for these things."The Agent looked at him nodding at his logic.'_This Cadet would make a fine agent. He's thinking well on his feet.'_ Mako tilted his head past his shoulder to see Eden's using the Force to take the Disk out of the little laptop.

He then saw a thumbs up hanging from the open vent and Mako tried his best not nod in reply trying to distract the Agent as long as possible then he saw the vent cover shut. He then watched Agent Kallus take the pad while still reading the one in his hands.

Mako took the opportunity to silently go into the room as The Imperial Security Agent took the pad and headed down the hallway. He pressed his com-link and silently went into the Agents Office."Drax the Pad is with him you have to be quick."

* * *

Drax nodded and sent a report that was pre-made for this mission straight to the pad that was blank till the Agent put in a pass-code. Drax had made the report sound convincing as possible about Stealth Weapons of the Empire that were stolen.

Agent Kallus continued down the hall as Mako went into the office and walked under the vent.

Eden had put the disk into his portable computer on and Drax was also remotely downloading the data into the computer on Eden wrist. As the Data was uploaded completely Eden dropped the Disk.

Mako had used the Force to catch it and slide it straight into the computer then open the window to jumping out of it.

* * *

Sabine,Ezra and Drax were speeding towards the academy and causing a alarm when they got past the security post. Drax with Sabine driving was in a X-34 landspeeder while Ezra was in a Custom Speeder speeding next to them. Drax had all of his equipment of computers and Sabine handled defending him while Kanaan was on look out from afar with a Sniper Laser Rifle "Did you send the Coordinates Drax?"

"They are patching on the strike team now."

* * *

-Meanwhile in space-

Hera and Zeb in the Ghost while surrounded by Fighters of Teenage Rebel Pilots known as the Rogue Squadron **(A.N: Ok guys I have no knowledge on the Rogue squadron and only have heard of them but I am adding them only as Teens because this is still before the Rebellion Era in Star Wars Rebels and I planned this as a before the actually Rebel Alliance. I will research more and will probably use the names that they were teens in my fanfic or use other names etc)**."These are impressive Rebels."Hera said as Zeb Smirked in reply."Yea I actually am impressed that these kids have made such a Rebellion and I heard they were all orphans so they said Ezra had rounded them up and trained them personally."

"Really?"

"Yes, They said his master was doing the same thing around the Outer Rim where the infamous Darth Vader was rumored to be around."Zeb said quoting what the ARC Rebels said."They are quite the bunch it's amazing the Empire hasn't notice everything about making these courageous brats enemies. I hate that the adults of Galaxy will not look upon themselves to try something against a Empire that has completely wipe out the Jedi and just conquerors that also took out my planet."He said as he then headed for the back of the Ghost past a hooded kid that begged to come along."Did he send the Coordinates of which ship we are hitting?"Kanaan was in a crossed leg position focusing of getting those Kyber crystals."Yea, those kids were something.

Hera looked at her controls."Yea they are patching through now."

'So those Brats are pulling this off well hope there won't be any complications?'Zeb thought in his head.

* * *

-At the Academy-

Ezra has been sensing something from within the Academy that has arrived since they were getting closer. He shook his head and focused on catching his padawan that was jumping out of the Academy building window that was open.

He was closing his eyes as he raised his hand to gently lift the boy that was currently falling down in a straight shot from Agent Kallus's office.

Mako was using the Force as he knew his master was suppose to cushion his fall so he spun mid-air and closed the windows as fast as possible.

Ezra on a custom speeder,Sabine who was driving X-34 landspeeder was currently speeding under and Ezra used the Force so that Mako would then safely land to him as he set him down gently in front of him as he stopped."Good work my padawan now we are completely on schedule."

The boy saluted him as he got on the back of his Hooded Master who was smiling at his Job well done."Ok now, would you do the honors and detonate the signal on the rest of the team."The boy nodded laughing playfully as he hit the button.

There was a utter silence but then Explosions filled the air. He then saw Eden who was on another X-34 landspeeder with Kassir and Alysia who was blushing on Kassir's personal Speeder which confused Ezra so he just shrugged and waved his arms indicating they were there at the right rendezvous spot.

"Everything is going smoothly."Ezra said to his Girlfriend.'_Hmm Girlfriend wow didn't think I would think that of me since I mostly turn girls' most of the time.'_ Sabine speaking interrupted his thought."We got Walkers incoming!"

Ezra gave a "Huh?" to looking at the cadets who were behind the now armed Walkers and Imperial vehicles that were now coming out of the hangers. The Explosion had caused some alarms that Imperial Forces protected the Academy for any disturbances. The six ARC Rebels now were facing a swarm of Stormtroopers and Armored Imperial Vehicles and Walkers headed for him.

* * *

-In Space at Precise Coordinates after Light-speed with the X-Wing Fighter ARC Squadron-

The Ghost was mostly the Command Ship for now. The X-Wing Fighter ARC Squadron was flanking them around to attack the Transport ships with the two Tie Fighters attached under.

There were three ships total for this event and since the Coordinates were coming in Hera was then patching them too.

"Ok thanks Commander Hera and nice flying."The ARC Fighter Leader said through the comm-link."Alright boys! Attack ship too and if you can try to accidentally those other ships now lets go!"

* * *

"Sir,we got Enemy fighters coming in!"

"What Enemy Fighters?!who would?"The Imperial Captain said seeing 5 X-Wing Fighters in a Y formation heading towards them and seeing the Ghost Ship also within the Formation behind."Send the Tie's to repel the attack immediately!"The Technicians saluted and scrambled.

The Squadron then engaged the Transports and Tie Fighters were launched to engage the X-wings that were then splitting up to either engage the Tie Fighters or attack the Ship with their lasers as fast as possible.

The Battle was fierce on the Imperials for that matter but, the squadron then spun in a circles to spinning towards the Ghost in formation that was floating as the command ship.

After a Explosion later Kanaan in the Ghost smiled at the scene as he saw the squadron coming back in formation smiling at the explosion of the Kyber crystal and its energy.

Kanaan got up from his seat till he then gasp feeling something coming. He pressed the com-link."Something is coming!"

"What is?"The X-Wing Squad leader said as he then saw a Imperial Star Destroyer coming out of Hyper-space."Star Destroyer at 6 o'clock!"

Kanaan had a sweat roll off his face and then yelled."All fighters head for Light-speed before they caught wind of us."

"You heard him boys as much as skilled as we are we need to go immediately!"

* * *

Ezra turned to the group."Alright guys we head for the nearest ship and get past the Imperial Blockade." The group nodded in reply. They started to ignite their speeders and start to speed away towards the gates."Kassir?"

Kassir and Ezra turning to who was holding on to them."Take the controls!" They yelled as they each switch spots on their speeders.

Mako and Alysia took the controls as the two Jedi nodding to each other and closing their eyes. They started to gather the Force and then each did a Force blast at the Gates that opened with a long boom as it was forced open and the engines of their speeders were then speeder past the screaming guards.

"Now Mission complete.. Lets head home!"


	16. Love,Out of Darkness

**Star Wars Rebels:Chapter 16:Love,Out of Darkness...**

** A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far far Away...**

**A/N:This Chapter contains M Rated Material for 18+ so for those that can't handle it or too grossed out. Skip a portion of this chapter where Line Breaks are Thank you! For those of younger actually don't read this since its not the year for you to learn about this stuff but, hey I can't stop you though I can only warn you of the coming chapter as well as future chapters with my sign of M-rated material.**

**Updated:April 15th**

The ARC rebels had taken a Imperial ship they had captured to use as a get away. The Empire thought it was a regular ship leaving to take debris of the buildings that had noone in it that exploded. They had then came out of hyper-space with some codes to get back to the ARC Mother-ship and the Fighter Escorts."Finally home."

They entered the Dock of the Mother-ship and started to fall out of the Imperial Transport they took.

Ezra's Team with Mako walked out and were at awe what they were seeing.

There were three kids on Rebel Speeders coming in so they all moved out of the way. Mako recognizing them decided to jump using the force that Ezra had taught him and jumped on with him.

Ezra shrugged and then went towards his quarters not noticing Sabine close behind. Kassir and Alysia had gone seperate ways too. Drax had kept himself on the Imperial Ship to wipe the contents of their trip.

Eden had headed for the place they had said to have his Nexu Beasts.

* * *

**Lemon start- aka M-rated material-**

-Ezra's room-  
Ezra had taken off his cloak and now was in the under outfit under the Jedi Adventure Robe with planting his Lightsabers to his desk."I know you were behind me Sabine."He turned to the girl planting her lips to him then pulling away."I'm sure my Jedi Boyfriend would already sense me but, can you feel my emotions too?"

Ezra being skilled in the Force felt what she was talking about and then motioned for the Door to close. The way of the Force can also sense someone's emotions and with Ezra he was sensing something from within his Girlfriend and that was Lust.

Ezra smiled seeing that these emotions were definitely there. He even started to blush but hid it as he closed the gap with his own passionate kiss. He pulled away as she stepped back to starting to take her armor off and pistol belts from her back.

She stood their with the outer armor came off her body with her gracious curves and legs completely skin tight making her Jedi Boyfriend gulped at the sight of it."I never knew that my Girlfriend would be so Sexy."He said as he sat down on his bed."Well I need to be so we can finally finish what we started before.."

She then walked towards him seductively completely pouring emotions into her to show to him. She then pulled off her under shirt revealing her purple bra. He never mentioned the scars on her body as well as well as knowing he had his own. He was scared for her She was then clad in he bra and combat pants seeing as the boy on the bed was drooling over her as she pushed him on the bed discarding the under shirt to reveal his abs.

The fact that he had such great abs on his small figure made Sabine think she was making such a great choice on him."Why I didn't think you would have a Six pack."She never mentioned the Scars all over his body she just pictured him with a perfect body.'_I will make him so good in pleasure those scars will be least in my mind.'_

"There's lots of surprises about me though you have seen me shirtless before...?"He knew she was looking at his scars.

She smirked at him."Well I was not really paying attention to your advances before?"He pulled her into another kiss that had so much passion Sabine giggled at the love she was feeling in her emotions. She knew of nothing that could come to now that she couldn't face unless she was with him. She then started as well to go into his combat pants.

She knew he was getting aroused since she can feel the staff through the pants that she can feel was throbbing and probably straining his pants. Well she didn't think that he needed teasing but, she wasn't that kind of submissive girl. She then started to go after his hard member through his skin tight combat pants of his outfit. He was then groaning in response."Sabine..."He looked at her with lust-filled eyes.

"Now now Ezra I'm not that type of girl that would be submissive I grab what I take and possible blow them up."She took the moment to pull down his combat pants to reveal his boxers.

She giggled at the tent from within his pants but, before she could pull them down she was already planted on the bed looking up at him ."Now now I am a Jedi and we never let that stop off especially someone that was a Ex-Sith Agent."He then kissed her while starting to massage her breast through her brawl and hearing her moans. Her breasts were small as he can tell but just right in the size for him cause they were practically perfect with his hands.

He then pulled back to watch her expression that he can sense was full of Lust and love for him and he could tell his emotions and expression was revealing the same.

He didn't think he would feel this way for someone but, he knew he was having a hell of a experience and glad it was with this girl. He stood up to use the Force to pull off her purple bra. She was surprised and she felt embarrassed for a second.

"Ezra mmm I guess they are too your liking,Jedi?..."She was starting to feel embarrassed and wanting to know what he thought of her size. She felt they were too small for her liking since she was his size and actually was feeling embarrassed on them.

She felt his lips again to pushing even more emotion into him to her."They are just fine, beautiful."He kissed her again to then massaging and cupping his hands on her breasts adding more pleasure to her than she could realize. She was constantly moaning from within the kiss that he was smirking now that he had the upper-hand.

He was also starting to pinch her hard nipples that were growing hard by the immense pleasure that she was being given. He was pressing his body to hers it was like they now finally close and it was something that seemed natural that their bodies were now connected.

She was feeling wet as he continued his administrations. She then thinking he had the upper-hand long enough started to grab his member through his boxers and he continued his own pleasure on her breasts. There were now constant moaning throughout the room. He was amazed noone would dare come close to it but, all he cared was pleasure his Girlfriend even more.

He didn't even realize that he was flipped but, she had his hands still rubbing her member. He was feeling immense pleasure losing his grip on her breasts as she flipped them to moving downwards to his member who was being freed out of his prison. She was pulling the boxers down to him groaning as she started to jerk him off playfully sticking out a tongue.

He was getting frustrated to be stark naked first before her and then flipped her to him on top and focusing his mind a bit for using the Force. She then realized what he was doing but, it was too late. She felt her arms now being planted together above her head but, he wasn't too rough since this counted in his head as Love Making.

"Now I'm a Jedi, I wouldn't be falling for such teasing, beautiful." She smirked seductively and then proceeded to kneading her breasts again and pinching them to his fingers which was responded by luscious moans coming from his lover.

He then moved down tracing his hands down her curves to the sacred spot of her inner folds. He was indeed smelling the arousing smell coming from it and was already having her pants being shown to him at her having a small wet spot. She was having her time to be embarrassed more and more today and now she was shivering on the touches she was feeling and seeing that the training he had he was definately focused on his task. She tried against the Force that was precisely around her wrists bounding her. She tried but was having no luck.

"How are you..."She couldn't finish when he was pressing his dick to her wet spot in her combat pants. She moaned more loudly at his administration."Ezra..."

"Yea,I can feel my girlfriend is indeed wet."He stepped back and used the Force to start pulling her pants down while keeping a spare hand on her wrists keeping them together as if he was choking a person."Let's see if I do something about that now."He then got closer and kept his smirk as he started going after he thong that he didn't thing she would wear."My how small a girlfriend's underwear is? Is it for me?"

She blushed red at the dirty question to then nodding in reply then smirking her own seductive smile though she was definitely embarrassed that her Jedi Boyfriend is getting the upper hand of her. "Please Ezra don't tease me..."

He smirked at this."Wow I never thought the Tom boy Sabine would beg but, I guess I shouldn't keep my beautiful waiting."He then dived at her as he continued to pull her skin-tight combat pants off all the way leaving her to her soaked G-String Thong which he was pressing with his fingers along her wet spot. She was completely at his mercy and moaning his name as he continued to torture her in pleasures.

He then pressed his face to it then completely buried his tongue on her G-String swirling along the wet spot that was only getting wetter by the moment. This caused a greater louder moan. He was smirking as he kept at his tongue on her as well as then adding a finger to run along her folds."Ahhhhh... Ezra please keep...ahhhh... going...Don't stop...!"

He smirked and then pulled her G-String purple thong down. She was really wet and her pussy was most definitely leaking more and more of her essence. He then dived his face more and started sucking on her wet dripping pussy to hearing more luscious moans.

"Ezra!"She moaned out that only caused him to finally find that nub from within that only made her now scream out."Ezra! Ah! More please!"She was struggling at her Force binds as someone would call them and was amazed he still kept his control but, she couldn't move anymore to his hands on her thighs and along her stomach keeping her hips from moving.

He was truly being merciless to her and all she could do was constantly moan out his name. He was then sucking on her pussy from within causing so many pleasures she couldn't take it anymore."Ezra!"

He was loving the way his name was being yelled out and was glad he had a quarters all the way on the other side of the ship and next to his was just a row of supply rooms for the ARC Rebels. No one would hear their lewd acts as he continued.

He was then pulling away to holding her down with one hand to then adding his fingers to go deep into her pussy and completely immersing her in pleasure as she starting to just completely moan in pleasure."I'm gonna cum!"She then released a major orgasm covering his hand in her essence.

Ezra smirked as he thought his lover had enough of his pleasure after her orgasm or in his case torture and then kissed her on the lips. He had his tongue enter her that she gladly accepted to which he was feeling his hands were finally covered in her nectar. He then started licking it then smiling at her seductively."You taste amazing, Sabine."

He released her from the Force Binds he also kept his focus on and soon it was greatest mistake of all when he suddenly flipped and they looked at each other in the eyes. They were both stark naked pouring their emotions clearly on each other.

He was then kissed back and was already feeling her hands start to rub up and down on his shaft showing him no mercy but, she continued to smile seductively when he noticed he was handcuffed by some sheets he didn't to his quarters bed."When did...?"

She smiled at him as she back away shadowing her entire naked figure to him that caused him to gulp."My turn,my little Ezra..."

He was really scared as she kept the seductive smile. She was already on his shaft looking at it in front of her as she moved down. She was really amazed it was a good 6 inch from the fact of her to arouse him.'_Mission accomplished in getting him aroused now for the real thing... Revenge.'_

She started to lick her tongue on it swirling it around to make it wetter with her saliva. She could hear him groan out her name."Sabine don't..."

She then started to place his dick into her mouth. He moaned even louder as he tried to go against her binds that she placed on him. She was then smirking as she plunge the dick deeper."Ah Sabine that feels so good please don't stop!"

Ezra couldn't take the fact his Girlfriend was completely covering him in her spit of her mouth and he had no choice but, to moan and groan in pleasure as she continued her onslaught on him. He started to regret torturing her but, he was already planning on his own revenge.

She then took the chance of his confusion to then start sucking his member by going in and out of her mouth then adding to his pleasure to playing with his balls. Ezra was lost in lust from the onslaught she started bring him out of his thoughts.

She was really torturing him as he completely was reaching her climax."Ah! Sabine! I'm gonna cum!"

She was then picked up her speed trying to make him cum faster."mmmph mmpph cmmm pz cmm!"She was now bobbing her head completely while trying to keep his hips down that were waving wildly."AH! Sabine! I'm cumming!"

She then received full load and couldn't even hold all of it as some started to leak as she gulped it down. She saw that some started to leak onto her breasts.

Sabine then started rubbing it onto her body as she then was surprised when he flipped them when she took off his binds."Are you sure you wanna give this to me?"Ezra said out of randomness confusion that caused her to look at him."Ezra, I love you and would gladly give up my virginity to you."

"Ok,if your sure,"sensing truth to it. She then braced herself as he guided his member close and rubbing against he wet pussy still flowing with nectar."You know this is going to hurt?"

She nodded and bit her lip as he entered her. She was bracing as the new feeling entered her and was also feeling the heat that was coming off it.

He was feeling something else just pure tightness against him but, he kept himself slowly pushing forward to feeling a wall. He looked up at her."Did you ever do some kind of thing in the academy for in case academy female students were raped for example?"

She shook her head."I made sure to learn all the fighting moves so that wouldn't happen;you will take my sacred treasure because I love you... Ezra Bridger." He kissed her to which had so much passion she giggled but, then he then braced himself as he broke the barrier completely taking her virginity forever.

She was feeling a sudden pain as soon as he broke her barrier to her virginity forever and glad he fell in love with this girl to begin with. He was also glad that she had given her permission to him. She felt tears were forming from the pain and already feeling his shaft completely coming deeper into her pussy.

He was already sensing the pain as was kissing her neck and kept his movements still as he waited for her to adjust. He was then feeling the tightness of her pussy clamp on him and that made this moment ever sweet and was hoping she felt the same.

She was indeed now feeling immense pleasure take over her then looked up at him but,not after starting to grind against him ."Ezra, I'm fine you can start moving..."He nodded and started to pull back to then going straight into her. She then responded by moaning loudly. She was in immense pleasure and kept going as she responded with her body moving with him.

She now then started moaning his name."AH! Ezra! Faster!"

She was filled with lust as he picked up speed and their movements was covered in sweat causing the bed to creak back and forth. She was so filled in lust and pleasure she was feeling that only.

She was surprised when she was flipped on her stomach but, still had her pussy filled with his member completely fucking her like never before she was so much filled with pleasure she was practically screaming his name.

"AH! AH! EZRA! EZRA!"She lost all sense of time as he continually pounded into her now from behind as she was trying to regain he balance but, his thrusts were becoming to much for her to making her close to her climax.

"Ah! More Harder! Faster! So Good!"She was dangerously close."I'm going to cum!"

Ezra was also in a predicament. He was sweating as he kept pounded into her with everything he had. He also added the force to fucking her like never before from behind making sure he was his for the taking. She was breathing hard as possible feeling immense pleasure he was giving overflowing her.

They were both building to their climaxes then they screamed.

"AH Ezra! I'm Cumming! I'm Cumming!"She was already on a third orgasm but, Ezra was still letting up

"Me too!"Ezra yelled back as he pulled her up and kissed her from behind and had clamped on her breast kneading them adding to the pleasure.

"AH! EZRA!"

"AH! SABINE!"

They had overflowed themselves as they had exploded into each other with Sabine on her fourth and Ezra on his second. He had collapsed on her."He was panting heavily but, he made sure he didn't crush her under him since of her size was the same as his."So was I good?"

Sabine was also panting."That was amazing."As he then pulled out of her his semen seeping out of her pussy and his member covering his essence. She was then feeling that she was position herself to his side.

He took the time to pull her close to him. She took the time to also pull the blanket but, she was feeling worn out seeing all her energy was taken from her. She the collapse back into his bed panting exhausted still from their love making.

He didn't want her to waste her energy as he then used the Force to pull the blanket over their figures."I love you my little beautiful."

"I love you too my little Ezra..."She then let herself fall asleep as he then motioned for the Force to switch his lights off of his room. He then pulled her close but, then felt her turn lay on his chest. This made him so happy that he had this girl laying on him her breasts pushing against his chest.

He smirked evilly seeing this passed out girl made him feel so powerful. He knew there were indeed consequences in their actions but, their teenage hormones completely took over.

**-Lemon ends-**

* * *

Sabine woke up groggily as felt her boyfriends arms wrapped around her in a loving grip. She smiled at his expression that was so peacefully playful. She then pulled her body away receiving a ache in her lower regions from the immense pleasure he had given her. She knew he loved her so much that it made her giggle as she got herself out of the bed.

She felt the cold cover her as she then proceeded to pick up her panties. They were still soaked of her essence so she then headed for his closet. She had remembered when she arrived to place her spare stuff with him till they cleaned out a room for her that includes panties which she found and took putting them on. She then proceeded to grab her bra and placing a shirt over her figure.

She giggled that his shirt was too big on her seeing they were for his training but, she then heard a knock. She headed for the door blushing as soon as he saw Hera looking at her."Oh hey Hera..."Hera looked surprised at her and looking up and down.

Hera was looking at her with a confused look as well as looking at her attire."Sabine what are... you...? Well I would of guessed what happened last night seeing as its 7 in the morning. you are also wearing his shirt and been leaning against the door to keep your balance saying more things happened than sleeping."

She blushed bright red at her noticing things and nodded."I love him Hera as well as not regretting anything."She was responded with a sigh."I would think this would happen you guys were so made for each other and I was glad you having each other. You two were sharing such a close bond."

She crossed her arms."Well I wouldn't give it past to have Kanaan not approving on this."Sabine had a saddened expression that Kanaan wouldn't approve Ezra loving someone.

"Why not? I think he has come down on us having a relationship but, I thought he was just annoyed as a joke.."

Hera looked at her."Jedi aren't suppose to be having a Relationship or regardless a Sexual one either.."She blushed at the word but, she stood firmly placing her arms leaning against the door trying to keep her balance since she opened the door as Hera pointed out. She had determination in her eyes.

"I'm not just some girl I am a ARC Rebel and I will surely protect myself so Ezra doesn't have to worry."She said figuring already Hera's explanation."I already had heard of that Hera cause when Jedi lose their focus when they have a relationship causing them to go to the dark side in the old days of the Clone wars and the Old Republic."

"Well I can see Ezra glad to have a girl like you and I hope you guys are happy seeing that you guys needed someone in both your lives. To be honest, you both needed someone badly by how your lives have been destroyed by the Empire. This can say that I support how I want you guys to be happy as long as you have each other."

She then was turning to leave but, without mentioning something first."If he breaks your heart, I will destroy him. I give that to you too cause Ezra by how the others put it has already been having a worse life than anyone could imagine and I hope that with you in his life he will actually smile as he has now than before you guys became teammates and a couple."

Sabine eyed her."What do you mean?"

"The Captains said that he never smile till now for real with actual emotions since he met us and would always take the risky missions where he was having no chance in surviving."She was in shock at this. She turned to see that he was still sleeping soundly."They were glad that he had you or else he was already down the world to darkness but, since you came along he had come **_Out of Darkness_**."

She was surprised at this new information on her boyfriend whom she loved with all her heart she had also felt her emotions can finally come out since the Empire had come out and destroyed her family. She was happy that he had brought her _**Out of Darkness **_of her sorrows that all that was left was to fight against the Empire and not letting anything get in her way.

She then watched her boyfriend on his bed with a still peaceful expression."I will love him forever..."

Hera smiled at that and walked away without mentioning something."I will just talk to you guys later plus, the commander thought you guys should take a break or else he will have weary subordinates."She said as she turned and left. She was indeed blushing at her friend and old teammate's actions but, she felt determined that they needed this as well as each other.'_I hope they will have a great life. They are so young already.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

A/N:And Done... wow OK guys that was my first Lemon so go easy on the comments. I did this in like 4 hours so I tried really hard my fingers are hurting. I really wanted to complete their relationship as well as asses other matters as well. Anyway I wanted to also point out. I hope I did well on this Lemon cause its my ever first.


	17. Authors note:Updated May 5th,2015

**Star Wars Chapter:15.5**

**A Long time Ago in a Note Far Far Away...**

**April 1-4 I guess Note:**

**A/N:Hi All, I can't believe I'm now at 15 chapters and a total of 10,600 Views in 3 months thank you guys so, I wanted to put out there I am excited for Star Wars Episode VII. I can't wait till we get to see another trailer. I also watch episodes of AMC Jedi Council that talks all about Star Wars so feel free to look that up on YouTube if you haven't seen it already.**

**Also, I want is some comments on the recent chapters so feel free to pm me and I will answer as many as possible. I have no School this semester and just applying jobs so feel free to message and I will also get to you when I wake up but just send messages I won't ignore you I will answer cause of my email notifications.**

**When you guys Pm me I can write down ideas to expand the Story as I have already especially on Rogue Squadron maybe as I put a A/N during that time I mentioned them in chapter 15.**

**April 5th note:**

**Hi guys I currently just moved some chapters around and have updated with a new chapter but, it seems there no notification for me that they are uploaded cause there should be one cause that's how I know my readers have been notified to especially the followers following.I meant by moving around is I deleted them then Re-uploaded them in a order I want that's all.**

**April 6th note:**

**Ok guys I will be added notes to this only note and for you guys to tell the difference there will be a new date indicating the note has been updated. **

**I have recently turned this Fanfic Rated M with its Rated-M Material. I am sorry for anyone that doesn't like it but, I want it to be rated M and that is it. I mean Star Wars is also kinda M-rated with a the war and slaves part of Star Wars. Those are not topics kids should see but, it is reality I guess. I put my M-rated Material based off well Love and cheesy stuff like that. I am a guy if anyone is wondering and Love is part of life and shouldn't be taken lightly. **

**The chapters have successfully went on a email and been sent though it didn't work at 4-5 am in the morning which was weird. I am sorry for sending like 4 emails to you but I wanted the Chapters in a specific order I wanted. **

**I would like is new followers cause people will look at my Story more if there are followers and a way to know when I upload my next chapter.**

**Please look over this note if there is a new note from me.**

**April 10th note:**

**Hi guys, I have been watching the new Netflix original Daredevil and i can say it deserves the ratings of 9.6/10 on IMDB and i will be updating soon with a little lemons here or there. I would like some reviews on my stories like anything. I need to fix that didn't show or anything I need to add or elaborate. **

**I want some criticism through pm but, don't be brutal at least is all I asked. I am not good at times in my fanfic on my grammar but, I want to make sure that I put my idea that Ezra was a assassin like Jedi and I also want to make my Fanfic become more popular when my fans talk to me. **

**I will then be able to expand my fanfic to where I think see the errors that the site that took off my Fanfic but, it was then taken off unexpectedly when I remember putting it there. I would like it if the site actually told the writers that they are fixing things or something.**

**I have talked with some authors and they helped me make my fanfics better to understand and I wouldn't appreciate the brutal criticism **

**I will be then pursuing my idea on the fact I made the ARC Rebellion one of the first Rebellions before the Actually Rebel Alliance and I will then be adding some Rogue squadron that will be at like a teenagers age then by the time Luke is around or something like that I would like some ideas. **

**Anyway that is it for now and since Im currently watching Daredevil as I write this I have gotten some ideas. **

**May the Force be with you till the next Note**

**I will change the date on this Note so you guys can change the difference.**

**April 15th note:**

**Hello, guys! I have made a new chapter and as I am writing this it has just been posted. I have noticed sometimes the story I posted are sometimes not having things I clearly remember putting into my document where I write it. If there are any complications please tell me. **

**That's all thanks!**

**April 21st note:**

**Hey all Sorry about the slow update still kinda busy and been watching One Piece and now at 544 to those that are fans. I will be updating eventually once I get ideas on Empire day or just regularly going with how it was in the show but, If anyone has an idea please pm and I am in Chicago so check the times or so cause I will be replying back and forth and if its a bad time don't pm cause I will be expecting an answer. **

**I would like an idea where I should go with this so if anyone got any please don't hesitate.**

**Please also check the date on this Note to see if its changed means a new note.**

**May 5th Note:**

**Hi guys! I have been off the map lately and was watching a Star Wars Clone Wars Marathon for May The 4th be With you Star Wars Day.**

**I will be updating finally though my offer still stands on the anyone Pming me. **


	18. Empire Day,Rivalries,Messages

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 17:Empire day**

**A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far far Away...  
This Chapter contains more M-rated Material you have been warned again. I want to let the younger kids know that this is something you really shouldn't be reading just yet so as I said please skip the part when it says M-rated Line break cause M-rated material so, its only for those of my viewers that are 16 and up please...Thank you!**

Ezra was currently being groggily as he then felt his Girlfriend still on his chest. The thing that surprised him was the fact that she had his training shirt on and panties that were probably from the closet since she stuffed some essentials here in his room till she had her own. He was glad she was able to be comfortable on his chest but, he had other matters seeing the time on his clock that was military time of 10 am.

"Today will be something..."He then noticed he wasn't woken up till he saw what day it was while grabbing the pad on the cabinet next to his bed while still keeping the girl snuggling on his chest. He wasn't moving till she shuffled so he used the Force to pull the blanket further on top of their bodies.

He looked at the date.'_Empire day' _He then proceeded to leave the bed thinking twice on he wanted the girl to still be close to him. He hated today like any other but, he kept his emotions in check so proceeded to head for his bathroom for a shower and clean up. He put on his boxers and shirtless walked into the bathroom.

* * *

-on the other side of the ship-

Eden was walking towards Ezra's room till he noticed a girl playing with the little children. He was awed at the scene she was a beautiful girl in his eyes and he wanted to know who she was. He had taken off his cloak cladding him in a tight blue combat suit and pants with straps of a material that was X-shaped across his chest that had his Lightsaber Staff handle on the back. He also had was a cloak on his arms and a symbol on his chest of the phoenix that Sabine would paint on the wall for her paint bombs.

He had then was admiring the girl leaning against the wall watching through the room she was in playing with the children.

"You could go talk to her."He turned to see Drax looking at him smiling."Well...um.."Drax rolled his eyes then started gathering Force Energy."Wait What are you...?!"

He didn't have a moment to protest when he was blasted into the room."Ahhh!"He yelled as he collided the wall with a thud.

* * *

-Ezra's room-

Ezra was trying to keep his emotions in check by Meditating. So he did was sat down on his showers floor as the water rushed over his body soaking him as he was naked;he was in a meditated position on the floor as well trying to keep his emotions in check. He knew that his friends will eventually learn of the day which he hated with a passion. He knew that Sabine would also figuring out what today was since he loved her and all.

He hated keeping secrets but, he knew his friends would keep him alone for today at least.

Sabine had woken up for the second time since her conversation with Hera. She was glad more that glad she was happier than ever being with Ezra being a beacon for him as well as for her. She felt so connected and when they shared a night of passion she was already sure they will definitely be together for long time hopping even more for marriage too.

She then noticed that warmth she felt from time she crawled back into bed with him. Ezra was gone she was curious till she heard the shower. She then guessed he was in there but, something felt wrong like a bad vibe. She giggled cause her heart and mind was sensing things her boyfriend would which made things well great for her. She was definitely a Jedi's girlfriend.

She then got up took off her which was his shirt and sneaked into the bathroom of Ezra's quarters. She was seeing his figure was in sitting position as he would always do when they slept together. Though during those times, they had clothes on so she would notice he would meditate in the morning. She also was considering moving in with him since her quarters were on the ship anyway and if the Ghost was on a mission she would not get access to her paints and weapons.

She was approaching but, she thought twice since the Jedi Meditation was important. Since dating him, she had learned a lot about Jedi and he had mentioned that all creatures and humans can summon the Force. It's just Jedi have a larger connection when they are born said by the fact Jedi Master can sense them then placing their records into the Jedi Holocron.

"I best leave him alone.."She backed up to look for some new articles of clothing in the room.

Ezra had already sensed her waking up and walking towards him. She was sensing the Force protecting her and that was weird but,then again he already knew he would get Force energy coming off her since all creatures are able to sense the Force but, then again he wanted her to have some extra powers to sense his emotions. He knew he was thinking was a dream but, then heard she had walked away.

He then shrugged to leave the issue alone since today was going well though this day was something he hated and she will eventually hear about it.

He got scared of her reaction of him not telling her but, he can keep some secrets like her would also have secrets of her own.

* * *

**-Lemon Starts aka M-rated Material-**

He then got up and turned off the shower and walking out of it after drying himself off. He was naked walking into the room and smirking as she was bending over only clad in a bra and panties discarding his shirt.

He wanted to also take her so he approached her already knowing she had heard him thanks to her great hearing of her skills.

"Ezra!...Mmmmm!"She was stopped by a moan that came out of her mouth. She was being groped by Ezra's hand that completely overtook her as well as sneaking a hand into her panties which she regretted getting on her figure."Ahh...Ezra!"She was moaning even more as she was feeling his fingers now entering her pussy.

She was moaning trying to also regain her balance as his expert fingers that she didn't know where he learned all this stuff to make her pleasure so undeniable. She was feeling her clitoris already being fingered and finding that nub from within her pussy making her squirm under his touch.

She then was feeling her breasts being kneaded also from his other hand. She was feeling more pleasure less than of last night. He was then moving his hand to unstrap her bra that fell off. He kneaded her breast pinching her nipples as his other hand was kneading her pussy that was dripping wet from her touch."Ahh...stop...being...aaahhhh... tease..and fuck me already!"She said unable to go under his ministrations.

He was smirking as he pulled her panties down and having the wet flowing pussy of hers drenching them as he then thrusted his shaft into her. She was then moaning even louder as he entered her."Are you sure Sabine you want this?"

He said slowing down a bit but, he was answered when she was rolling and grinding her hips into him as she then gotten her hands on the edges of his closet. She was gripping them causing her knuckles to turn white."I hate to make you more sore after a day later losing it."He was still going slowly at a pace that was making her annoyed.

She was turning to him still amassing moans out of her."It's still Ok, I may be a little sore but, I can ahhh! Take it! Harder Harder!"She was still feeling her breasts being massaged with now both his hands that kept her balance as well as he hands on the edges of his closet."If you say so Beautiful..."

He then picked up his speed and already had gotten her on a second orgasm. She was already trying to regain her thoughts."I love you Ezra! Ah! Ah! Ah! Faster Faster!"He kept going faster and faster keeping up with her request.

He was smirking at making her moan out his name so well. He then was already reaching his climax. He was also knowing that he had gotten Sabine on her third."Ah! Ah! Ah! I'm gonnaaaa Cumm!"

She released her essence for the second time completely having her orgasm covering her making her lose her mind to Lust after his ministrations on her. Ezra had already given her a second orgasm so, she was feeling all but lust for her boyfriend who had pulled her head back to kiss her from behind.

Sabine was lost in ecstasy from the ministrations from two sensitive spots on her body but, she was already being annoyed that she was quickly overturned when she was already at a second orgasm when he still holding his own release back so better than she could.

She was losing all sense of time till finally she let out another in which she screamed that was muffled when Ezra sensed it and kissed her behind as he came in her in three spurts.

**-Mature lemon Content ends-**

* * *

They were both panting heavily."Thank you for that, beautiful..."He kissed her cheek as he stepped back used the Force to send her panties up her pants. He bent down to pick up her bra and tossed it to her. "That was amazing,Ezra."

She still had that lust look in her eyes as she turned around with her bra and now her panties back on that were both a matching purple color."Thank you is mostly from me from feeling so loved by a sexy girl like you."He winked as he picked up the shirt and tossed to her.

She accepted it and put it on her figure. She wasn't fond of the bra under her shirt but she knew it wasn't right to show off her breasts so open before. She was then watching her Jedi boyfriend to start putting on his gear."Are you Ok,Babe?"

"That's a first you calling me babe?"Ezra said turning around holding his cloak over his shoulders."Well I guess calling you babe is better than calling you"My little Ezra" in front of the squad."Ezra blushed giving her a look which she in turned responded with a playful smile and sticking her tongue out.

Ezra rolled his eyes. He then got a message that was encrypted."My master just contacted me."He started reading as Sabine approached him curious on the message as well."It has been years and she had finally gotten some more groups that are against the Empire to finally to make a alliance of planetary Rebel forces but, she couldn't get some planetary regular government forces though it would cause too much suspicion.

Sabine nodded at the explanation. They proceeded to put on their clothes and headed for the middle of the ship. Sabine had been facinated that the ship had little carts to go around in till Ezra with his Shoto Lightsabers still attached to his gear that he put on stopped.

Sabine turned to him confused."Ezra?"

He ignited his Lightsaber as she heard another get ignited and then he deflected forcing the person to slide. The Shadow she saw behind her was wearing all black gear with a holder on the shoulder for the single Lightsaber that was already out of it. She saw that the shadow was wierd looking seeing as the person was all black except for the person's eyes.

"Nice try..."Ezra said as he then pulled his hood over his face then used the Force to move faster than Sabine can track. He was instantly already behind the assailant."You need more training."He then dropped kicked the person on the head."Owww!"

"Geez, you are a pain and who told you to take my suit without my permission."Ezra said sighing as he places his Lightsabers to his thighs on the clippers."I said not to foil with my suit."

"Sorry Big bro Ezra but this is my suit."This time Ezra raised an eyebrow as he eyed the clothing more."Aw you finally gotten a suit of your own but, what are you doing infiltrating this ship?"He crossed his arms looking at the shadow smiling."The elders have asked for you to head for to return..."

Ezra sighed."Those old geezers are such a pain."He then bonked the person on the head."Oww!"Ezra just sighed more as he pressed alittle harder."Who says you can't come in here without clearance as well as maybe being followed here."He pressed his communicator."Drax you copy?"

"Yea, I'm here what's up?"

"Are you on the bridge?"

"Yea."He replied Ezra hearing the beep that its transmitting."Can you get this whole ship under a phantom single because we sort of have a problem."

"Oh? What happened?"

"The Jedi Shadow Trainee here has gotten a summon for us to attend with a ship that didn't have clearance;we don't know if he was followed off their planet by imperials so we need to send this ship to another sector for safety."He heard the beep again and then Drax's voice."Yea I got you. I will go tell the commandeer."Ezra pressed his communicator again to hang up.

"Geez this is so troublesome."He turned to the person in all black as the person to be revealed as a boy. He was pulling off his cowl and putting his Lightsaber Handle to his back."Big bro Ezra did you have to hit me hard?"

Ezra rolled his eyes still having his arm crossed."You almost hit my Girl and you made your presence too known to me though your skill is getting better."

He then moved faster to behind the boy who had went instantly went front of Sabine causing a yelp and for her to have a grip on her pistols."This is your Girlfriend?"He was looked up and down."She's pretty."This caused a blush and Ezra to smirk at Sabine."She's always beautiful but,why are you using a Stealth ship cause if the guards find it then..."They heard a Explosion to then alarms started blaring."

"AH! My ship!"The boy said going towards the explosion till Ezra with speed as before ran in front of him and told him to stop."Wait a second, you little Shadow you should of thought more clearly on this."He turned to Sabine."and introduce yourself."He continued pushing the boy in front of his Girlfriend.

The boy frustrated then bowed accordingly."I am one of Ezra's little brothers and apprentices."Dorean Ju."Sabine eyed the boy more and he looked like someone from a human planet."What is that gear?"

"This..."Ezra started till he heard Rifles starting to pull out and clicking behind him."Hold on."He turned to the soldiers saying."He's a Trainee guys of the Jedi Shadow order."

They all having Armor covering them and visors all then put their weapons down and hearing the intercom."There is a intruder everyone to Dock 1!"

Ezra then motioned for them to go as well. As they were running,"Dorean?Did you come alone?"He replied by shaking his head."Me and my sister..."

Ezra instantly was scared."Dam..."He then used the force to speed himself up faster.

* * *

The Blond girl was currently surrounded."Wait I'm not here to harm you!"She had her Shoto Lightsabers ignited. She was then shot at to he to easily deflect it upwards but, she didn't notice the stun blast from one of their blasters hit her to make her fall to her knees. She sent a Force Blast to keep them away but, they got back up.

"Wait a Second Everyone!"She turned to a figure in the Jedi Adventure Robe with his Lightsabers ignited."It's Captain Ezra!"A soldier said.

"Yea we will kill this Intruder in no time!"Another teenage Soldier said in another visor.

"Let's make sure we back up the best commandeer we have!"

She recognized the name and was relieved that it was him. Someone that was very close to her and will save her."Wait a second Everyone!"He then dashed in front of her."She's with the Jedi Shadow Order."

They all then lowered their weapons."If they are from that order I guess they are OK."Ezra sighs."Geez this is becoming such a day!"He then turned to her."You have some explaining to do..."He smiled as she was offered a hand. She was still stunned from their blasters."You make quite a entrance to our little base but, next time ask for permission."She saw the other Teenage Soldiers and regular Elite soldiers she saw were dispersing around them.

The blond girl in the exact same clothing as her brother that had a fishnet shirt underneath that was a kind of V-neck with sleeves and gauntlets. It was all black to her cowl hood that was pulled off behind her neck."Well I wanted to see you and the last thing you said was just drop by at the Rebel Ship you were currently on,using Coordinates that could change anytime."Ezra sighed as he then heard his name being called.

"Ezra!"He dashed away from the girl to the girl's little brother. She then noticed a Girl behind her wearing Madalorian armor."Ezra..."He smiled at her."Sorry Sabine these two are part of an Order that was made in secret."He positioned himself around her neck and she went around his waist."That's so cool so were you part of that order? I thought the Jedi Order was wiped out."

"It was but,we made a Order that was purely on shadows before the real one could be established."She said getting really irritated on the fact his arm was around her. Sabine was sensing anger but, seeing that she was ready to defend herself against any other girls looked at her with the same anger.

Ezra was sweating as he felt the two girls glaring at each other. He was ready to run and looked at the boy who seemed to have gotten into the same situation in the past.

The guys were eyeing the situation."Um guys Ezra is screwed we need to get him out of there..."Kassir said trying to not to laugh as he was eyeing the scene. They all turned to Drax with a plan."Ok ummm... Oh! Got it!"He turns to Alysia who was brushing her hair."What?""

"Can you sneak Ezra away?"Alysia looked at the scene and felt a chill and sweat dropped."That's a situation that I wouldn't myself get between unless I have too."This time she had her own Death Glare at Kassir who was scared."Hey! I will never be bringing a random girl."

Ezra currently took off his arm as the Girls eyed each other.

He backed away noticing his squad was eyeing him."Help me." He said though he didn't bother to make the sound mostly to mouth it.

The guys looked at each other sweating and then chuckled at him. They then waved at him all mouthing good luck. Ezra then took the moment to think then he got an idea."I'm going to go show around Durean,Kea."He then dashed after his friends that were walking away. He knew he had to go back but, it was best to take her little brother away from the fighting.

Sabine was headed for her pistols."So, I'm guess you are the lucky girl Ezra had picked more than all the others..."

Sabine was taken off guard and put her arms down from unsheathing the pistols on her back."I was right to be worried about the other girls in my man's life."

"Yes,I heard from his squad that he turned down each girl that fell in love with him. He saved each of them from certain Death."She said sheathing her Lightsabers and placing the handles onto the sheaths on her back.

"Well I had the same experience with him but, it was something he would really get him killed. I really do Love him alot, Kea?"

"Yea, he does that time from time."They both nodded and Kea looked at the Sabine."I wouldn't mind him having friends but, another girl..."She was then reaching for her Lightsabers while Sabine was heading for her Pistols.

The Teen boys and guys were backing away or running away."Isn't that Ezra's girl?"

"Yea and That's also one of the girls from the Shadow Order that Ezra mentioned."They heard a girl's voice reply."They are going to fight for Ezra's heart."

The Guys were even more sweating as the girls were then unsheathing their weapons. The Commandeer Fox was behind them"What are they...?"His mouth was covered."Commandeer, never get in the middle of a cat fight."The commandeer then looked at the fight and sweat dropped."Ok if they are going to go at it do it in the training room. They Saluted as they pushed him."why are you three pushing me."

"Well Commandeer as much as you are the leader of this small army I don't think we should be getting in the middle of that showdown so I think you should do it."He sweat dropped as he approached the girls."YOU TWO!"

The girls turned to him with vicious looks in their eyes."Ummm..."He a commandeer that faced armies of droids and Imperial Troopers was now scared shirtless to the point where he was moving backwards.

"I can...see...that...you...guys...are ...going...to...to...fight...so...do...it..in...there."He pointed to the Training Room visibly shaking."Ok, I will just be going..."He then walked away as fast as he could. If he would have ran then he would have been setting a bad example as he then headed for Ezra who he spotted running.

* * *

The Girls' however were eyeing each other in the training room as some of the Female troopers were eyeing the scene seeing these things have happened before. The Male soldiers were 50 meters away but were eyeing the scene with binoculars. This made all the girls Sweat dropped looking at them.

"Are they seriously being away from this?"

Kea was eyeing the girl and can sense her relax in the instant Ezra was around so then she ignited her Lightsabers but, she didn't notice Ezra had switched hers with the stunned Lightsabers that she heard about cause they were gray color instead of her normal blue color Lightsabers."What the...?"

Ezra after getting the courage to come back and was already holding the real Lightsabers."Let's not kill any Allies, Kea.."

She dropped her Lightsabers."I see so, you have decided on her then?"

Ezra smiled."Look as much as flattering it is to see so many girl's liking me,"He also had to dodge a laser fire by tilting his head at the moment.

"I choose Sabine since the connection to her was unbearable. I love her but, that doesn't mean the rest of the girls in my life aren't important cause we are in a middle of a Rebellion or heading towards a real war with the Empire. The best course is to focus on that."He said while throwing her regular Lightsabers to her which she caught and looked at for a moment. They were Shoto Lightsabers and fitted in her hand.

"Alright,I understand Ezra..."She said as she then offered a hand to Sabine which Sabine takes. She then pulls her close to whisper in Sabine's ear."Make sure you take care of him and his recklessness and not let him win anything over you."Sabine evilly smirked which caused a chill to go through Ezra.'_What was that? I sensed danger...just now'_

"I will now be going."He then dashed away. Kea then remembered what she was coming here for."Sabine since you are Ezra's Girlfriend there is something you should know."


	19. Empire Day part 2,Pranks,New Agents

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 18: Empire Day part 2,Pranks,New agents.**

**A Long Time ago in a Galaxy Far away...**

**A/N:Hello Fellow Star Wars Fans I watched the latest Trailer and I have to say it was AWESOME! IT IS NOW AT 24 MILLION VIEWS AND IT CAME OUT YESTERDAY! (I'm talking about the day after it was released,**** which was like weeks and weeks ago sorry**** )...Ok I'll stop yelling before someone makes a face reading this anyway... I am giving you guys a new chapter and it will focus some Kassir and Alysia since well I created them but, mostly Ezra and Sabine...**

**Anyway...To the Story!**

**Sorry for the VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY slow update just taking alittle break like my notes said. I've now caught up in watching One Piece so, I will now resume writing my chapters or else I lose fans. **

Ezra was currently walking around the ship as he finally gotten away from his Girlfriend. Sabine had given him a weird look so, the best course of action was to run and run fast on pure instinct.

He then stopped when Mako past him on a speeder with laughing faces with his crush that was giggling at his face. He then shrugged and then was turning to Kassir, Drax and some of the male teen officers covered in paint. He was chuckling as well as the engineers that were watching the scene since they were making lots of noise.

The Commander Fox was eyeing the scene thinking.'_Maybe I should stop the kids.' _He eyed the scene again and sighed."Nevermind I don't want my suit splattered with paint."

Sabine was currently hunting for her Boyfriend that had disappeared when she got aroused by the idea that was given to her.

Ezra had chosen the chance to split only to be summoned to the Commanders Room.

"You needed me sir?"

"Yes, Ezra I wanted to ask how are you today?"Ezra raised an eyebrow."Well except for running from my Girlfriend um fine..."He crossed his arms looking at his commanding Officer with a confused look.

"Ezra, I am glad you have someone to cherish and all especially today..?"

Ezra knew where this conversation was going so, he looked at him with a look."Thanks commander for your concern for today and well I am fine though I wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Oh what for?"The Commandeer said with a raised eyebrow."I wanted to take a solo mission for a while more of checking my contacts and all."

The Commandeer gave him a worried look."What?"Ezra replied.

"I think you should take a day off."The Commandeer replied."I am looking into my contacts for other reasons because of the recent news report my master sent me."He went to the Commandeer's Desk and pulled up the Hologram.

The picture showed of a Rodian that had alien writing of "Wanted" by the Empire and any indication of information is to be sent to the Empire.

"They are looking for a Rodian?"

Ezra nodded his head."Yes, they are, I wanted to get my team out there but, I wanted to give the girls a day off and it will be just my four man squad."The Commandeer gave him another look."Alright I'll give the girl's a day off but, are you sure they even want that?"

"The Rodian is being hunted as we speak though I do know him." Ezra sighed."I am wondering why since he did work for the Empire;he must have done something bad if he is being hunted now."The commandeer nodded."They are going to look for him non-stop and if there are more of you on the move then there will be suspicion."

Ezra nodded at the commandeer's conclusion."Well,there is still the fact that the girl's deserve a break and I am sure you will be fine taking care of my Sabine so, I'll go debrief the team."Ezra didn't hear the Commandeer yell as he used the Force to sprint out of the room.

* * *

He was then approaching the quarters of Kassir when he heard Moaning that was coming out of the room but, muffled. Ezra couldn't resist chuckling at the sound.

He was fighting the urge to well laugh out loud when he started knocking. He then heard scruff-ling and the door being opened."Ezra?"

"Hello lover boy though I had the activity just this morning but, I need you and the guys for this mission."Kassir gave him a look of disgust."I wanted to ask:Are you Ok?"

He changed the subject and actually showing concern for his friend considering the date."I know the date today when I looked at it."

Ezra rolled his eyes."Yea I am can everyone stop asking..."He was looking at him with a annoyed look.

Kassir was shirtless and Ezra peeked to see Alysia complete redder than a Red Lightsaber of the Sith. She had a blanket covering her to her shoulders but he could see her pressing the blanket against her body because he breasts were showing through them."Hello,Alysia don't worry I am not looking cause Sabine will kill me though you are her friend."He said looking away. Alysia smiled though he couldn't see it."Thank you Ezra."

Kassir smiled at his Best friend."Ok Ezra,can we get on to the rest of things and though I appreciate that you aren't looking at my girl and all. I will meet you at the Loading Bay with our Fighters."

Ezra backed out with now his hands covering his eyes until he bumped into another person."Ezra?"Ezra took the time to say 'uh oh' to himself. "Sabine hello..."

Sabine was eyeing her boyfriend."Mind explaining why you have your eyes covered leaving a boy's quarters?"Ezra opened his eyes and then sheepishly smirked."Well you see..."

Kassir and Alysia with them holding hands decided to come out. Sabine raised a eyebrow."I'm guess it has something to do with..."Ezra took the opportunity to kiss his girlfriend with as much as passion as ever hopefully to give her a daze.

Ezra after a couple of minutes pulled away as he chuckled at his work because she was in a daze. He took the opportunity to motion Kassir and Alysia to go since they were looking at the couple.

Kassir and nodded and pulled his new girlfriend away towards the bridge.

They approached Kassir's and Ezra's old teammates as well as their new teammates. Eden and Drax looked at each other and smiled."Finally!"

Eden then motioned for his expression to change as he was giving Drax a handful of credits."I will never doubt you."

Kassir was furious though he could sense anger and stepped a feet away. The two boys looked at him then smiled sheepishly."Sorry,we couldn't help it."

Kassir sighed and then looked at them both."We got a mission we are going to make sure my contact network is still intact."The two nodded and scrambles so, that they would get some engineers on some ships to go and Eden were then getting his Nexu Beasts' out of their pens. Alysia was about to head to gear up since she was in training clothes.

She was having Kassir's red tank-top and Short shorts of her kind with a regular red bra before she got out of her room. She was stopped by Ezra and her boyfriend by raising hands in front of her.

Alysia looked at her new Boyfriend/Team Captain and Team Officer."Am I not coming along?"

Ezra looked at her."We, me and the Commandeer, have thought you girls could use a break but, Alysia since you are so well with children and we both know some of our caregivers are taking care of some supplies for the babies on board."Alysia nodded.

"We are going to let you two have a break since you guys deserve it and anyway we are just going to be going through our contacts that Ezra has. We need to just look into a matter with Ezra;we will be just fine."He kissed her on the cheek and left. Ezra followed him after giving her a playful salute till he stopped."Can you also talk to Sabine? Thanks!"He then followed his Team captain.

This caused Alysia to sigh in contempt.'_Those boys pulled a fast one on us..'_ She smiled and then went towards the Baby Bay.

The Mother Ship of the ARC Rebellion isn't just for a giant Headquarters for Rebellious reasons. The Mothership harbors fugitives with reason against the Empire. They also gotten some room for refugees that were homeless from the Terror of the Empire. The Refugees include children and some little Jedi babies.

Alysia then heads towards the Infant Bay. She then hears crying as well as some laser firing. The base being used for Military use does have a limit for harboring children keeping them to a little amount. The ARC Rebels don't use this chance to change them to become soldiers for the Rebellion.

They use this as a chance to teach them all kinds of survival skills and basic ways to survive on their own. They will be allowed to join the Rebellion or can be sent to their original planets where they can do what they want.

The previous generations of kids have chose to help the ARC Rebels. They have been sent to different planets to help all they can in this starting Rebellion against the Galactic Empire.

There were also with some strong connection to the Force so they are sent to some Jungle Type Planets to keep them away from the Empire. They want to keep their duty as young-lings to Padawans to keep the their duty as future Jedi going. They know Jedi will return out of Hiding but, they want some new Jedi to be the new generation.

There are some that work the ARC Rebel Intelligence Network known as the "A.R.I.N."They would start as young 12-14 years that would first off distract the Empire with basic thieving and vandalism. There were times where they work as ways to get information. There were times where they would just help is by picking kids off the street that are homeless on Tatoonine or other planetary city planets. There were so many planets around that were under Empire control since the Clone Wars.

The ARC Rebellion became now a little Fleet. There were small Transport Ships from the Republic of the Clone Wars. There were some old Separatist Ships from the Clone wars that were manned by droids are now manned by hundreds of men and women that wants to join.

The amount of ships have spread but after the formation of the Empire they were now taken down to be replaced by Imperial Star Destroyers. The ARC Rebels don't have that much of man power to man ships of Separatist Alliance Warships.

The ships are used by scavengers and other people like Bounty hunters with some Pirates. There were times where Jabba the Hutt and the rest of that family would use some of their ships with some persuasion within the Empire. The rest of the time some Ships would then be used to the planets that would regularly ask for some ships for the Empire.

* * *

Ezra and his old team of Jedi specialist so people say and continued to move to get ready to go."We got the equipment for listening and stun pistols for the Rebel Cadets. They are all on the Twilight and you guys two Fighters are ready to go."

Ezra nodded and looked at them with his Commandeer look in his eyes that was stern it would obviously make girls' admire him more.

He was in his battle gear and some of other engineers and Mission prepare-rs so to speak were now adding their Civilian clothes and Ezra had invented some new compartments in their gear to hide their Lightsabers and weapons.

"Already to go Ezra!"

"Ok boys go and get this done!"They nodded as they boarded the Twilight with the Nexu Beasts. Ezra and Kassir were in their Fighters ready to defend them being one of the best Pilots.

* * *

-6 hours later on Christophsis-

The boys were in civilian clothes in a Hotel Room looking over Ezra who had a red jacket and black pants with some combat boots that had his Lightsabers attached to his ankles.

He had Shoto Lightsabers so obviously they were small enough. He continued to head towards the Underground City of Crime as most city planets would have them. There were also some girls ogling him. He shivered as he continued. He had a backpack so he pulled out a cloak to cover himself and his small figure. Some of the Occupants that were Pirates,Smugglers and Gangsters. The Dark cloak with the Wolf Symbol on the back seemed familiar.

They knew the "Shadow Jedi" had the description so, it could be him. They knew he had taken down alot of agents before as well as so many Bounty Hunters that were so Bounty Hunters just happened to be protecting a asset against the Empire. The Jedi "Wolf" Shadow and Jedi "Panther" hunter both gotten to the Assets exterminating them. The Officials that hired the Bounty Hunters gotten the Hands and Fingers of both the Bounty Hunters and the asset they were protecting.

They shown that they will do their job well no matter who gets in their way. Ezra now changed is now getting annoyed of his marking on his cloak. He quickly headed for the bar. He was 15 so, of course a Soda would suffice. The fact he was dangerous and causing him to be drunk would result in people dying uncontrollably. The bar tender knew that cause of the rumors.

The best thing he knew was give 15 year old Rebel though noone knew that and get the information he wanted."Is there anything else you need?"

"A couple information that was sent through you,Snake."The bartender smiled as he turned towards the kitchen that was connected to another room. The bartender was a Twi'lek from Ryloth because he had the ears that they do have called "head-tails". He was purple-skinned wearing a standard bartenders uniform and apron. He came back towards Ezra with a smile."He's ready for you."

Ezra nodded and went out of the bar with some onlookers still watching his movements. Ezra continued out looking around at the bystanders of different races with his cloak and now the hood covering his face. He saw innocently all the alien species that were passing by him for any spies of the Intelligence Agency of the Empire.

He then started to walk around the bar to the building in the back. He saw a girl come out with a boy."Who are you?"Ezra asked looking at her then at his contact who was sweating."Who are you suppose to be is my question?"

Ezra crossed his arms leaning against a wall overlooking the girl and boy sweating in front of him."I am just a friend."The boy was about Ezra's Age."Who are you kid?"

The girl however was about 18 years of age by the size taller than Ezra who was still wondering who she was."I am just a friend of Haken's."The woman was of human of Christophsis as well as the little brother Haken that Ezra was talking about. They had each blond hair for the 18 year old and darker kind of blonde. They had lightly darkened skinned like boy was wearing a bus boy uniform with light gray shorts. The girl however was wearing a gray skirt and gray blouse with a apron on top of it."Why are you here and why hasn't my little brother ever mentioned you and I have never seen you before."

Ezra sweat dropped."Well I am glad your little brother has gotten himself a nice looking sister."He said causing a blush but, she gave him a raised eyebrow in response right after."If you think you can distract me,think again."

"Nothing gets by you."He said smiling at the woman looking up."Can we do this inside please?"He looked around at the wide streets of the crystallize. They were wide but, the three were in between buildings among-st the underworld portion of the city. It had lots of the dark parts of the planet. It was mid-day on the planet so the light was fading.

She looked at him and nodded to him. They entered the room behind and the boy turned to Ezra."She's my new adopted Sister."Ezra nodded in response and looked at her."My name is Ezra Bridger."

The 18 year old raised her hand for a handshake."Kittani,I don't have a last name."Ezra nodded with a smile/nod.

He raised his arm to his communicator pressing it."Anyone around us?"

"Nope."

"Nothing"

"All Clear."

Ezra pressed it again."Ok,you can open it."The boy nodded. He only got was a confused look from the 18 year old. The room inside was like a standard beds and it went upstairs to another rooms. They then head upstairs and still getting a confused look from the 18 year old girl who followed them."What is going on?"

The boy then went to his headed for the back of the closet and pressed a flat board in the wall that opened and was the size of the boys."It still works you know?" He said smiling putting the board to the side. Ezra smiled."Well I helped make the place." The board opened to a hatch that could fit one person at a time.

They each went in and the girl though hesitantly followed."What is this place?"She asked as they went down the ladder. The bartender after using a plausible excuse watched as they go to close the hatch and close the board over the space in the wall. He also gotten the closet closed as well as the room. Which was all erased from the original schematics on public records for the building.

* * *

The Three however continued inside down the ladder which was a good distance. There was also room that led to another hatch with a keypad and a hologram."Password" was written in the alien language the girl didn't know. She was really confused on the whole situation. Ezra then entered the Password that was given to him through a encrypted channel on his wrist."Welcome Commander Bridger..."The robotic voice said as the hatched opened.

The three then dropped down to a underground room that was huge to the 18 year old."What is this place?"

Ezra ignored her and continued down the corridor with the boy and the really confused 18 year old following."Status!"

The room as the three approached were filled with different kinds of kids and teenagers with mostly Chistopsians(If I spelled that right). They all were on computers but, it obviously it was a rough 20-30 people on the room all on makeshift computers with weapons either leaning or on top of tables. There were also some kind of Explosive charges along the wall as well as detonators wired to them.

"Ezra!"Some of the boys in the rooms yelled as they approached him with a salute before hugging the cloaked boy who had obviously put his hood down.

The first boy was a Nabooian so he was just a human boy around 14 years old of his height and armor of the ARC Rebels and a blaster on his back and helmet on the table where he placed it."The Imperials are about normal here Ezra and seems that the rest of the contacts here are saying that the Imperials have headed their search to another planet."The boy with also the red hair with black highlights."Whose the woman?"He said pointing at the confused blond girl and raised his hand to pull out the blaster.

"Relax guys!"Haken yelled sitting in the commander chair in the middle."She just transferred here."The rest of the ARC Rebels in the room all clicked safety on their blasters or placing them in their regular spots where they placed them."Ok, Haken but,why is she here?!"

Ezra looked at the trooper that said the question."I think she can help us or else we will just wipe the memory of hers if we can."He got a tensed look from the 18 year old named Kittani that also shuddered."I am confused why I am down here too."

"My master is the one that told me she would be allowed to come here."Ezra replied."She has been responsible for sending her here."

"Ok" Or "Yes Commander!" From most of the teenagers in the room. The teens then scrambled as soon as some alarms started blaring."What's going on?"

"We got one of our units in deep trouble cause their distress beacon is up!"One of the Technicians at one of the computers techs had a regular Rebel Uniform with a visor on their heads with different hairs and etc making them each a different person girl or boy.

He continued his report to Ezra who had pressed his communicator so, the rest of his team was hearing it as well."There are sightings of Imperial Scout Trooper Squads coming in from the looks of their laser pointers. We also got some reports of More and more imperial units converging."

"Ok guys! I will back up the ARC Agents with my team but, I need the rest of you to back us up with some information to get them back here before they are captured. They will be having no choice to give this place up and with the wide streets of this planet, no offence to anyway that lives here."He got shaken heads of "No's"from some of the people in the room. "We need to move and get them through the Imperial units before some of the ISB Units follow them;now Lets go!"They all scrambled to mount up and some were on communications.

* * *

As soon as the order was sent. More and more units of ARC Rebels spread across the planet that was still a low minimum amount considering all the other units spread across the Galaxy. There were now X-Wing Fighters attacking Imperial Outposts across the planet; the focus of most attacks were near the vicinity of the ARC Rebel Units being chased by Scout Troopers as well as some ISB Units with some Imperial Stormtrooper Escorts.

Ezra now having left Haken to watch his new sister and as well as her allegiance to the cause of the ARC Rebels or betray them to the Imperials. She was now in a back room of the facility under the Bar where it was used to interrogate Imperial ISB agents or Intelligence Operatives of the Empire. She was especial nervous with the black R3 unit looking at her.

He was just stationed there by her new adopted brother. When she tried to move he shocked her till she was screaming in sat down quickly as well as she gotten up to avoid the mishap to happen again. There were already some Teenagers and one adult guarding the adult. The teens were playing on the video game and left the Adult ARC rebel to just sigh in annoyance that there were even teens but, they weren't listening to orders.

The guard knew bringing in these teens were a bad idea but, he shrugged. These were hard times since it was a couple years since the Formation of the Empire calling the end of the Clone wars where he grew up in. He was the training officer of the kids so, he volunteered after Ezra was asking among the rest of his comrades that were the teens who he knew well.

* * *

-With Ezra-

He and his team were on speeders and Eden had left his Nexu beasts to guard the bar. The Occupants after hearing the Empire was gunning for some Rebel decided to high tail out of the way to their homes/hideouts.

They were in diamond formation on speeders that were from the cargo company under control of the Empire though as a front that would have ARC rebels and some Imperial ISB Operatives that were traitors that knew of the procedures of the Empire to avoid suspicion. The ARC Commanders then decided to use this as a front since their battle on the planet was a such a disaster a couple years before before which had evolved to a new ARC Rebel presence on Chrisphosis.

The Imperials knew that and made their presence known on the planet to avoid a planetary revolution on Chrisphosis. They knew the ARC rebels wouldn't try anything because they would short out their resources to try to occupy the planet. This was not the time during the Clone Wars where the Republic had Millions of troopers,armored units and Large quantities of resources to keep their occupation going.

The ARC Rebels only had 1/4 the Republic would have and only had a ragtag amount of trained soldiers. The Imperials had trained soldiers and resources. They were hopelessly outnumbered by the time they could take the planet out of the other territories in the Outer Rim under Imperial control.

Ezra and his team continued speeding past more and more buildings down the crystallize street ways that had regular occupants of the planet speeding back and forth. The four looked shady because of their cloaks that were covering them. They were also teens on Speeders that obviously wouldn't be odd. The cloaks were giving a dead give away if you looked closely.

Ezra had a wolf on the back of his cloak as usual. Kassir had a Snake cause of his quickness with his rifle. Drax had a Lion cause of his intelligence. Eden obviously had a Nexu beast. In the past, Ezra old partner had a Panther but, since Ezra betrayed the Empire some known criminals were curious though shrugged it off before they got killed.

"Hey, are we close!"Ezra said in a seemingly loud voice into his communicator into his wrist."Northeast Ezra, sending coordinates."The voice said. Ezra looked at the others doing a nod of understanding between them all as they continued to speed up as soon as the traffic gained up.


	20. Star Wars Note 2 Updated:May 23rd, 2015

**Star Wars Note #2**

**May 23,2015**

**Hi guys, I thought I should put this note as a separate chapter so, that people will give it attention than previous notes. **

**I have sent a couple of messages to people about my stories and its hard to follow. I will say I'm sorry for that. I don't see it though people can. I do admit I am not the best author and I am admitting that I have made it confusing. I am not overconfident and surely not going to well gloat that I am the best. I will take all the criticism and use. I mean IT'S PART OF WRITING A STORY. I will not well say that I am good when I'm clearly not I will use this to improve myself. **

**Another thing, I am yes working on the next chapter. **

**I am also working on some new Digimon fanfic I will be starting. I will also continue updating this Note and placing a date bla bla bla you get the drill. **

**I am playing AQW at the moment cause well its memorial day boost weekend to any players out there that know the game...and currently play.**

**you are free to pm me to add you if you are active. **

**ANYWAY, I will continue soon maybe if anyone got any ideas PM them so I can think about it and I will message back. I am having writers block so, I'll take anything for someone to change Empire day to something else. **


	21. Character Creator:Updated July 27th,2015

**Star Wars Bulletin #3 **

**This might become a contest of sorts. **

**Updated:May 25,2015**

**Hi guys, A recent fan of Hawkeyebyrd gave me a idea. **

**I do appreciate also Shadow3636, who gave me a couple ideas. **

**Hawk's idea was for himself to be put into My story. I thought I would let fans do it too. **

**So I will be now asking the rest of the readers if they want in on this idea. **

**I am putting it in a new note to get every readers attention. **

**The first thing is I need is:**

**Name of Character(of course):First and Last name**

**Suggestions is: look up Star Wars Name Generator it might give some good names that sound Star Wars Universe not real life.**

**Background Story:Details at the end of this Bulletin. **

**The Planet you come from...Race so I know where I can research your character.**

**Whether you are a Jedi/Rebel Officer/Agent or Sith/Imperial officer or Agent?**

**The place you want to be stationed at and it has to be realistic that its secret for ARC Rebellion cause ARC Rebellion is not the Republic where funds are always coming in. **

**The Imperial Agents or officers can have the power over a base or etc. **

**The next thing I need out of Fans is**

**The Skills of the Character:**

**Leadership Skills?**

**Sniper?**

**Piloting Skills?**

**Bounty Hunter?**

**Espionage?**

**Tracking?**

**Trainer?(which is yes important.)**

**Good Undercover behind enemy Lines?(calm,collective,not going to panic in a situation)**

**Hacking?(No I don't mean me...)**

**I would like ideas of skills I Don't have on this List above.*points up***

* * *

**Anyway I want EVERYONE WHO READS THIS TO KNOW**

* * *

**Please Note for purpose about me!  
****I am available mostly all day "Chicago Time" like 11am-1pm to 1am eastern time... I will answer when I can if I ain't already sending messages back and forth with people.****  
**

**I want to give you guys a warning I won't add everyone at once cause there's lots to do once I give this idea out and how people want their character and adding it to the story.**

**If you spam I will block you/Report you.**

**I want is for readers to help me make more characters.**

**I will respond to you by asking question to get details right then into a document I made as soon as this Note Uploads. **

* * *

**Things Readers and Future Characters also need to know**

**There needs to be a 500-600 word Background Story.  
ARC Rebellion is about Rebels who don't have professional Training and that so telling me where your character got the training is important.**

**I will do is control how the MAIN Characters will react to your specific character. **

**I would like predication and ideas on how Princess Lea got the Death Star Plans? Would love to also get a discussion with any of you about that. Which will also be in future fanfics from how popular this fanfic is going.**

**I have made this story not really for kids but, no total Hardcore stuff cause I am pacifist for that stuff and picky about that stuff and no I am not a wimp if people think me so, I want to be still around Star Wars rating with Slavery and stuff/war like that. **

**I am good at making a political game kind of drama **

**I know people have seen my Lemons but, I do not put Rape just only discretely and mentioned that's it.**

**I want to know if your character has basic Jedi Training from a real (trying to stay accurate sorry)Exile Jedi Master except Yoda cause if a bunch of ships all went to Dagabah System its well obvious someone is there to the Imperials that see ships by the system bla bla bla.**

**The Jedi Purge is happening. **

**The character could/can be a student of The Gellbeast Squad or Padawans(who could be another reader)**

* * *

**For Jedi Characters:**

**What Color is your Lightsaber?Please look up the Color's Significance cause there is... **

**What Kind of Lightsaber? There are different kinds. **

**What you look like and like I mentioned before like where you came from so I can get some facial features accurately from Wookiepdia. (which I don't own BTW, I want is to be accurate enough with Star Wars Races)**

**Like I said where you got the training*points up on note where mentioned***

**Added:What you look like with your gear?**

**Rebel Characters:**

**What you look like? **

**Armor,pistols with names so readers can look it up to see what the gun looks like.**

**Rank? basically Captain?**

**Sith Character:**

**Who is your master?(you can be placed under another character until I learn or you tell me a real Star Wars Reality Sith Master from Canon books besides Papatine/Lord*place Evil Name here*(which I will look up after this note)**

**Imperial/Empire Characters:**

**What branch you come from?**

**Please Note:This is the Time beginning of the Empire so I would think well people from real Characters just started to make a name for themselves like for Example the Rogue Squadron(who knows who they are you can get my meaning and there is a spin off movie coming.)**

**To be accurate if you want is come from a Imperial Planet also if anyone can help me on naming the Imperial Planets thanks and please do. I already have enough on my plate. **

**Branches are for millitary:**

**Imperial Commando?**

**Imperial Officer?**

**Imperial Scout Trooper?**

**Imperial Stormtrooper?**

**Political Imperial:**

**Imperial daughter or Son of a Imperial Official.**

**Imperial Governor?**

**Imperial Senator?(which I know Padme say will be around)**

**Imperial Prince or Princess?**

**Last thing a Background Story is all I do need too:**

**How your character came to be a Rebel?**

**How your character got into his/her rank*points up***

**How your character got into the Cause of the Imperials or Rebels(most causes might be for Rebels)**

**As I said:NO HARDCORE STUFF, I AM TRYING NOT TO SOUND LIKE A HORROR BOOK THAT MAKES PEOPLE LOOK DISGUSTED. I WANT A FANFIC THAT IS COOL AND ACTION AND ACCURATE ENOUGH THAT IT COULD BE ANOTHER SERIES OF STAR WARS.-(I made caps cause its important -.-)**

**This little fun idea can be sent through a Pm to me and just stick with Pming for now or the Forum if you do not want your Character PUBLIC (-updated 10:41pm Chicago time May 25,2015)**

**I will be adding more ideas if anyone give me some of what to think about but, I think I already made quite a list already...-.- **

**I will Message when I can and reply when I can but, I will reply as some fans I mentioned who I replied too. **

**I WILL mention more fans who gave me reviews or pm me in the past so DON'T think I forgotten you. **

**I was excited for this idea from Hawk-(abbreviation whole name is first said above*pointing up*)that I wanted to send it out while it was fresh on things you readers/fans/Followers can help me with. :P**

**That's all! Cya guys,make sure you look at this Note in the future in case I add some more ideas but, I need to remember I have to read this :P so,don't think there will be more.**

**Forum link on my Profile! (If it works!) Cause I really don't know! :P**

**There is another matter (-Updated:May 25,2015 10:43 pm)**

**Hey guys I also wanted to point out that yea**

**My plan was actually for well get your characters through pm but, then I thought of how Disney introduces characters.**

**So you can publicly put your character or just regularly pm me the details which then I will answer you.**

**Update: May 27,2015**

**Ok guys with the 500-600 words thing. I might have exaggerated. **

**Also p.s please do look at this chapter daily in case I change it or hourly. I will tweet too so people can get a notification of the update. **

**The fact is I said 500 word so people can actually think about the Character and have fun with it. **

**New change:AROUND 300-400 WORDS. **

**I want people to think about it and like I said not wing it. I mean it's Star Wars guys we have planets where we can get ideas from. **


	22. Empire Day part 3,Traps,Decisions,Dances

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 19:Empire Day Part 3,Traps,Dance,Decisions **

**Hi guys here's another chapter for you..**

**For the new characters. There will be one every chapter so its even and fair I might add or mention one but don't worry there will be a new (reader) character like every week.**

**Updated:June 6,2015**

Ezra and party were currently going past different kinds of vehicles that hovered by. The Planet Chrisphosis was now acting with their normal lives. Ezra and his squad continued down and was also using the coordinates. They continued until they could see Scout Troopers in surrounding buildings.

There were now moving on a building."Is that?"They were now looking at a building that was lighting up and had people in dresses and suits entering the Hotel that had words lighting up in alien language. They had taken positions with a building across in a parking lot building.

They had placed their speeders under some large black blankets. They had gotten their contacts nearby to get some suits to infiltrate the hotel where the Distress beacons are being sent out. They each had their Lightsabers inside Suitcases they were approaching with their faces open.

No one really recognized them as they past by. They were going into the front like normal guests. They probably though they were just a bunch of teenagers hanging out with parents.

The Cities of Chrisphosis all had different races from different planets among-st the Empire. They continued to go and towards the beacon. They used Alias of all kinds to pass off as teenagers with parents that were already checked in.

They knew some Operatives of the Local branch of Rebels telling them that they can pass off as their kids for the time being to avoid suspicion on the ISB units that are currently looking over the building and Scout Trooper Units ready to take them out. Some commando units but,they kept themselves hidden.

* * *

After going through security and the front desk. The four boys were now at a executive party being hosted by a Imperial Politician that was a brother of a Imperial General in charge of the Troopers outside the Hotel. Ezra in a Red tux with a blue bow-tie. Kassir with a Black Tux as Ezra with a blue Bow-tie. Drax had a white tux while Eden had a Gray Tux.

They continued to go through the party looking for the distress beacons of the agents in the room for Extraction. They were also their for back up in case the Agent is way over his/her head. Ezra continued with his persona that he was just another teenager. He was as well as Kassir getting annoyed of the looks of the Teenage girls in the room.

Some girls wore dresses with different kinds that showed some leg or cleavage that made them wanting to be looked at. There were some of different planets.

Some looked like from Naboo cause of their Dresses. Some from Ryloth in other case they were Twi'lek because of their "Head Tails";The Twi'lek girls wore the most with revealing clothing to show they were slaves to some of the Slave holders Ezra had recognized. There were some ruthless ones some of his Slave contacts he's heard of.

Ezra walked up a table for under his Alias with Kassir while turning to him when he appeared."Are you sure the contact is here?"He was still looking around the room.

He was getting whistles of two girls that were coming in."Uh-oh..."He looked over at the boys that were looking at them and as soon as they whistled and continued their gaze;some started to choke."Ezra..."Ezra stopped as soon as some of their friends gave the boys water."Not cool..."

"You should look at the front entrance.."He said to Kassir looking at some girl giving him signals in code that Alysia who was behind him didn't get. Kassir still not looking then got a tap from Alysia while Ezra sighed as he turned to the girl behind him as well."Did you think you boys would only get on this mission?"

"No, beautiful."He said turning around with a smirk to that was his girlfriend,Sabine Eren. Kassir sensed his girl behind her and nervously turned around."Hello,sweetie and may I ask how beautiful you are today?"He was nervously chuckling with sheepish smile. Ezra on the other hand was overlooking or otherwise checking out his own girl.

She was wearing a strapless purple dress with high heels and it was showing off some leg to complete the look as sexy as possible on their small figures.

Alysia was wearing a red dress with straps but, it was still showing off some leg. They were definately showing off their curves to the boys in front of them.

"Thank you Little Snakey-poo."Ezra couldn't however choke back a chuckle at his best friends Nickname. Ezra then crossed his arms at his girlfriend."Why are you girls here and how'd you know we were even here?"

Alysia turned to Ezra in reply."I am a ARC Rebel veteran if you haven't forgotten so, it was easy to get some outposts of ours here to tell us our location and as soon as we knew you were in tux, we gotten some dresses. She was striking a little pose towards her new boyfriend who was now getting distracted.

Ezra however just gave in on another sigh."Kassir..."Kassir snapped out of it by shaking his head."Right right..."He then started pull his girlfriend closer in a dance position as soon as music started going by the band in the room.

**(It was a regular human band with alien instruments which I really don't know the names of or how they sound so lets just go with they were playing a Alien/Star Wars Slow song from reality for a second.)**"May I have this dance?"

"No,you may not if you are going to look at other girls..."Alysia replied getting our of his grip only to be pulled back in."Well you should know the distress beacon is coming from her that we are here to respond too..."He replied with a smirk as soon as Alysia's expression of anger turned to shock a little and annoyance."Oh alright now lets get this over with..."

Ezra with Sabine had already gotten themselves towards the target."You got a blaster on that sexy dress of yours?"He said whispering into her ear causing a slight blush but, turned to a seductive smile he saw;she went up to his ear in a more seductive tone."How about you open my dress a little and find out. It's along my thigh."

He smirked while her head was still on his shoulder as they danced."My how bold you are,Beautiful."

"Well If you didn't lie to me then we would have had more fun today..."Sabine said as she then unclasped something from in her dress and that something was about to fall to the floor but,Ezra had used the Force to stop it from falling to the floor. He then brought it to his hand while still continuing to dance with her."It seems dark enough to get the target without anyone noticing.

They then dashed through the crowd into the hallway where the girl Kassir was looking at was crouching in a red dress with a blaster in her hand."I am glad you are here, Ezra."

"Well you gave out a distress signal."Ezra replied now having his One of his Shoto Lightsabers that was inside his suit."We are here to give assistance since they gave us a debrief.

* * *

_-Flashback 2 hours ago military time-_

_"So what mission was she on?"Ezra said turning Drax."She was following on a Imperial Official who is selling stolen Military gear for gangsters. There are some tanks he has sold to terrorize some planets under parts that are also under Gangster rule."_

_"That is going to be something we would be against."Ezra replied while the other 2 members unspoken agreed with him. _

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

He then ignited it while turning to Sabine."Go get Kassir and Alysia."Sabine nodded while having pistols in her hand."Don't be reckless."

Ezra smirked while he kissed her and then the girl who was still to be named."So,Alyva you know which room would have this meeting?"

"Room 2455"Alyva replied."We are going to move in and I sent a signal since I heard you were coming. I knew you might come along."She smiled proudly."Well a Jedi would turn the tables..."Ezra said in a chuckle.

"Exactly."She said with a smirk."Now let's go."

"You forgot about us.."Eden said next to Drax."Sorry I did just expect Ezra to arrive not his whole crew."Eden gave her a smirk that made her blush in embarrassment."Though I hope you two aren't amateurs..."Eden sloped down at that like his pride was just shot down. He then smiled."I am so not a amateur, I beat thousands of Empire Soldiers before and saved girls as well as been..."

"I think Ezra has saved girls more than you."

"I stopped a bomb from detonating.."

"That was Ezra on the planet of Mandalore."Ezra sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his head."Ok, That was because the princess and prince let me into that corridor."Ezra replied.

"Anyway I hear that the meeting is ending.."Alyva said pulling back her hair to activate the listening device."They are ending we should move in now."

Ezra nodded while rubbing his hands for a second after spitting into it."Ezra wait don't..."Sabine said trying to stop her boyfriend to just barging in. It was too late,as Ezra focusing his Force Powers into a Force Blast of a ball of visible Force Energy.

The door then shattered surprising everyone in the room."Hello everyone..."Ezra said watching the room full of Stormtroopers. There were some Gamorrean Body guards of a Weequay who was in a suit. The Gamorrean were in armor and had axes in their hands."Jedi!"

"Rebels!"Ezra smirked as he then gotten the other Shoto Lightsaber out of his suit. In a instant he had two ignited that were deflecting the shots of the Stormtroopers. They were deflected to cause screams of them from the laser that killed them.

He with Sabine and Alyva took out all the guards in the room.

Kassir and Eden who was trying to show off accidentally killed both the dealers in the process of them going in. Drax and Alysia were guarding their escapes.

* * *

-2 hours later-

**(A/N:Hi guys I changed the scene cause I really don't know where I was going with this. I had another idea besides them infiltrating a party like in the last scene.)**

Rebel Agents were around the room collecting the bodies."You guys are terrible keeping people alive."One of them said. Ezra looked at Eden."This one decided to use another Force blast that made the dealer shoot the other one..."Eden shrugged.

Ezra and his squad with the rest of the Gellbeast Squad Sabine and Alysia were still in their Suit and Dresses Disguises.

He continued look out of the room to see if any Imperials were going to notice that the dealers aren't going to come out."We need to move."

"Are you going to leave your girlfriends while going on this little assignment?"Sabine said with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. Ezra turned to her."I made sure you guys wouldn't be bored plus its just a routine through my Spy/Informant Network?"

Alysia looked at him with the same look as his Girlfriend."Oh and you didn't mention half of them are in places with girls and slavers?"Ezra rolled his eyes."I can be trusted with girls..."He turned his head to Eden who sheepishly smiled and whistled.

"Anyway its not like I am going to cheat on you,Sabine."He said with a smile to her."Kassir will not cheat on you either, Alysia."He confirmed looking at Alysia who was looking at Kassir. Kassir was sweating under her gaze."If you want to come along then come along."

Ezra then headed for the Door."What about today? Were you going to tell me about it?"Ezra tensed."What do you mean?"He was sensing a lot of anger building.

The Rebels in the room then were being motioned out by Alysia the rest of the squad."How do you know about today?"

"I am your girlfriend and something has been bothering you all day...also your "Friend" Kea told me about today..."Ezra rolled his eyes. Sabine kept her determined look to know what is going with her lover.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"There's something you should know."Sabine looked at her confused."Ezra's B-day is coming in two days so, make sure he gets a great B-day..."Sabine tensed up."Is there something about this day I should know?"_

_"He's always had bad B-days..no always Worse B-days especially when his slavers/masters heard it was. The fact is just make sure he gets a good one since you are the lucky girl..."She smiled at the colored haired girl."He deserves it"_

_-Flashback ends-_

"Were you even going to tell me about today?"

"I won't talk about today Sabine Ok.."Ezra then went out of the room following the Rebels in a normal look but, as he did he opened only to look at his squad and Alysia on the floor."Did you know Sabine knew about today."Alysia shook her head in reply."No,but you should tell her more about this day."

Ezra ignored her and continued walking away with Kassir giving Alysia and Sabine a sympathetic look."You know he hates to be mention of this day."He said to Alysia then jogged his way towards his captain followed by Eden and Drax.

The boys were now outside of the hotel. The boys were to the side to not be recognized by any ISB or Imperial Intelligence Agents. He was on a comm link device."So we meet later on Mandalore at outpost alpha."

"Yup just promise to be there."The voice said,with a beep to signify it was received."Ok guys next stop is Mandalore."

* * *

Back with the girls in the room-

"Why won't he tell me?"

"Sabine you do know what today is right?"

"Well its..."Their comm link beeped."Hey girls we gotta go we are short on time here."Ezra's voice said on the comm link after Sabine pressed it."Coming down Ezra and also.."The comm link pressed as it disconnected.

"He hung up he seems mad."Alysia smiled at her."Relax.. He is just focused on this day and he isn't mad directly,he was well unprepared for you."Alysia said explaining. Sabine grimaced but, nodded in understanding."Alright I'll give him space for now.."She had a deathly tone of sorts that only made Alysia giggle.

* * *

-Back with the boys

They were watching as a Trast-A-A5 Speeder Truck pulled up.(which was the name on a picture of speeders) It was a regular Landspeeder and the four first went in while getting clothes to change into from the ARC Rebels inside."We got signals from rogue frequencies."One of the agents said with black headphones of sorts on his head."We should move quickly."

They had cloaks now over their bodies as they knew other ARC Rebels were around but, after waiting for the girls to come in with looks on their faces but all the boys shrugged at each other then the Speeder Truck went away into the traffic. Unknown to them they were being tailed by a silent Speeder. The ARC Rebel Specialists of hacking and espionage headed by Jaxon Logan assigned by the ARC Commander and for that Jaxon was a native to the planet knowing the area.

Jaxon has met Ezra only once so The Gellbeast Squadron since there are more than four people on their squad now. They are now going to meet up with Jaxon for the purpose of introducing the new Main ARC Rebellion Stronghold here on Alderaan.

* * *

-Hours later-

They were now at the outpost that was made a decoy for anyone that is trailing their vehicle. The group then left the vehicle to get the girls some clothes. They were by a warehouse.

Ezra and the others wearing Red,Blue,Gray and Black jackets native to Alderaan. They had all combat pants while the girls went inside to get their gear they left behind. Each boy had their Lightsaber or Sabers either covered by something or inside their jackets attached to their lower backs to make sure they were hidden but, was still be able to retrieved.

They turned to the girls now in civilian gear but suitcase that were probably with their battle gear and their weapons meaning Sabine's Pistols and Alysia had her Lightsaber Staff in the backpack with their other gadgets. Drax had his little computer in his bag with his Lightsaber. Eden had his Lightsaber Staff in a case used for sports.**(A/N:I really don't know the Sports of Star Wars but just picture a big and long enough case to fit a Lightsaber staff besides a backpack.)(A/N:they need to be in disguise and Cases for both Alysia and Eden since they both have the same Lightsaber Staff.)**

They were surveying if they were being followed. They saw nothing for each report to Ezra so they continued not noticing they are still being followed by small 1-2 man Speeder Bikes and one Land Speeders with a Imperial Insignia on it.

Ezra had said they were to Rendezvous using the Speeder Bikes to split to see if anyone is being followed. If Scout Troopers are following them then they will want to get more Reinforcements to hunt them each down. They could then lure them all into a trap using Channel 3 for communication then using odd numbers for their frequency changes every five minutes to avoid the listening devices that were obviously used for the Hotel surveillance.

They nodded and Ezra with Sabine took a speeder from the Outpost underground garage then Kassir with Alysia. Eden and Drax took their own then headed into the city. They split into four directions towards the city.

* * *

-with their Unknown Followers-

They looked on as four speeders sped away in different directions."Ok, get moving and get me 3 more squads."A ISB Human Agent said to the Scout Trooper who saluted and dashed to their Military Computer Communication device.

-After a few minutes-

He saw the Reinforcements of Tanks and Speeder Bikes with more Scout Troopers and some Stormtroopers at amount of a battalions."We will each hunt them but as soon as they think they have us then bring in Tank Squads and Storm Squads 1-5 to surround them."The Commanders nodded.

* * *

-With Ezra and Sabine-

They had stopped at another Outpost but, they also weren't speaking to each other."Ezra..."Ezra was currently looking through Binoculars at the Scout Troopers they had seen before but, he was also looking at the Mobilizing Troopers and Tanks and then looked up from under his blanket. He was using to conceal himself as well as the Jedi Cloak covering his features as well and Sabine having the same color as her Boyfriends."Sabine we can talk about this later and also no I am not mad I just didn't want you to know about this."

He then walked up to her giving her a passionate kiss with a little tongue that made her weak in the knees the he pulled away smirking."I still love ya beautiful but, we got a job to do and we can't be distracted you know that being a Madalorian..."He said with a honest smile while offering a hand which she took.

"How'd you know?"

"Later we need to move.."Ezra said as the two went onto the speeder while Sabine wrapped her arms around her lover. They dashed away on the Speeder Bike. He and she were going through the buildings of the city.

Drax and Eden who were side by side now after taking turns for them to eventually be in the same lane again.

Alysia and Kassir were now at the main base after getting the right codes to get in. They each had cloaks as did the rest of the team and went inside like nothing was wrong.

Kassir looked around."There is something wrong."

They looked around and they saw dead bodies. They went and ignited their Lightsabers to see someone who dark-colored battle armor, accompanied by various features such as grey stripes and an Imperial insignia on his shoulder notably sported dark-side tattoos stretching down from his eyes and on his forehead.

"Hello Padawans."He had his circle with a handle that was his signature Lightsaber which was red against two people a Man and A woman."I was expecting Ezra to show up first but, this seemed more appropriate.

Jaxon Logan**(*points*-This is Hawk's Character-this is a abbreviation of the readers name) **who had brown Hair in a Military cut. He had the same skin color as Ezra. He was wearing Armor like Obi-wan (**as he wanted)** and had his Bronze Lightsaber in his hand was approaching behind on a platform above the Inquisitor and his two Hostages with a battalion of Imperial Commandos behind him aiming their weapons at Kassir and Alysia. He also had holsters for his 2 Dc-15 Blasters

* * *

**A/N:Ok that took forever to think where I was going with this anyway this is a cliffhanger and I might add more but I wanted to give out a chapter and now I have.**

**Till Next time May the Force Be With You! **

**P.s:This Story has now made up to 15k Viewers...*bows* thank you guys for reading and A new Reader Character every new chapter from this chapter and beyond.**

**hawkeyebyrd Character**

**Jaxor Logan(New character)**

**I am a boy from the planet Alderaan my parents were killed when I was 9 by the empire for rebelling after that I was on the streets until I was 12 I got a ship and turned bounty hunter until I meet a Jedi master and joined the ARC rebel group I am good at marksmanship hacking and piloting but I am only a little good at sword work yet leadership I am good at I can take out anything you need to be taking out and track you almost everything alive if you need something taken from the empire family I have right now is just my sister and brother I have a Bronze lightsaber with my lightsaber I have 2 dc-15 blasters.**

**I have brown hair in a military cut blue eyes tan skin (like Ezia in Rebels) I am 5'11 I have armor like obi wan in the clone wars I was trained by my mom and dad well what they left behind. (I copied and pasted from the document that I had it, but it still is his orginal Character and how he wanted. I put it into the story.**

**IMPORTANT!:I put also on my Profile LIGHTSABER meanings from a Youtube Video. Ok also I don;t know if its a real accurate video but I think its legit. The dude knew his stuff.  
**

**All Characters need to be orginal. This is Hawk's character. He goes first for giving me the idea in the first place. -.-**


	23. Reunions,ARC Rebel Assault,Rescues

**Star Wars ARC Rebellion Chapter 20:Reunions,Plans,ARC Missions/History/Battle**

**Hey guys this is live from the Phillippines. I really wanted to get a chapter out before I go back to Chicago. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I will add stuff if it's ****necessary or if someone messages me a mistake I made then I will apologize and fix it when I get internet cause I don't use that much on the plane but, since Google Doc allows someone able to be Offline when editing. I will work on the Next chapter as soon as I can. I have used two Author Characters in this fic but only in introducing. In future chapters I will try and reinforce their presence then I will add another character. I will not rush this kind of thing cause I want the Author who gave me a character to be satisfied.**

**I will try first is make sure the character is introduced.**

**I will also try to make sure the character fights and how the personality as well as the past is mentioned and used in the fanfic as best I can. **

Ezra and Sabine were now uniting with Drax and Eden. They saw the base and approached it.

* * *

-On the Mother ship-

We go to Mako who was eyeing the new kids coming aboard."This is quite a bunch."

A Blond and red-head came up to him. They were snickering when they saw he was in a normal Child. He had his Lightsaber in his backpack but, Whenever there were new recruits of kids. It was best to keep being a padawan to a highly more skilled Padawan a secret until they were better trusted.

"Look here a squirt?"The blond boy and Red head boy were both from a human planet by how Mako could see them and he noticed their clothing was similar to small version of formal suits made on Naboo for the redhead. The other one with Blond hair was of Mandalore from their clothing from research.

"I am not a squirt.."Mako said before he noticed but mostly sensed that he was going to attack as soon as he started helping some of the new occupants with their bags. Mako knew he was going to attack him behind since both the teens were taller than him. He used his Force Powers and moved his body so that the fist hit air. It was a good attempt but, he was able to just move a foot.

"How'd you?"The Mandalorian teen said but,Mako continued to pick up items the new civilians were bringing onto the ship with the rest of the ARC Rebel Soldiers who had visors covering their eyes. They also had some Armor and armor plates with their blasters in their hands.

"Hey kid!"The Mandalorian boy and Nabooian boy turned to a older teen."Don't try to mess with Mako,it's a lost cause."The teens laughed with two others flanking him.

The older man that was a Vice-commander wearing a badge that signified for him of higher rank."Enough boys! We need to get these new residents to our refugee place now!"The Teen Boys saluted him and scrambled.

* * *

-2 days later on the ship-(I don't know how time works in Star Wars. So Let's say its different on how it is on Alderaan as well as other planetary systems.)

Mako has been starting to have a bad week. The two new kids on the ship were really making him mad. He has had confrontations with them everytime they try to fight with him. They don't get stopped by older kids who actually was seeing the fighting. He knew his Brothers and sisters knew he wouldn't hurt them or else he will be paying the price. They knew not get involved because Mako would obviously take care of himself.

Mako and a team of Rebels with the group among their 20s were now on their way to a Imperial Fort controlling a area on a jungle planet."Mako, How are you with those boys from Naboo and Madalorian?"

"They keep bothering me since they are taller than me and think just because I'm small I can be pushed around but, every time they try they can't get a hit on me since I sense the attack. Why did they get permission to board?"

The squad chuckled at the question."They are kids of known politicians during the Clone Wars."Mako sighed to that.'_I will not look forward to politicians...especially their kids.'_

* * *

-on their Ship-

"Baz,This is a bad idea. This is a ARC Rebel Military Ship what if they spot us."The Boy now named Baz turned to the boy with a smirk that didn't look friendly."I don't know what is up with that Mako kid but he got onto this ship,Zan."

"Baz,What if they are on a Military mission? This is dangerous!"

One of the ARC Rebel Squad members turned at the sound of the voice."Did you guys hear something?"

Mako was deep in thought though he was now in battle gear. He used some skin tight armor with a cloak covering his face and small figure. He had his own two little Shoto Lightsaber attached to his waist by a belt. He ignored the squad member as soon as he was thinking about the kids.

The information he looked in the Archives later on. The Mandalorian was Baz Celtru of the Celtru family that used to help Duchess Sabine before her death. The Nabooian kid was Zan Masuka of the Masuka Politician Family that helped support Refugees of the Clones Wars with Senator Amidala.

He never thought those two would have such egos. He knew that losing parents would be a impact since their families were murdered by Scout Troopers from the last transmissions of their Protective Details by ARC Rebellion Soldiers. They were killed after sending a message they were being shot at by Scout Trooper Squads.

They were killed soon after. He looked up as soon as the Squads ship which was a stolen Imperial shuttle. They saw the doors open and they used the Imperial Shuttle to be ordinary around the Base.

They were now filing out and unknown to them they had was uninvited intruders. Zan and Baz were following them and watching as they sneakingly going around the Base. Mako turned towards their ship and saw Droids and Scout Troopers aiming behind them.

"Look out!" Mako focused and used the Force to sprint faster and ignited his two Shoto Lightsabers he made a few weeks ago since his master Ezra been gone. He wanted to be the Same as his master so he made two small Lightsabers his size to use better. He then used them both to deflect the shots at him.

He blocked and deflected while yelling."Get going!" He had his hood of his cloak over his face. He had his Shoto Lightsabers in reversed grips to block the incoming shots. He then did was send one of his Lightsaber in a boomerang that hit the Droids. He followed up the attack with a Lighting Force Attack that Ezra taught him briefly but, he got exhausted."Dang,out of energy!"He was forced to a knee." The Squad he was with noticed and attacked. "Don't worry we got your back!" They fired their weapons. Mako then spotted the clueless boys.'_Of all places why would they be here?!'_

They were behind Crates and supplies of the Base. The Captain of the Squad pull Mako and motioned for the two clueless boys to do the same. The boys were now behind cover."What are you two doing here?!"The Captain yelled.

"No time for that captain."Mako said pulling off his hood."We need to move!"Mako got up with his look of determination in his eyes."I have to finish this mission since I offered to help."He then ignited his Lightsabers and walked casually towards the Scout Troopers tilting his head as his master would. He ocasionally just tilt his head of every laser that passed him."That's a Lightsaber!"Baz yelled.

"He's a Jedi!"Zan Yelled in disbelief. Mako ignored them as soon as he charged at the Scout Troopers before they killed his Squad. He kicked the first one then followed up with a roundhouse kick to the other. He used a Force Lighting attack from his fingertips on the one coming to their aid. He knew there were 5 per squad so there were two more. He send a Force pulse to the one that tried to knife him but, he backflipped while sending his attack.

He then spun to a 5th Trooper shooting at him. He focused his Force Powers to his hands then threw one of his Lightsabers as a boomerang. The Lightsaber cleaned his head right off. He was staring at the corpse then at his Lightsaber that was spinning towards him. He quickly shook off one of his kills to his mind and caught the Lightsaber before it accidentally sliced him.

The Captain quickly picked the boy up as soon as he was looking at his Lightsabers staring at them."We are aborting mission! Men back to the shuttle now!"

They saluted and moved as well as bringing the clueless boys with them. They all dashed towards the ship and Mako snapped out of it. Mako then strapped the boys into the seats while the pilots got the Imperial Shuttle which the Stowaways didn't know.

They were now on the Ship while Mako yelled."Get the Ship out of here now!"Mako turned to the Stowaways."That was a important Communication base."He was pulled back by the Commander of the squad."Enough Mako don't be angry that's not like you Jedi."He then turned his face of a furious expression. "Me I can punch or shoot both of these idiots!"

"Were very sorry"The two boys now on their knees scared shitless. Mako stepped forward."Commander I think they'd learned their lesson."He was having his arms crossed."They have to get some kind of punishment."

Mako Smirked evilly."Well I thought of something that might be a good one."The two boys in the middle were confused besides the others with a smile that weren't friendly.

-hours later after a battle-

The Engineers and janitors were smiling leaning on their chairs watching as two boys were cleaning the ships. The total ships in the bay were 250.

"You just had to stowaway on their ship."Baz said scrubbing with their buckets next to them."Me? You decided to Follow Padawan Mako?"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

"What do you mean you lost her!"Mako yelled on the top of his lungs. He was looking at his best friend."How can both of you lose a 4-year old Princess?!"

The boys in question shrugged and smiled though it was still nervously."I said I will go with Alpha Squad for a while and told you to just watch her for like a couple hours."He sighs a breath looking at the boy with a smile."Ok Let's go see if she's still on the ship."

-Somewhere on the ship looking down at them-

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"A voice said looking down at them.

"Well we should do it with some of the commanders looking over them." The second voice said. "Yea agreed but, I feel this might put them in more danger."The older teen turned to the hologram of a cloaked figure and from looking at the legs it was a female."Fulcrum, are you sure your Apprentice will like you well testing his apprentice?"

The two older teens were still looking down at them as the second boy talked."I mean we are trying to keep them alive for when the ARC Rebellion makes it's move on the Imperials."

"We need to teach them how to track with some ARC Rebel Stealth Ops with them of course now to phase 2."

"Big brother,Menkab(_**PacersSaturdays2013**_)

"Are you sure I should go with you?"The little girl was wearing a small white little dress and the older Jedi looked down at the little princess."We are going to teach your older brothers Mako and Corran a lesson by playing hide and seek."The little girl said with a small squeal."Yay! We get to play hide and Seek!"The boy next to her placed a hand over her mouth."Shhh remember we need to be quiet."The little girl nodded and went into the arms of Menkab."Ok we are going to go into the ship that is docked by the commanders wing."He said as the little girl with brown hair nodded.

They secretly went out and using the stealth technology they used from permission by of the ARC commander.

They had traveled and now on Naboo in a hotel for the two padawans.

-line break*

Mako looked towards his starfighter. "This is weird it's already prepped." He didn't notice the engineer behind him. "The ARC commander said all StarFighters are to be prepared for anything incase the imperials find our mothership and we are forced to scatter again."

Mako nodded and headed out. "Ok,we should get started."

"You were going to leave without mentioning it to me?"The boy flinched at the voice and turned around to see the ARC Commander behind him. The ARC Commander was responsible for anyone on the Ship but, some things that included the Jedi Affairs.

They were also under his command unless within Fulcrum or Ezra who was helping in a way of handling all Jedi based missions since Ezra had a Jedi Team and they were one of the best as well as first team made. There was also the Jedi Commander of the Ship but his name has been discreetly mentioned because of the recent years of the Jedi Purge that were the beginning of the End of the Jedi Order. Kanaan had the position of Jedi commander of operations.(changed to this sorry for placing different positions

"No,Commander I was just…"The Commander looked at him now with a raised eyebrow."I may be old from the Clone Wars but, I am not stupid. You are a Padawan of one of the best Jedi Commanders of this ship but, you can't be sneaking off?"

"I was just going to see to something I will be back and you read the last mission report that I can handle myself as well as..."

The commander love to make his subordinates squirm but,mako was one of his favorite padawans on the ship. He then sighed to look at Mako."Ok,I'll authorize your trip but..." He looked at him. "Be careful and keep the lightsabers hidden as always." The commander turned around before saying.

"I hope you find what you are looking for..."

He was then preparing his StarFighter and headed out with his best friend using another. The StarFighter was similar to one Master Yoda would use because he was small. The other Fighter was a standard for regular pilots that weren't Jedi.

Mako and his best friend Cash was now in their fighters. Cash with no last name being an orphan.

Cash had some training as a regular Rebel soldier. He was a boy that was increasing in talents. He had excellent piloting skills. He was a marksman that can support Mako.

Cash was in a small fighter made for his size. The two even though they were kids had fighters on their own if they are needed to escape or be on a mission and help. The experience has them prepared for more difficult missions.

It was then the two set off and using cloaking system for their fighters as regular ships by the nearby sector planetary system.

-line break-

The two were going towards the princesses signal so that they are able to get her back before the ARC Commander found that she had been kidnapped.

Hours later they were now on a planet. They had cloaks covering them as would their brothers and sisters would wear when they were on a mission. Cash had a blaster to his back while Mako had a two small lightsabers on his own back.

Them being two boys training to be a elite soldier and Jedi they were fine in case of any trouble. They didn't know was that another team of ARC Rebels were following them in case they would get into trouble.

-line break-

"They went that way right?"Jaku said turning towards the end of alley.

The companion next to him was sleeping she since she had the first watch.

Jaku looked at the girl. She was always beautiful and they have been dating for a while since he finally had the guts to admit to his friend and he loved her.

He was embarrassed that day because she was one of the few testing out the new stealth suits and just happened to be around when he said it. He felt those lips that day sparking electric shots through his body.

He had his first time with her. He would gladly do it again but, he had kids to watch who didn't know they are being tested in their tracking skills. He was given orders that he can test their fighting skills as a team of a new commando team in training of course.

Mako had the training of Ezra with some experience on missions as a support fight r but, Cash needed his fill in combat besides the time they found him with the rest of the survivors of a planet being taken over by the Galactic Empire.

-line break-

Mako and Cash were now on a couple speeders. They had asked for them at a local ARC Rebel safe house. The kids were taught of ones but in case of any that were given to the enemy. There was a backup safe house to throw the ambush off.

The backup is what they used to find the speeders to use.

They were headed for the signal of the necklace beacon on the princess they assumed the kidnappers would put in their bag because it was a fine jewelry. The ARC Rebel trainees used this to track the location.

"You sure this is the right direction because I don't see a town for miles." Cash said with his head turning to side to side.

Mako turned to him with a hologram device. The hologram showed a map of the city as well a blinking dot indicating the beacon tracking device the princess was using.

"Yes I am sure the beacon is working here because the kidnappers wouldn't have taken it." Mako and Cash resumed their pursuit igniting their speeders again.

-line break.-

"Thank you big brother for the snack. Are you sure you this is a good idea that big brother Ezra and big brother Cash have to look for me when I was never kidnapped in the first place?" She had a innocent look in her eyes and the Jedi looking at her was being drawn in it.

"Look princess we got test your big brothers in a way they won't try to do this again when they are assigned to protect you again."Makeb said with a honest look in his eyes.

The princess nodded at her Jedi Bodyguard though to her just another big brother before she says he's a Jedi.

She was just with the rest of the kids around at the small playground being watched by special rebel troops and her Jedi out in the open.

The ARC commander asked he be out in the open while a Stealth Corps squad is in the shadows if his back is turned.

The ARC rebels have a big gamble on having the amount of money her parents have that could be helpful in their cause.

One of the parents is a senator so it will be helpful to get some ships he could that could sneak spies into a imperial controlled planet without involving suspicion.

They all thought plus the senator that the princess hated to be around the type of girls that care about their look and make up.

She would rather play so the senator thought it was a good idea without her stepmother approval that she go with the ARC Rebels.

The senator also specified that a Jedi would try to stay hidden as possible to avoid suspicion.

The Senator has been a good contribute to the cause of the ARC Rebels that is a Underground Cause to the rest of the Galaxy.

* * *

Me:Hi! Guys! There is some Rebels vs Imperials so I will switch to that to add alittle more flare.

It was a darken night of a planet by a Imperial base. There were Imperial Stormtroopers around on patrol as there was a small ARC Rebel Squad of five soldiers. They were currently going through the forest around the bast to slow down any Army assault to the base.

The ARC Rebel squad was known NightScowl Squad. It was a advance attack squad for the ARC Rebels on the planetary moon of Gall.

The ARC Rebels wanted to seize the amount of weapons and Tanks to use as little Decoys in other Imperial Cities and Strongholds. They had used that plan on Naboo and various other planets. The Imperials don't even know.

The first trooper was a man in his 20s as most of them were. They were all in ARC Rebel Combat gear. The basic of ARC Rebel gear on the field. It was similar to what ARC Clone troopers used. They had a standard plates on their bodies from laser attacks. They had helmets that covered their faces. On the Helmets it was slit eyes under a visor for Night-vision purposes with two air breathing tubes. The ARC Rebels make sure that their actions are secret and silent as possible. The ARC Rebels on the field are giving the best gear cause missions are fairly a small amount to keep their gear still state of the art gear. On the chest there were Pauldrons with the Phoenix on the front. For Silent missions they would be black for the Stealth Ops but if they were on a mission on the Front with Local Rebel Organizations they wore bright phoenix symbols.

This squad came from the ARC Mothership so they have one of the most expert gear for the ground attack on base from the main Force. There was one woman in the squad and she was the Expert Sniper and another the heavy hitter as well as the hacker,Second in command and finally the squad leader.

They of course have code names and since they were a kind of Stealth Op Squad they had no names at a time. They also wore Karma skirts as did most ARC Troopers did as well as Clone Officers. ARC Commander said that the real ARC Troopers should wear them proudly than those Imperials. The ARC Rebels followed their leader and wanted them on Standard Combat gear so that the history of ARC Troopers that did so many heroics during the Clone Wars before the Formation of the Empire. They liked the name of Commandos for their group and that was the start of it during the last 5 years of the Clone Wars.

The ARC Rebels were Formed from the basics of rebel Cells by a person by the Code name of Fulcrum who had suspicions within the Current Republic of the Clone Wars. Then there was a time of Corruption to be revealed and Commander Fox was named the Leader of the ARC rebels with the real leader Fulcrum in the Shadows.

If the Empire would somehow learn of the ARC Rebels then they will be after him while really the whole ARC Rebel command follow Fulcrum.

The NightScowl Squad was currently moving silently through the Forest. The squad leader came up while his squad were crouched."Alight Gentlemen and Lady we are to place explosives on the southern End and East wing of the base."

They moved silently with their movements slower and visors down over their helmets. They were a Stealth Ops squad so they would use their standard Stealth gear. They had a kind of jet pack but really it was a battery pack. The ARC Rebels as elite as they were, they were small in amounts of gear they can make without making their purchases and elite gear noticeable in factories that they have. The Standard gear was body Armor similar to the old Clone Trooper design. Helmet that covered their whole head. The last things were a Pauldron armor similar to ARC Troopers with a Kama skirt. The ARC Rebels a few weeks ago while Ezra and his team was out had gotten all these made and now are wearing it on the mother-ship with all their forces on the ground and around the ship. The other gear was basic military like stuff.

The ARC Rebel Chief Commander Fox had used abandoned Factories that were really operational to make his men new gear. The old gear was distributed and still of good use around the other branches of the ARC Rebellion Organization.

(me:Ok guys it was a new idea hope you guys liked it cause I wanted to remember the ARC Troopers they were awesome but I wanted also the whole design I did come up with and can't remember since I was looking at the ARC Trooper gear. I thought combine their gear but, also think of a way to pay for all the stuff cause I am sure it doesn't cost cheap. Anyway back to the Story)

The ARC Rebels was a rough 100,000 members across the Galaxy alone to the Empire and their forces of millions strong. The ARC Mothership had 10,000 aboard with adding other Ships of the Mother Fleet.

The other 90,000 were spread across the galaxy biding their time to strike against the Empire. Well For now the ARC Rebels with few Jedi padawans and masters among their ranks they will just be striking points of interest vital to the Empire while not revealing who they are.

The NightScowl Squad.

Leader-NightAlpha

Second in command-NightOmega

Heavy specialist- NightBeta

Sniper-NightClaw

Hacker-NightRook

Alpha was moving ahead of his team with his standard Rifle and a knife in his weapon pouch. The ARC Rebels at a time took a chance to steal some ARC Trooper gear that have been a good use to their organization. Unfortunately some of the infiltrators were killed and captured before a good 10 % left of gear could of been taken.

ARC Rebels pay the ultimate price when they are captured. To make sure no secrets are given out. There is a self destruct feature in their helmets. Before the ARC Troopers under Imperial control from the Microchips that Echo had found out the ARC Infiltrators heads exploded while their gear was incinerated by bombers that soon came later. The ARC Gear that was in the regular ARC Trooper base was secretly transported in Senator ships.

The Senator was later assassinated.

Omega looked at the base with his rangefinder while also pressing his communicator."Alpha leader Stormtroopers are coming your way."

Alpha voice went through his communicator."_I read you and now placing explosives,get Beta and Rook to slow them down."_

Omega turned to Beta and Rook."You heard him,get into the base and slow them down." Beta and Rook nodded.

Alpha had standard gear with DC-15S blaster carbine. The rest of the team had male besides Claw who had the female gear. Rook would have a computer on his back with his own DC-15S blaster Carbine and Beta would have a machine gun the Z-6 rotary blaster cannon (I found these on the Clone Trooper Wikia)Claw being the Sniper had DC-15A blaster rifle with scopes.

Claw climbed up a tree making sure she got good footing at she aimed and sniped at two guards as they fell with a thud. They had motioned their R3 units and they had 5 with them this time. They each had a net to catch the corpses as they fell to not make any noise to the rest of the Legion inside the base.

-on the outskirts of the base-

There were a rough 1000-2000 men all in battle gear and blasters. There were some AAT-1s all in rows of 5 out of the 10. There were some artillery { wiki/Artillery_(Rebel_Alliance)}. The Tanks were provided by the ARC Rebels as well as the blasters. The Zharians were preparing a assault with ARC Rebel Captains and intelligence officers.

One Inteligence officer walked up to the ARC Rebel Captain."Captain Youto will your team get those explosives on those shield generators?"The ARC Rebel Captain was wearing a standard armor and plating with a pauldron with a visor over his helmet. He had Red phoenix on his pauldron and around his helmet to show that he is a captain.

The Intelligence Officer was wearing a jacket with a phoenix on the back with a small holster on his hip."Agent Spince, I can ensure you My team can handle it they are one of the best ARC Rebellion Stealth Op Infiltrator Team. "

"Alright but we need to take down that Generator if we are to get close to that base."Captain Youto nodded."I know they can..."At that moment a explosion is heard from within the base. The captain smiled and turned to the Intelligence Agent."It seems your efforts weren't in vain after all."

He then turned on his Communicator."General! We are a go!"

A Voice was heard from within the communicator."_Say a __Good job to that team of yours."  
_

As he said that,there were a series of Laser fire with sounds of walkers starting and cannon fire. Captain Youto turned to watch as the Local forces of the planet to which this moon orbits start to charge at the base. The Imperial forces then started to hover out or walk out of the base.

"Guess they will be joining in."There was Imperial 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tanks coming out with legions of Stormtroopers and speeders.

The tanks engaged each other with explosions cause from beams of lasers from the beam cannons. The Zharians were taking positions in the tree lines. It was a sight of pure lasers against each other.

The comlinks were going with lots of voices as the ARC Rebel Captain walked into the command center Tent.

_"Sir this is Zharian battlion 1 we are engaging on the left flank and being pushed back!"_

_"This is Zharian battalion 2 and being pushed back on the right flank."_

The ARC Rebel General looked at the units on the hologram."We should push back there are a whole legions in there."

The Captain Youto turned to him."Well we taught the locals and supplied them with good weaponry and tanks,we are holding them back."

"The imperials don't even know we exist so, that is a advantage but we need to reinforce on Zharian Unit 2."

"I'll reinforce them."The captain and General looked up to a lone figure with a cloak. The guards that were ARC Rebel Troopers aimed their weapons until they put it down as soon as the figure pulled down his hood and the General raised his hand smiling."Well well look who came in to join us, when did you arrive?"

The figure smiled at the General."I was in the neighborhood."

"Hello Master _**Ravegon Vong**_."(author:Son of Ferris's Character)

* * *

**Ok guys that is 5k words and I really hope that made sense I am trying my hardest to use my readers characters but, I need to also put them in action.**

**Son of Ferris as soon as you read this plz message me what your character looks like. I really do need to know what your character looks like. That goes for anyone that has sent me a message containing a character. I switch gears to other Outer Rim Territories the ARC Rebels are in. They are like a Recon unit so they scout ahead of the Local Rebel Forces.**

**_Son of Ferris_ however gave me a back story of his Character:**

**Character name: Ravegon Vong.**

**allegiance: Ex-sith, Jedi master.**

**Species: Zabrak.**

**Light saber crystal: left one: Blue, Right one: Black.**

**What he looks like: a silver mask, a pitch black robe over a red and silver armor set that is skin tight**

**Backstory: He is the Son of Darth maul, hidden by his father when he became Palpatine's apprentice. he was trained in secret by his father until he was found by dooku, a week before his father died. he was awarded his father's light saber that was found by Palpatine, after he finished his training he was awarded the title, of PATOC, aka: Personal Assassin Of The Confederacy.**

**Years after he began his missions for the confederacy, he was betrayed by Ventress on Danthomir, where if not for the special healing powers of the force he gained he would of died there. he trained in secret for the remaining duration of the war. and during that time he went to many planets involved in the secrets of the force, including Korriban, where he was visited by his father's ghost and given two light sabers, one black kyber crystal, and one blue. he visited many planets finding many types of armor, his favorite piece is the mask of Raven, followed by the Armor of Malgus.**

**After the war, he decides to settle down on Lothal, and meets a woman, named Ashara, who he then marries, and has two children, but right as they are born she died, forcing him to raise them by himself. when they are four, he finds out they are powerful in the force, and trains them. but on their sixth birthday, Vader shows up at their house and takes them away. Now his only mission in life is to find them.**

**he searches for years, briefly meeting many exiled Jedi masters. including Rom Kota, Yoda and Shaak Ti. he trains in the art of the Jedi, and becomes a true master of the force. he then heads off in search of force sensitive people, to train them in both the sides if the force. he comes upon a group of padawans who escaped the temple and trains them, then forms a bond with them which would sense if they were in trouble.**

**For the other Character I used.**

**Full name Menkab Shipdasher by _PacersSaturdays2013_**

**A Padawan Learner from Simpla-12**

**He is station at Yavin 4**

**He is not good at tracking, hacking, or espionage but he makes up in leadership seeing as he live on Simpla-12 he had to be quick on his feet to avoid being captured is not afraid or shows anger but it takes a while for him to trust someone he's a great pilot and marksman knowing where's a person's weak spot is. His pilot is top notch he actually stole an old republic ARC-170 Starfighter from a junkyard and fixed it up and installed a hyperdrive in it for space travel**

**He carries an orange lightsaber and two highly exotic rail guns that he stole from a high end weapons dealer on Simpla-12**

**He was born on Simpla-12 to a very poor family who raise the best they could when the clone wars where ending. During the Jedi Purge Menkab's parents helped hide Menkab's future master Quinlan Vos when Menkab was only 5 Quinlan felt that Men had a connection with the force and at age 12 began training him to be a Jedi teaching him how to use the force. At age 16 Menk was a great Jedi and got his Orange lightsaber crystal from Quinlan. His Lightsaber reflected the way he reacts to any given situation trying to talk it out instead of action but he is not afraid to face an opponent in combat and do whatever it takes to survive which included stealing from others but only from others who do wrong not the innocent. Menk stole an old ARC-170 and fixed it up quickly thanks to Quinlan and left Simpla-12 just before Darth Vader and the Empire came and found Quinlan and killed him. Quinlan told Menk to go to Yavin 4 to join the start of the rebellion but was meet halfway there by a rebellion fleet lead by Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka took Menkab under her wing after he told her what happen to Quinlan she help finish his training when he turn 21 and she stationed him on Yavin 4 where the main rebel base was being built.**

**By the way Quinlan left Menk's parents so that they wouldn't be killed for hiding a Jedi so Menk's Parents are still and do know where their son is.**

**Ok well I am using what they told me but I will say this is PacerSaturdays2013 I would like you to message me cause we are changing this back story a bit to match with my story but, I wanted to put this so people can see it and that I appreciate the BackStory that you have given me. As soon as I am in US Territory so I will have 4G then I will message both you and Son of Ferris back if you guys message me or if I don't already.**

**I think I already said this but, I will say this again. Please Tell me What they look like in gear. **


	24. Spy Games,Secrets,Criminals

**Star Wars Rebels Chapter 21:Spy games,Agents,Imperials.**

* * *

**Alright guys I am back with a new chapter If I made some mistakes please do tell me. I worked hard on this new chapter and it will be a while for the next but, I wanted to put my own filler. I also wanted it to be very interesting cause its something not seen before so I expanded the idea. I hope you guys like it!  
I will add more if its necessary and if there are changes I'll do what I usually do and put dates of changes **

**Uploaded: September 24,2015**

**Made changes on September 25,2015**

* * *

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Handler:Lerak Ceryss **

**Second/sniper:Janev Ktrame age: 13**

**Third/explosive specialist:Drago Leshon age:13**

**Brains/last member: Raena Cleeze age:13**

A young adult male with a dark jacket with ring on his ring finger. The ring was a rare material with a phoenix insignia on it. He as well as all the Agents that were among the population with civilian clothes. He had a pistol in his clothes as well as a camera and communication device. He was a ARC Rebel Intelligence agent. However,he was currently being shot at. He was dashing through the alleys of Coruscant.

The thing for ARC Rebel Agents they are rare to come to the heart of the enemy. The Imperials have the whole planet like a fortress. There were security checks and constant scanners to detect incoming ships. There were scan checks for stowaways and was also scans for Communication devices that were off world. There was also for any weapons unless they were Imperial registered.

He was with his team but, they are to meet him in a couple days as soon as the heat was off of himself. He knew he should tell the ARC Commandeer to abort this mission to try and infiltrate the heart and brain of the Imperial Empire.

He then pulled out his DH-17 blaster pistol that had a silencer attached to the end of the laser barrel to counter fire. He also knew as he dodged another laser fire that the enemy agents as well as the Scout Troopers were using silencers too.

He was getting out of breath by how much running he was doing. He was lucky to have been heading for a open public area, he dashed into the crowd of all kinds of species all in suits,dresses and regular clothes for their kind. He knew the Scout Troopers were cursing by now. He was lucky they didn't know his name was Lerak Ceryss under the alias Wyrren Mohebbi. He was also a top special agent of the ARC Intelligence Dvision. He had a spy network working under the ARC Rebels in the city.

His mission was to track down a weapons dealer selling ARC Rebel Intel to the Imperials and the Weapons dealer was named Sybegh Sloan. He had a meeting that his team had tracked all the way here from Yavin 4 then to Dandoran. He and his team then tracked him here to meet with a Imperial Intelligence Agent. He also knew that there would be Imperial silent forces to reinforce the Imperial Agent.

Lerak then concealed his weapon into his jacket as he went into the crowd. He pulled up his hood to conceal his human face. He was native to Alderaan after all. Most of the Agents of the ARC Intelligence Division were human to conceal themselves under the population of the Imperials which were mostly human.

He then continued to walk into a bus turning his head slightly to see he was now being followed by civilian clothed agents in the crowd. He had brown hair with a light aftershave that he was now covering with dark sunglasses.

He was now inside the bus and spotting a member of his team. The member was surprisingly a young agent at the age of 13. He was the other best friend of Mako and Cash."Janev,did you get in?"

The boy in question was wearing a cloak over his face and a small bulge on the side of his stomach."I have been in the vents after Drago and Raena were distracting the guards. Lerak turned to his agent he was handling."And?"

The boy handed him the military pad that opened to reveal pictures."And they are meeting in a local restaurant for the switch."The boy looked forward."I got out of there as soon as their security droids were activated since Drago got one of the guards with his pistol."

"We are going to meet in a local Imperial Outpost that is under ARC Rebel control while I go meet with my contacts so, stay out of trouble."He then got up and excited the bus and after looking around walked into the apartment district with police droids wailing their sirens behind him. He walked into the apartment with a Twi'lek girl looking through cameras and with a small military computer on a table."Anything?"

She turned her head to her handler."We are not getting that much movement since we set up. She was wearing a civilian dress with a bulge inside indicating her concealed pistol. "The meeting will be in a few hours so..."He then looked around."Where is Drago?"

"He said he wanted to check into a lead on the banker that works for Sloan."He cursed in his head when he heard that. He didn't like any member of this team seeing as they are all under 14 doing something without his permission.

* * *

Drago was a Human native of Naboo so he was human. He was wearing a jacket with a pistol concealed and modified for his smaller hand than his handler. He was in front of a cafe looking out of the window with a camera in his hand looking at a Informant he knew in the district. He grew up here with his parents so, the Informant was a friend. He had suspicions that the Informant was betraying him. He kept taking pictures with the small spy device.

"Drago?"He flinched at his name and hit the device which was being covered by the table. He placed in his pocket as he turned to a Black haired colored girl that looked strangely familiar."That is my name."He gave the girl a smile but, he also kept his other eye on the change of information from his informant."Do you not remember me, It's Ailla Zheen"

_'Ailla...'_He knew that name but, he also saw a glare from the sun orbiting the planet since it was the afternoon and it was from a scope. Out of pure instinct he tackled her to the ground as a laser shot through the yelped when she was forced to the ground and saw that a laser fire was shot through the window.

The boy in front of her then looked at her."Stay down." He then ran out of the cafe and put on his glasses that was also a surveillance device. The glasses zoomed in and it spotted a man running away. "Gotcha..." He started running not realizing he was being followed. He then spotted the Scout Trooper seeing his helmet.

The Scout Trooper in front of him aimed and Drago tilted his head since he saw the laser pointer clear as day that then started shooting with his own pistol and hit the Trooper in the chest till he heard a gasp and saw Ailla behind him a few feet away. "Dam." He dashed again and tackled her emitting a yelp when the more lasers were shot in their direction and then he turned to her."What are you doing here I ran miles."He then returned fire with his pistol. "Why do you...eep!" The laser fire is hit on the wall they were using."I was...eep!'Another shot hit the edge of the building.

Drago looked at her."Can't explain here stay down!"He then went into a barrel roll to the other building in the alley and fired perfectly on another Scout Trooper who dropped from the top of the building a few feet away. He was sweating extensively. He was then messing with his pistol and pulling out a barrel that made the gun longer and he adjusted the scope then shot again at the more Scout Troopers that were aiming at him.

He then turned to the girl."You need to go now!"She shook her head causing him to curse under his breath as he looked again around the corner and then a laser shot the Scout Trooper. He saw Janev on the building since he can see using the sunglasses with the long distance option. She had TT4 macrobinoculars aiming towards the Troopers aimed at him and Ailla."Perfect timing." He then after concealing his pistol took the time to grab Ailla by the hand and pull her away from the scene as sniper fire continued to now panic people around him as well as shoot at the Scout Troopers who took cover.

Dragon continued to lead the girl into the crowd of pedestrians that passed by and not care of the two 13 year olds that went into the crowd. He turned to her and said."Stay with me,ok."She looked at him and nodded her head though she was more confused than ever.

She then followed him into the alley again and saw he was looking at a pad and a blinking beacon. She saw it looked like they were getting close seeing the two getting closer and closer.

He stopped and motioned for her to get on the speeder when she looked up he had taken the tarp off it and pulled on cloaks and gave her one of her own. She looked at him with even more confused expression. It's like there was one with her size already but,he put the cloak around her figure and they went on the speeder.

He told her to her to put her arms around him. Which she did and they sped off. He then went into traffic blending in as he was looking now at the active signals of his team that we're heading his way. He entered the password when he stopped to the side and then saw his own signal getting close to two others.

He pressed his communicator and started speaking."Hey guys where are we meeting?" He said the message in another language that Allia didn't understand. He then got a answer in another language translated to,"Drago to safe house delta."

Drago nodded and sped up towards the safe house delta. He stopped and then opened his communicator again."Hey Alpha,can you do a scan for any surveillance droids?" He said it in a different language again."On it."

He waited for the scan and that gave time for Allia to ask questions."Drago,is it safe to ask what is going...?"His communicator interrupted her by beeping."Code yellow,Drago."

He nodded and ignited the speeder again and started moving towards the safe house then stopped and motioned her off. He then goes into a crate pulling a tarp which went over the speeder. He told her to be quiet and follow him.

She did what she was told until then sneakily went into a house that was in a district she never seen and looks abandoned. She saw droids around the safe house. They entered and Drago took off his cloak as well as the girl. They saw two thirteen year olds around a table next to a man with a holomap opened.

The man named Lerak which was his real name looked at them."Drago,what happened?" He looked at him."Sorry boss but, I was tracking the lead of his banker and she showed up it was my bad I will take..."

Allia stepped forward."Hey,stop Drago... This is my fault. I may not know what is going on but, this is my fault, I followed him based off my curiosity."

Janev spoke up and chuckled."You know the saying. Curiously kill the Cat." He groaned in pain when the girl next to him elbowed him. "Quiet you..!"

Drago looked at their guest."It's fine Allia." He looked at the man again."I will take responsibility,boss." He sighed."I'll explain to intelligence command." He said as his handler crossed his arms. All three kids were in Civilian clothing of Coruscant. They each had blond hair except for Drago which was black hair. Janev a student uniform with pants and suit over with a bulge for his pistol and the girl next was wearing a skirt with leggings and a dress shirt and a small pistol on her upper leg under her skirt. Janev had take the moment to stare a little at his partner.

His handler was noticing this and sighed and knew that puberty was striking with these kids but they were trained Armed agents."I will take responsibility, Drago."They all look at him."Why I will say to the commandeer that I veered away and got distracted from finding the banker."

Lerak sighed knowing how serious from his face."Alright we need to find the banker before he leaves the planet. It's the only way to hunt his employer."

"His employer has kept himself hidden since he is an arms dealer."Janev said less enthusiasm."What's to stop him from leaving?"All four of them have thinking looks. Allia saw the seriousness as soon as she heard it was a weapons dealer they were following and she felt guilty that she was the reason they had lost the trail.

She took a deep breath and spoke up."I really am sorry that you lost the trail because you were protecting me."Drago smiled at her which caused a blush to appear on her face. Drago gave her a reassuring smile."It wasn't your fault, but we have a more bigger problem."

"What's that?"

"It means Allia is now involved with us and that poses a problem if the imperials recognized her

"Drago..."Lerak coughed out snapping Drago out of his little romance act but, it wasn't in act as Lerak could see."Drago he's saying you should stop now lover boy."Drago blushed and turned his head away."You know we would of protected you regardless but, we have a real problem."

A R2 unit came rushing in and beeping loud."What is it R2-D3?" The droid answered back in beeps."He says that we got agents coming in."Drago turned to Raena who was translating the droid. "We best start moving then but, are they imperials or ARC agents?"

"ARC agents." She said as she rushed to then seeing a hologram of a young man with a ring with a symbol on it being opened by the R2-D3 unit. The kids recognized the symbol on their own rings. The outsider girl Allia then noticed they all had the same Phoenix but their rings had specific dark green color with a number.

The droids outside had made sure that they had gotten facial recognition of the man as well as to see if the ring was within the ARC Rebels database. There are colors per division in the organization. The droids beeped that there was no other people with him that would indicate it was a trap. They opened the door with Drago and Janev to be holding their pistols and Allia to be safely where she was told to be in the other room with a Protocol Droid.

The man came in with sunglasses and Lerak was looking at him with a pistol in his head."Code?" The man smiled and said the numbers."Code 18942D-2."Drago had a device in his hand that was a codes that randomly change per agent when on missions.

The agency within the organization of the ARC Rebellion has their own ways of protecting themselves against traps. If a I.S.B or Imperial Intelligence were to try to infiltrate. The A.R.I. or ARC Rebel Intelligence would have a Decoder that comes from the Agency Database that was made by the founder of the Group. The Database would have each code randomize as a way it can't be used again.

The code is a way for each agent on active in a mission would be coded in. If someone of within the Tech Division didn't recognize that agent wasn't authorized on a mission whether it was a kid,Teen or adult then they would be investigated and watched by the Stealth Corps. This includes when Agents are meeting as well as facial recognition that Ezra had thought of and built for the agency since the Republic of the Clone Wars was reformed into the Galactic Empire.

There were ways of trying to infiltrate all branches so, there was the branch called the ARC Shadow Branch. This was made by the ARC Chief Commander, The unknown high official called Fulcrum and Ezra that was brought in later years. Their job is to watch everything that would threaten the tree that was the ARC Rebel Group.

Infiltrators would try to go after whatever knowledge th-ey would have on the ARC Rebel Group as well as try to learn more. Each code is made by the Tech Division so that all Units in all branches can get on the Mothership as well as Outposts and Forts and safe houses. The Droids can't be hacked into because a team of Hackers within the Tech Elite are guards to them so that they can allow a infiltrator.

ARC Shadow Division or A.S.D would investigate all things that would seem suspicious under direct command of the ARC Rebel Chief Commander. This branch is secret to lower units as well as some commanders. They have told all soldiers or newcomers that want to join any branch that if they seem suspicious during their job then they were to be investigated because all they want to help under the cover of darkness.

The money that funds all things of the organization go from number of ways. The refugees would be taxed in work they would be secretly doing so that they can go on with their lives. The Empire has done lots of horrible things to people of all races so refugees in refugee camps,villages and sometimes cities would contribute Credits so that they can repay for saving them from camps of the Empire or attacks from the Empire. The ARC Rebellion is very secret so they also tell the refugees to keep quiet but, they also give the option that they don't have to help because they just want to make sure no more systems come under the tyranny of the Empire.

There were thousands of refugees being guarded by local Rebel groups with ARC Rebellion commanders. They would also be in secret locations of the jungle if that was necessary. The Refugees are always grateful but some could be infiltrators as well so all ARC Rebel units are trained to look at anything suspicious as well as Stealth Corp Units that watch on all hours.

Janev and Drago lowered their weapons when the code was indeed registered and known to be on a mission for the Agency."Alright your number and why you're here." The man took off his hat and said."My number is A.R.I Agent 1089,I was sent to try to get your team to the bankers you guys are hunting for his client."

Lerak looked at Drago and he nodded that the number is recognized. There are times when an agent wouldn't have the tools to recognize fellow agent so they would have codes as a tattoo under a tattoo in invisible Inc that can only viewed at the Mothership with the device that can only be used at the Mothership under surviving Jedi guards and ARC Commandos. Raena was with Allia as well to protect her if needed.

* * *

-in a rich district Coruscant-

A man in a suit from Coruscant was walking out of his home until a vehicle pulled up and Stormtroopers came out of it."What?! What are you guys doing? Let me go!"

The man was pulled into the vehicle and the Stormtroopers were left to be on guard of the house while a woman with white hair and a little boy in a small little suit from Coruscant style.

The man was then under a black hood and then after a few hours it came off."What's going on?"The man looked around in panic with his heavy breathing while those around him was freaking him out seeing his panic state against their non-emotional state.

"Quiet this is a interrogation about how you are part of a rebellion threatening the great Galactic Empire." The man looked at the one speaking wearing a known imperial intelligence officer uniform with the dark of the room covering his face.

The man was even more in a state of panic by how he was confused why these imperial officers he thought were asking about a rebellion.

He was a loyal official working in the imperial mayor's office as a aid and guard. He knew this was a mistake but, he also knew they wouldn't believe anything. He heard rumors when everything turned from Republic to Imperial. The Jedi were wiped out and said to started a rebellion and needed to be killed cause they have threatened the stability of the new Empire.

He was loyal to the Republic but, since the Clone wars ended and The new emperor Palpatine reformed it to turn into the great Galactic Empire since he says the Separatist Alliance had surrendered but, other rumors said the leaders of the Separatist Alliance were assassinated. The way these rumors appeared but, when he heard reporters trying to get some inside on it. They turned up dead as some say this new great empire was going to be something of a worse thing than they realized.

"I don't know what you are talking about, sir." He was fighting against the bonds of his chair as well as getting even more nervous to the droids that didn't look friendly. There were some kind of storm trooper that was all black.

When you're just a guard you can hear of the little things people talk about. He had heard of the rumored new Dark troopers.

He now say what they looked like when he looked at them aiming their cannons at him.

In Imperial archives_**(AN:this is my way of saying that this is from the wikia)**_, the Phase III trooper's standard weapon complement included a large handheld assault cannon and two shoulder-mounted seeker missile launcher racks that were hidden under the suit's shoulder plates when not in use. They were issued additional fragmentation grenades, thermal detonators, and concussion grenades. Phase III Dark troopers wore black armor made of the nearly indestructible metal phrik, mined on the moon Gromas 16. It provided superior protection against enemy fire including energy weapons such as Lightsabers.

Some of the Phase III Dark Troopers also were equipped with an array of integrated weaponry, including a pair of dual blaster cannons, two in each wrist, and six PLEX rocket tubes located under the shoulder plates, three per shoulder.

The one thing the man knows is that if he tried to escape it was game over so, they knew the information was accurate while he was clueless to all that is happening. He also knew they were serious with using prototype guards to make sure no one escapes or liberate him. He also knew it was a gamble if their equipment worked.

He took a deep breath and said,"look I am not part of some rebellion. I am a security guard assigned to guard the new facility where that Phase III Dark Trooper was made. I am not a spy because my income comes from the Imperial financial agency."

The faces of the men that were obviously giving were still that non-emotional look."Zieger Denan, you can have access to the records of these Phase III Dark Troopers. We are questioning the loyalties of all employees and you are on top of that list."

The man now named Zieger took a deep breath and said."Look I am just a Security Guard." The men looked at each other and they all exited the room.

They are now looking at a screen with a hologram of a man with civilian clothes."Are you sure this man is the spy we are looking for because if Lord Vader hears about this we are all dead."

The man in the hologram shivered and looked at the men in front of him."I watched him do it so, we should just do is continue surveillance on him."The men with the badge indicating higher rank."Alright then wipe his memory gentlemen."The men he was talking to saluted and moved towards the detention area of the facility.

-in another part of town-

"Did they get the bait?"A voice said under a cloak and hood."Yes they did it's now on to Phase 2 of the plan."Good perfect right on schedule."The voice revealed to be younger. They then came out of the shadows revealing themselves with armor and guns all over their bodies. One was a human with her helmet with a visor under her armpit. Another was a older male with weapons all over him. He was devilishly handsome with the look in his eyes. He had blond hair that was in a blaze style cut.

He had his own helmet under his armpit."We are getting paid big for this job so,we need to make sure we got everything in perfect timing."They all had Jet-packs on their backs to then igniting them as soon as they spotted through their binoculars. The security guard they knew that the new Imperial Intelligence Agency had took causing a gap in defenses for the room in charge of new experiments that the Empire are conducting that was personally ordered by Emperor Palpatine.

Since the Empire formed,the way the new Empire is being formed from the Republic there was a series of loyalty test and interrogations. The Criminals were OK with some of the corruption because new ways to be daring and while the Empire is focusing on that then the slave trade can continue. The Criminals are benefiting with the Empire no longer like the Republic. Though the police force was still around cause it seemed at first it was just the name changing. The recent changes were the Imperial Troopers around big names among the criminal world.

The funding from some of the slavery happening caused a benefit to fund some issues that were important. The Funding from Separatist Alliance extinction helped the fund of the new clones to be the arm of the Empire. The Increase of all things of military units among all the planets that were loyal as well as were enemy planets. The Empire is taking over most of the galaxy ending all signs of rebellion. The new projects were the new tanks. The criminals didn't want to be blasted by them so, they stick to themselves. The some criminals that had intelligent minds were recruited to help the new Empire in exchange for wiping their criminal files. The Intelligent criminals were part of a branch to making new weapons.

One thing the Imperial Intelligence didn't know was that there was something growing within the criminal crowds.

The team of armed bounty hunters as people would say we're now using their jet packs to use.

They scaled the building with their jet packs made to rumble at a low tone. They had 30 seconds till they were surely noticed. Since the new emperor came there had been loyalty tests. There was some skilled and experienced Imperial Commandos guarding the facility.

It had just been a minute when the small Team of Bounty Hunters burned through the glass.

They let go of their jet packs and guided them to hover to the nearest building. They pulled out their weapons and using night vision goggles attached to their heads to stealthy go towards their objective.

They moved past the guards they saw and using gravity devices on their gloves to be on the ceiling. They continued to move towards their objective. "It's to the left."They entered and found the room full of pads and blueprints coming out of hologram devices. There was some pads that had tons of blueprints when they each opened them."We are looking for that new walker?"

"Yes now keep looking we got only a minute left before those security droids activate again. They are on standby because of of a glitch. They moved and found what they were looking for an came out of the room and closing it till they spotted Dark Phase III Troopers coming around the corner."What are those?!"

"We need to move!"They dashed down the hall towards their entry in the window they made. They then saw were probe droids that have laser barrels. They started shooting at it in instinct but, they have to leap back to avoid missiles from the phase III troopers walking with large thumps for them. _**(A/N: these are the only Troopers that the empire has developed from old Clone troopers since it's a little amount of years after the clone wars to see them massed produced to be a terror across the galaxy)**_

The bounty hunters had no choice while on of them of the three started guiding their jet packs towards the open window for their escape before more of those walking death troopers with missiles on their wrist and shoulders. "We need to get out of here before we are targeted more accurately!"

Since the Dark Phase III troopers were still in development they had limited accuracy to be a match for skilled bounty hunter kids from birth. "This is not working!"

In the Large explosion,the floor they were on covered in smoke.

* * *

_**I will be putting names for the last little scene with the bounty hunters eventually  
Ok guys Thats it for now sorry for like two month late update. I wanted to come out with this new idea for this story **_

_**PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE SOME MISTAKES! **_

_**I will fix them when someone tells me about them anyway**_

**_Reply to Shadow3636: My goal here is that there is other characters just like in Star Wars and it wouldn't be only focused on ARC Jedi rather on the people that are supporting but, very important cause they risk their lives for their cause of the ARC Rebellion and I mean in the movies and show they never show how spies intentionally work. I mean its basically upgraded from how 2015 CIA spies would operate but, in space. _**

**_A/N2: I also wanted a excuse to put my own way for spying works and how advanced how these Elite Rebels or ARC Rebels would do things. If anyone has ideas I do give offers for it _**


	25. Duels Of Supremacy

_**Star Wars ARC Rebels Chapter 24:Duels of Supremacy**_

**_Hey guys AgentLizKid here I am bringing another chapter for my fans and the fillers are finally over. I thank you for anyone who did like the fillers but haven't posted reviews. I am going to be fixing the grammar issue eventually but just enjoy what I got in plain reading ignoring those errors till the end. _**

**_Hope you all like it! And Review please! People want to see readers opinions!_**

* * *

Kassir was eyeing the people and enemies in front of him. He saw his padawan friend above the corridor platform. "This is an unexpected twist." He and Alysia completely were in thinking mode about how to handle this situation. He was sensing something dangerous approaching that was coming out of the hallways that connected to other parts of the base.

Kassir knew that this is becoming a predicament and the only logical thing to do was to fight until help arrives. The other members of his group to fend off the other soldiers he knew was in the room,but couldn't see.

"Alysia, that is the Inquisitor I'll take him on while you hold off the commandos." Alysia gave him a look and was about to protest, but he already ignited his lightsaber and made his hands into a push of the force to make him force dash at the Inquisitor.

The inquisitor ignited his own lightsaber that was dark red and half a circle metal handle as Kassir continued to do slashes at him only for his efforts to be deflected forcing him back . He continued to try and gain ground against this skilled of an opponent.

The little padawan and his opponent continued to parry each other in constant back and forth to gain a way to slash each other. Kassir had exceptional sword skills,but his specialty was the sniper rifle which he left at his bike in a case but he has the exceptional swords skills of the lightsaber to stand against one of the Sith agents he fought against in the past.

He fought back against the Inquisitor who kept parrying against the small padawan. Kassir could see that the commandos had split to attacking Alysia who was skillfully deflecting their lasers to a couple at a time heading against the couple of prisoners from what they were wearing. She knew they were wearing prison uniforms. She motioned for them to run and they nodded. The man motioned for the woman to follow behind some crates.

They were shocked to see Jedi here at all. They each thought they were instinct. The man had seen Jedi as the Peacekeepers of the galaxy and didn't believe all the things people were now saying about them. The Empire propaganda was even worse for the situation ,so he and his wife decided to speak back. The Empire have said for years the Jedi Order were traitors to the Galaxy.

Something else that were sounding to be more than one person in loud clanging steps that were making shadows to coming out of the hall ways.

He cursed under his breath cause those were not something that he should not deal with right now. He knew those black troopers were the famous Imperial Purge Troopers. According to Ezra they were told many things about Imperial Purge Troopers.

_Purge troopers were large in stature, standing at twice the height of an average humanoid. Designed to combat Force-users, their primary offensive weapon was an energy blade extending from their left forearm, along with a shield to block attacks. In addition, the droids were outfitted with Duranium armor enhanced with refined cortosis which reduced the damage dealt by lightsaber attacks._

_Purge troopers also boasted a high-powered, medium-ranged rocket launcher providing them with a means of ranged attack, as well as magnetic tractor boots which made them resistant against being groped or pushed with the Force-based telekinesis. The missile launcher was present on their right shoulder which the two Jedi Padawans. _

They launched their missiles at the two padawans that were coming in. Kassir having been distracted in frustration was kicked in the stomach with the force helping make the kick from the inquisitor harder. Kassir being pushed back was stopped when two boys who Kassir saw were Eden and Drax."About time you got here."He was breathing hard after using the force to focus on that kick to cushion the blow. The next thing Kassir did at the moment was use the force to push his palms as if he was jumping but to slow him down as he slid.

"Well we were just in the neighborhood and never would've guessed that a Inquisitor would come by…"Drax said as helping Kassir to his feet. They stood flanking Kassir to then igniting their Lightsabers.

The Inquisitor was impressed that there were more kids with Lightsabers. "Impressive I knew there was more padawans but, I wanted to see what the agent was telling me was true."

He made a devilish smirk with his teeth blaring. "My master will be pleased with this development." He then ignited the other side of his Lightsaber to then blocking the incoming slashes of the two boys who were Kassir and Eden while Drax had his Lightsaber to helping Alysia.

Drax and Alysia were now force leaping around to dodge the missiles that the Purge Troopers were shooting from their robotic commandos weren't going to stand there as well and took cover and position themselves against Drax and Alysia who were swerving side to side to avoid the missiles of Imperial Purge Troopers which were hitting the floor at their feet. They each deflected the Imperial Commandos lasers that were coming their way too.

Kassir and Eden one with a Shoto Lightsaber and another with a Lightsaber Staff pressured their attacks. Eden was spinning wildly with his slashes that were all in the direction of the Inquisitor; nevertheless, took the blows and inhumanly blocking his kicks and deflecting their Lightsabers side to side of both boys attacks.

Eden and Kassir leaped back to regroup."We need a plan, Ezra did say he was trained by Darth Vader."

That caused a chill to go through both of them. They each have faced as all four of them have faced the famous Darth Vader in the past especially when they had met Ezra.

* * *

_-Flashback 7 years ago-_

_A little boy in a cloak with a hood covering his masked face. He walked slowly getting off the speeder he used. He was using a prototype armor on his body. It was made in a smaller version to see its effectiveness on someone who still had flesh. _

_In the history of the armor..._

_Sith stalker armor, painfully grafted onto the wearer's flesh and bone, was meant to transform dark side disciples into powerful Sith assassins. It had an intimidating appearance that was designed to inspire fear in any enemy._

_For the boy he wore a miniature version_

_He wore utilize gauntlets with set of metal claws attached that would be a extra defense when the blades comes out of the gauntlet. There was gloves but the finger-tips were cut off for the use of his Force Lightning Abilities.   
  
The head protection consisted of a form-fitting helmet that covered the boy's entire head under the hood of the cloak. The helmet face-plate resembled a Ubese bounty hunter mask with a Mandalorian-style T-bar visor. The armor also appeared to include some type of breathing apparatus, though the mechanism appeared to be controlled by the boy._

_Protecting the boy's neck was a high metal collar that connected to a form-fitting pauldron protecting the right shoulder. The right forearm was protected by a set angular metal plates over his right arm to his right hand. The left arm and shoulder were left bare covered by the dark cloak over his figure The chest was protected by a set of ribbed, flexible armor plates._

_Below the belts were another series of ribbed plates forming a girdle that protected the waist and crotch. Whatever leg protection was utilized remains hidden by the ragged, floor-length combat skirt. Beneath the plates and combat skirt, the boy was clad in a small kid size skin-tight black bodysuit made of what appeared to be leather. This suit was also specially made to avoid hindering the boy's physical abilities of strength and agility, nor his skill with the Force._

_The boy was looking back on the memory of when he was given the armor. His Master said the helmet was to help him breath in any kind of environment he was sent too. The boy accepted the armor gladly that helped him take out his Slave Masters except for one that he hated the most. He was frustrated when the man escaped but, that was when Darth Vader found him and took him as an apprentice while the boy didn't even know there were already other apprentices under him. _

_Darth Vader thought there was already a Jedi on the planet but, only to find a boy that was growing in power of the dark side. The anger he felt against his really cruel and abusive Slave Masters. It was a perfect way to turn him into a Sith assassin. Darth Vader then offered training as well as a suit to hide his identity. The training exercises were joint with some of the other agents of the empire who seen the real face behind the helmet but, whenever the boy was on a mission he wore the armor set he was given with the code-name:"Reaper"._

_The boy in the cloak walked into the tavern and his breathing was starting to get some attention but, he knew he could call up his force powers thanks to the fingerless-gloves for the power of his Force Lightning to take out any of the thugs and bounty hunters in the room. _

_ He was the youngest out of all the Inquisitors who were Sith Enforcers directly under the Command of Darth Vader who was the second in Command of Emperor Palpatine or in the shadows his name was Darth Sidious. _

_The boy was on a mission to get information on a Rebel Spy. The inhabitants of the planet knew better to get in the boys way since he had Lightsabers on his thighs. The boy had two red Shoto Lightsaber small handles on his belts. He had been trained perfectly in missions to hunt down Rebel factions and spies. His master Darth Vader had said to hunt them down and take out anyone in your way. He took that at heart for a while. _

_He continued to move through the small tavern within the underworld of crime of the planet where all the criminals are located. The boy with his helmet on his head approached the bartender. The bartender was seriously scared but no matter what he needed to answer anything the boy was going to say to him."Well you seem to be usual for walking into this part of town."The boy then started to talk only to be interrupted by a random thug."This place ain't for little kids. You don't scare any of us!" Some of the thugs were in agreement till the boy turned to the pirate and lifted his hand. The pirate then was choking as well as being lifted in the air. The breathing was heard coming out of the boy as he then said in a voice coming out of the helmet."Well,Pirate I'll be sure to kill someone on my way into a dump like this..."_

_He then lifted his other hand and from his fingertips he launches Lighting out of it and shocks the pirate to death. As soon as the boy done that every criminal pointed their weapons. The boy focused his mind of the force then released it into a giant Force pulse from his position launching all the criminals back against the walls,chairs and tables. _

_The bartender ducked at the last minute till he moved his head up. He saw he was the only conscious one in the room except for the corpse of the pirate. The band on the side were also unconscious because they got hit by their instruments. The masked armored 8 year old boy resumed to talking to bartender again."I want to know about the Rebel spy." _

_He opened a hologram of a man that had a clone trooper face in civilian clothes."He was meeting a contact in this area. I want to know or else face the wrath of the Imperial Empire." The some thugs that got up and aimed their weapons but the boy turned and moved faster than they anticipated. He ignited his Red Shoto Lightsabers and slashed two then did another force dash against another with a sniper to then slashing his gun in half to slashing his chest. _

_The thug didn't have a chance to scream as the Lightsaber slashed him to death from the burned slash across his chest. _

_He then deflected a couple shots from some other sniper pirates that were Weequay pirates. They each were shot dead by their own lasers and fell with a thug to the ground. All the conscious or becoming conscious criminals in the room were silent seeing as the boy was no ordinary boy. He looked around and the criminals thought better to continue to try and kill him. They all sheathed their weapons to their holsters either to their thighs or back. The criminals went back to what they were originally doing or just plain leaving not wanting to deal with the boy. _

_The boy went and turned to the bartender again expecting an answer so he could leave already of this place. He then got his answer."That man was here and talking to someone in the back room. The boy nodded and walked while people moved out of his way. He then used a Lightsaber he didn't clamped on his belts and then used a force push on the door that revealed a man who wore a full body suit under which Stormtrooper use under their armor. _

_The man was tied up by rope but,the boy recognized the man under the command of his master Darth Vader. "Lord…Reaper."The boy kneeled by his subordinate and shushed him."Relax trooper I won't kill you but, I would like to know about that other person you encountered." _

_The trooper relaxed a bit and nodded."Well sir, I got was him impersonating one of our agents then he took one of the microchips that had some data in which brought you here."The boy nodded."Alright now…"He ignited his Lightsaber where he had that handle under the man's back and the Lightsaber went through the man's heart. _

_The man opened his mouth then fell down with a thud. He would of died a more painful way since he lost valuable information so this way was much much faster and better death. The boy using the force on his arms lifted the man and dragged him out. The criminals saw nothing of this so, they continued what they were doing not caring that the boy was dragging a dead body. The boy using some of his force powers to enhance his strength. He then pulled the man onto his speeder while onlookers looked at him with fear till he was surrounded by police droids. _

_He pulled out his ID with a hologram of what he looks like and with a Code that the police droids recognized and stood down till a female detective walks up to the boy."Hey kid that's a crime to murder someone in cold blood and dragging him out."_

_She was a Twi'lek and had a female police uniform. The helmet boy looked at the Twi'lek with a look as he pulls down his hood."I am a agent of the Empire and doing business for my master Lord Vader." The officer looked at the boy and was seriously getting frightened by the fact he was wearing a helmet that looked really menacing."Are you sure your parents want you around killing random people?"_

_The boy gave her cause of the helmet another emotionless expression and continued to put the body of the Trooper on the speeder. He then started to choke her in which caused made her claw at her neck. "I will not make sure you won't interfer with my mission and also." He let go to make her fall to the ground holding her neck and the police droids were then launched back by a Force pulse after trying to subdue the boy. _

_The onlookers were certainly scared now and thought twice on whoever would call the police here. The boy then turned to the detective."I think you think twice once you seen my ID."He held up his hologram ID again and then the detective saw it. _

_The ID gave him special clearance than any other operatives. "That may be something of a good made ID but, you can't kill or attack an officer."She was breathing hard from the choke and also scared seeing that the boy was really not an ordinary boy. "I am amazed you still don't believe me."He then was about to hover away till the woman pulled out a pistol and aimed at him._

_The boy instantly used to force to then lift her up and launch her back into the wall of the bar while then aiming a Lightsaber till he heard shuffling of boots."Reaper."Low breathing pulses was heard behind him. _

_The boy turned to a man that was his master. The famous Darth Vader walking with two Stormtrooper Commanders flanking him. "I was called by the emperor to be here to supervise your mission, how was your mission fairing? My apprentice?"_

_The boy bowed as the woman got up and got even more menacing vibe from the figure of Darth Vader in front of the little 8 year old armored boy. The boy kneeled and said. "I found this trooper had been mislead and then tied up so for failing in that I killed him after he said that the spy is looking into contacts in the area."_

_The heavy breathing was still heard then looked at the assassin. "Continue my apprentice now since the inquisitors are done on Naboo and Mandalore." He then walked towards his transport after ordering the commanders to get the trooper body. _

_The armored 8 year old nodded and continued to get ready his speeder after putting his lightsaber handles on his thighs. He was looking at the detective and ready to kill her but, he knew she didn't know about the Empire like he does and he is a agent for them for assassinations and hunting Rebel spies who are trying to go against the great Galactic Empire.. His name was Ezra Bridger and also known code-name:"The Reaper." _

_His name was known among the criminals who survived a hunt from the boy since he made a name at 7 years old after intensive training from 5 years old. He was liberated by Darth Vader and wanted to do his bidding even it means he has to kill because he owed him that much._

_He wanted power to protect himself to the point he could kill and Darth Vader with his Master Emperor Palpatine knew that for their advantage. They wanted use this boy that was growing in power in resentment for his slave masters._

* * *

-Flashback part 1 ends-

-Back to Fight-

The two padawans Drax and Alysia were continuing to dodge against the missiles that were coming their way. They leaped,ducked,swerved to avoid the missiles and its blast range from hitting them. They then used Force Dashes to get in closer to then hitting the armor of the Purge Trooper.

They leaped back seeing as the two of them against three Purge Troopers weren't having much effect. The Lightsabers were bouncing off since Ezra said they were made out of something called Duranium armor enhanced with refined cortosis which reduced the damage dealt by lightsaber attacks against Lightsabers.

They leaped back when a armored Purge Trooper came at them with energy blade in a high speed extending from all their left forearm which they ignited as soon as the Jedi padawans ignited their Lightsabers. The Purge troopers in synced all attacked moving faster than the padawans anticipated. They each were pushed back by the two flanking the middle Purge Trooper.

The third then launched rockets against them. This caused the two padawans to do a series of back flips. They each using the Force to launch their Lightsabers and Alysia's Staff as a boomerang only for the Purge Troopers to swat them with their energy shields on their other arms.

After catching their Lightsabers and then getting into stances they raised one of their arms and tried to push things against the troopers only to bounce off them since they were using their magnetic feet to keep them from getting Force Gripped.

Alysia turned to Drax with her hard breathing was loud as they pulled back again keeping a distance against the Anti-Jedi Troopers."These guys' are tough what do we do…?"Each of their muscles ached seeing as their efforts to slow these troopers down was a hard one. They needed to assist Kassir and Eden with the Inquisitor

Drax was looking at the purge troopers with his lightsaber still ignited in a reverse grip looking at them with some doubt seeing as both their attacks weren't working. He saw Eden and Kassir not doing any better against the Inquisitor.

-With Kassir and Eden vs. Inquisitor-

Kassir dodged a laser as some Imperial Commandos tried to take a couple shots at the two seeing as the other two Padawans were distracted with the Purge Troopers made for against Jedi. Eden deflected a couple lasers then they both dashed forward taking down and slashing both commandos that went in front of the inquisitor. After the two commandos fell down in two thuds. The padawans Lightsabers again collided while the Inquisitor blocked them to then parrying the padawans' lightsabers with each end of his own.

The Inquisitor each looked at them with the grin showing his triangle teeth and looked at them."You both have exceptional skill with the Lightsaber!"

They continued to slash in multiple directions while putting the pressure from kicks or elbow shots towards the Inquisitor who then ducked and blocked as then doing a force push launching both of them back. They each sheathed their lightsabers to then crossing their elbows to block the Force Push with using the force for themselves around their arms to block. "And have teachings with the Force…"

They slid back to then all three of them ignited their Lightsabers again. The Inquisitor smiled as he then started to ignite his Lightsaber a double blade . It was double sided that's what both boys knew. This Inquisitor was much more stronger than they thought. The Inquisitor then pushed them both back with another Force Push which they instinctively blocked against it with their arms being pushed back in a slid.

The Inquisitor dodged till he did a step back to a hooded boy who did a somersault over the two boys then blocked then did a force dash towards the Inquisitor who blocked the boy's Shoto Lightsabers in a X shape putting pressure upwards."Hello my second master..."

The Inquisitor gave the boy a smirk as the boy took off his hood revealing himself as Ezra Bridger.

* * *

-ten min earlier-

"Something is wrong...there would be guards in those post there."He said pointing at the upper towers of the base. It was a old republic base given by the ARC Grand Commander(new name for the Clone in charge). Sabine looked at her boyfriend."Ezra I'll scout around the top."

The boy nodded at his girlfriend. He was glad they changed back to their gear. He had the Jedi Adventure Robe while she had a cloak covering her regular battle gear. She had pistols on her back behind the Jedi cloak courtesy of her Jedi Boyfriend. She liked the look and of course she would put a couple of colors but, she would have to get to it later on. Ezra had surprised her with a smirk on his face as he then grabbed her by the waist and then used the force to get them jumping to the top of the base. Ezra then got a elbow in the gut."Ow! What?"

"Give me a warning if we are going to use a Force Jump."Sabine said as he did tell explain some of his moves to her in case she is scouting she knew if she was dealing with a Sith Agent. They were peeking through the windows of the base. Ezra had scouted the base the first time so he knew the layout. He saw his squad battling Purge Troopers and cursed."Ok Sabine, I want you to go to the sides with survivors you can find. Give them the codes or else they will not hesitate to shoot you." He looked at her up and down and saw the ring he had given her before with the phoenix symbol for his division color.

There are different units within the ARC Rebels organization. There would be fighters and tank divisions as well as intelligence divisions. The way all of them would be classified from their rings that could different colors. The ones with the highest power would be the Command Division made of with the ARC Grand Commander with his Vice Commanders and Directors. They had Red colored rings.

Ezra had given a red colored ring since he is one of those Vice Commanders. He is in charge of the his own Jedi Commando squad "The Gellbeast Squad." He would add Sabine because she has passed all the test required to be a elite and her basic weapon expert knowledge has gotten her to be promoted as well as Ezra can pick who will be in his squad. He gave her the ring that also had a built in tracking device. She accepted gladly with a kiss on the cheek that made some other soldiers around them chuckle and smirk when a blush appeared on his face.

Sabine first thought she was being asked to marry him until he smiled and said that it was a part of the initiation process of being in the ARC Rebels. The ring is the symbol of their group. Zeb,Hera,Kanaan were on another mission sent by the ARC Grand Commander personally though Hera did speak to Sabine.(A/N: Hey guys also I wanted to say yes there will be the original crew around I don't know how I'm going to do it yet but, they will appear once in Ezra and Sabine are the main couple the spotlight is on them and the GellBeast Squad.)

Hera would casually talk to Sabine when they have a chance to see each other. Sabine was bonding with some of the female members of the ARC Rebels.

She gotten Phoenix symbols spray painted onto their cloaks more thanks to Sabine and her artistic touch. She did help her Boyfriend more personally. Some girls were jealous that a girl from out of nowhere just got a chance to get into Ezra Bridger the Jedi Assassin heart.

Sabine gotten some bad heat and glares but the majority of the girls were grateful to have Ezra let anyone in at all in the last few years and Sabine had gotten in of record time as in a few months turning into a year. They have all been working for the ARC Rebel Group for almost a year now and can see how this organization in the shadows has impacted the Galaxy. Kanaan questions somethings where Hera would calm him down.

Sabine nodded at her boyfriend. It took some little adjustment to acting like a couple ,but she gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek."I will but you don't be reckless ok or else I'll shoot you with my new stun mode on my blasters…"Ezra sweatdropped in fear after hearing that. He nodded and proceeded to get her down from the top of the base."You don't get into unnecessary risks either,beautiful." He didn't kiss her on the cheek instead he did on the lips. He then did one last look before pulling on his hood of his robe and leaped onto the roof and moving to the front entrance.

-Changing scenes to Kanaan on the mothership with Hera and Zeb-

"I am not sure about us joining this shadow Organization?"Hera turned to her friend for years now."I know Kanaan but they are a highly sophisticated group better than what I ever expected in the shadows of the Empire where they would have not seen any types of Rebellions at all. In the shadows a group was forming into a shadow organization right under the nose and eyes of the Empire. Zeb took his turn to speak."I like this it reminds me of times when I was serving with the Honor Guard. These guys don't mess around and have been trained to fight against anything that would come in their way. I have to say when they train to be elite they meant it." Kanaan sighed.

He was honored to get a position as one of the Jedi Commanders,but he asked to just be a regular Jedi captain seeing as though he was a surviving Jedi Padawan,however; he was still a Padawan during the war.

He may have Jedi Skills but he was still a rookie. He was getting praised from some of the soldiers seeing as he was a surviving Jedi and they accepted him with too much open arms but, he sensed the trust they had for him. He was told he wasn't the only Jedi survivors of Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge. The other Jedi survivors were on missions as he was told and have personally sent out by the ARC Grand Commander.

He had just helped a ARC Rebel Captain get a working camp on a distant jungle planet that were survivors from factions of groups that protected Jedi who have helped them in the past. "I don't like their methods sometime."

Hera looked at her friend."C'mon Kanaan are they really different on how the Republic did things. This is just a organization in the shadows because they would all die if they started up a rebellion and the best way for them to support the cause would be from the shadows."Kanaan was about to speak when someone spoke behind him.

"She is right…"The three turned to a man in a Jedi Robe with his hood down.

-Back with Ezra present time-

Ezra had his two Shoto Lightsabers held in a X-shape blocking the Inquisitor's Lightsaber that was ignited on one Inquisitor did a downward strike to put pressure on Ezra for interfering. "Well well look who has come out of hiding."Ezra still had the smirk but he then did a backflip that did a series of running kicks up the torso of the Inquisitor pushing him back. He then did a series of Force pushes pushing the Inquisitor back a couple feet. He then took a second to breath as he then unleashed a Force Lighting attack from his fingertips.

He continued to sending it towards the Inquisitor who easily absorbed it using his Lightsaber. "That won't work on me and you know it, little Dark Apprentice..." What the Inquisitor didn't expect was for Ezra to use the lighting as a cover to then starting to spin rapidly with his Lightsabers in a reverse grip pressuring with the slashes against the Inquisitor's Lightsaber.

He then in mid-spin back-flipped to then Force Dashing and did a double foot kick to the Inquisitor's torso after a somersault in a fast movement to then flipping his Lightsabers to a regular grip and thrusted the tip of his Lightsaber the Inquisitor opened front.

The Inquisitor sidestepped the boy but the boy retracted and used a reversed Force Dash and then launched his Lightsaber to in a boomerang. The Lightsaber mid air spun rapidly towards the Inquisitor who squatted it away but Ezra had already used the force to have to go towards him to catch and as he then got closer to the Inquisitor he attacked and did a diagonal slash with both Lightsabers after the inquisitors squatting away the second Shoto Lightsaber left him open.

The Inquisitor did something unexpected and used the Reversed Force Dash that made him speed backwards to avoid Ezra's Diagonal Slash with his two Lightsabers in a regular position. "Well the great Dark Apprentice got faster since being with the Rebels.

Ezra had the tips of the Lightsabers slash at the ground. He then back-flipped a couple times while throughout the offense he was breathing hard. He turned to his squad. "Kassir help Alysia and Drax with Eden, he is mine…" He looked at the Inquisitor for the last reference. The Command tone was heard and Kassir was about to protest but, he turned to see his Girlfriend and Drax being launched back by the energy blade of the Purge Troopers.

He cursed but, after that little display of power from Ezra who clearly knew what he was doing. He knew Ezra would be ok for now. Kassir sighed and looked at Eden who looked at him then nodded at each other. He then Force Dashed as well as Eden to reinforce Alysia and Drax by taking out some of the Commandos.

Ezra then turned his attention back to the Inquisitor who still had the grin with his triangle shaped teeth. They both had sheathed their Lightsabers to then igniting again while both of them at a great distance between each other did a Force Dash then colliding their Lightsabers again.

* * *

A/N: Well that was fun to make seriously I enjoyed making those fight scenes. IF I NEED TO FIX THINGS THEN PLEASE MESSAGE ME!

ANYWAY MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU AND GOOD LUCK TO STAR WARS FANS ON GETTING SEATS FOR THE PREMIER OF STAR WARS EPISODE VII: THE FORCE AWAKENS in December.

Yea I did see the new trailer and it put more in depth on how this new movie will progress. I hope it can be squeezed into just 2-3 hours possibly. I want to know if I missed any changes I need to take care of cause I have alot of faith you all liked this new chapter.


	26. Announcement

**_Announcement/guest reviewer reply!_**

_**Hey guys for the OCs they will come but this confrontation with the Inquisitor is crucial before each OC I've been tasked with comes to Light I will put them in I just have a plan don't worry all They will show up just not right now in a duel which I worked on a lot.**_

_**Guest reviewer: I would of answered you personally if had not your a guest, I will add the but got excited on the fact they are going to face the Inquisitor which I built up.**_


	27. Preview of New chapter! Enjoy!

**PREVIEW TRAILER FOR CHAPTER 23!**

**OCs will be showing up! As I promised.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Jaxon Lagon a Jedi trained and soldier for the ARC Rebels was currently eyeing the scene under him. He concealed his presence up above to make sure when he does interfere with the duel happening below he wouldn't get Ezra mad. He knew the little Padawan could handle against a very skilled Jedi as the Inquisitor. He has been gathering information about the Inquisitors and told the rest of his Organization to be careful of the one Inquisitor below him was actually the Grand Inquisitor. He then sensed presence of multiple signatures behind him.

He sighed seeing this was planned to target the other padawans. He then ignited his Lightsaber and got to work. As he revealed himself, he saw were Scout troopers ready to attack with snipers with laser pointers. The padawans were fighting purge troopers. He knew those walking monsters were tough. He can't help them right now. They will be fine seeing as they are a tag teaming those metal monsters.

He continued to Force Dash as best as he can. He has the skills to defend himself so he moved and ignited his Lightsaber. They were a high up for those sounds of the Lightsaber weren't heard. He knew the history of the Jedi and the fact the Empire continues to hunt them down so he keeps his Lightsaber hidden when on missions. He moved fast and as soon as the scout troopers noticed him they opened fired but, he deflected the shots and laser burned marks were made on their armor. He can't take them by Lightsaber he sheathed his Lightsaber and shot with his two blasters too taking out the 5 out of 10 that were around the top of the platforms.

"That should take care of them. He moved fast and headed for any open window. The platform was attached by metal rods. He went towards the window and his eyes widened."Uh oh…" He then saw were AT-AT Walkers and Hover Tanks. There were legions of Stormtroopers assembling outside. He cursed seeing that they were planning to surround them in this base. He had remembered what had happened before they got into this situation.

_-Flashback-_

_It was in fact a regular day. The base here was actually an old abandoned Clone Wars Republic Base. They made sure all ways to get in were tunnels that were made for refugees during the Clone Wars. They wanted to do was make sure Imperial eyes are away from this base so they made sure when the Imperials wanted to use the base, they blew up all the tunnels and any chance to try. The font of the base was a field of Landmines followed by a deep forest that Christophsis has to offer. The Empire wanted to use the tunnels for this base but since the ARC Rebels took out their only source they gave up. The ARC Rebels took the opportunity to get the base for their own needs. They blocked off the other tunnels but they then made a series of new tunnels connected to other outposts. They made this with people by volunteers to get some people with jobs to do since Imperial rule was getting to them. The outposts were made and manned by ARC Rebel Troopers._

_They took advantage of the time to get the factory moving in the east of the city to get tanks made and moved onto smuggled freighter ships. The Inspectors don't know that ARC Intelligence agents had infiltrated their system so the weapons and tanks headed for distant planets for use by Rebel Troops of different planets. The best way they could secretly get armored and artillery units to help on the battlefield. The base was having a normal day and guards were strategically placed but Jaxon was around and walking with his Jedi cloak around his figure as he just came back from a mission. All around him his soldiers greeted him. "Hey Commander!" Another said"How are you sir? A guard smiled and waved"Welcome back!"He was sensing something odd and couldn't put his finger on it._

_He was a great Jedi Commander. He may have not been in the beginning but, he made himself known to be a persistent and creative leader in turned caused for dedication to fill among the ranks of the base. The walk to the command center was just normal till Jaxon heard alarms blaring. The intercom opened with voices,"Imperial units have surrounded the base! Imperial Units have surrounded the base! All men to Defense positions." The guards around him as well as the battalion of ARC Rebel Troopers moving in boxes up the stairs. There was a move of tanks past the Jedi Commander."Odd I knew something was amiss."_

_He sighed and using the force he was sucking in his breath then blasted out a Force Pulse out the window shattering it. He then leaped out ignoring the cries of 'General!' and 'Commander.!'_

_He then got in front of the Imperial tanks as his own tanks were coming out of the ray shields and the metal doors. He turned to the troopers getting in position. They all started firing. The Imperial StormTroopers and Heavy Imperial Troopers were firing their own. Jaxon took a deep breath and pulled out his Lightsaber getting shock looks from the Human Imperial Commanders."Jedi!"_

_He had his bronze Lightsaber out and moved at top speed adding the Force to his dashes. He moving and twirling his Lightsaber while then sheathing his Lightsaber and shooting with his two blasters. He was moving very fast from switching between deflecting with his Lightsaber and then shooting with his blasters. Each time a Stormtrooper of 5 at a time went down. It brought moral to his men. He then did a couple of reverse dashes towards his men. He was breathing hard,"I can't keep this up." A Captain went up to him blasting with his pistols."General Jaxon, Relax sir there's artillery and our turrets are about to get operational."_

_Jaxon nodded at his top subordinate. He then took a deep breath and said, "Alright I want you to try and flank them with your squad but, we need to get out our civilian personnel!" The ARC troopers nodded at their general. There was some captains ordering their men back inside. Jaxon was sensing something amiss inside the base. He could feel it was a dark presence. He moved fast and headed inside only to find his soldiers being on the floor as corpses. There were imperial commandos aiming their weapons but jaxon was above them._

_They looked up at him for a second and nodded as well as mouthed. 'General stay..' Jaxon saw the trooper then shot as well as the others who fell with thuds under a man with a metallic circle Lightsaber since a Lighsaber blade came out of the metal cylinder in the middle that was the handle. He then saw he was the grand Inquisitor from the description from other Jedi agents._

_He wanted to jump down but he headed for the vents. He was crawling through the. He heard a Lightsaber and slid back to dodge and looking to see shadows jumping off each other. The Lightsabers looked like something he ever seen before._

_He dodged the next few swipes from a pair of Lightsaber Tonfas._

_In known history the pair of Lightsaber tonfa are rare to see because they were perpendicular-gripped type of short lightsaber with a second handle extending from the main hilt at 90 degrees. Though it could be gripped by either hilt, when wielded by the perpendicular handle, it was especially useful at blocking other lightsabers._

_Jaxon saw a masked teenager in a dark cloak charging at him ready with his pair of Guard Shoto or otherwise called Lightsaber Tonfa Jaxon got ready and charged as well..._

* * *

_**A/N: Ok guys how do you think for this preview? review what ever but not too badly it's a work in progress on a google Doc at this moment. I have been busy hooked up on a anime and as well as College assignments.**_


	28. Authors Note 4 Story Status:2017

Hey guys (this note will update time to time incase i missed some stuff...)

Updated5:44pm Eastern Chicago Time

Ok about 2016 I was very busy though I do have excuses though I wanted to run some things.

There was something that happened.

I was doing college classes like regular then had my break which was long then unexpected happen I had a seizure. I was in the hospital for a couple days and was woozy cause medicine from them cause I went to the emergency room for a dislocated jaw that happened right after the seizure. So I was gone for a week from classes and the semester just started which was TOTALLY BAD TIMING IF YOUR A COLLEGE KID. That's because you need to know the schedule and all that and be prepared for papers and lessons to come and my professors didn't help me that much on catching up yeah no that's not my only excuse I had was mild headaches and all that which didn't help cause I wanted to get past my two years though*hits the brakes and makes that sound when you suddenly stop on the brakes of a car*

Anyway, then I had to drop out so I have no classes...you're probably asking."Why didn't you write new chapters?"

Answer: I did get lazy but also WRITERS BLOCK though, from high school and first semester of college I was way too stressed and that caused the long seizure so I am now chilling at home then a month or two later I have another seizure which was for some reason longer to the point -.- This time my family had to call an ambulance and all that craziness.

Status: Yea I am fine

I had to go to the emergency room and yea It just happened. But, unexpectedly again it happened though way smaller like 10 minutes so...though these happened out of the blue so yea and me as the person who has the seizure well I won't remember a thing so yea...

Anyway as for this

Star Wars ARC Rebellion Status: I am indeed working on it don't worry cause major major writer's block so yea anyway The new chapter will be in a separate chapter with changes to the previous PREVIEW I made anyway as for some review answers...

For the guy who thought I didn't know star wars yea, I know the old clones from the Clone Wars were well fired BUT! I know is that they were made as the first stormtroopers and after the Clone Wars I do know is that some did pull their chips out of their heads and if you have seen season 2 some survived and from season 3 one joined the rebellion though their chips were definitely out.

Rex joined so I took commander Fox to become the new ARC Grand Commander and as for the other things I was thinking of adding some clones during season 6 specifically Fives who was an ARC Trooper and escaped though I need to see what happened cause forgot anyway,

I DO KNOW MY SHIT! I did and have been using stuff from Star Wars Books, Games, Movies and especially the two Series to make you this fanfic. I mean I have seen some good fanfics here and there of star wars but I am so far that I'VE FOUND that aren't making Ezra so overpowered I mean I found a fanfic where he crushed an Imperial dropship... Ok for those that played Force Unleashed 1 it took me well hours and lots of dodging of Tie Fighters to take down a Star Destroyer. I will be reading Thrawn and have read Lords of the Sith,Tarkin and

Currently reading:Star Wars Clone Commando: Book One during the Clone Wars Era

Ok so basically Star Killer got the name from that and for the record, Ezra is like 15 so if he had training as a Sith for a YEAR! THEN NO WAY HE COULD TAKE A DROP SHIP WITH ONE HAND... Plus Starkiller was trained from around 7-8 or 9-10 so yea to his 20s and from Darth Vader...I mean guys and not everyone in star wars are horny...-.- I mean seriously...They are the Shakespeare's kinda style that its forbidden love and all that

Anyway, enough of me ranting I was kinda pissed on that fanfic and glad mine is better yea that may be over confident of cockiness but I am using wookiepedia and following the new trailers and watching the series and etc.

Big news: Episode 8 title revealed!

*happy dance*

No, I don't do that but I mostly yell and scream and my mom or someone comes in why I'm yelling. "Yes!"

anyway its called

Episode VIII: The Last Jedi

Comments: Pretty decent and obvious though I have seen Rogue One which will be added to this fanfic so expect spoilers to who hasn't seen it...and that was great...

Other comments: Our hearts go to a great actor of Carrie Fisher...The Princess of Star Wars and female dominant actors and characters which I usually see in Anime.

Basically when the girls just beat up and have their pride of wanting to take up arms too. .Though I didn't know anything about Carrie Fisher at the time when everyone was shocked and wondering about Episode 9 like me cause her character is alive though I found out she was a bad ass actor though forgot the details anyway, as for other things she beat a drug addiction and other details tho drug addiction is something you can't just get over easily.

Ok sorry for the Novel of a note but anyway my next chapter is about 15 pages so far and my goal is 20-30 maybe or split it so I can give you guys two chapters for waiting so long anyway... Chapter 23 THE REAL CHAPTER will come eventually... and I get it your tired of waiting I know cause I am waiting on the anime of Seven deadly Sins season 2 next month and season or series 3 of SAO and Waiting on Fuller house season 3 and Magi season 3 as well as HunterxHunter and Reborn...*full anime and sitcom fan tho only fuller house cause I love romance...anyway I am waiting and been waiting on is How to train a dragon:Race to the edge Season 3-4 and ITS COMING! YAY! AND NEXT MONTH SO YEA I AM NOT IN WRITERS BLOCK SO I thought of new stuff to add to my fanfic though I do need to return to some duels I started so yea...anyway I won't push myself too hard but I saw a couple and i do mean a couple cause it was like two reviews though.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 70-80 FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES well favorites is lowers but you get the point I am free to take messages like RIGHT NOW if you have any characters you want to make up then send them to me and comments on RECENT CHAPTERS AND Star Wars Rebels season 3 which yes caught up on and will add new info from Trials of the Darksaber to my fanfic...anyway cya guys...!

*Force jumps away*

May the Force be with you all!


End file.
